Priestess Sakura: The Beginning
by Ruby1235
Summary: Messages from her inner started soon after Sasuke's return. Responsibility for her him and his team were only the least of her problems. Everything soon becomes real as a mark suddenly appears on her shoulder. Soon she finds herself on a mission to find out just what this mark means. Why me? This question was only the beginning to the start of it all. (SASUXSAKU pairing)
1. Look Who's Here

**A/N: Okay those of you who read Priestess Sakura need to read this! I have big plans for this story to go beyond what I originally had. It's going to be a lot bigger than expected. So this is re-named Priestess Sakura: The Beginning. A lot of the next few chapters will be similar to what they were, but most/really all chapters have either had major editing or complete re-writing so I suggest reading from the beginning because you never know what could have changed.**

**Thanks to all of you who are reading, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno was steaming mad as she left the hokage's office. Of all things to happen she just happened to be assigned to a D rank mission. She wasn't happy with it obviously.<p>

"Why me? I mean I am a jounin for crying out loud and she gives a me a stupid D rank! Ughhh! Anybody in this village can drop off a stupid scroll to the elders!" She exclaimed out loud to the empty hall outside the Hokage's office. She had left the office only a few moments ago, and she was nearly out of the building when she had her loud outburst. "Tsunade probably did this because she knows they don't like me!"

Okay, so maybe she was only being loud because she knew Tsunade could still very well hear her. But, at least it meant her frustration was being her by her teacher. _Okay, so Tsunade probably doesn't care. So what?_

When Sakura stepped outside the building, she took the stairs two at a time to get down faster. Skipping the last ten all together. Once at the bottom she stopped, and observed the blue sky's above Konoha. "Well on the bright side; I'm getting paid."

She sighed then, and decided to run to the elders building. Burn off some steam. She arrived at a three story, traditional styled Konoha mansion in less than one minute, which was a new record for her considering she had crossed nearly all of Konoha to get to where the elders were at.

Sakura knocked on the door while catching her breath. Sakura couldn't help but grin like a child who was told they were getting an A+ on their test. Running was her favorite thing to do, and she prided herself on her speed.

"Enter." Commanded a voice from inside.

Sakura opened the expensive looking door. _Geez, if I had power and money like the elders did, I would not waste it on fancy doors imported from halfway across the ninja nation._ Once inside the house, she was greeted by a maid, who had long maroon colored hair. She nodded her head at Sakura once, before motioning for her to follow.

As Sakura followed this maid to the elders she observed the building. It was rather traditional colors and designs. White walls, with deep red and shiny gold stripes going down the bottom half of the wall. The floors were dark mahogany wood. On the walls there was pictures of Konoha over the years. Including the hokage's up to now. Her eyes lingered a bit longer on the fourth hokage as she passed the pictures. Almost having to double take when at first she thought it was Naruto. _Naruto definitely inherited his looks from his father._ She smiled, but bit her lip when she was led into the formal sitting room. When she came face to face with the elders she bowed.

"You may sit," said the female elder, her eyes looking over Sakura with a sweep of judgment. Sakura didn't have to be smart to know the female elder remembered her and still didn't like her.

"Alright Sakura Haruno," the male elder started, folding his arms across his chest formally. "Why are you here?"

On the inside, Sakura was mentally hitting herself in the head. The next reason why she hated this mission, was that it had to do with speaking to the elders. They were too formal for her tastes, and she was in a position where she had to return the formalities. Forcing a smile on her face, she spoke. "Tsunade-sama wished for me to give you this scroll." She held up the scroll, before handing it over and waited. She wasn't sure if she could leave. Or if she had to wait for their permission. _You can never know._

_Or more specifically, you can never know. You do everything wrong in their eyes._

Sakura's smile faltered at the words in her mind. _What the hell? _She thought, before quickly putting her smile back on her face when she looked back up at the elders.

After a couple more minutes of silence the female elder looked to her. "Alright you may leave now."

Sakura bowed again before standing up. Not bothering to wait for the maid, she easily found her way back towards the front door, then let herself out. "Well that was really boring," she commented, as she went down the steps. Eventually she stopped by some flowers that had butterflies fluttering around them. She had a view of the village here, that's why she liked it. She frowned when she looked ahead to see the hokage building that was all the way across the village. _Kami, what did I do to deserve this? _

She sighed, and found herself looking back at the Hokage's office across the village. "Oh well I guess I should go get my payment from Tsunade."

So she began running. As she ran through the village she felt an extra burst of energy. She laughed as she heard the villagers complaining about her being reckless. That just made her want to run even faster. As much as she loved the villagers and how much they loved her she always enjoyed annoying them.

Finally making it to the hokage's office. She walked up the stairs to get to Tsunade's office. _I hate stairs. I hate stairs. I hate- Oh look they finally got rid of that stupid door that creaked every time you moved it._ Sakura laughed after shutting the new door. While she was intelligent no doubt, her attention span shortens ever so often. She continued her way to Tsunade's office, after knocking, she entered the office without waiting for Tsunade's response. Sakura's eyes immediately traveled to the scroll Tsunade was reading.

Tsunade saw her looking, and immediately rolled up the scroll. "Hello Sakura."

_It almost looked like she tried to hide the scroll from _me_. What is so important that I can't look at? She can trust me with important documents, but not that. I'll figure it out anyways, so I'm not going to worry._ "I finished the mission successfully." Sakura tried to remain happy but she was still angry about Tsunade sending her on the stupid mission in the first place.

"What mission?" Tsunade asked slightly confused on what Sakura was talking about, before it hit her. "Oh wait! I'm sorry. You mean that mission you complained about for nearly an hour" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Sakura only smirked at her teacher's words. _Alright I will play along. But you asked for it Tsunade. _"Tsunade did you forget about me and my mission? Maybe you are getting old after all," she said with a teasing tone.

"Knock it off Sakura. I have been really busy lately. It's healthy to have a break every once in a while." Tsunade kept mostly composed, but a slight hint of irritation was seen in her eyes and heard in her voice.

"Sure sure what ever you say" Sakura grinned at Tsunade's sour look. "While you're on your next "break", the dentist is having a sale on dentures and the elderly gets a discount. You should go before the deal stops. Want me to go get your cane?" She dodged the book Tsunade threw at her, and started laughing. Laughing so hard, she had to sit on the ground because she was having trouble breathing.

"I need some sake" Tsunade bellowed, rolling her eyes at Sakura's laughing.

"Old and an alcoholic? And I'm supposed to call you my master." She smirked when Tsunade slammed her face down on her desk. "Alright, alright, I've had enough teasing you for now, I will tell Shizune to get you some Sake if I pass her on the way out." Sakura said as she turned around to leave.

"Wait! Hold on a minute Sakura."

Sakura turned around to face Tsunade. "Yeah what is it?"

"Do you still consider Sasuke Uchiha a friend? Do you still have feelings for him?" Tsunade asked blatantly, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Sakura's mouth fell open. The topic of Sasuke had been long discarded since her mission with Naruto, Sai, and Yamato. When they had last saw him. "Why do you ask Tsunade?"

Tsunade placed her hand on the scroll she was reading. "No reason I just wanted to know. Is it a crime to ask a question now?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her sensei's defensive question. "Honestly at the moment I don't know. Sasuke left when we were twelve. We are sixteen now. I have only seen him a few times here and there. Plus I only talked to him two times. He didn't say much either because Naruto usually showed up after a while. The other times I was usually healing team mates that had been injured if we had infiltrated one of the hideouts."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't really answer my question Sakura," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you still have feelings for Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes that was an answer!" Sakura snapped, not liking how her teacher was all of a sudden digging into her personal life like this. "I said I don't know. But, if you need a better explanation I can gladly give it. I just think I didn't really love him. He was just a childhood crush." Sakura laughed a bit. "Honestly I didn't even know what the word 'love' really was back then."

"Alright that's all I wanted to hear for now. You may leave," Tsunade commanded, after a moment of staring at Sakura.

Sakura smirked. "Not so fast. I know that you wouldn't just ask this randomly. You may think I don't pay attention, but I do. When you rolled up that scroll earlier I noticed then. Your hiding something from me. I want to know what it is."

Tsunade only uncrossed her arms as she sighed. "Unfortunately, you're right. I can't hide things from you," she said, pausing to sit up from leaning back in her chair. "I need you to promise me that you won't go around telling everyone about this."

"I promise."

"I received the scroll this morning. It was from Sasuke Uchiha himself. He said he wanted to know if he could ever be accepted back into the village. He wrote that if he was, then if his team would be aloud to come as well. He promised that he was coming by free will. So I was going to ask you to see if you still saw him as a friend or as an enemy. And to see if you still loved him. If you did still have feelings for him, I would tell him he wouldn't be able to come back."

Sakura was quiet for a moment. Waiting for the moment of her heart dropping at the news that Sasuke was probably coming back to the village. But, it never came. She just remained still, breathing calmly. _My heart's not racing. I'm excited nor not excited. I feel normal._ "That was a bit irresponsible."

Tsunade sweat dropped at Sakura's words, not expecting that to have come out of her student's mouth. She at least expected her to show something of excitement or happiness, but there was nothing different. She didn't bother trying to say anything back to Sakura, considering she knew the pink haired girl wasn't finished talking.

"You shouldn't be focusing on him coming back just because of what I say. You should have him come back if you think it's in no harm to Konoha." Sakura paused, only to cross her arms over her chest in annoyance as she came to realize what was truly going on. "I assume the letter you had me deliver to the elders is about Sasuke. So that's why you had me deliver it. You also knew that I would come back just in time to see you with that scroll from Sasuke. All along you wanted me to be the one to discover that he might be coming back. Am I correct?"

Staring at Sakura for a moment, Tsunade finally nodded her head slowly. Not at all surprised that her student was able to pick up on that. "You are a very intelligent person Sakura. That sounded like something that would come from Shikamaru," she said, leading them into silence for a moment. She only kept her eyes on Sakura's before she spoke again. "I just wanted you to know. Because there is no telling what will happen in the future."

"Yeah well at least thanks for telling me." Sakura told her.

"You're welcome. I will be responding to his letter today. He should be coming in the next couple weeks." Tsunade replied.

"Alright," Sakura said, turning to leave then.

Before Sakura left Tsunade smiled. "Don't forget about my Sake."

Sakura smirked, then she left, and went out of the office. She told Shizune about Tsunade's want for Sake, then she left the hokage tower. _Why was Tsunade wanting to know about my past feelings for Sasuke? Sure she explained it, but why does she want it to be my opinion if he comes back? I don't love him anymore anyways._

_Do you really not love him anymore?_

_Sakura: Inner, it's you. I didn't recognize you when you spoke to me at the elders mansion. But, it's clear now._

_Saku Inner: Well, I feel special. Thanks for remembering me._

_Sakura: And for the record I don't like Sasuke anymore. And damn it I thought I got rid of you._

_Saku Inner: Yeah well guess what? Even though you say you don't like him you are just lying to yourself. And you can't get rid of me because you're still weak._

_Sakura: No! I am not weak!_

_Saku Inner: Sure your not weak in power. You're just weak emotionally._

_Sakura: What? I am not weak emotionally. I mean sure I get angry all the time but that's just how I am. _

_Saku Inner: Yeah well you will say that till you see what will happen in the near future. Oh crap! I didn't mean to say that._

_Sakura: What do you mean in the future? What's going to happen?_

_Saku Inner: (Sakura's Inner saddened) When you need me just call. As for what I said you will see._

_Sakura: Wait! I don't understand._

Although her inner didn't respond again. It took Sakura a moment, but that's when she noticed where she was _I cannot believe I just battled with my inner for five minutes. And, this is just great! People are staring at me. _Sakura began walking away from the Hokage tower. She sighed. _What did inner mean?_

**Two Weeks Later**

It was around 10:00 in the morning and Sakura found herself wide awake. She had got up at nearly five this morning out of habit, and had sat in her bed for nearly an hour before falling back asleep. When she woke up again it was closer to nine o'clock. She gave up on sleep and got in the shower. Once out, she got dressed in her ninja clothes.

A simple tank top. The top half was black while the bottom half was white. Black ninja shorts, black ninja sandals. All of her ninja gear.

Sliding down the railing on her stairs, Sakura flipped in the air when she neared the bottom. Landing perfectly on her feet.

"I would give it a 10," commented a masculine sounding voice from the kitchen.

Turning her head, Sakura could see through the open archway that led to the kitchen, that her father was sitting at the kitchen table. Reading Konoha's newspaper. She happily walked into the kitchen. "Well at least I moved up from my score yesterday of a 9.7. Even though I landed it perfectly, so I don't know how I had got that score."

"You broke my favorite vase, that's how," a voice from the opposite side of the kitchen spoke up, causing both Sakura and her father to look over. "And didn't I tell you to stop doing that?"

Sakura only smiled, as she walked further into the kitchen. "Mom, you waxed the floor before I woke up yesterday. How was I supposed to know that it was slippery when I landed?" Opening a cabinet she grabbed three cups from it. One a plastic travel cup, two traditional coffee mugs.

"So it's my fault that you slipped and shook the vase off the table when you grabbed it to keep from falling?" Her mom asked laughing, as she pulled the coffee pot out from the machine. She started pouring coffee in the two coffee mugs.

Popping the lid off the travel cup, Sakura only walked past her mother and to the refrigerator. Pulling out the milk bottle, she laughed. "I didn't say that. But, if it somehow means you'll let me off my punishment, then maybe." She walked back over to the counter, pouring a little bit of milk in the travel cup and one of the coffee mugs, before her mom had took both of those cups from the counter.

After Sakura put the milk back, she grabbed the last coffee mug her mom left on the counter, before walking to the table. Her father was laughing. "I don't think you're helping yourself Sakura. One month of having to do the dishes is already enough, you're only asking for more."

"Your father's right Sakura, maybe I'll extend the punishment," said Sakura's mom, as she walked back towards the stove to start the rest of breakfast.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, reaching the kitchen table. "I'm good with one month! I promise!" She set her father's coffee mug down near him on the table. It was the only one that didn't have milk in it, because her father didn't like anything in his. He liked his coffee black.

As Sakura was settling herself down in a seat across from her father, she watched him as he lifted the lid of the sugar jar. Scooping out a few teaspoons of sugar to put in her mom's coffee mug. Before sifting out several more teaspoons to put in Sakura's travel cup. Although he was quick on the last few scoops, knowing that Sakura's mom didn't like her having so much sugar. But, Sakura wouldn't tell and neither would he. It was their little secret.

Once her dad finished stirring her coffee, he handed her the cup, before sipping his own. Winking at her over the brim of his coffee mug, making her laugh as she sipped at her own. He set down the newspaper before looking over at Sakura. "Weren't you supposed to meet Ino at ten?"

Nodding her head, Sakura leaned back in her chair. Stretching her arms over her head. "Yeah, we were going to go and have a little friendly spar since my team isn't having a practice this morning."

"Well, you're going to be late. It's five minutes till ten," Sakura's mother said, walking over to the table with a peach in hand. She watched as Sakura stood up quickly, knocking it over accidentally.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes searching for a clock. Seeing the time was actually nine fifty-five she groaned. Bending over, she quickly set the chair back upright. "I thought I had more time!"

"Don't worry, you'll make it. You usually do." Sakura's mother handed her the peach, before hugging her daughter. "Eat this for breakfast. I don't want you passing out at the training grounds because you forget to eat."

Nodding her head, Sakura moved to her dad next. Who was already standing up, holding her bag for her. He handed it to her before kissing the top of her head. "Kick ass, angel."

"You know it dad," Sakura said, slinging her bag on over her shoulders, before grabbing her cup of coffee from the table. She had just closed the door when she heard both her parents call "have a great day!" from the kitchen. She ran all the way to the Yamanaka flower shop, eating the peach in the short amount of time it took to get over there.

"Hey Ino." Was the first thing Sakura somehow managed to say through her heavy breathing. After setting her half empty coffee cup on one of the work benches, she half bent over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Hey what's up with you?" Ino came out from behind the counter and removed her smock. Setting it down, before walking over to the work bench Sakura was currently kneeling over at.

"Oh nothing, I just ran halfway across the village, nearly knocking everything over, and making the villagers angry in the process." Sakura stood up and grinned with and playful/evil glint in her eye. "Yeah I think I am absolutely fantastic." She added, picking up her coffee cup, she drank the rest of it down.

Ino only chuckled at Sakura's calmness. "Alright Sakura. Let's go meet up with Hinata and Tenten." Ino said while pushing Sakura out the door, calling bye to her mom.

**At the forest with the girls**

"Alright let's get some training in," Sakura said, from where she sat on top of Tenten, who she was currently squishing. "I am so ready to do something other than sit around."

Tenten, who was running out of breath, tried to get Sakura's attention by poking her side. "Seriously Sakura?" She asked sarcastically after her pokes failed.

"You are so welcome Tenten. Anytime!" Sakura yelled making Ino and Hinata giggle. Tenten just turned her face away but you could tell she was smiling.

"So what are we going to do for training?" Ino asked, while pulling Sakura off Tenten's back.

"Well we have been doing really well with medical jutsu lately so-" Tenten started then suddenly Sakura screamed. The three other girls looked at Sakura in alarm. "What in the hell is your problem?" Tenten demanded.

Sakura only smiled back at them like nothing was wrong. "Sorry I just got an idea." The others just stared at her. After a minute of their staring Sakura sighed. "Alright so I will take that as a go ahead and explain look." They all nodded and Sakura continued. "Okay we all have been working on new jutsu and stuff. I was thinking we should work on some. I have some fire and lightning jutsu to work on."

"You had to scream for that?" Ino grumbled, still feeling her ears ring.

"I'm sorry that I am the way I am," Sakura said, grinning.

"Well it does sound like a good idea." Hinata said after a while of thinking about it.

Ino turned her head to look from Hinata, back to Sakura at her next thought. "Wait, a second! Since when could you do both fire and lightning? You've never really been using elemental jutsu before."

Sakura only smiled more widely. "Well for the past couple years I trained with Tsunade. You guys started somewhere along that time. Whenever she wasn't training me in fighting or medicine I decided to learn elemental jutsu." Sakura answered, the next thing she thought of was her sensei. "When I asked Kakashi to help me that's when I discovered I could do both of those."

"That's pretty cool." Ino said. "I wish I could do two elements."

After a couple minutes of relaxed silence, Tenten sighed. "Okay can we go now?" She asked impatiently.

"Yeah let's go" Sakura said, grinning at Tenten's impatience.

**Later on that evening, 5:00**

All four girls were laying on the training grounds, catching their breath.

"I'm starving." Sakura announced, struggling to her feet. "Let's fix the damage we did to the training ground, and go get something to eat."

Between the four of them it only took them a couple minutes to repair anything they damaged during their training session.

"Now how about some ramen?" Hinata suggested.

Sakura groaned at the thought. "I have had too much ramen in the past few days."

"Considering the fact that we're starving, I think you'll have to get over it." Ino stated as they all began to walk to Ichiraku.

Once they got there they sat down ordered, got their food, and didn't speak until they all finished. The rest of the girls had left, leaving Sakura alone, but not for long.

"Sakura-chan!" Was heard, then the sounds of pounding was heard.

"Damn it Naruto! Stop yelling you idiot!" Sakura angrily bonked him on the head again with chakra this time.

"But, S-sakura- chan…" Naruto mumbled, seeing starts circle his head.

"Sakura are you on your period or something your so violent?" Sai asked. The next thing you know Sai was laying on the ground in the same condition as Naruto.

Sakura crossed her arms. "I swear. You two boys get on my nerves. There is not a day where you two can just mind your own damn business, and leave me alone."

"Yo," Kakashi said, as he and Yamato appeared. Both Yamato and Kakashi observed the two boys that were on the ground. "I would ask what happened but I have a pretty good idea." Kakashi said as he raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Kakashi sensei, Sak-" Naruto was interrupted by another hit from Sakura, knocking him unconscious. Sai was going to say something as well, but was also punched unconscious by Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura. Now Kakashi and I will have to carry them all the way to the hokage's office." Yamato said with an sigh.

"Well they shouldn't-" Sakura only paused, raising an eyebrow. "Wait a second. Why are they going to the hokage's office?"

"Lady fifth asked team Kakashi to go to her office. So naturally that include Yamato, Naruto, Sai, You, and myself." Kakashi explained as he put Naruto on his Back. Yamato did the same with Sai.

Sakura only sighed, not feeling at all bad about Naruto and Sai. "You better hope those two idiots don't wake up again. Or we will have a problem."

**At the Hokage's office**

Kakashi knocked on the door three times still carrying the unconscious Naruto. Yamato, who was still carrying Sai, was right behind him. Both jounin could hear Sakura cursing at the bottom of the stairs, refusing to come up.

Naruto and Sai started to wake up when they were halfway here. They started talking, and let's just say they ended up unconscious again. Which is why Sakura is back in her bad mood.

Kakashi was thinking to himself. _Why I am I cursed- I mean blessed to have them as a team. _He was thinking so much he didn't here Tsunade telling them to come in.

Yamato moved around Kakashi and he opened the door. He went in, and stood in front of Tsunade's desk ignoring the other presences in the room.

Kakashi walked in after Yamato, only to see team Hebi leaning against the wall. All wearing black cloak's. "Well look who's here."

"Good to see you too, sensei," said from no other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. He was eyeing Naruto, Sai, and Yamato. Kakashi had only closed the door then they walked in further to where they both stood in the middle of the room.

"Kakashi? Yamato? What happened to Naruto and Sai?" Tsunade asked, while motioning for them to set them down near the opposite wall of team Hebi.

They set them down. Kakashi turned to Tsunade and rubbed the back of his head and laughed shakily. "Well to tell you the truth we don't really know."

It was quiet for a moment, Tsunade raising an eyebrow at the two jounin. "Well tell me this, where is Sakura? She was supposed to come with you four."

"About that-" Yamato tried to explain before the door slammed open. The wall cracked where the door handle hit. Everyone in the room flinched. Sakura walked in then, not bothering to recognize team Hebi was there. She knew it was going to happen soon.

"These two idiot's are fine," Sakura said, her glaring was focused at both the unconscious boys.

Tsunade only sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "How did I know you had something to do with it?" She asked, only to receive an irritated glare from Sakura. "Explain Sakura."

"Okay," said Sakura, as she copied her master, and crossed her arms, before stepping closer. "First off it was their own damn fault they can't think before they speak. Second off I didn't mean to make them go unconscious. The worst that might have happened to them is internal bleeding. Personally I think we should send them off to the Forest of Death for healing. Maybe they'll get eaten and I wouldn't have to put up with their bull shit anymore." Sakura explained, while cursing even more under her breath.

"Damn, you said you didn't mean to hurt them and they ended up like that? I will make sure not to make you mad." An unknown voice spoke up.

Sakura finally looked over in team Hebi's direction. She looked at the guy who had spoke. He had white hair and sure enough he had Zabuza's sword. He was none other than Suigetsu one of the four members of Hebi. Sakura frowned as she made her observation. She also knew that he was the biggest flirt. Suigetsu stepped forward to where he was only a foot away from her.

"I apologize I must have forgotten my manners. I am Suigetsu. Who might you be beautiful?" He ended while kissing her hand for effect. Suddenly she was pulled away by none other than Naruto who apparently just woke up.

"How dare you kiss Sakura-Chan?! You can't just kiss her whenever you want! She has rights like everyone else!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger a Suigetsu.

Sakura's twitched as she tried to control her anger. _I am already getting a headache. _"You're right Naruto I do have rights like everyone else. But those rights also include beating the crap out of you for what you and that asshole said earlier. So if I were you I would let go of me." She tried to remain calm, despite her wanting to punch Naruto again.

"Language Sakura," Tsunade commented, rolling her eyes at Sakura's look.

Having to pinch the back of Naruto's hand to get him to let go of her, Sakura frowned. She wondered why Naruto hadn't moved himself. Usually if she threatened him like that, he would listen to her almost immediately. Looking at him with an eyebrow raised, he just pointed opposite of her. She turned back to see what he was pointing at.

"Teme your back!" Naruto shouted. Then he suddenly remembered Sakura was right next to him. He flinched waiting for her to hit him but she never did. He looked at her and she was staring at Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

"Hey Sa-ku-ra. Long time no see." Sasuke teased her as he stepped away from the wall finally.

Sakura instantly finding herself irritated by his voice. "And who's fault is that?!" She asked, then disappeared away from Naruto. Re-appearing right in front of Sasuke. She punched him and he flew back and hit the wall with a crunch sound from the wall cracking. A look of surprise crossed his face, as he couldn't help but think. _What in the hell?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like this story everyone :)**


	2. Introductions vs Interrogations

_Review:_

"_Hey Sa-ku-ra. Long time no see." Sasuke teased her as he stepped away from the wall finally._

_Sakura instantly finding herself irritated by his voice. "And who's fault is that?!" She asked, then disappeared away from Naruto. Re-appearing right in front of Sasuke. She punched him and he flew back and hit the wall with a crunch sound from the wall cracking. A look of surprise crossed his face, as he couldn't help but think. __What in the hell?_

* * *

><p><strong>Continued On<strong>

Sasuke stood back up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He glared at her about to say something but she beat him to it.

"Don't even start shit Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, propping both hands on her hips. "That punch was for leaving me on a bench for the whole entire night when you left. I had a cold for a week afterwards." She finished, returning the glare he was sending her way.

It was quiet for a moment, before Suigetsu burst out laughing. Sakura only looked at him curiously. He reminded her a lot of how Naruto would be if he wasn't so protective all the time. "You sure know how to hold a grudge. Sasuke didn't even have a chance," Suigetsu said before he was suddenly punched in the head.

"Don't talk about Sasuke like that!" The only female member from team Hebi smacked him again. Sakura only studied the girl she had red hair, glasses, and she was obviously Sasuke's fan girl.

Sakura smiled. She was going to like Karin. "And you must be Karin," she said, while walking forward and pulling Suigetsu away from red haired girl's fist.

"Yeah I am. How did you know?" Karin asked. She acted all high and mighty, but Sakura could tell there was something under all of that. So she let Karin's attitude go.

"I have done my fair share of research. You should know that of course. Because every ninja knows that if you know about your opponent you will have an advantage," said Sakura, smirking at Karin's look. "Hebi hasn't exactly been an ally to Konoha after all."

After Sakura stopped talking it left an awkward silence in the room. Sakura was the only one in the room who wasn't left in the awkwardness, she just yawned like what she said wasn't that big of a deal.

"Sakura!" Naruto suddenly yelled, interrupting the silence.

Sakura turned around a little, her smile turning to a frown in seconds. "Damn it Naruto! I am right here no need to yell!" She growled, before flicking Naruto's head causing him to fly back and smack into the wall.

"Ughh," Naruto stood up slowly. "It's just like my first run in with Tsunade all over again." He stretched his arm out from where it had had bent back to catch his fall. "Sakura I was only going to ask why you are still holding the fish guy's shoulder."

Sakura only rolled her eyes at his words. "Oh well I guess I forgot, and that's a stupid reason to yell at me," she said, before she laughed. She turned back around to face team Hebi, mainly Suigetsu. She took her hand off of his shoulder and he only grinned ear to ear.

"What is it?" Sakura asked a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms for effect. Which only made Suigetsu grin even more if that was possible.

"Nothing really. It's just that you sure are funny," Suigetsu said, chuckling a bit.

Sakura also took notice that Sasuke looked irritated. _What's his problem? I mean he does have history having an angry attitude all the time. _She thought to her self. Shaking her head, she only ignored it and turned to the last member of team Hebi.

"I'm guessing you're Jugo," Sakura said, as she walked forward and held out her hand. "If you haven't already noticed, my name is Sakura."

"I've noticed," he said politely, taking her hand and shaking it gently.

Sakura leaned and whispered to where he could only here her. "I'm guessing you are the only normal one on the team." Jugo only shook with laughter in response.

"What did you say to him?" Suigetsu asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Nothing much." Sakura replied and went back to take her spot next to Naruto and the now conscious Sai. They both noticeably took a few steps away from the pink haired kunochi. Which only made her smirk.

"Alright now that Sakura has taken twenty minutes for introductions," Tsunade paused and sent a grin at Sakura's glare. "Time to get down to business."

Leaving her glare behind, Sakura reached a hand in front of her face. Catching a scroll Tsunade had thrown at her. She lowered the scroll, so she could get an explanation from Tsunade.

"Read this while I finish up here," Tsunade ordered, before her eyes traveled to Team Hebi. "Alright so team Hebi wishes to become Konoha citizens. That's all fine and dandy, but that's not how it works."

"What do yo-"

"I mean," Tsunade said, interrupting Sasuke before he could question her.  
>"It'll take a bit of time before you'll be considered for citizenship. We will have you four go to interrogation. Then if you pass, we'll move on from there."<p>

"Grandma Tsunade do you have a mission we can go on? I haven't been on one in the last twenty four hours." Naruto complained, earning a smack on the back of his head from Sai.

"You baka. You can't go on another mission. You heard Lady Tsunade this morning. No more missions for you until this weekend." Sai informed him for the second time that day. "You're lack of remembering things is annoying. I'm not here to remember everything for you."

Naruto's face turned into complete anger at Sai's words, as he attempted to punch Sai right then in there. To which Kakashi and Yamato only grabbed Naruto's arms. "We'll go ahead and leave now," said Kakashi, still dragging Naruto towards the door.

Tsunade nodded, her eyes going to Hebi. "Follow them," she said, before her eyes switched back to Sakura. Having been the only one not to move yet, and she raised an eyebrow. "By the way Sakura, your shifts at the hospital got changed a little. I'll give you the schedule in a minute."

Sakura's frown deepened. _I bet I know why my schedule got changed. _When Sakura didn't say anything out loud, she knew the look Tsunade was giving her was questioning. She knew she was about to get questioned.

"Sakura?" Yamato questioned, before Tsunade could.

Feeling everyone's eyes go to her, Sakura only looked out the window. "I'll be down in a sec."

"Alright," Kakashi said, still having to practically drag Naruto out the door. The other's following behind them.

As soon as they left, Sakura turned to face Tsunade. Her eyebrow raised as she looked at her master. "Really Tsunade?"

**Outside**

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto yelled, instantly struggling against the grips of his older sensei and his newer one to get to Sai.

"No, you're not Naruto," said Kakashi, sweat dropping at how Sai seemed perfectly calm, and Naruto was about to go crazy.

They made it to the bottom of the Hokage tower, and were now standing outside waiting for Sakura. Team Hebi was standing nearby, watching this happen.

"Will you calm down?" Yamato asked Naruto, feeling him not struggle as much. Sharing a look with Kakashi, both of them let Naruto go.

"Can you not control yourself?" Sai asked, almost as soon as they let him go. He was looking at Naruto with a plain expression on his face.

That only seemed to make Naruto more angry, as he lunged for Sai again. "Do you want to take this outside?!" He yelled, as Kakashi and Yamato were back at grabbing Naruto's arms.

"We are outside baka," Sai said, once again not showing any emotions towards Naruto. "You'd think you learn one day. Maybe you ar-"

"Shut up! You are the worst!" Naruto yelled at him, interrupting his words.

The two started arguing then, Naruto more than Sai, but Sai was slowly getting into it.

Suddenly there was a shadow crossing over them, before the cause landed in-between the arguing guys. "Would you two shut up?!" The cause -turning out to be Sakura- yelled. Turning to face Naruto, Sakura grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him away from their sensei's and towards her. Inches from her face. "Would you stop getting into arguments with him? Most of your fights are because of you refusing to let things go, and it's getting on my last damn nerve!"

Naruto nodded his head quickly, swallowing the lump in his throat. Feeling Sakura's piercing gaze on him made him think about just how much of his life he had yet to live, and if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

Seeing Naruto nod, Sakura only let go of Naruto's collar, and stepped back. Only to turn around and face Sai, not having to pull his collar to be close to him. She put a smile on her face, as she looked into his eyes. "Sai…"

"Wh-"

Before Sai could so much as say a complete word, Sakura spun around quick, and kicked Sai in the stomach. The kick caused Sai to fly backwards till he landed nearly twenty feet away. Sakura's smile was gone, and she had a pissed off look on her face, the same one she had been giving Naruto. "Stop picking on him! You're the reason the fights keeping escalating!"

It was quiet for a moment, Sakura steaming mad, everyone else was watching her with a look of slight fear on their faces.

Finally the silence was interrupted by Suigetsu's laughter. Sakura only turned her head over her shoulder, to look at him. He only continued laughing. "If this is the entertainment, I think I'm going to like it here. She's cracking me up," he said, pointing at Sakura.

Sakura wasn't sure she felt the same way about Suigetsu. From her first impression of him, he could end up either being another Naruto and Sai or he could end up being a mega pervert, and she didn't really want either. Finally, she smirked. "Hm."

"Are we done yet?" Kakashi asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Is it safe to hold conversation without having to worry about you three killing each other?" He asked Sakura, Sai, and Naruto.

"Tsk," Sakura hummed annoyed. She crossed the distance to Sai in seconds, pulling him off the ground by the back of his shirt, she only pulled him back over to the team, before letting him go. "What do you think Kakashi?"

Kakashi was quiet then, an eyebrow raised at Sakura. Yamato only looked at them as well, before looking to Kakashi. "I have a feeling this non-fighting moment won't be lasting much longer, might as well talk as quick as we can."

"Yamato Sensei," the three complained.

"Alright, alright," Kakashi said, interrupting their sulking.

Sakura turned to back to look at Kakashi. "I'm not going to be able to come to training anymore if it remains at the time we selected," she said, while putting the scroll Tsunade gave her into her pouch.

Nodding his head, Kakashi looked up to the sky. "I figured. We'll just have to skip today's training session. We have one tomorrow so it'll be fine."

"Sensei!" Naruto complained right away.

Sakura held up her hand before Kakashi could say anything. "Calm down Naruto," she said, before Naruto would start yelling in protest. "You guys can train without me. It won't hurt my feelings."

Kakashi looked up from pulling his book out of his pocket. He could already tell Naruto was going to protest training without Sakura too. "How about this? Since Sakura can't come, we'll just make tomorrow's training session start extra early." He looked back down to his book then.

Sakura looked at Naruto, Sai, and Yamato frowning. Although she sighed her annoyance away. "Alright then early tomorrow it is." Kakashi disappeared then, with a swift wave goodbye. Sakura only groaned. "Basically he means we'll all get there early except for him, so we'll probably be starting at the time we originally selected anyways," she said, sighing heavily.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were complaining," said Yamato, and eyebrow raised in her direction. When he only received Sakura's glare in his direction, he held up his hands. "I'll be leaving, be careful Sakura." He said before disappearing, along with Sai not to far behind.

The only one left was Naruto, he stayed remaining where he had been standing. Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Naruto why are you still here? You know you can't go into the interrogation unit." She pointed out to him.

"I know I still haven't got to talk to teme yet." He grinned while Sakura could've swore she could see Sasuke smirk.

"Dobe, you can talk to me some other time," Sasuke said, a plain look on his face, but his eyes held his smirk.

"Hey what did you just call me?" It went on from there. Sakura sighed and began walking next to the remainder of team Hebi while Sasuke and Naruto trailed behind.

**Sasuke's POV**

"You're not going to win this argument Naruto," Sasuke said, before Naruto switched from arguing to just rambling on about stuff. Sasuke just switched his gaze to Sakura. He had to admit she wasn't the same anymore. His eyes ran over her body. Yeah she definitely was not the same anymore. She had a more womanly figure. As evidence every male they passed on the street was checking her out.

Sakura ignored it though. She was too busy talking with his team. _Wait what? Why is she talking to them? _He tried to keep listing to Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

**Normal POV**

"So Sakura tell me about yourself," Suigetsu said, turning his full attention to the pink haired woman. He had found himself curious about her since they got here. _And by the looks of it, I'm not the only one. _He thought, seeing many people in the streets look their way. Usually towards Sasuke first, but then to Sakura.

"There is not much to say. I am sixteen years old. I work at the hospital whenever I'm not on missions. I'm not that girly. Just because my hair is long doesn't mean anything. I hate people that are sexist. I trained under Tsunade and others through the past few years, and my current ninja rank is jounin." Sakura explained, already feeling Naruto practically walk up right behind her.

Naruto had moved so he was standing in-between Sakura and Suigetsu. Still not trusting the guy. "Yeah, Sakura and Neji were the only one's who made jounin in our year." Sakura only casually stepped on Naruto's foot, and she may or may not have added a little chakra to the step. Causing him to slow down to walk back beside Sasuke again.

"Ow, Sakura!" Naruto complained, hopping on one foot for a moment, before continuing to walk to keep from being left behind. "What was that for?"

"Hmph," Sakura only continued walking, moving back to where she was walking before. She turned her head to look at Naruto. "You baka, Shikamaru and Hinata became jonin as well. I know you forget some things Naruto, but seriously you've been told that at least twenty times."

"You're a jounin?" Sasuke asked, finally talking to Sakura directly during this whole walk. What can he say, he was shocked. Sakura is a jounin before him? The same Sakura who could barley protect herself on some of the missions they went on as genin. The same Sakura that prided herself more on her looks than her ninja work. The same Sakura that used to fall all over herself just to talk to him.

Sakura only stopped, and turned around to face them. They were now in front of a darker stone building. Her eyes went straight to Sasuke. "Yep, I have been for a while." Not thinking much more on the topic, Sakura's eyes flickered back to Naruto. "Alright Naruto time for you to leave." She told him. Naruto immediately waved goodbye and poofed away. He knew not to mess around when it comes to the interrogation unit.

"How does this work? Is someone supposed to come meet us here?" Karin asked, her eyes going over the big building.

Sasuke was looking around to see if someone was going to come out and get them, but was surprised to see Sakura just turned to the doors herself.

Sakura did some quick unreadable hand signs which unlocked the doors. The doors had tons of complicated locks on them, and when they finished unlocking the doors opened. Sakura entered first, with Team Hebi right behind her. The doors closed behind them, and that's when she grabbed the scroll from her pouch. They continued walking down the hall, the lights were candles on the wall, so it was well dimmed. Sakura stopped at a desk, and began filling out something.

They heard another door open near the desk, and out came Ibiki. His eyes met Sakura's. He walked up and stopped on the other side of the desk, his eyes on what she was writing, leaning forward he whispered something to her that only she could hear. When she nodded, he stood back up straight, his eyes going to team Hebi. "Alright team Hebi will all be interrogated at the same time. Sakura go ahead and bring them to the interrogation room." He began to walk away, but Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"Wait! Does that mean she will be helping with the interrogation?" Sasuke asked.

Ibiki only turned around, looking at Sasuke, and he smirked. "She's not going to be helping with the interrogation. She's going to be giving the interrogation." He turned back in the direction he had been walking, continuing to talk. Not acknowledging their surprised looks. "Yeah she is one of the best here. She managed to get a lot of the most tough people to crack. Of course it's not everyday you get interrogated by her so try to remember it." He laughed then, although the thought of what Sakura would do wasn't all that funny. "I suggest not to lie it then the whole thing wont be as painful." He walked away, leaving them in silence.

Sakura broke the silence by laughing. Picking up the paper she had filling out, folding it, she held it with the scroll. Turning to face Team Hebi, she smirked. "Let's go."

**An hour later**

Team Hebi followed Sakura back to the entrance of the interrogation building. Each giving her glances as they worked their way back to the entrance. They could not believe what had happened the last hour.

_Flashback:_

_They sat down in the room and Ibiki finally joined them. He started questioning them about their reasons for coming to Konoha. Which confused team Hebi at first because he told them that Sakura was doing the interrogation, but little did they know Sakura was doing the interrogation. As they spoke to Ibiki, she was taking note of every word the said. Studying if they were lying or not. After about twenty minuets of that Ibiki let Sakura take over fully, before leaving. _

"_Okay I am going to ask you similar questions that Ibiki asked you before. If you answer differently than before I'll know you are lying."_ _Sakura grabbed the scroll that Tsunade gave her. She rolled it out to where she could see the answers that Ibiki wrote to the questions Shishou wrote. If they did answer the same then all she had to do was write a checkmark next to it. If not then she would write down what they answered. _

_She spent another twenty minuets asking the same questions. Finally for the last part she rolled up the scroll and put it in her bag._

"_Okay I only have a few more things to go over with you." Sakura stood up and walked over to a desk which had a bunch of paper on it. She grabbed four folders one of them already had some stuff in it. She also grabbed about 8 pieces of paper and walked back over. She kept Sasuke's file in her hands. It had stuff in it from when he was here before. She put the others names on theirs and handed them their folder._

"_Why don't I get my folder?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised in her direction._

"_I get to keep a hold on yours," Sakura said, looking up to meet Sasuke's eyes. Which were focused in a glare directly at her._

"_I have a rig-"_

"_You have no rights as of now Sasuke," Sakura said, interrupting him. Crossing her arms over her chest, she continued. "You are not yet a Konoha citizen again, and even when you do become one, you will not be given access to this folder."_

_Sasuke growled lowly. "Why not?"_

"_Because," Sakura said, giving that as her only explanation, she just moved the folder so it was sitting right in front of her. She then handed them two of the eight sheets of paper each. They were forms they had to sign that legally made them Konoha citizens. She gave them all pens. Before she gave Sasuke his, she paused. Seeing his intense glare still on her, she only forced a smile on her face._

"_You know what Sasuke, I'm sorry." Sakura apologized, the smile still on her face. She noticed his look change to a smirk quickly when he realized she must be giving him his way. Suddenly her smile dropped quickly. "I'm sorry that you think that just because you're you that you'll get whatever you want. Newsflash, you're not even close to the level you are putting yourself on. Get over it and sign the damn forms!" She exclaimed, slamming his pen down in front of him._

_They stared at each other for a moment, before Sasuke only grudgingly took the pen. Growling under his breath at her. Although, when he heard Suigetsu chuckle, his glare turned more towards him. Shutting him up quickly._

"_Alright I will talk while you start filling these out. After you finish you are to put the papers in the folder then give them to me," Sakura said, as she sat back down. Watching as Team Hebi read over the forms, well most of them. Suigetsu was already halfway through his without even reading over what he was signing. Making Sakura roll her eyes at him. Before she could even ask if he was reading it, he spoke._

"_Why are we doing the citizenship thing in here?" he asked, holding the paper up close to his face. Squinting his eyes at the smaller print. "Shouldn't we be doing this in front of the Hokage? Or are you all of a sudden the Hokage disguised as a pretty young la- Ow!"_

_Suigetsu was interrupted when someone's foot made contact with his leg, the kick was hard and made pain shoot up his leg. His eyes immediately going to Sasuke who was the only one sitting in the direction he felt the kick from. "Did you just kick me?"_

_Looking up from the form, Sasuke only narrowed his eyes. "Reflexes." Was his only explanation, an deathly look was coming from him._

"_Okay," Sakura started, only raising an eyebrow at the two. Choosing to ignore Suigetsu's question, she continued. "As of today you will become Konoha citizens. Because of your recent history it will be a little different," she paused when she felt eyes on her, it was Suigetsu. He was now the only one not working on his form, and was staring at her directly. Even when she looked back at him, he didn't look away. "Do you have a problem?" She asked, trying not to show her irritation._

"_Not at all," Suigetsu said, before looking away from Sakura. Back to his form to work on it. "Continue."_

"_I mean," Sakura looked slowly away from Suigetsu, and back towards the other members of Team Hebi. "I mean that you four will have temporary restrictions. Tsunade and the council have already discussed part of your restrictions way before you four arrived. I wrote them down during the meeting so I can go ahead and tell you what they said. Now they also were thinking about if they missed anything. So they decided I was to come up with any other things I see fit." Sakura ignored the look Sasuke gave her and continued. "Tsunade decided that none of you could start as ninja's for a while. Even then you will all have to start off as genin."_

"_Well what if we were a higher rank when we were at our original villages?" Karin asked, pushing her glasses where there were supposed to be on her nose, before crossing her arms over chest._

"_It doesn't matter. This is how Tsunade wanted it. Plus if you where a higher rank it shouldn't be a problem for you to become Chunin and so on. The next rule is that you have to have someone from team Kakashi to be with you for a year," Sakura watched them for a moment knowing that one of them would interrupt. _

"_We are signing these aren't we? Isn't that enough?" Suigetsu had both elbows on the table and his chin resting in his hands. He was staring at her constantly, and it was beginning to annoy her._

"_You may be all friendly and everything. But, trust is gained," she sighed then, leaning back in her chair. Rubbing her temple to soothe herself from what she was about to say. "Unfortunately, Tsunade had this brilliant idea that it would be me who would fulfill that job for the most part. Meaning that we would all be living together."_

_It was quiet for a moment. "How is that unfortunate?" Jugo asked, speaking for the first time since they left the Hokage's office._

"_I don't know yet," Sakura said, still rubbing her temple. "It's going to either be unfortunate for me, or unfortunate for you. You'll be deciding it. Either way, I don't really see us getting along no offense._

_Suigetsu shook his head, as he leaned back in his chair as well. Chuckling. "I'm not seeing how this unfortunate."_

"_Of course you don't," Karin muttered under her breath, her eyes traveling around the room. Seeing Sasuke send a glare in Suigetsu's direction for almost the tenth time since they'd be in the interrogation room. _

"_I mean it could be Naruto but he may have power, but he lacks the ability to control himself sometimes. Maybe Sai, but he doesn't really know any of you at all, and you'll mostly get in a fight within ten seconds of him being in the house. Don't ask," she said, adding the last part in before thinking of what Sai could get punched in the face for. "It could also be Kakashi or Yamato sensei, but they are not what Tsunade's looking for so that wouldn't work out." Sakura's attitude showed she obviously didn't agree with Tsunade. "You are aloud to train as well. So you can stay in shape. But if the person who is with you feels that your using to strong of a technique they can and will talk to me. I will either put said person on restriction or give them a chakra band so they won't be able to use chakra."_

"_So basically you're the boss." Suigetsu said after a moment of silence._

_Sakura frowned at his terminology. "I don't think of it that way. I am just the person who the Hokage thinks can handle this."_

"_She could have chosen anyone else, but she chose you. So you must be special." Suigetsu pushed on, not letting it go._

_Sakura rolled her eyes finally. "I'm am her apprentic-" She stopped herself, smacking a hand to her forehead, she took a deep breath. Suigetsu was definitely another Naruto and Sai waiting to happen. "I am not going to start this with you," she said, sighing heavily again. "Anyway I am going to have to look for a house as well. Because my parents probably wouldn't be okay with three guys staying over at my house along with another girl."_

"_If we are going to live anywhere it should be at the Uchiha district." Sasuke pretty much commanded as he closed his pen. Picking up the papers he straightened them, and then handed them to her. _

"_Well Sasuke, I did consider that. But if that is where we are going to live it has to be a stable environment. I know it has been cleaned up, but if the floors aren't strong or the ceiling is in bad condition then it would be unsafe to live in. Therefore we will not be living there if those issues come up." _

_Sasuke noticed that she didn't use the usual suffix at the end of his name. He sort of missed it. But, that wasn't the problem at the moment. "Wait you mean people went in my house?" He narrowed his eyes._

"_Yeah that's exactly what I just said. I am pretty sure I didn't stutter." Sakura replied, annoyed with his attitude._

"_They had no right to do that." Sasuke stood up, not liking the idea of people having been in his house. Probably were snooping around too._

"_Says you," Sakura said, looking up at his eyes. "You're lucky they didn't take the whole district down. If it wasn't for Naruto and myself they would have." She narrowed her eyes at him. _

_**Saku Inner: Go get 'em Sakura!**_

_**Sakura: I am not going to be talked to like this. **_

_Keeping a calm look on her face, Sakura spoke. "Oh and I suggest you sit down or I will assume that you are trying to threaten me and I can and will get you arrested." She commanded, giving him a stone hard look. _

_Sasuke stared at her for a moment. Was her word really trusted? Would she- could she get him arrested? All for talking back. __**How much power does Sakura actually have here?**__ He registered her words as he scowled before sitting down. His glare intensified at her. _

_Sakura only sighed at his glare. "I'm not trying to purposely trying to get on your bad side Sasuke, but I will not tolerate people talking to me that way. I've dealt with it all my life, and I am done. I am done seeming like that little girl that was always standing behind her teammates."_

_**Sakura's POV**_

_I just threatened Sasuke like I would Naruto. That is weird I guess I really don't have feelings for him. That's a good thing… I guess._

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_Was that a threat? I cannot believe that she threatened me. But I guess this means she no longer has feelings for me anymore. That's a good thing… I guess._

_**Normal POV**_

_It was completely silent in the room. Sasuke was about to say something, but Sakura just clapped her hands. "Okay, now with that done," she grabbed the others folders. Putting them on top of Sasuke's. "Now I will tell you what I added onto the restrictions. I have been thinking about it for the past few days."_

"_Wait we just got here. How could you know that we were coming?" Jugo asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Sakura looked at him, not hesitating. "When she received your scroll two weeks ago, I walked in when she was reading it. She knew I wasn't an idiot and couldn't hide it from me. She wasn't even hiding it from me in the first place, she made sure I would be able to see it. So after I realized this she showed me. I was the first person to read it after she did. So I went ahead and scheduled a meeting with the elders the weekend after the scroll had been sent back to Sasuke with Tsunade's reply. That way we could discuss it."_

"_You really must be powerful to be involved in that meeting. Usually only the village's council is invited to those. You have power here." Suigetsu said, copying Sakura by crossing his own arms. "Power is hot, and so are yo-"_

"_My rules," Sakura said, interrupting Suigetsu before she'd be given any reason to punch his throat out. "I have decided that you four should not leave the village unless it is an emergency and you have Tsunade's approval. This should last for about four months." _

_Sakura quickly looked through their folders and looked for their signatures. Once satisfied she stood up. "Alright we are done here. Follow me out of here. Be sure to keep up." They stood and she went to the door and knocked. Someone unlocked and they all stepped out. The began to travel down the hall._

_End of flashback_

So here they were leaving the interrogation room, led by Sakura. Someone who looks so innocent and nice, but when she needed to be could flip a switch and be a whole different person. Let's just say someone with raven hair and onyx colored eyes couldn't keep from looking at her. _She's changed._

Most of the old Team Hebi were slightly shocked at Sakura's personality turn around. Sakura knew they were all staring, but ignored it and continued walking. Once they reached a door Sakura turned around to face them. "I will only take a moment. Wait out here." Sakura did some hand signs then entered the room. The door slid closed right behind her. She came out after five minutes, accompanied with Ibiki.

"I'd give Tsunade the report myself, but I don't want have to make them go everywhere around the village with me. I'm going to see Tsunade later, but I wanted to at least get their forms to her soon." Sakura was saying to Ibiki as the door opened.

Ibiki stopped in the doorway, and nodded to Sakura. "I'll be sure to get the forms to Tsunade."

Smiling, Sakura turned away from Ibiki. "Come on," she said to the old team Hebi. Then they continued to walk till they were outside once again. When they did get outside she looked at the sun it was about to set so she assumed it was around seven. "Alright so since Tsunade wanted me to take care of this before reporting back to her this is what we will do. We will go to the Uchiha district and if it is safe to live in we will decide what to do from there. Let's go."

They began to walk to the Uchiha district. It would take a while to get halfway across the village so Sakura decided to think about her conversation with her inner self. She separated herself from the other's by walking a bit ahead of them. _Well I know for a fact that my inner must be back. But I wonder why she showed up all of a sudden. Well there could be millions of possibilities. But I am sort of worried. She said something in the future is going to make me sad or something like that. It is starting to bother me. I already have anxiety, and this isn't helping at all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like this chappie :)**


	3. Headache

_Review:_

_They began to walk to the Uchiha district. It would take a while to get halfway across the village so Sakura decided to think about her conversation with her inner self. She separated herself from the other's by walking a bit ahead of them. __Well I know for a fact that my inner must be back. But I wonder why she showed up all of a sudden. Well there could be millions of possibilities. But I am sort of worried. She said something in the future is going to make me sad or something like that. It is starting to bother me. I already have anxiety, and this isn't helping at all._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>

Sakura was lost in thought so she didn't notice the shadow next to her. She looked over and Sasuke was walking next to her. "Sasuke, did you need something?"

"Not really I just wanted to know how you are doing." Sasuke looked over to her finally, an eyebrow raised. Awaiting her response.

Sakura only raised an eyebrow back at him. Not really sure why Sasuke all of a sudden care to ask her any questions. Although instead of questioning it she just answered. "I'm fine for the most part…" _Is it really that obvious that I am worried. Well I better change that. _Sakura spotted Ino, Hinata, and Tenten not to far away. They were standing by the Yamanaka flower shop. Although Sakura's eyes narrowed when they landed on Ino.

"Ino Yamanaka, get your ass over here now!" Sakura screamed so loud everyone around them covered their ears. Instantly the villagers around them were complaining about Sakura being too loud. Ino just looked over and her expression showed slight fear. Hinata and Tenten only grabbed her hands and dragged her over to Sakura.

Hinata grinned and Tenten spoke up. "Ino don't you have to tell Sakura something?" Ino only grumbled, sounding annoyed.

"You wouldn't happen to know why my shifts at the hospital got changed would you?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde haired girl.

Ino only smiled nervously. "Sakura, you know I-"

"You seriously went and had our schedule's changed just so you wouldn't have to wake up early tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed, a flock of birds took off in the distance with how loud she was being.

Hinata moved over to Sakura. "Sakura you might want to lower your voi-"

Sakura only yelled in frustration. "Damn it Ino, you are getting to be as lazy as Shikamaru, and I am not here to do your job for you!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Sakura, you practically live at the hospital when you are not on missions, training, or doing something for Tsunade. I don't see the big deal," Ino said, her ears ringing because of how loud Sakura had yelled.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura only smirked. "This is all I'm going to say on this Ino. You have till nine o'clock to go back to Tsunade and get our schedule's fixed. If it's not fixed by then, I just want to remind you who has the ability to change schedule's by herself without going to Tsunade."

"It's her," Tenten said, pointing at Sakura. Smirking at Ino.

"I know that Tenten!" Ino exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Fine Sakura. But, I miss the days when you were actually nice to me."

"When was that again?" Sakura asked, looking bored.

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'm kidding!" Sakura laughed, as she uncrossed her arms. Watching Tenten and Hinata have to practically drag Ino away to keep her from attacking Sakura. Sakura couldn't help herself, she laughed, and gave a little wave to Ino. "Have a fantastic evening Ino!"

"Sakura!" Ino yelled, struggling harder against Tenten and Hinata hands.

As Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were walking away, Sakura's eyes went to Hinata. Seeing her walk away, Sakura only frowned slightly. "Hinata!" She called, causing the Hyuga girl to turn her head to look back at them. Sakura only nodded her head once at Hinata, before receiving a nod back. Satisfied, Sakura turned down the next road they got to.

"Well your friends are interesting." Suigetsu said as they kept walking down the road.

Sakura only smiled, thinking of all her friends. "You haven't met them all yet."

When they began walking down the empty Uchiha district, Sasuke seemed to move to the front. Almost leading them to his house. When they got there he stood in front of it, his eyes locked on it. Sakura finally reached in her pocket and grabbed a key to go and unlock the door.

"Alright everyone search everywhere. And if it looks stable move on to a new room." Sakura commanded then they split up.

**Thirty minutes later**

"Everything is stable. What now?" Jugo asked as they all met back in the living room.

Sakura thought for a moment, a frown growing on her face. "Well I guess we are going to move in here. There's no reason not too," she said, crossing her arms as she kept thinking. "However, I don't think moving in today would be a good option."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, feeling rather strong considering he just walked through his childhood home for the first time in a few years.

"Because," Sakura said, her eyes moving to Sasuke. "It will take a while to get this place cleaned up, and getting it furnished is a whole different story. I suggest we just clean as much of this place up as we can today, then tomorrow we can work on getting everything else set up. Deal?"

The other's nodded, so Sakura moved towards the door. "Let's go get some cleaning supplies, then we'll come back here and get this place cleaned."

**Around an hour later, almost seven o'clock**

"So where exactly are we going to stay tonight?" Suigetsu asked, walking beside Sakura.

Sakura was currently leading them to where they were going to be staying, and she hadn't really said much about it. The whole time they cleaned the Uchiha house, she kept to herself. Staying quiet and only talking when she caught Suigetsu being lazy and trying to get out of doing work. Her head started hurting as they had finished up their cleaning. It was now at a constant throb, and it wasn't really feeling that great. _Why do I have a headache?_

When Sakura didn't answer Suigetsu's question he only raised an eyebrow at her. Only to find her eyes forward, and a spaced out look in them. He waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Nearly jumping, Sakura realized she had been spaced out. "Hm," she mumbled, looking to Suigetsu after shaking her thoughts out of her head. "What is it Suigetsu?"

"You're spacing out. Anything important going on in there?" He asked, pointing towards her head. When he noticed the look she gave him next was an annoyed one, he only laughed shakily. Choosing to just re-ask his question. "I asked where are we staying tonight."

"Here," Sakura said, stopping in front of a house. Her house.

"Your house?" Sasuke asked almost the same time she thought about it. When they were younger, Sasuke had known where Sakura lived only due to the fact that sometimes on the way to the Hokage's office or to training, he would see her leave this house.

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if you four stayed here. Since it's only for a night," Sakura said, leading them the rest of the way to the front door. Holding back a sigh, she opened the door slowly.

Walking into the house, it was noticeably quiet. After everyone was inside, Sakura shut the front door quietly, trying not to make a sound. The lights were dimmed down, and only candles lit the entry way. Raising an eyebrow, Sakura only moved to lead them further into the house. "I wonder why the lights are dimmed."

The sound of laughter was heard then. Coming close to the entry way of the kitchen, Sakura moved towards the wall. Flipping a switch that turned on the lights on the hallway, she let her eyes adjust. _Why is the light making my head hurt worse? _

A smell filtered through the entrance to the kitchen. Sakura could smell yummy food already. "What is that wonderful smell?" Suigetsu asked, inhaling the scent with enjoyment.

"My mom's cooking," Sakura replied, before leading them into the kitchen. Where the yummy smelling aroma was coming from.

"Look who finally decided to come home," Sakura's father said, from where he was currently leaning against the refrigerator. His arms were crossed, and he had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. You act like I'm never here," Sakura said, walking further into the kitchen to allow the others to come in.

"Don't give her a hard time," said Sakura's mother, she had on a pale pink apron, and she was currently stirring something in one of the pots on the stove. Her eyes were currently on her husband, a frown on her face. "One thing will lead to another and you two will end up breaking something."

Sakura only pretended to gasp as she moved over to the stove. Her curiosity getting the best of her. "Me? Break something? Never!"

"Sakura," her mother said, stopping her from taste testing the yummy smelling dinner. "You'll have to wait until it's finished."

"Mo-"

Sakura was interrupted by the sound of Suigetsu clearing his throat. "I've only known Sakura for a few hours, but I've come to learn than she's forgetful. So I'll introduce us," he said, seeing Sakura's father raising an eyebrow at them. He figured he might as well remind Sakura they still existed, before her father questioned her.

"No need," Sakura stepped back from her mother, and looked back over her shoulder. Sending a glare towards Suigetsu. _Okay, I'm definitely getting yet another vibe that he's just like another Naruto. _When she looked back at her parents, her glare was gone. "Mom. Dad. You already know Sasuke," she said, pointing towards her raven haired teammate.

Both Sakura's parents acknowledged him. "Hm," Sakura's father said with a nod of his head. Sakura's mother was a little more vocal. "It's good to see you back in Konoha Sasuke."

To which Sasuke nodded his head once. "Good to be back," he said slowly, noticing the look of question in both her parents eyes. _That's to be expected, considering how I left almost three years ago._

"Anyway," Sakura said, finding herself rubbing her aching temples. _My head's still killing me. _"The loudmouth himself is Suigetsu,"

Suigetsu gave a simple lazy wave, and grinned showing off his teeth. "Sup,"

"Then this is Jugo," Sakura said, pointing towards Jugo. "And that's Karin."

Sakura's parents acknowledged the rest of them, before looking back at Sakura. Knowing she was going to explain why they were here. "Tsunade gave me a mission today. Due to Sasuke wanting to return to the village and the other three to come here for the first time, Tsunade has put them on restriction and basically has me babysitting them till she see's fit."

"Nice way to put it Sakura," Sasuke said, his tone sarcastic.

"So why are they here?" Sakura's father asked, receiving a hard nudge in the side from Sakura's mother. He only laughed it off, although he could foresee internal damage from it.

"Don't be rude," Sakura's mother snapped, before looking to her daughter. "How long will they need to stay here?" She asked, already knowing what her daughter was getting at.

Smiling, Sakura was glad her mother caught on fast. She did get her intelligence from both of her parents, but her mom had a little bit more of sense to pick up on these types of things. "Only for tonight. I don't want to burden you two with four extra people in the house. So tomorrow we'll be moving into Sasuke's old house in the Uchiha district, and we'll be out of your hair."

It was quiet for a moment as both of Sakura's parents registered Sakura's words. "You don't have to leave. We don't mind it," her mother said, a smile on her face.

"Mom," Sakura said, her tone showing her complaints before she could start voicing them. "If this is about me leaving the house, you already know I don't live here permanently anyways. My apartment is just down the road, and I've only been staying here this past week because I was planning on moving apartments and I needed to get mine cleaned up so I can move."

"It's not that Sakura, you're having to spend so much time and money on getting your apartment back to it's original look. If you stayed here you wouldn't have to worry about having to spend even more money when you're back living on your own again." Sakura's mother tried to explain, although by the look on her daughter's face, showed she disagreed.

"I don't mind mom," Sakura tried laughing it off, because on the inside her head was feeling worse with each stressful word she had been conveying to her mom. "I'm sixteen. I get paid from the hospital, from Tsunade, and for missions. I'm not running out of money unless I all of a sudden something happens that I can't work at the hospital, work for Tsunade, or do ninja work. You don't have to worry."

Sakura's dad saw her mother was going to try again, and he only intervened. "Your mother and I are okay with whatever you want to do Sakura. Right honey?" He asked his wife, seeing her give him a glare.

Although she sighed, and felt herself give in. "I guess so," she said, smiling a bit when she noticed Sakura look a bit happier. "Go show them to the guest room then."

Nodding her head once, Sakura turned and led the others out of the kitchen, and to the stairs. As they climbed the stairs, Sakura kept quiet. Her head was killing her, and maybe she could just slip away and take some medicine without making it obvious to the others.

"Why are you moving apartments?" Jugo asked, after they reached the second floor. Watching as the pink haired girl leading them seemed to hesitate before answering.

"Because," she said, turning to the hallway to the right. She led them that way. "The apartment I have been living in is great. I've been living in it for almost a year. I wanted to move to an apartment closer to the hospital just because I've been having a lot more late night injuries than anything. It takes more time to travel from my apartment that I have now to the hospital."

"So you were just going to up and move just because of that? If you ask me, I would just stay in the same apartment." Suigetsu asked, not really seeing that to be such a good reason. Sakura did seem to be more into her ninja work than working at the hospital.

Stopping in front of a closed door, Sakura turned around suddenly. Causing Suigetsu to stop or he'd run into her. "Well I didn't ask you, did I?" It was quiet for a moment, as Sakura stared at Suigetsu, an unreadable expression on her face. Although she just shook her head, to focus back on the task at hand. _All the thoughts in my head just won't stay away._

**Sakura's room**

Sakura had just finished showing the others to their room, and then she left to go to her own room. Once inside, she sat on her bed. Rubbing her forehead, she sighed heavily. _This is the longest headache I've had in a while. The past few headaches I had earlier in the week weren't nearly as bad as this. I don't understand this stupid headache._

Hearing the sounds of footsteps in the hall, Sakura knew she'd have to get up. Moving quick to her bathroom, she walked inside, and opened the top drawer at her sink. Pulling out a pill container, she quickly popped the lid open. Taking two Tylenol, before shutting the bottle. Tossing it back in the drawer, she left her bathroom, then left her bedroom.

Coming back to the stairs, she knew the others were already downstairs. Taking the first few stairs she felt a bit of mischievous overcome her. She knew her headache would have to go away with the medication, but maybe if she did something fun it would make it go away. _Who am I kidding? I know it doesn't work that way, but either way I want to have fun. _She thought, before jumping from the stairs, and onto the railing.

Sliding down the railing brought a smile to Sakura's face. When she got towards the bottom, she quickly moved her feet, and flipped off the railing. Although she landed well, she overshot her landing spot, and she bumped into the small table across from the stairs. Backing up a little bit, she noticed a vase start to rock on top of the table.

Not thinking twice, Sakura quickly dived to try and save it from falling. She caught it just in time, and the only thing that hit the floor was the back of head really hard. _Well I don't think the headache is going away that quickly after all. _She laid there on the floor for a moment on her back, registering how she managed not to break something.

Suddenly the sound of laughter was heard, coming from the kitchen. "I would give that a seven on the landing, but catching the vase gives you a couple bonus points," her father said from the kitchen.

Sakura looked over to see not only was her father looking at her, but the old team Hebi was too. Her father was laughing, but the others were looking at her like she had a problem. She moved to push herself up from the ground, before she was interrupted.

"What in the world did she do?" Sakura's mother's voice was heard from further inside the kitchen.

"Shit," Sakura mumbled under her breath, sitting the rest of the way up from where she had been laying on the ground, just as her mother's footsteps were heard walking over.

"Sakura!" In the doorway to the kitchen, stood none other than Sakura's mother. Hands on hips, and a frown on her face. "What did you do?!"

Hearing her mother's voice raise a little, Sakura only laughed shakily. Moving swiftly, she was at her feet. "You see… um… about tha-"

"Sakura Haruno, answer me right now!" Was the only thing the older woman exclaimed.

"I kind of jumped off the railing, hit the table, and it kind of made your vase fall off. I know you told me not to jump off the railing anymore, but good news is that I caught the vase before it could hit the floor. I'm really, really, really sorry," Sakura said, squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for her mom to start yelling. Although, it wasn't exactly what she was expecting.

"And you're still encouraging her?!" Sakura's mom turned her head to Sakura's father. Seeing him hesitate, she threw her hands up in air. "This is the third time this week something has happened with Sakura doing this, do you not see the problem? Or do I need to show you the broken glass from two of my vases, and my mom's shattered lamp?"

Before Sakura's father even had a chance to speak, Sakura spoke. "Before you give me another punishment, let me just point out once again, that I did not break anything this time!" She exclaimed, moving to set the vase back on the table gently.

"That's not the point Sakura," said Sakura's mother, rubbing her temple with a frustrated sigh at Sakura's look. "I don't understand Sakura. Did you do this at your apartment?"

"Actually yes," Sakura said, crossing her arms as she gave a thoughtful look. "That's probably why my neighbors hate me. That or the fact that I've let Naruto's loud mouth over there really early in the morning."

Sweat dropping, Sakura's mom sighed. "If you do it again, your punishment will be extended to two months instead of one," she said, before going back to the stove to finish dinner.

"Oh wow," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "I feel so much better now that I've decided to become a saint and not do anything bad or have any fun."

That cause Suigetsu to start laughing slowly. Karin and Jugo were smiling and close to laughter. Sasuke allowed a smirk on his face. But, Sakura's father was a mixture of all three. He was trying his hardest not to laugh, so he kept a smile on his face.

"Sakura," said Sakura's mothers, warning in her voice.

Laughing lowly to herself, Sakura then moved into the kitchen. Going to sit at the island bar they had in the middle of their kitchen. Sitting next to her dad who was the only other person sitting at the bar. Although instead of relaxing into her seat, she only sat up, and rested her elbows on the bar. Her fingers tapped impatiently away on the countertop. _Damn, I thought my headache would lighten up, but I guess it's not going anywhere anytime soon. I hope the medicine starts to work soon._

A little over twenty minutes passed by, Sakura talking to the others, her parents had slowly warmed up to the guests. Sakura was now sitting alone at the bar, as her dad had got up to go check the meat they were having for dinner. Her eyes were focused on the ceiling. Her parents were holding conversation with their guests, while Sakura made herself drown their conversation out. _Why isn't my medicine working yet?_

A knock was heard from the front door. Although the front door was a little far away from the kitchen, the knock was heard clearly. Sakura's father turned to his daughter, who he noticed was tapping her fingers impatiently against the counter top. _She didn't hear the knock I guess. _"Mind going to get that Sakura?"

Hearing her dad's voice, Sakura took a moment to respond. "Not real-"

"Sakura," Sakura's mother spoke, the sound of warning back in her tone of voice.

Jumping off the island stool she was sitting on, Sakura only walked to the archway of the kitchen that led to the rest of the house. "Come in!" She hollered, turning around to go back to her seat.

"Was that necessary?" Her mother asked her, a hand on her hip, and a frustrated look on her face.

"Only if it got on your nerves," Sakura said, smirking at her mother's look. "Sorry mom." She apologized then, knowing that her mother was going to blow her top in a matter of minutes.

Suigetsu looked as if he was about to say something, but was interrupted by the guests Sakura had called for to enter the house.

"Sakura!" Came none other than Naruto's loud voice, as he enterted the kitchen.

"She knows you're here," said none other than Sai, who appeared only steps behind Naruto. "Why yell?"

Naruto only turned to Sai, a look on his face that showed he was about to start an argument. Sakura saw it coming, and cleared her throat. Causing both guys to stop, and look at her. "I suggest you two go right back out the door if you want to start fighting."

Right away both guys grumbled, but complied. Not really wanting to get on Sakura's bad side twice in one day. Naruto's eyes went to Sasuke, and he grinned his goofy grin. "Why are you here?"

Smirking, Sasuke only leaned back in the chair he was in. "Leave it to you to forget," he said, thinking of how Sakura had explained that the rest of Team seven was being told of their restrictions, so that way they could all be on it and helping, not leaving it all on Sakura. "Dobe,"

"What did you call me?" Naruto asked, instantly back into a fit of anger.

"You get angry fast," Karin commented, stopping Naruto from taking a step. Well that's what it looked like, but in reality Sakura was giving Naruto a death glare. It mad him think twice before he started up again.

"Naruto. Sai. What brings you two here?" Sakura's father asked, turning away from the meat on the stove top. His eyes went to Naruto's arm, that he had originally been hiding behind his back. Seeing red liquid, made him raise his eyebrows. "What predicament did you get yourself into Naruto?"

Sakura looked to Naruto, searching over him, till she noticed Naruto's arm was dripping with blood. Immediately she jumped off her seat, and took several paper towels from the counter. "Naruto, you are going to get blood all over my house!" She exclaimed, moving towards Naruto then, a frown growing on her face.

"That's why we're here. Sai and I were training, and- ow!" Naruto yelled when Sakura put pressure on his wounds.

"Stop being a baby," Sakura said, holding the paper towels against his arm. Looking over Naruto's shoulder, Sakura's eyes connected with Sai's. "Sai, I need my medical bag. It should be in the usual place. Mind getting it?"

Without answering, Sai just turned around, and left the kitchen. The last sound heard from him, was the sound of him going up the stairs.

"Sit here," Sakura's mom commanded Naruto, pointing him towards one of the island seats. Forgetting dinner for a moment, she waited till Naruto sat down. "If you start to feel light headed, let me know. I don't want you passing out in my kitchen again."

"Again?" Suigetsu questioned, an eyebrow raised at the blonde haired guy. "How often does this guy get hurt?" He asked, forgetting the guy's name again.

"All the time," Sakura said at the same time Sasuke said "Everyday," Leading both Sakura and Sasuke looking at each other for a moment.

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, before Sai entered the kitchen. Sakura's medical bag in hand, which he went straight to Sakura to give to her. "It wasn't beside your bed this time. I checked the rest of your room and your closet. It ended up being in your bathroom."

"I forgot I left it in there," Sakura said, taking the bag from Sai. Setting it on the island counter, she began looking through it's contents.

Sasuke watched as Sakura began pulling out a few things from her bag. His eyes wandered to Naruto, before looking at Sai. _He's been here before no doubt. And he knows where her room is. Let alone or closet and bathroom. Why has he been in her room? What kind of relationship do they have? From what they say it's only been a matter of months that he has been added to the team. Why does this bother me?_

Forcing his thoughts out of his mind, Sasuke observed the rest of the room. Sakura's mother and father both didn't seem bothered that Naruto and Sai were here like they were when Sakura announced that his team was staying here for a night. They looked rather comfortable. Both were easily having conversation with Naruto and Sai.

"We were training, and Naruto got caught in one of my traps," Sai explained, after it seemed Sakura's father had asked.

Sakura had just finished bandaging Naruto's arm, when she turned on Sai. "You baka! I told you to stop using those when you're training! Someone always gets hurt, and the purpose of training is not to kill your teammates!" She practically yelled at Sai.

To which Sai only blinked a few times. "It's training for that skill," he said blatantly, still giving her a calm look.

"Then practice it on something other than people!" Sakura exclaimed, practically about to throw herself across the room to punch Sai. But, she held the counter to hold herself back.

It was quiet for a moment, everyone was staring at Sai and Sakura. Before Suigetsu laughed, once again interrupting the silence. "This is awkward."

"Are you two staying for dinner?" Sakura's mother asked, having turned back to stir one of the pots on the stove. She knew the three tended to get in arguments a lot, and it was better to not get involved unless necessary.

"Totally! We're never going to pass up eating one of your meals!" Naruto exclaimed, in his overly loud voice.

Letting her argument with Sai go, Sakura zipped her medical bag closed. She was going to leave it there, when her mother had turned to her. "After you put that away, will you set the table please?"

Contemplating her choices, Sakura realized she didn't really have any. Her mom was keeping her in check ever since the incident with her breaking the first vase earlier in the week. "I guess so," she mumbled, sighing.

It didn't take Sakura long to go return her bag to her room. After coming downstairs, she walked into the kitchen, and towards the counter. Pulling down two extra plates, she put them on the stack of other plates that were already out. As she picked up the stack, she moved to the archway that led into the dining room. "I'm not doing this by myself."

Both Naruto and Sai seemed to move at that moment. "We'll help Sakura," Naruto said, cheerful.

Sakura's mother handed Sai a stack of bowls, before letting him leave after Sakura. She then handed Naruto dining napkins as well as the silverware. When Naruto left the kitchen, Sakura's mother went back to the finishing touches on dinner.

"They come here a lot?" Suigetsu asked casually bringing conversation back into the air after the other's left to the dining room. Sakura's father looked towards them, a warm smile on his face. "They seem to find their way here most of the time when they aren't on missions or training. Even Sakura's not here, they still come over often."

"They must be pretty close to her then," Suigetsu commented, looking to see Sasuke's reaction to that in the corner of his eye. He was right, Sasuke seemed to be slightly bothered by the closeness Sai and Naruto had with Sakura. _I wonder which one bothers him more._

Nodding his head, Sakura's father was unaware of the glare Sasuke had taken at the start of the conversation Suigetsu had started. "As long as they keep treating her right, we wouldn't ever have a problem."

Before the conversation could continue, Sakura's mom spoke. "Okay, dinner's ready. Everyone into the dining room."

Everyone got up slowly, before walking to the dining room. Ready to eat.

They had finished eating only thirty minutes later, Sakura's mother had already started standing up from the table after the last person finished. "I've also prepared dessert. Sakura. Akio(**Sakura's dad**). Care to join me in the kitchen?"

"Why?" Sakura asked, not really feeling like getting up. Although her father did so cheerfully.

"Sakura and I are coming, Midori," her father said, giving Sakura a simple look.

Although Sakura knew her dad would get onto her if she didn't get up, so she pushed herself up off her chair to follow her dad to the kitchen.

After Sakura left, it left the room in silence. "So I'm guessing you two know that Sakura was planning to move apartments. Considering you're so close and all," Suigetsu said, saying the first thing that came to his mind. He couldn't stand the silence.

Both Naruto and Sai's expression dropped. They both had a strange expression on their face, which was obvious to the others. Although Sai spoke before they could say anything. "She told you?"

Which completely confused the others. "Told us what?" Sasuke asked, wondering what exactly this guy knew that he didn't about his pink haired teammate.

"The real reason behind Sakura leaving her old apartment," Naruto said, crossing his arms. "One night Sakura had to get to the hospital because something happened, and even though she got there in less than five minutes it was already too late. The patient died before Sakura could save them."

Silence was met after Naruto stopped talking. Although he picked up where he left off after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Let's just say it took nearly two days, along with the rookie nine and team Gai, to find Sakura after that. She wouldn't talk to any of us. But, finally the other girls could talk to her."

"The girls eventually talked to Sakura. She was completely destroyed at the fact of someone dying because she didn't have enough time to get there." Sai added, noticing the others look change. He knew Sakura didn't originally tell team Hebi this information, but now they knew.

**In the kitchen**

"You're going on a mission?" Sakura asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, Sakura. We're leaving early tomorrow morning. That's why we wanted to tell you now," Sakura's mother explained again.

"We wanted to make sure you knew, before we had to leave. We don't want you to worry," her father added.

Taking another moment, finally Sakura nodded slowly. It had just been a while before her parents had done a mission. "Well I hope that I'll see you two tomorrow before you leave…" She drifted off slowly, she had noticed a tone in her parents voice that she didn't like.

"We're going to go ahead and go back to serve dessert, get out the bowls would you?" Sakura's mom asked, before taking the dessert into the dining room, her husband following.

Sakura moved to the counter to get the bowls, but gasped when all of a sudden her vision was gone. She couldn't see a thing, the only thing was the flashing pink light. About to scream, Sakura felt around for the counter, and found it. Just as she was about to open her mouth, she all of a sudden could see again. _What in the hell?_

_Saku Inner: Can you not yell in your mind? Sure everyone else can't hear you, but I can. And you are annoying!_

_Sakura: What was that?_

_Saku Inner: What are you talking about?_

_Sakura: Oh, I don't know… Maybe I just couldn't see a thing! What did you do?_

_Saku Inner: … Okay crazy, whatever you say. I didn't do anything, I was just minding my own business, listening to your conversation's, and then all of a sudden I hear your loud voice screaming in my mind._

_Sakura: You've got to be kidding me! If you hear everything I hear and see everything I see, then how in the world did you not notice that._

A minute passed by with Sakura's Inner not replying to her, and she growled lowly. Just as she was about to try again, she heard her name being called.

"Sakura, what's taking so long?" Her mother's voice questioned from the dining room.

Shaking her head, Sakura grabbed the dessert bowls from the counter. She walked into the dining room, and set the bowls down on the table, although she didn't sit down. "I'm going to skip dessert tonight mom," she said, trying her best to keep a smile on her face, ending up with a half smile that didn't really seem all that convincing.

"You're not going to eat dessert?" Sakura's dad asked, looking surprised. "Are you sick? You'd never miss dessert. It's your mom's apple pie."

Already able to smell the apple pie, Sakura knew she wanted some. But, the ache from her head, and what just happened in the kitchen wasn't settling. She really didn't feel like doing anything. "Just save me a slice okay?" Turning away without receiving an answer, she left the dining room.

It took her less than a minute to get up in her room. Wanting so badly to just sit down and sleep to rid of her headache. Although after changing into red and black pajama pants and a red t-shirt, Sakura knew she couldn't completely go to bed yet. She had to do the dishes, as it was part of her punishment to do them everyday. Pulling on a grey hoodie jacket over her t-shirt, Sakura left her room to go downstairs.

Once downstairs, Sakura turned right, and walked down the hall towards the front door. She walked into the living room to find all the lights off. After lighting a few candles, the light was just enough to stay dimmed, but enough to see. Walking to the large comfy chair, Sakura sat down, and laid back against the soft back of the chair. Curling up a bit, she pulled her hood on her head, before her eyes slowly closed.

Feeling someone lightly shake her arm, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. The lights were turned on now, so Sakura had to blink a few times before eyes adjusted a little. "What?"

"Why in the world are you sleeping in here?" It was her father.

Sitting up a bit, Sakura yawned. Looking at the clock she could tell that she had only been asleep for about forty-five minutes. "I have to do the dishes. I was waiting in here till everyone finished. I guess I just fell asleep."

"Well come on then," her father said, moving out of her way so she could stand up. When they were walking back to the kitchen, his eyes were staring at the back of her head, well her hood, because it was still on her head. Something was up with his daughter, and it had been bothering him since she came home earlier.

They walked to the dining room, Sakura's mother, and the others were still there. The only two missing were Sai and Naruto, and Sakura knew it was because they probably went home after eating dessert. Keeping her hood on her head, Sakura walked to the other side of the dinner table, but was interrupted before she could start cleaning up.

"Where have you been hiding? You missed some great apple pie," Sakura's mother asked, laughter in her tone.

Suigetsu was looking at Sakura, up and down. "Nice pajamas, ow!" He exclaimed, feeling a kick under the table. He knew it was from Sasuke.

Although Sakura didn't respond, laughter was beyond her right now. She wasn't in the mood, and it was mostly because of the fact that she woke up with her headache.

"Make sure you get all these dishes Sakura. I don't want to wake up to a sink full of dishes either," Sakura's mother said standing up.

"Whatever," Sakura mumbled under her breath, not in the mood.

Sakura's mother heard her say that, and turned to face Sakura again. "Excuse me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Sakura. "Don't give me an attitude. You were the one who got in trouble, so you are going to do your punishment without complaint."

Sighing, Sakura only broke eye contact with her mom, and focused on picking up dishes. "Sorry," she mumbled again, her head pounding.

Seeing Sakura, Sakura's mother sighed, she knew that something was causing her daughter's mood to be sour, but she knew if she questioned her now, she would just keep receiving negative comments. Turning her head to her husband, she sighed. "I'm going up to bed, see you in a few."

Sakura's father, who had been watching Sakura, only nodded his head at his wife. As soon as his wife left, he moved more into the dining room. Just as Sakura was going to pass him, he stopped her. Taking the dishes from her hands, he set them back on the table.

Too tired to look confused, Sakura kept her plain expression on her face. "Dad, what are you doing? I need to get thi-"

"When was the last time you took medicine?" Her father asked, crossing his arms over his chest when she hesitated.

The others were just as confused looking as Sakura acted to be, although she dropped the confused look when she noticed her father was serious. "Almost thirty minutes before dinner," she said slowly.

Looking at his watch, Sakura's father shook his head. "It should be working by now," he said, reaching forward he rested the back of his hand on her forehead to feel if she was hot or not. "You don't have a fever, but I can tell your head has been hurting you since you got home. You might have a migraine if it's not eased at all with the medicine."

Sakura only raised an eyebrow. "How did yo-"

"Know that you had a headache?" Her father smiled softly. "I'm your father, I know what's going on without you having to say a word. And it helps that I work at the hospital and know symptoms for these kinds of things." He chuckled, crossing his arms. "I want you to go up to bed now. I'll take care of the dishes, don't worry about it."

Hesitating, Sakura smiled slightly. "Thanks dad," she said, before hugging him.

Leaning his head down a bit, Sakura's father kissed the top of her head. "Anytime."

When they broke the hug, Sakura turned towards the others. "Well I guess we'll go upstairs then."

She leads them upstairs then, not really saying much.

"You've had a headache this long, and didn't say anything?" Jugo questioned finally.

Sakura faked a smile then. "It's just from having such a long day." When they get upstairs Sakura goes to their room with them. She said goodbye, before she walked with Karin to her the other guest bedroom. After saying goodnight, Sakura left to go to her own room.

After brushing her teeth, she quickly ran to her bed, and jumped on it. Bouncing a little before she settled. _Maybe the faster I go to sleep, the faster I can get rid of this headache__._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this (third upload of the day)**


	4. Sai's Warning

_Review:_

"_You've had a headache this long, and didn't say anything?" Jugo questioned finally._

_Sakura faked a smile then. "It's just from having such a long day." When they get upstairs Sakura goes to their room with them. She said goodbye, before she walked with Karin to her the other guest bedroom. After saying goodnight, Sakura left to go to her own room. _

_After brushing her teeth, she quickly ran to her bed, and jumped on it. Bouncing a little before she settled. __Maybe the faster I go to sleep, the faster I can get rid of this headache._

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Hearing the familiar buzz of her alarm clock, made Sakura groan, and want to snuggle farther under her covers. _Why does it already have to be morning already? _She thought to herself, rolling over she slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. Making it turn off and stop its consistent buzzing. _That alarm clock will give me a headache someday._ That was when she suddenly realized something. _My headache is gone!_

Happy now that her head didn't feel like she had slammed it against the wall a hundred times, she rolled out of bed easily. It took her less than five minutes to get dressed in her ninja clothes and pull her hair out of her face. Tying on her headband as she left her bathroom to walk back into her room. Looking at her appearance in the mirror, Sakura snatched her bag off the table, before leaving her room.

As she walked downstairs, Sakura could already tell her parents had already left. But, when she felt a presence in the kitchen it made her raise an eyebrow. _Who's up before me? I already wake up at five o'clock in the morning._ Walking into the kitchen, Sakura's eyes met onyx one's. "Morning Sasuke."

"Hn," was Sasuke's less enthusiastic reply. He was sitting at the kitchen table by himself, his hand woven together, resting on the table.

Looking away from Sasuke, Sakura walked over to the coffee maker. Noticing it already had coffee made, she knew that her parents must have only left a little under half an hour ago. It was still steaming hot too. "Want some coffee?" She asked, cheerfully. It wasn't that she was a morning person, it was the fact that she didn't have the painful headache that made her so happy.

"Black," was Sasuke's reply.

Finding herself not the slightest bit bothered by his lack of conversation, Sakura just took a coffee mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee. Putting nothing in it, she turned around to go give it to Sasuke, only to find him standing right behind her. She had to put her other hand on the coffee mug to keep it from spilling it.

Seeing surprise on her face didn't seem to bother Sasuke. He only looked at her. Studying her face for a moment, he spoke finally. "Does your head still hurt?"

Hearing Sasuke's question, made Sakura freeze. _What in the world? Why did he have to surprise me like this if that's all he was going to ask? _"No it doesn't, do you mind giving me some space?" She was feeling a little closed in, her back was already at the counter, and he was standing only a foot away from her.

"Are you lying?" Sasuke asked, almost wanting to activate his sharingan to check and see if she was lying. But, he had a feeling he could get the truth out of her without it.

Frowning now, Sakura propped one hand on her hip, the other still holding the coffee. "Are you questioning me?"

Was the only thing she had said to him. Sasuke only studied her again for a moment, before taking the coffee from her hands. Moving back to the table, and sitting down. Acting as if he had never got up in the first place.

Wanting to say something, Sakura just held back. Turning swiftly around, she began preparing her own coffee. In her travel cup. Almost missing the fact that her parents weren't there, so she couldn't go through the usual morning routine. Finding herself beginning to miss her parents already, Sakura shook her head to knock herself out of it.

It was quiet for a moment as Sakura continued fixing her coffee. Unknown to her Sasuke was watching her out of the corner of his eye. He caught himself staring at her, and looked away. "Your parents asked me to."

Hearing Sasuke's words, made Sakura raise an eyebrow. Putting a lid on her travel cup, she turned around to look him. "Asked you to do what?"

"Ask how you were," Sasuke replied, his eyes meeting Sakura's again. He tried to keep his look neutral, but what he wanted to do was frown whenever he looked into her eyes. He could remember when they were younger, whenever he looked into her eyes he could see her affection for him. But, it wasn't there now. Now it was just a simple look that she'd give everyone. He couldn't decide if he missed it or not, but it bothered him so much that he already had an answer to that.

"You were up that early?" Sakura asked, walking a bit closer to the table. Taking a sip of her sugar filled coffee. "I didn't realize you were an morning person, but I guess you are. You used to always be the first one to training everyday when we were younger."

Nodding his head, Sasuke drank some of his own coffee. "They wanted to make sure you weren't pushing yourself past your limits. And I know you're not lying to me, so you're fine."

It was quiet for a moment, with Sakura looking at Sasuke. Before she finally turned her head. "I have to leave soon."

"Training?" Sasuke asked, finding himself averting his eyes like she had done. He settled on looking at the ceiling.

"Yep," Sakura said, feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach. _It's weird. Now that Sasuke's back I feel a little bad for him not being involved in our training. He's still apart of team seven, whether he's announced it or not. _

"Maybe I can talk to Tsunade," she told him, seeing his eyes go back to her in question. "About your training. Out of all four of you, I'm sure she probably would agree to you training with us sometimes." When Sasuke didn't respond, Sakura only turned away from him again, this time to go to the fruit bowl that was on the kitchen counter. Trying to decide on what she wanted to eat this morning.

Little did she know that even though it was barely noticeable, Sasuke smiled. It looked more of like a smirk on his face, by how he was trying to hide it. But, it was there. Sitting in silence for another few minutes, he opened his mouth to speak. "So what? Are you just leaving us here by ourselves?"

The question only made Sakura smirk, she turned around to face Sasuke. "Not a chance," she said, just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura, just as the guests entered the kitchen. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke only looked to Sakura again. "You got us babysitters?"

"Humiliating yet, Uchiha?" Came from none other than Neji Hyuga, he stood in-between Lee and Tenten.

Seeing Sasuke about to stand up from his chair, Sakura only stepped in front of Team Gai. "Sit down Sasuke," she scowled at him, without having to turn around to face him. When she noticed he sat back down, she spoke to Team Gai. "You three know what to do?"

"Of course," Tenten said, smiling at Sakura. "They can't leave the house until you return, we can handle it."

"She is right beautiful Sakura-chan! We can handle anything!" exclaimed Lee, he looked at her with hearts in his eyes. "Anything you ask us to do we will do it! Our youth keeps us strong!"

Sweat dropping, Sakura only took a step away from Lee when he tried to kiss her hand. When he tried going after her, she only stomped on his foot, causing him to bounce up and down in pain. To which Sakura only rolled her eyes. "I may have put a little bit too much chakra in that. Sorry Lee."

"N-no problem," Lee said, pain still evident in his voice, but he was trying to look strong.

Neji's face was the next person Sakura looked for, she only raised an eyebrow at him, and crossed her arms.

To which Neji only returned the gesture. "I promise Haruno."

Nodding her head finally, Sakura looked to Sasuke, to find him already looking at her. "Try to behave will ya?"

Sasuke only looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. Muttering under his breath about her seriously getting them babysitters.

Smirking, Sakura turned away. Looking over to Tenten. "Make sure there is no fights okay?" When she received a nod from Tenten, Sakura quickly walked past them. Moving to the front door, to go head to training. A smirk still on her face.

**Almost nine hours later, four in the afternoon**

"And then I tried this new type of ramen, and it was so spicy that my mouth felt like it was on fire!" Naruto exclaimed, telling his team like it was the biggest deal in the world. "Today I'm supposed to go back to try another new type of ramen. Old man Teuchi won't tell me what it is and…"

Sakura had started to drown Naruto out now, his constant talking about ramen was starting to drive her crazy. _When will he ever stop talking?_

_Saku Inner: You can't say that you don't enjoy hearing him talk. Don't you feel like you two have a special connection?_

_Sakura: By special connection I hope you mean me knowing him for so long._

_Saku Inner: That's only part of it my dear outer self._

Not bothering to keep questioning her inner, Sakura only stopped in front of her house. "I'll see you guys later," she called to them.

Which the rest of her team stopped. "Wait! You're not coming to eat ramen Sakura? Kakashi sensei offered to pay!"

"I did not," Kakashi said, rolling his eyes at how his student was trying to put him in that position.

Sakura only shook her head. "I've got a lot to do today. I'll get ramen with you some other time Naruto," she said, before opening the door to her house.

When she closed the door, she began to feel slightly nervous. It was quiet in her house. Extremely quiet. She continued walking through the house, wondering where in the hell everyone was. Just as she was approaching the kitchen, she began thinking to herself. _Please don't tell me they tried leaving. I-_

"There you are Sakura! I've missed your much too beautiful fa-"

Sakura laughed when Tenten punched Suigetsu in the arm, interrupting his greeting. Everyone was here in the kitchen. It didn't look like they did get in any fights, but she hadn't really checked upstairs yet.

Team Gai did stand up though, ready to get the hell out of there. "They're all yours Sakura," Tenten said, a smirk on face. Dragging Lee towards the front door before he could try kissing Sakura again.

Neji stayed behind for a minute, but approached her. Stopping only a foot away. "Nothing happened, you can stop your worrying. I stayed true to my word, and Uchiha and I didn't fight," he said, whispering almost so the others couldn't hear.

"Thank you Neji," Sakura said, receiving a nod from him, before he left after his teammates. When she heard the front door shut, she turned to face team Hebi. "Well I guess there's no point in staying here. We need to go ahead and get started moving."

It took less than five minutes for everyone to be ready to leave, Sakura didn't get any of her stuff yet, because she wanted to do that later on. Everyone else had originally only brought one bag with them anyways, so of course it didn't take them long.

When they walked outside, they began walking down the street. "We need to go ahead and get the shopping taken care of," Sakura said, her eyes looking at the others. She noticed Sasuke's look. "Don't look at me like that Sasuke. I know you boys hate shopping usually, so I will give you an easy job."

Once they reached the market Sakura had looked around for a second, before she spotted Sai. She ran over to him while nearly knocking a bunch of people over. She just laughed when she reached him, practically running into him to stop herself. It was basically a hug, but it was more just to stop from running.

"It looks like the villagers still love you," Sai teased at her confused look. His arms wrapped around her when he noticed Sasuke and the others were here with her. Feeling glad that Sakura had taught him many emotions, he was interested in making Sasuke feel the emotion jealousy. After what he's heard about Sasuke from the past, he couldn't help but not like him.

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo came up behind Sakura then. When she heard them she realized that she was still in Sai's arms. She just laughed it off and hopped backwards a few steps. Breaking free of his arms.

"I know the villagers love me and I love them. But it's not fun if I can't mess with them every once in a while." She grinned at Sai's look of confusion at that. "Oh and I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Sai asked cautiously. There was no telling what was going to come out of her mouth, and he didn't want to agree before he knew what it was. He's learned that in the past few months that he's known Sakura.

"The boys need to go shopping for clothes. I need you to go shopping with them while Karin and myself go to shop for her clothes, the food, and more cleaning supplies." Suigetsu laughed and she looked at him. "What?"

"Did you think of telling us these plans?" Suigetsu asked, to which Sakura only shook her head no and he laughed again.

"Okay lets split up. Oh and Sai you guys will probably get home before us. We have to go to my parents house and get my stuff. Then we have to go to my apartment to get some more of my stuff." With that said, Sakura grabbed Karin's arm and practically dragged her off.

"I feel so sorry for you three," Sai said as the guys began walking.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, wondering what Sai thought made him have the right to feel sorry for them at all. He felt himself taking on a glare again at the thought of Sai.

"Well let's just say Sakura is a very outgoing person." Sai laughed and the other three looked at him.

How exactly was that a bad thing?

**Sasuke's house a couple hours later**

The boys have been back for two hours and no sign of the girls yet. Sasuke was sitting on one of the couches in the living room, and thought about the trip to the store.

_Flashback:_

"_You might want to know a few things about Sakura." Sai told Sasuke. Sasuke had been purposely ignoring Sai as he looked through some dark blue tee shirts. But when Sai said Sakura's name he began listening._

"_What is there to know? I know my own teammate." Sasuke grabbed a couple of tee shirts then moved to a different rack. _

"_Oh well I just want to refresh your memory," Sai said, as he followed Sasuke to the other rack. Not letting Sasuke get away so easily. "Don't make Sakura mad or you will end up like Naruto and myself were yesterday. She is sweet as hell, but when you get on her bad side you need to apologize as soon as possible. Another thing Sakura is adventurous. She will be the first one to do something insane. Which is why whenever you are with her you need to keep an eye on her. On a few missions in the past few months she has been doing things that could potentially kill her. Somehow she always ends up okay. When we ask her about it she just shrugs, and says she wanted to do something fun. Last thing. She doesn't like to bother people with her problems. Which causes her to become restless. When something is wrong she lets her feelings out by playing the piano. It would be a good idea to have one until you can figure out how to get her to talk about her problems." Sai finished talking, noticing Sasuke wouldn't look at him. He knew Sasuke had listened even though he acted like he didn't._

_When Sasuke felt Sai turn away to walk to the front of the store to wait for Suigetsu, Jugo, and himself to finish, he sighed. Thinking he was finally getting a break from Sai. __That's strange though. When Sakura gets upset or something like that she plays piano._

"_Oh, and another thing," Sai said, stepping a bit closer to Sasuke. "I've known Sakura for a few months now, we've gotten close. You may have been her teammate first, but you left. Now I'm here." Seeing Sasuke wasn't moving still, Sai only continued. "I would hate for something to go wrong and Sakura get her feelings hurt again. I may have not been there the first time it happened, but I'm here now. Just so you know, Uchiha."_

_Sai walked away then, leaving Sasuke by the clothes rack by himself. He didn't notice the look on Sasuke's face turn to anger quickly at how he said Uchiha._

_End of flashback _

Now they were back at his house. Sai had acted like nothing had went wrong between the two of them. But, Sasuke could still feel the glares Sai sent his way sometimes.

Sasuke was going to go insane if Sakura didn't walk through that door. Just as he was about to move to go and find her, the door opened. In came Sakura and Karin. Karin's arms were full of shopping bags and grocery bags. While Sakura on the other hand had her bags from her house which were probley holding her clothes, a few grocery bags, and two boxes.

"Well I know we took a while but after we shopped for clothes and groceries, we had to go get my stuff. I ended up only getting half of my stuff I will have to get the rest tomorrow. We picked up things we will need tonight and tomorrow grocery wise, but we can shop more tomorrow. Someone come and grab these boxes please." She finished out of breath.

Sasuke noticed that Sai was about to walk over to help Sakura, so he just got up quicker. He got to Sakura first, and was able to take the boxes from her. Not being able to hold himself back, he sent a smug look to Sai.

Sakura, now free of the boxes, went into the kitchen and placed the grocery bags on the counter. Then she walked back into the living room. "Alright, Jugo if you can grab the rest of the grocery bags from Karin and place them on the kitchen counters that would be great." Sakura was exhausted after the days work. She had actually gotten along with Karin well. They both love to shop. They both enjoyed hanging out with one another. Sakura noticed Sai, and smiled. "Sai thank you so much for staying around with them. I know you're exhausted from training."

Sai only smiled softly, pushing past Sasuke to talk to Sakura. "No problem. You're probably just as exhausted, and you need a break. You don't need to deal with babysitting them all the time."

Sasuke growled under his breath when Sai said 'babysitting'.

Sakura hugged Sai, before stepping back. "Thanks," she said, before he nodded, and disappeared.

"I assume you want to know where you are sleeping." Sasuke looked at Sakura still holding her boxes.

"Yeah that would be great." Sakura replied with a grin.

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu. "You know where Karin's room is. Show her where it is." Sasuke then started walking upstairs. Sakura guessed she was supposed to follow him so she began walking after him. After getting to the top of the stairs, they began walking down the long hallway. Sasuke fell into step beside Sakura.

"So Sasuke just out of curiosity why does your home seem so different. I mean three times a year Naruto and myself were given a mission to clean it up. So I know that something has changed about it." Sakura frowned trying to think of it.

Sasuke only stared at her. The look she held on her face was curiosity, and for some reason he saw it as attractive on her. _Why am I thinking this_? He shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts. "Well you and Karin took so long that we did a little bit of changing." Sasuke smirked at the look of awe that crossed Sakura's face.

A grin appeared quick after the look of awe. "Hey girls love shopping," she said, having noticed his smirk.

Sasuke kept his smirk on his face as he stopped and opened a door. Letting Sakura walk in before him. When he walked in behind her, he could already see the shock on her face.

The room was amazing in her eyes, it was huge. The walls were a light creamy coffee color. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the wall to the right. It had a rose red comforter**(a quilt/blanket thing for those who don't know), **creamy beige sheets and pillows. Surrounding the bed was a white see through canopy. Next to her bed was 2 bookshelves and a desk. The wall to her left had two doors on it; one to the bathroom, and one to the closet. In-between the two doors was a mahogany wood vanity, that had a huge mirror on it.

Sasuke placed the boxes he was holding on the ground. Watching as Sakura looked at the bookshelves. He was checking her out again. His eyes stopped at her hair. She had grown it out to her hips. She kept on giggling as she observed the books. She didn't really seem to realize it, but she could make any guy fall for her without trying. Her carefree attitude reminded him of a little kid. But Sakura was no kid. Sasuke switched his gaze from her hair to a few different place. _Yep she definitely isn't a kid._

"Sasuke?" Sakura turned to look at him with a grin on her face.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away from her… um well he looked at her face and leaned against her desk.

"Thanks for the room," Sakura frowned when Sasuke smirked. His gaze shifted away from her and to the other side of the bedroom. Sakura followed his gaze and gasped. On the wall across from the bedroom door there was a balcony that gave her the perfect view. But that wasn't what she was looking well gaping at. Right next to the window was a black grand piano. Sakura walked forward towards it, when she reached it she stopped walking. Opening the covering of the keys to reveal them, she let her hands fall and touch the keys. "Wow," she whispered, finding that to be the only thing that came from her mouth.

It was sort of like the one she had at her parents house except hers was way old. She fell in love with this one already. It went perfectly with her room. "How did you know I liked the piano?" Sakura asked.

"Sai," was Sasuke's one worded response. He tried not to show it in his voice, but disgust was slightly evident in his voice.

Sakura laughed, not picking up on Sasuke's disgust at Sai's name. "I guess Sai really must pay attention after all."

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke crossed his arms. "You seemed like you trusted him before. Was that all an act?"

Looking at Sasuke, Sakura spoke. "I trust Sai, but since he is from ROOT it's different. Having to adjust to him at first was hard because of his lack of emotions and unsure alliance was difficult. But, after getting to know him, he's become a friend over the time. And because of his lack of emotions sometimes, it's a surprise when he does things like that. Of course he has gotten way better than where he was before." Sakura sat down at the piano and began to play.

**Imagine her playing Bella's lullaby from the movie Twilight. Just because I like the song.**

Sasuke listened to her play. With each note she played, he found himself becoming less observant of the world, and more focused on her playing. The whole entire time she played she had a smile on her face.

As Sakura finished she turned to Sasuke. "Thank you very much for the piano." Sakura got up and went over and gave Sasuke a quick hug. Sakura was going to let go, but Sasuke held her a little longer.

"I am glad to see you Sakura." Sasuke said, waiting another moment, before he released her. Feeling her warmth disappear when he released her, almost made him want to hug her again, but never let go.

Sakura could feel blood rushing to her cheeks, but she shook it off. Turning away before it could be noticed, she spoke. "I am really happy to see you to Sasuke. I didn't say it yesterday, but welcome back to Kono- I mean welcome back home." With that said, Sakura walked over to her bags she had dropped on the bed, and pretended to be searching for something.

"I am going back downstairs," Sasuke said, after watching her for a moment.

As soon as Sasuke left her room Sakura sat down on her bed, and brought a hand to her head. _I can't believe I blushed when he hugged me. Second thought I can't believe he hugged me. Why did I do that? I don't like Sasuke that way anymore._

**15 minutes later**

Sakura sat in her walk in closet after putting away the clothes she had brought over. Which wasn't all that much. It was only a small portion of her wardrobe. The rest was still at her parents house. Eventually she got up after sitting there for a while. She forgot she still had to put groceries away.

As she walked down the stairs she sighed heavily. It has been a long day. She had trained for nine hours and shopped for a while afterwards, she felt her energy start draining out. It didn't help when she walked into the kitchen and saw all the groceries sitting on the counter. Thankfully someone -probably Karin- had already put the cold groceries in the fridge.

All Sakura had to do now was put the rest in the cupboards.

Trying to keep her lack of her energy from controlling her, she began to work. After being in there for a couple minutes, she heard someone come into the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura need some help?" Suigetsu asked from the doorway of the kitchen, he had leaned against the door frame, as he waited for her reply.

"Oh sure Sui. If you can just get the stuff out of the bags and hand them to me that would be great," Sakura said, happy for the help.

Suigetsu walked over towards the counter. Reaching in a bag, he took out some cans of food. "You called me Sui," he said, raising an eyebrow, as he held out the cans to her.

"Well yeah I did. Is alright if I call you Sui?" Sakura asked, taking the cans from his hands.

"Yeah it's fine. But, only if it's alright if I call you Sakura-chan. I think it would make Sas-gay jealous," Sui grinned as he passed her more stuff.

"Sure I don't mind if you call me that," Sakura told him, putting up the stuff he gave her, before she waited for him to pass her more stuff. They worked in silence for a while until Sakura asked suddenly. "Why do you call Sasuke that?"

Suigetsu laughed a little bit. He grinned at her. "Well I don't call him that all the time. But when I do, it is purely to piss him off. And if I piss Sasuke off, it's more entertainment for me." He passed her the last of the groceries.

"As long as you have a reason," Sakura grinned as she threw away the empty grocery bags.

Sui leaned against the counter and watched her. "So did you and Sasuke like each other when you were younger?" He asked her, watching closely for her reaction. Although he frowned when he didn't notice one, all she did was laugh.

Sakura began to wash her hands. She looked back and Sui and laughed again. "Well when we were younger I had a huge crush on him. Just like most every girl in Konoha did. I was so annoying, that it annoys me just thinking of how I acted. He didn't return my feelings. His focus was in other places."

It was quiet for a moment, as she stopped washing her hands, and turned off the faucet. "After he left I realized how idiotic I acted around him. I felt embarrassed for a while. When Naruto and myself were given a mission to find him again I always told myself the first thing I would do was apologize for that," she paused, and began drying her hands off. "Wait! The first thing I said I would do was punch him in the face, then apologize," Sakura said, as she laughed, and leaned against the opposite counter.

Suigetsu chuckled at her expression. "You got the punching him in the face accomplished. What about apologizing?"

Sakura sighed, thinking about it. "I'm not sure. I haven't found a chance."

It was quiet for a moment, Suigetsu studying her. "Do you still feel that way about him now?"

"Do you mean about apologizing to him?" She asked.

"No, I mean do you still have feelings for him?" He explained.

Sakura paused and took a minute to think about it. "Well to be honest, I am not really sure about how I feel about him. I mean after he left I was able to think clearly, and I realized that I was going through a phase. Every girl goes through it in life. I think the reason I went through the phase longer was because I was competing against my friend Ino. When I see Sasuke now, I seem him as I would see Naruto or Sai. But, I mean of course the memory of myself as a child still seems to come back to me a lot since he arrived here yesterday. But, I really just don't know what I feel towards him."

"Good because I don't need any competition," Suigetsu laughed, as Sakura playfully punched him in the arm.

**Sasuke's POV**

He was in the living room, where he had casually overheard Sakura's and Suigetsu's conversation. Well he had been in the living room when he heard them talking, he just happened to get up to get closer towards the entrance towards the kitchen to hear them better.

_So Sakura doesn't know if she like's me or not. Why do I feel happy and irritated at hearing that? I should be happy, but the irritation at her being unsure is bothering me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you loved the chappie :)**


	5. Late For Work

_Review:_

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_He was in the living room, where he had casually overheard Sakura's and Suigetsu's conversation. Well he had been in the living room when he heard them talking, he just happened to get up to get closer towards the entrance towards the kitchen to hear them better._

_So Sakura doesn't know if she like's me or not. Why do I feel happy and irritated at hearing that? I should be happy, but the irritation at her being unsure is bothering me._

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Kitchen<strong>

"Hey Karin come here, and help me make dinner!" Sakura yelled, her voice carrying throughout the house, so she knew Karin would hear her.

"Alright I'm coming!" Came Karin's loud reply.

"Well that's my call to leave the kitchen," Suigetsu said, taking a few steps towards the door, and stopping when Sakura questioned him.

"Why is that?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

Suigetsu smirked, and looked to Sakura. "It's not a good idea to have Karin and myself in the same room." His smirk got even bigger. "Why do you want me to stay?" He asked. Soon enough Sakura was smacking him with the dish towel. "Hey! What did I do?" He asked backing away from her.

"Get out of here Sui, before I get the wooden spoon," Sakura said, fake threatening him.

Suigetsu was out of the kitchen fast. Leaving Karin standing there in the doorway.

"Come on Karin we have to cook," Sakura said in a sing-song voice, her attitude changing completely after Suigetsu left.

Karin walked over and washed her hands. "Did you just call him Sui?"

"Yeah why?" Sakura asked, not seeing the big deal. Even though the look Karin gave her, showed her that it was a much bigger deal than what she was originally thought.

"Does someone have a crush on Suigetsu?" Karin asked, drying her hands with the towel Sakura had thrown back to her.

"No, I do not!" Sakura half yelled, completely surprised at the idea Karin had come up with just because she had given Suigetsu a nickname. Shaking her pink hair around a bit, Sakura lowered her voice as she continued. "I just gave him a nickname. Would you like it if I give you one to? How about Sasuke's fan girl?" Sakura asked before raising an eyebrow at Karin.

"I am not his fan girl," Karin defended, crossing her arms.

"Oh really now? So you don't like him anymore?" Sakura asked, as she got out a frying pan and a pot.

"Well I did, but it changed when we got to the village," Karin said, her eyes going to the cabinets. Opening a few before she found the rice. As she was pulling it out of the cabinet, she looked over to Sakura again. "Well a little before we got to the village actually."

"What? Did you see someone you like?" Sakura asked, as she pointed to the rice cooker over on the counter. Noticing Karin had a questioning look on her face, she knew what the red head was looking for. A smirk came to her face when she noticed Karin blushing.

Sakura just put chicken in the frying pan and vegetables in the pot. She had been watching over dinner to make sure it wasn't burning or anything, but was mostly calm. Almost fifteen minutes of silence went by. Her own expression was still calm and relaxed. She was counting down till Karin cracked and told her who had caught her eye.

Karin on the other hand had put the rice in the rice cooker, and took out the nori(thin paper like seaweed) and furikake(rice seasoning). She had been tapping her fingers rapidly on the table and was about to burst. Her mind was torn at the moment. She debated with herself over and over if she could trust Sakura. True they had gotten along since they first met, despite her own thoughts before arriving to Konoha. She had originally thought Sakura and her would hate each other because of the whole Sasuke thing. But, things change. "Alright do you want to know what happened?" She asked, finally cracking.

"Yes of course I do," Sakura replied with no hesitation, turning from the stove to look at the red woman only feet away from her.

"Well before we got to the village we took a break. I went to look for water and I saw one of the guys from this village. He recognized me from seeing me with the rest of Hebi before hand. I quickly explained to him about us coming back to the village. After telling the story of why we came back he believed me. So we just sat there and talked." The rice maker beeped and Karin checked the rice.

"What did he look like?" Sakura asked, the smell of cooking vegetables reminded her she was also supposed to be cooking at the moment. Turning towards the stove again, she opened the lid to the vegetables pot. The good smelling aroma got stronger, making her smile. Humming happily, as she stirred the vegetables.

"Well he had brown hair, it looked a little spiky. He was about four inches taller than both of us. He had a dog with him." Karin tried to think of more descriptions, but the one's that came to mind weren't what she wanted to share out loud.

"That sounds like Kiba. What did he talk about?" Sakura asked, knowing that Karin wasn't planning on giving anymore physical descriptions. But, by the look on her face, Sakura could tell he was well good looking and muscular.

"Well he mostly talked about his training, his dog, but mostly about the stuff he does for the village." Karin told her.

Sakura just frowned. "Yeah, that is definitely Kiba, always talking about himself. He's from the Inuzuka clan. " Sakura broke out into a smile when Karin blushed again.

"Well he did ask about me," Karin said, as she began making onigiri wit the rice. Some she put furikake seasoning on, and some she put just the nori on. Her tone she used was slightly defensive about Kiba. Which she knew Sakura had picked up on, by the raise of the pink haired girl's eyebrow.

"Wow, Kiba actually talking about someone other than himself, the world must be coming to an end," Sakura said sarcastically.

Karin laughed, and began putting the onigiri on a plate. "Let's just finish up the rest of dinner. The boys are probably starving."

Sakura nodded. She was glad she and Karin got to become friends.

**At the table, around ten minutes later**

Sasuke sat at the head of the table, Sakura at his left. She was sitting on the right side of the table while Suigetsu sat on her other side. Karin and Jugo sat across from them on the left side of the table, Jugo sitting to Sasuke's right. At first they ate in silence before Suigetsu decided to start a conversation.

"So Sakura-chan you said you work at the hospital. What do you do there?" Of course he didn't swallow his food first.

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes when the thought of Naruto crossed her mind. She leaned closer to Suigetsu, and grabbed his chin. "Chew, swallow, then talk."

To which Suigetsu only smirked. "Yes ma'am."

Sakura found herself rolling her eyes again, as she let go of his chin. Turning back to her own plate, before picking up her chopsticks. She began picking at her food, not really eating it. "Well I do a little bit of everything at the hospital. Of course I don't get to work everyday. Only when I have free time or when Tsunade needs me. Sometimes more if an emergency pops up. At the moment Tsunade Shishou is irritated with me at the moment because I refuse to become head of the hospital."

"Why don't you want to become head of the hospital?" Jugo asked, speaking for the first time since they got back to the Uchiha house after shopping earlier.

"I would have to spend way too much time at the hospital. Meaning that I can't do as much missions. Plus I would be spending more time organizing the hospital then helping patients. That's the reason why I learned medical nin jutsu, to help people. So Shishou had decided to let me be in charge when ever I am working. So I don't have to be there all the time." Sakura stated happily, thinking of working at the hospital.

They talked here and there as they finished there dinner, but it was really just casual chatter, nothing important. When dinner was over, Sakura collected everyone's plates as everyone moved into the living room. Sasuke stayed and helped her clean up.

As they walked into the kitchen, Sasuke talked to her. "Where did your parents go this morning?"

Sakura began to run the water to wash the dishes. "Well they had a mission to go on. They don't usually go on that many missions anymore, but I had managed to get Tsunade to tell me why they were chosen. And apparently whoever the mission was for requested them specifically." She explained, beginning to wash the dishes.

"Must be old clients or something like that," Sasuke said, watching Sakura's reflection through the window that was above the kitchen sink.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura continued washing the dishes. "I don't know, I guess so."

Sasuke leaned against the counter. "Weren't you supposed to send something to Tsunade?" He asked her, after watching her for a moment. He remembered earlier that day she had mentioned something about needing to send a scroll to Tsunade.

Sakura dropped the dishes in the sink, suddenly being reminded of what she was supposed to do. "Crap! Well good thing those weren't glass," she said, before she flashed out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom. Managing to find the scroll easily, she had only done a few hand seals to summon her bird, before it appeared on her shoulder. Opening the balcony door a crack, she gave it the scroll before letting it fly off. She knew it knew where to go. Once it disappeared from her sight, she closed the balcony door, and went back downstairs. She was back at the kitchen sink in seconds, picking up the next plate.

"Did you have to do that?" Sasuke asked, still standing the exact place he had been in before she left so suddenly.

Sakura turned her head and stuck out her tongue at him, not giving him a verbal response.

"Really Sakura?" Sasuke crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at her.

Sakura just ignored him and began to put the dishes on a rack to dry. "I'm going to go to the study," she said, turning to walk away from the kitchen.

Sasuke smirked, at her childish acting. As she was about to pass him an idea crossed his mind. He reached out and poked her side causing her to squirm slightly, giggle, and run out of the kitchen. Sasuke smirked when he heard her tell the others that he was being an ass. He sighed and moved to walk into the living room, his mind on the sound of her laughter.

**One hour later**

Sakura walked into the living room to silence. Karin and Jugo were reading, Suigetsu was messing with his sword, and Sasuke was staring out the window at the now dark sky.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked.

"Around nine." Suigetsu replied.

"No wonder why I am so tired," Sakura said, stretching her arms above her head as she yawned. "I'm going upstairs to take a shower then sleep." Sakura laughed as she skipped to the stairs. They could hear her running upstairs, a few seconds of silence, and then the sound of her shower running.

"Sakura told me she was five times more hyper when she was a genin. Must have been fun for you Sasuke," Suigetsu said, as he walked to his own bedroom.

Karin and Jugo went to their bedrooms as well, leaving Sasuke in the living room.

_Sakura was hyper when we were little, but I just think she got even more hyper. _Sasuke got up and walked upstairs to his own bedroom and moved to his bathroom to go take a shower.

Once he got out of the shower he dressed in black shorts for bed. He walked out of his bathroom, and went to close his bedroom door. However he paused, as he looked across the hallway to see Sakura's door open. Without thinking, Sasuke walked out of his room, across the hall, and stood in her door way.

His pink haired teammate was laying on the floor with a book open in her hands. Although her eyes weren't on the book, but up at the ceiling. Sasuke smirked at the sight. "Slacking off?" He asked, catching her attention.

Sakura looked over to him slightly surprised. "Hey Sasuke," she greeted, pushing herself up so she was sitting instead of laying down.

_Inner Saku: Woah Sasuke has a six pack. HOT!_

_Sakura: Shut it inner, I don't have time for you._

Sasuke entered her room then, moving so he could sit on her bed. He looked over to Sakura, as she was more focused on finding her bookmark to mark her spot in her book. She was wearing red short shorts with a black spaghetti strap top that he noticed showed a lot of cleavage. To which he had noticed when he first met with his team for the first time since he came back yesterday. Although he cursed himself each time he caught himself looking. When she stood up and turned around to put her book back on her desk. Sasuke found his cheeks growing warm. Her shorts had "Kiss It" written across the back.

"Sasuke, thanks again for the room. It is so amazing," Sakura said, as she came back over to the bed and sat.

"You're welcome," Sasuke said, his eyes on her. He was surprised when she leaned forward and gave him a hug. He immediately hugged her back without thinking about it. A good smelling aroma caught his nose, when he had hugged her back. "You smell good. Sort of like honeysuckle. With a slight mixture of cherries." Sasuke smirked when she pulled back with a blush on her face.

Sakura -knowing that she was blushing- fell back against her pillows with her hands covering her face. "Not funny Sasuke, you made me blush. Every time I get a compliment I blush."

Sasuke got an idea then. "I like your pajamas too. They're very cute." He teased, grinning when her face got even more red. He knew she knew what he was referring to.

"Sasuke stop," Sakura said, finding herself sounding like she was whining slightly. _Of course he'd make fun of my shorts. Why in the hell was he looking in the first place?_ She quickly got under her fluffy rose red comforter, and pulled it so she could hide under the covers. The blankets covering her red face.

Sasuke laughed then, unable to hold back. Sakura was shocked that Sasuke laughed. _He actually laughed. _Sakura just laughed herself, and they laughed for a while. Eventually she slowed her laughing, and she sat up. The covers toppled off of her landing at her waist.

"Well anyway I was going to say goodnight," Sasuke told her as he stood up. Going to go ahead and walk away, but something held him back. He watched her for a moment. Finally he walked closer to her bedside, and leaned down. Without warning to his mind or to her, he gave her a short hug. When he was moving away he poked her sides making her squirm and giggle. "Glad to know your weakness," he said, before having to dodge a pillow she threw at him. He only picked it up and threw it back to her.

"Goodnight Sasuke," Sakura told him in a sing song voice, as she caught the pillow.

"Goodnight Sakura," Sasuke said back, as he walked back to his room. He closed his door and laid down on his bed. He was glad that he came back to Konoha. He had killed Orochimaru and he decided to put his brother behind him. When he came back yesterday and saw Naruto and Kakashi he was glad to see them. Naruto was pretty much his brother, and Kakashi had the father figure he hadn't had for a while. Sakura on the other hand he isn't sure what she is to him. She is kind of like the sister to him, but he wasn't sure if he felt different about her. The way he had been checking out Sakura earlier kind of threw out the liking her as a sister way. _Maybe I like her more than a sister. _"What in the hell am I thinking?" He asked aloud, before he turned off his light. Still cursing his mind for thinking such things about Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

As soon as Sasuke left Sakura had pushed her covers off of her, got up, and slipped outside on the balcony. She looked around. Since it was dark she used her senses to tell her what she couldn't see. There was a huge waterfall which was connected to a huge pond with a river. It was at least fifty feet away from the mansion. The way she could tell that there was a pond and part of a river was easy. The moon glistened off the waters surface letting her see the outline of the lake and river. She could smell several types of flowers meaning that there was probably a garden.

After a few minutes she looked up to the stars. She was glad to have Sasuke back. Now that she had grown she was able to have a friendly relationship with him. Although never in a million years would she think that he would be that nice to her. She sure was surprised at him.

_Saku Inner: Sakura I'm tired of trying to drop small hints at you. I'm just going to straight up tell you this… Something bad is going to happen._

_Sakura: Why can't you just tell me already? It would be so much more simple._

_Saku Inner: I can't because that would be like telling you the future. You have to figure it out by yourself. All I can say is that you will know very soon._

_Sakura: Well that's not very helpful. What's the point of scaring me to pieces now, and I have to suffer through it till it happens._

_Saku Inner: Yeah well I am only here to give you advice and at most hints. You just are too stupid to figure it out! When you find out then I can help you, until then you're hopelessly on your own!_

After blocking her inner from her mind Sakura walked back inside, and closed the door. She walked to her bed, and laid down. She turned off the lights, with a simple turn of the switch on the lamps next to her bed. Not bothering to get under the covers this time. Sakura sat there in the dark for a moment. _Well now I am worried. How in the hell am I supposed to go to sleep now? _She looked at her clock it read ten thirty. Groaning, she rolled over onto her side, and closed her eyes.

She sat in her bed for nearly thirty minutes before realizing she wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon. _Thanks a lot inner this makes my life so much easier. _She leaned back against the head board of the bed, and looked out the window. The moon and stars were beautiful. She sighed, and moved so she was laying back down. Turning to face the balcony. Since the doors were glass she had a perfect view of the stars. Giving her something to do until she fell asleep.

**Next morning eleven o'clock in the morning**

Everyone was awake, and in the living room except for Sakura. Suigetsu was sprawled out on his back on the floor. He was staring up at the ceiling. Jugo was once again reading. He was sitting on the couch. Karin sat next to him drinking her coffee, enjoying the nice quietness of the morning, as well as thinking of a certain person who was walking within Konoha's walls. Sasuke was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall behind him. He was next to the windows so he could look out.

"How long can a person sleep?" Suigetsu asked, ending the silence they had been sitting in for the past two hours.

"Don't bother yourself about it. Sakura said she was going to work at the hospital today. We will know when she wakes up." Karin told him, hoping that would shut him up. She had been enjoying the silence, and didn't feel like hearing his annoying complaining.

"When did you figure that out?" Suigetsu asked, his eyes going to the red headed girl in the room.

"We went shopping. When girls go shopping they pretty much talk the whole time," Karin replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her words left the room in silence, which she was thankful for.

A few minutes later a loud bang from upstairs was heard, followed by a bunch of curse words. It was obvious the noise came from Sakura's room.

"I think she's awake," Jugo said, his eyes leaving the pages of his book to go to the stairs. Suigetsu started laughing as they listened to Sakura's colorful choice of words.

Not even three minutes later a fully dressed Sakura practically jumped down the stairs, and ran into the kitchen. After hearing her move around in the kitchen for a moment, she came right back into the living room and was eating a piece of toast. She walked to the desk which was at the corner of the room. She threw her medical bag on the chair next to the desk before sifting through the scrolls looking for something. After finishing her toast she began sifting through the scrolls with both hands.

Everyone else was just staring at her. She was wearing a red v-neck shirt, the sleeves on the shirt went to her elbows, and a single black ribbon was tied under her breasts, a bow was tied in the front. As for the rest she was wearing a black skirt that went to mid thigh, black see through tights, and three inch black high heels. Her long hip length hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, accompanied with a black bow.

After finding what she was looking for she plucked the scroll out of her bag, wrote something on the outside of it, before tossing it back in. Sighing heavily, she tried rubbing the sleep out of her eyes again.

"Late for work?" Suigetsu questioned.

"What in the hell do you think?" Sakura growled without turning to face him.

Suigetsu only put his hands up in surrender, a look of fake shock on his face. "Sorry for asking a question, sue me." Then he continued staring at the ceiling smirking.

"You have a very colorful vocabulary when you wake up in the morning," Sasuke said next, seeing her shoulders tighten at his statement.

"Yeah well that happens when I stay up way too late. I ended up going to sleep at like four in the morning," Sakura said, turning her head only to send a glare in his direction.

"Why did you go to sleep at four?" Karin asked, putting her coffee down on the side table.

"Because my stupid mind wouldn't stop finding things to stress me out about," Sakura snapped, only to flinch at the tone she used. "Sorry I'm not trying to be angry with you all." She apologized before she began to pick up her bag, only to drop it on the desk when she realized something. "Shit!" She exclaimed all of a sudden, smacking her forehead. "Damn it, I totally forgot!" She looked to the others then. "You four are going to have to come with me until I can find someone to be with you."

"Bingo," Sasuke said, moving to stand up. He had been waiting for Sakura to realize she had literally just about walked out of the house without doing anything with them first.

Ignoring Sasuke's making fun of her tone, Sakura just clenched and un-clenched her fists a few times. "Just get ready to leave," she said to them, before sinking down to sit in a chair. "This is so not my morning."

At least ten minutes later Sakura was walking away from the house with the others trailing behind her. "Isn't the hospital the other way?" Sasuke asked her finally. He may have been away from Konoha for a while, but he still remembered where everything was for the most part.

"Yes," Sakura replied, not giving them a better response than that. They walked another few moments before Sakura stopped. In front of an apartment. Whistling loudly, she waited with her arms crossed, looking at the door of the apartment.

"What are we-"

The sound of the door opening interrupted Suigetsu's question, and out came Hinata. She was dressed similar to Sakura in a light purple shirt, with a grey skirt, and dark purple three inch heels. Her hair was down, and with a purple headband. "You're late Sakura," she said, pushing the gate open, to join them.

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura muttered, before turning around, leading them to the hospital this time.

Laughing slightly, Hinata crossed her arms. "Someone's in a bad mood this morning."

"Shut it," Sakura warned, not in the mood for Hinata's teasing.

Which Hinata noticed, but didn't really care. "You woke up late and now you're taking it out on everyone else, aren't you?" She questioned Sakura as they walked down the entrance path to the hospitals doors. When Sakura didn't respond, Hinata only sighed. They got in the hospital, and Hinata took a coffee from the coffee cart a hospital worker had been pushing by. She held it to Sakura, and made her take it. "Here, drink this and the tiredness will go away, along with your bad attitude."

"Hin-" Sakura stopped when she noticed Hinata walking away. _She's not even going to listen to me._

Suigetsu started laughing then. "Who was that? She's going to be my new best friend!"

"Let's just go," Sakura growled, taking a sip of the coffee. Purposely ignoring Suigetsu's questions.

They had just made it to the third floor when Sakura spoke. "I guess you four can hang out in my office until I can figure out what to do with you."

"Good morning Sakura-san." A light brown haired nurse greeted.

Sakura nodded her head and they continued. Sakura getting similar respectful greetings. Eventually they stopped in front of a door and Sakura got out a key and unlocked the door. They went in and were sort of surprised. Sakura's office was fairly large. On the far side of the room there was some windows that gave you a view of the Konoha streets. Her desk was in front of the windows, on the other side of the room there was, a few plants, three floor to ceiling bookshelves full of books, two couches, and a coffee table.

"Wow Sakura-chan your office is huge," Suigetsu admired, as he sat down on one of the couches.

Sakura only smiled as she put her bag down next to her desk. "I worked hard for it," she sat down at her desk and looked over some files that had been laid on her desk for her to look at.

Instead of sitting down like the others did, Karin went over to the window. "Sakura that's him," Karin was pointing outside. Sakura turned around in her chair, and scooted closer to the large window, and looked to where she was pointing. "Yeah that's Kiba alright. He is probably coming to the hospital to visit Hinata." Sakura saw Karin look jealous. "Don't worry, Hinata and Kiba are on the same team."

Karin relaxed her jealous expression back to a calm one. "Hinata's the one that walked with us here right?"

Sakura turned her chair back around to face her desk. "Yep. Hinata used to be shy when we were genin. It was because she has this huge crush on Naruto."

"The protective blonde one we met yesterday?"

"Yeah, he left a few months after we took the chunin exams the first time. After he left, Tenten, Ino, and myself helped Hinata get over her shyness. When he came back they can have a decent conversation without her stuttering." A knock was heard on Sakura's door.

"Come in," Sakura called out.

A blonde haired woman entered the room. Her eyes going straight to Sakura. "Hello Sakura-san, I was wondering if their was anything I needed to do today."

Thinking for a moment, Sakura smiled. "Well if you can send Kiba Inuzuka to my office that would be great."

"The one who visits Hinata-chan?"

Nodding her head once, Sakura's smile grew. "That's the one."

The woman bowed her head quickly before leaving the room. It took only a few seconds for Karin to turn to Sakura. "You are sending him here?"

"Yes," Sakura said like it wasn't a big deal. "I need a favor from him."

"Who is this Kiba person?" Jugo asked.

"He is this guy that Kari-" Sakura got interrupted by someone knocking on the door again. "Come in."

A black haired girl walked in this time, and gave Sakura a smile. "Good morning Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled back. "Good morning Emi."

"Would you like me to get you anything? A coffee perhaps?" Emi asked, collapsing her hands together to keep from fidgeting nervously with the edge of her shirt. Her eyes had gone to Sasuke for a moment, and since she was young, it wasn't surprised she was attracted to him.

Sakura's eyes lit up, the coffee Hinata gave her was energizing and all, but she wanted one that had lots of sugar in it now. "Yes that would be good. You know what I like."

Emi bowed respectively before retreating from the room.

Sakura looked back down at her desk and began writing, actually glad she was going to get something done. But, unsurprisingly there was yet another knock on the door, and it opened.

The blonde girl and Kiba entered the room. The big Akamaru beside him. "Sakura-san is there anything else?" The blonde asked.

"Damn that was fast," Sakura said, slightly distracted at Kiba's lopsided headband. Her OCD mind was beginning to show up. The blonde girl gave a smile. Sakura just continued. "I don't need anything else at the moment. Hana if you could visit the fifth floor patients," she sighed, a saddened look in her eyes appeared for a second.

"Sounds like a good idea," Hana said before leaving.

Sakura looked to Kiba who was looking at Karin. "You're that girl I saw outside the village."

"Yeah," Karin responded stiffly, surprised at seeing him so soon.

"How have you-" Kiba got cut off by Sakura.

"Alright before you two start having the grand reunion I have stuff to do. You can carry on some other time."

"Sorry boss ma'am," Kiba apologized sarcastically, grinning at her irritated look.

Sakura only picked up the freshly sharpened pencil at her desk, and threw it at him. He ducked quickly, and the pencil made contact with the wall right where his head would have been. "Try saying that again and next time I'm throwing a fist." Her expression changed from irritation to a smile when Akamaru came forward to her desk asking for attention.

Kiba just laughed shakily. "Right… What did you need?"

Sakura again rolled her eyes. She stopped petting Akamaru, and he walked back to Kiba. "I need you to find Kakashi or Yamato and tell them to come and pick them up."

"Okay I'll see what I can do. See you later Sakura and Karin." Kiba smiled at Karin before he left with Akamaru after that..

"Who's the fifth floor patients?" Jugo asked all of a sudden, having been wondering why Sakura seemed to act strange when mentioning it.

Sakura only froze, and was quiet for a moment before replying. "The fifth floor could be called the second children's floor. Except this one is just a bit different. The children on the fifth floor are there if they have a disease or are injured. Sure they could be on the regular children's floor, but if they are placed on the fifth floor there that means that the disease is incurable." Sakura said that with a saddened look on her face turning her head away, her mind not liking the thought of that floor.

Ten minutes passed by, before Kakashi finally strolled in. "Hey Sakura what did you need?"

Glad for the distraction Sakura smiled at her sensei. "I need you to watch over them why I do my rounds." Sakura told him as she looked back over to her desk where her schedule was. "It will only take a few hours."

"Sure thing Sakura. Come on you four." The others got up and followed Kakashi out the door.

Sakura looked away from the desk, and walked to her window. Sakura looked past the village building and into the forest. The thought of the things bad in the hospital brought her back to thoughts of her parents. _What bad thing is going to happen?_ "I think I am starting too worry to much about what my inner said."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second chappie of the day! :)**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for new stories :)**


	6. And A Mark Was Made

_Review:_

_Sakura looked away from the desk, and walked to her window. Sakura looked past the village building and into the forest. The thought of the things bad in the hospital brought her back to thoughts of her parents. __What bad thing is going to happen? __"I think I am starting to worry to much about what my inner said."_

* * *

><p><strong>Later that afternoon, around four<strong>

Walking through the front door of the Uchiha house made Sakura take a deep breath. Having passed Kakashi on the way back from the hospital, Sakura had found out that he had left Naruto and Sai in charge, as he had something he needed to attend too. Instantly she had slapped her forehead, and groaned. Knowing that this could go two ways; one being Naruto says something and gets Sai involved in fight with everyone, two being Sai says something and gets Naruto involved in a fight with everyone.

Although when she closed the front door, she was surprised to see every sitting calmly in the living room. "Sakura-chan!" _So much for calm. _Sakura thought at the sound of Naruto's loud voice.

Naruto was sitting on the floor with Sai to his right. The others were sitting on the couches, except for Sasuke who was sitting by the window. He had a grin on his face. "Kakashi said we wer-"

"I know Naruto," Sakura said, taking a few more steps into the room. "I ran into him on the way here…" she trailed off, unsure of what to think of everyone being so calm.

"What's wrong Sakura? Surprised we haven't ripped each others heads off yet?" Sasuke asked, a smirk on his face.

Seeing Sasuke's smirk made Sakura growl. Turning to the stairs. "I'm going to go take a shower, you two can leave if you want to." She told Naruto and Sai before going up the stairs. Despite trying not to, her footsteps sounded like heavy stomps which made her sound angrier than she was.

As soon as she got in her room, she tossed her medical bag on her bed, and walked straight into her bathroom. Kicking off her heels, she began to pull of the uncomfortable leggings and skirt. Feeling a lot more better wearing nothing than the stupid skirt. She pulled off her shirt then, feeling the cool air from the AC brush across her rib cage made goose bumps appear on her skin. Shivering she just continued taking her undergarments off before collecting her discarded clothes.

Turning to go to cross her bathroom to the clothes bin, she froze when her eye caught something in the mirror. Something was on the back of her shoulder. Holding her clothes with one hand, Sakura used the other to push her hair out of the way to see if she was just imagining it. But, there it was again. It was a black mark, that just seemed like a blur to her now, but it was clearly there.

Dropping her clothes, Sakura rubbed her hand over the mark, and it wouldn't go away. Quickly turning on the water she tried scrubbing it off, and it still wouldn't go away. Her shocked feeling soon turned to fear. _Inner? What's going on? When did this happen? Does this have to do with what you were talking about? _She waited for an answer from her inner, only to gasp. Her inner was blocking her off. Purposely not responding to her questions. That only made her fear heighten.

Not thinking twice she unlocked her bathroom door, and ran out quickly. Running straight to her closet, she quickly threw on some undergarments, a pair of black sweatpants, and a black t-shirt. It didn't take her more than a few seconds to get downstairs. The second she took the last step, she noticed the others eyes on her.

Suigetsu already opening his mouth to speak. "Hey, what are yo-"

"I'm going to Hinata's," Sakura said, interrupting Suigetsu without looking at him. Her eyes searching other places in the room for something.

"But, weren't you going to take a shower?" Naruto asked, watching her look around. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something was off about her. And it wasn't that she was wearing all black, although that was unusual for her.

Ignoring Naruto's question, Sakura moved to the kitchen, having not found what she was looking for in the living room. The second she walked in, she found it. Walking to the counter, she grabbed her jacket off of it. She left it there when she went down to the kitchen when she couldn't sleep last night. After beginning to put the jacket on, she began walking back to the living room.

Seeing Sakura come back into the living room, made Sasuke look over to her. For a split second he could see fear in her eyes, making him wonder what was going on. "Is something wrong?" Surprising himself that he'd even ask.

Forcing a smile on her face, Sakura only moved closer to the door. "No, I just remembered I promised Hinata to come over after work. You two don't mind staying longer do you?" She directed her question to Naruto and Sai, but didn't really wait for an answer. She was out the door in seconds.

**Sakura's POV**

Taking her less than three minutes to get to Hinata's, Sakura had to slide a bit to keep from running straight into Hinata's front door. She began to knock on the door, and instead of stopping she knocking. When the door opened to reveal Hinata's irritated face, Sakura didn't wait for her to say anything, she just walked right past her and inside.

"Well hello Sakura, yes you can come into my house," Hinata said sarcastically, before shaking her head, and rolling her eyes. Closing her front door, she turned around only to jump slightly.

Sakura was standing right behind Hinata, so when Hinata turned around they were literally almost nose to nose. "I need to show you something," she explained to Hinata, before grabbing the blue haired girl's arm. Pulling her in the direction of her bedroom, Sakura didn't stop till they were all the way in Hinata's bathroom.

Finally pulling free, Hinata stepped away from Sakura for a moment. Watching as Sakura took off her jacket, turning so her back was facing her. "Okay Sakura, what is going on? You look like a complete nervous wre-" Before Hinata could so much as finish her sentence Sakura had started pulling off her black t-shirt as well. "Sakura!"

Ignoring Hinata's voice, Sakura finished pulling off her shirt, leaving her in just her bra. Throwing her shirt to the ground, Sakura pushed her hair over her left shoulder, so her right shoulder was visible to Hinata. "Look!"

"What in the heck?" Hinata stepped closer to Sakura, looking at the black mark on Sakura's shoulder. "Did you get a tattoo?"

"No I did not get a fucking tattoo! It just showed up on my shoulder, and I have no idea what it is!" Sakura exclaimed, anger showing up in her voice now.

Raising an eyebrow, Hinata only eyed the mark some more. The mark could be considered on the back of Sakura's shoulder. But it was really evenly in-between the bottom part of her shoulder blade that would poke out if she moved her arm the right way and the top of her shoulder. It appeared to be a black star, almost the size of her fist. Each of the five points of the star had one of the five element symbols near them. "It just showed up?"

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "After I got to Sasuke's house, I went to go take a shower. I was just about to put my clothes in the dirty clothes bin, when I noticed it. At first I thought it was just a random thing on me, but then I realized I couldn't get it off."

Reaching her hand out, Hinata rested her it flat on the mark. "Does it hurt?"

Shaking her head, Sakura looked at Hinata's mirror to see the reflection of her back. The mark seeming to catch her attention immediately. "Not at all. It's just there."

"Do you reme-"

"No," Sakura interrupted Hinata, before she could ask the full question. Taking her shirt from the floor, Sakura put it back on. Taking her jacket as well, but not putting it on. "I have no recollection of someone giving the mark, and it wasn't there before I went to work. I think it just showed up."

Leading Sakura out of her bathroom, Hinata frowned. _How could it do that?_ Once in the living room, she sat down on her couch. "How could it just show up?"

"I don't know! Maybe the magic sparkling fairy princess decided she didn't like my shoulder being plain, and put it there to spice it up a bit!" Sakura shot back, plopping down on the couch beside Hinata. Already seeing that the blue haired girl was preparing to say something.

"Maybe it's not a bad thing," Hinata said. "You never really know." Her white eyes had been on Sakura, seeing if her attempt at making it less bad than it seemed had any possibility of calming her down. Although just by the visible reaction Sakura gave, Hinata could already tell that it wasn't what she wanted to hear at the moment.

"Do suggest I send the fairy princess a thank you card? Maybe a "hey thanks for the cool mark, it scares the hell out of me, but it adds a very nice decorative touch." or a nice bouquet of flowers could work!" Sakura sarcastically snapped at Hinata, tossing her jacket on the coffee table, before leaning back on the couch cushions.

Seeing the irritated look Sakura gave, made Hinata feel sympathetic instead of angry. She knew that Sakura didn't like not being in control of something, and it was the reason why she was acting the way she was. _Something tells me this is mostly because she has no idea how the mark go there rather than what it could do to her. _"Well, lets see if we can try to figure it out shall we?"

**The next morning, around six o'clock**

The dirt street in front of her blurred slightly as she walked forward. Having to shake her head for the third time since she left Hinata's house. Her mind was exhausted, her body was exhausted, everything about her spelled out the words "In Need Of Sleep". _I'm so tired._

_Saku Inner: Maybe you should have slept last night._

_Sakura: Even if I wanted to talk to you, I wouldn't._

_Saku Inner: Whatever do you mean?_

_Sakura: You blocked me yesterday. When I needed you._

_Saku Inner: You block me off all the time._

_Sakura: And I'm about to do it again._

Silence welcomed her mind then, as she blocked her inner from speaking to her. Although as she approached the steps to Sasuke's house, she couldn't help but know the silence wouldn't be lasting long.

The second Sakura stepped inside, she felt eyes on her. Sasuke, Jugo, and Sai were staring at her. Sasuke and Jugo had changed from what they were wearing when she left yesterday, Sai still had the same outfit he had on, meaning he probably stayed over here overnight. Karin and Suigetsu appeared from the kitchen. Naruto was sprawled out on the floor asleep, until Sai pushed him to wake him up.

The second Naruto woke up, he sat straight up. His eyes going to Sakura. "Sakura!"

Not responding, Sakura just let her arms fall to her sides, trying her hardest how to remember to move and act human again. Although it was hard when all she could think about was how tired she was.

"You look horrible," Suigetsu said bluntly, after everyone seemed to not want to say anything.

"Thanks, that's just what every girl wants to hear," Sakura said, feeling that if she had the energy to smile she would. _At least I can be sarcastic in my tired state. _

Before Suigetsu could try to apologize, Sasuke spoke. "He means, that you look like you got hardly any sleep."

"That's probably because I didn't," Sakura replied, finally shutting the door behind her. Her eyes catching a mirror on the wall, and she completely agreed with them. The purple tinted bags under her eyes didn't look all that appealing. Moving towards the coffee table, she sat down beside it on the floor. Resting her elbows on it's wooden surface, waiting for the questions to start.

"Why not Sakura?" Naruto asked, moving so he was near her. "And why didn't you come back last night? And what was going on? I knew something was wrong with you. There's no way you could have hid it, an-"

"Stop pestering her dobe," Sasuke said, crossing his arms from where he sat by the window. "She's probably too tired to listen to you anyways."

"I think Naruto has a right to ask her what's going on," Sai added into the conversation, his voice showing dislike that was obvious towards Sasuke.

Sasuke only narrowed his eyes at Sai. "I don't think I asked for your opinion."

And then they were off. All three of them getting into an argument. The others just watching them.

After a good five minutes of them fighting, Karin finally yelled. "Shut up will you?! It's way to early for you three to be arguing!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Karin. You three are getting annoying," Suigetsu said, lazily laying back on the couch.

"Anyway," Naruto said, looking away from Sai and Sasuke, and towards Sakura's direction. "Why wer-" He stopped talking as soon as he saw Sakura.

Sakura's head was resting on the table, her arms were crossed underneath her head, giving her a little headrest. Her face was mostly hidden, but her eyes were visible. They were closed, and she looked peaceful. Her slow steady breathing was another sign that she was fast asleep.

**A couple days later, Sunday **

Sakura stepped out of the shower, drying herself slowly. After putting on her undergarments, she slipped on a pair of old light wash jean shorts, buttoning them before reaching for her shirt. Although as she held the shirt in her hands she had a frown on her face. Her eyes on her right shoulder, contemplating if she should check if it was still there. The mark wasn't visible from the front or really from the side. Since it was in-between the top of her shoulder and the bottom edge of her shoulder blade, the only way to see it is by looking at her from the back.

Shaking her head a few times, Sakura just slid the shirt on over her shoulders, not bothering to even give a glance to the mark. She didn't really want to because she knew it'd still be there. Rolling up the long sleeves of the white cotton shirt she put on till they stopped at her elbows. It was hot so she left the top two buttons and the button at the bottom of the shirt unbuttoned. A sliver of her flat stomach revealed. She went to her bed, and sat with her back on the floor, and her feet on the bed. Her head was killing her.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura had just got back to the house after her shift at the hospital that morning. Her shift was only three simple hours, only little to what she could usually work without experiencing tiredness. It was only one in the afternoon, and she was exhausted. She thought the headache was from the stress of her inner worrying her rather than work. Naruto was in charge of watching team Hebi as she worked. Which she figured out was a mistake the moment she got inside the house. She had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit by Suigetsu who flew into the closed door._

"_Are you alright?" Sakura asked him, having heard the back of his head slam against the door._

"_Yeah I am fine," Suigetsu said. "Nothing I can't handle."_

_Sakura was about to offer to help him up, but she was suddenly no longer near the door, but halfway across the room. Naruto's arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders from the back, telling her who moved her._

"_Sakura stay away from him!" Naruto sounded angry, but like Sakura assumed it was his usual anger. One that only meant the cause of his anger was him getting himself into the position he was in. Of course she wasn't really sure what exactly that position was. But, by the looks of it Suigetsu was the other part of the problem._

"_Sakura-chan can do what ever she pleases," Suigetsu argued, pointing a finger heatedly towards Naruto. "You do not own her!" Sasuke, Karin, and Jugo came into the living room to see what was going on._

"_Who gave you the right to call her that?" Naruto yelled, as he only stepped in front of Sakura._

_Although it was a clear mistake as Sakura was put in the easy position to hit Naruto on the head. Which she took advantage of. "I did baka! Now what in the hell is going on?"_

"_Blondie over there challenged me to spar. We fought, I won, but he refused to accept it," Sui explained, as he finally got up from the floor._

"_Not true, that doesn't count!" Naruto bellowed, and jumped up from the floor. He had ended up behind Sakura when she had hit him on the head, but he didn't move. Wanting to keep an eye on Sakura to make sure Suigetsu didn't touch her._

_Sakura only felt slightly childish, as she covered her ears at his loudness. His loud voice echoing in her mind. "Naruto, lower your voice, I have a headac-" _

"_We're going to have a rematch!" Naruto argued towards Suigetsu, interrupting Sakura._

_Suigetsu, and Naruto began to argue consistently then. They had began to raise their voices till they were practically yelling at each other. _

_Sakura -who was standing in-between both of them- pressed her hands against her ears harder. But that wasn't good enough, she still seemed like she could hear their arguing full volume. Finally having enough, she turned and walked past Sasuke and the others, and put her medical bag down on the couch. She turned back, and went up to the arguing ninja's. Grabbing both of the guys by their shirts, and yanked them hard. Causing both of the guys to silence and look at her._

_Now that she had both of the guys attention, Sakura began to speak. "I have had enough! Naruto you better get out of this house right now or so help me I will personally make sure that you wont be sparring for a very, very long time. Sui we haven't had any real problems yet so if I were you I would shut up, or we will have problems." She released them then, and walked to pick up her medical bag. They were going to say something, but she twisted around, and threw two kunai at the boys. Missing their heads purposely by on centimeters. "I wasn't joking damn it! I have a huge headache right now! If you two baka's say one more thing, I will stomp up and down on your asses."_

_Naruto was out of the house as soon as Sakura stopped talking. Suigetsu nearly flew to his room. Sakura only put a hand to her temple as she walked past the others to go upstairs. Muttering curse words directed to both Naruto and Suigetsu on the way._

"_Wow she really is scary." Jugo said as he left the room, and into the library. Karin went to the Kitchen. Leaving Sasuke in the living room still slightly surprised at Sakura's actions._

_End Of Flashback_

Sakura's head was pounding. The shower helped her cool down, but it didn't help her headache. She flipped over so she was laying on her stomach. It was so hot in the house. _My headache is making everything worse. I should try to find a distraction. _"I should go outside. Maybe the distraction of the summary air could help," she said aloud to the quiet room. She got up, and walked into her bathroom. Brushing through her hair, getting rid of the tangles, before putting it up in a high pony tail leaving her bangs to frame her face.

She flinched when she tightened her pony tail. A bit too tight for her pounding head. But she ignored it, and walked out the sliding doors to her balcony. Once outside she leaned against the railing to observe the back yard of the Uchiha manor.

It was beautiful. Below her balcony was the back patio. The stairs led to a path that led out to the pond. On either side of the path were flowers that were a variety of colors. The path branched out in a few places towards other area's of the beautiful garden. Sakura moved her gaze to the cliff that was next to the large forest. She was right about the waterfall. The water traveled from the top of the cliff to the river below, then it rushed into the pond. On the other side of the large pond was a river that was a bit calmer that let the water travel somewhere into the forest. Sakura moved her gaze away from the waterfall, and focused on the pond.

She gasped. The pathway from the patio led to a dock sort of thing, and it ended in the middle of the lake where there was a gazebo. It was beautiful. Unable to stop herself, she jumped off her balcony, and onto the pathway. She walked onto the dock, and she continued to the gazebo. Once she got to the middle of the gazebo she walked to the farthest edge, and leaned against the railing.

She looked down into the water. There was a whole bunch of fish swimming through the pond. After watching the fish for a while she focused on her reflection. The wind was blowing lightly. Making it a tad bit cooler. Also making her pony tail sway. The one thing she noticed was that she looked stressed and tired. The tired part she knew was due to lack of sleep. The stressed part was particularly the reason why it was hard for her to sleep. _It's because of what my inner told me. It keeps bugging me. _

_Sakura: Inner, when will happen? Please? Tell me, I won't stop pestering until you tell me. I need to know._

_Saku Inner: Fine it will happen Tuesday_

_Sakura: That's two days from now._

_Saku Inner: Glad to know you're using your brain genius. Now maybe next time we can move a step up from the simple math, like maybe what two plus two is?_

_Sakura: I'm not in the mood to play your games inner._

_Saku Inner: Who says I'm playing games with you? Sometimes I joke and sometimes I say the truth. The truth that only I know and that you don't know._

Sakura shook her head lightly, blocking off her inner. She was getting to become confused with all the information her inner had told her the past few days. It was beginning to beco- Sakura stiffened slightly. Someone was walking to the gazebo behind her. Turning her head to the side, to look over her shoulder to see who it was. Realizing it was Sasuke, who was standing there watching her.

Noticing her eyes on him, Sasuke only moved the rest of the way to her. Stopping a few feet away. "Karin told me to give you this. It's for your headache," he said, as handed her a couple pills, and a water bottle.

Not having to study the pills to know they were just simple Tylenol, Sakura took them, and swallowed them with some water. "How did you know I was out here?" She asked him curiously, as she turned back to look at the water.

Sasuke didn't answer at first he was distracted by her choice of clothing. Her long legs were well toned, and very well showed off with the shorts she was wearing. Her shirt showed off her breasts and stomach. Blinking a few times he cursed himself on the inside. _Stupid teenage male hormones._ "I saw you jump down from your balcony," he responded when she looked back over to him.

Sakura nodded but then focused her gaze to the sky. Hearing a birds call. A hawk was circling above them. That was her bird. After biting her lip she brought her fingers to her mouth, and whistled loudly. The bird took almost immediate notice in her location. She held out her hand, and the bird landed.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, walking forward to stand beside her.

"Tsunade sent me something," Sakura said, as she grabbed the scroll from the bird. Putting her chakra emerged fingertips on the seal on the scroll, it broke off with her touch. She unrolled the scroll and then began to read.

_Sakura, _

_As you know your parents were sent out on a mission a few days ago. We have received word that they requested back up. You will need to gather the rookie nine including Sasuke, and team Gai. Leave Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo at the house I'll have anbu stationed around the house. This is important so come here as quickly as you can. _

_-Tsunade_

Sakura paled instantly at the words. Keeping silent as she rolled up the scroll. Sasuke noticed this, and came closer to her. "What did it say Sakura?"

She just turned on her hill, grabbing his hand, and led him in the direction of the house. "We have a mission. Get your ninja gear on. As soon as your done, wait for me in the living room." She released Sasuke, and jumped to her balcony.

"Wait!" Sasuke called up to her, not moving from the spot where she had left him.

Sakura landed on the balcony, before she looked to him. "What?"

"I thought I wasn't aloud out of the village," Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well now you are. Now get ready!" Sakura told him before turning around, and entering her bedroom.

Sasuke stared at her as she went in her room. After she slid the door closed he sighed, he went inside, and up to his room. This obviously wasn't just a normal mission, something was bothering her. _And I will find out what it is._

**Sakura's POV**

Once in her room Sakura dashed into her closet, beginning to take off the clothes she had just put on less than twenty minutes ago. After looking for a moment she found the spot where she had put most of her ninja clothes. She had finished moving a lot more of stuff over here, only a little bit of her stuff remained at her parents. Her apartment was history though. She finalized the last bit the released her for the contract, and now she no longer owned the apartment.

Shaking the thoughts of that away, she focused back on her clothes. She began looking through her options on what she should wear. Choosing to put on black shorts, leaving her usual grey apron type skirt off. Then she chose to put on a tight dark red tube top that stopped just above her belly button. Since it was strapless, she finished the outfit off with a dark grey vest on over it. "Perfect for summer at least," she said aloud. She left her hair up, and she kneeled down to reach below the bottom rack of clothes. Reaching for her senbon needles. As she put them in a needle proof pouch she thought to herself. _Ever since that battle with Haku and Zabuza I have been interested in senbon needles. A year after training with Tsunade I finally had found someone who could teach me._

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was fourteen years old, and she had just completed the Chunin exams. Tsunade had sent her on a solo mission when she had kept complaining about wanting someone to teach her about senbon. She was passing through the Land of Hot Water, the land was in-between the Hidden Sound village and the Hidden in the Frost Village. When she found her teacher. _

_Sakura was running through an older town, the Village Hidden in the Hot Water. She didn't have any luck. Giving up there, she left the town through the back, and began to run again. That was when she stumbled along a cabin. Not having to look around long, she had saw a woman around the age of twenty five. The woman had waist length aqua blue hair. Sakura herself was only a half a head shorter than the woman. _

_Said woman was sharpening her senbon needles, which is what had caught her eye in the first place. When Sakura got the courage she had jumped down from the trees. The woman -thinking she was going to attack- threw the senbon at Sakura. Sakura had grabbed her katana from it's sheath attached to her back, and deflected the senbon. The woman reached for more, but Sakura spoke._

"_Excuse me I mean no harm." As proof Sakura dropped all of her weapons. Which many would consider completely stupid, considering Sakura had not known who this woman was. And the woman could have very well killed her easily. Although Sakura was willing to take the chance after the woman had thrown the senbon so precisely at her. If she hadn't deflected them, the three senbon would have hit her dead on. One in the forehead, one in the neck, and one in the heart._

_After seeing Sakura drop all of her weapons, which appeared to take a good couple minutes due to all the hidden one's Sakura had, she stood up, and walked closer to Sakura. _

"_What purpose do you have with me?" She questioned._

"_I don't actually have one yet," Sakura replied. "I wanted to know if you knew anything about senbon training?" Feeling the eyes of the woman examining her as she spoke felt a little uncomfortable, but at the same time she held herself still. Knowing she was being judged._

"_I am familiar with senbon training," the woman said. "I prefer it rather than most weapons. Why?"_

_Sakura stood up straighter. "I want to ask if you would train me. I want to learn how to use the senbon correctly."_

"_Introduce yourself properly," The woman ordered, her eyes narrowing as she seemed to be judging Sakura more._

"_Sakura Haruno. I am fourteen years old and a Leaf Village chunin. I am the apprentice of Tsunade, the Hokage. Tsunade let me travel to gain more experience. She had taught me all she knew. I specialize in genjutsu, but I am working on learning more taijutsu and ninjutsu." Sakura spoke as if she was reciting out of a book, but that's how it usually went. If someone asked your information, you give it to them without any side details._

_After studying Sakura a bit more the woman spoke. "Alright Sakura Haruno, I agree to train you. My name is Hana Suzuki. You will only call me Hana or Hana-sama. Write to your master, and tell her you will temporarily become my apprentice. I will teach you for six months. Although we can work on other stuff as well. You said you wanted to learn more taijutsu, I can help you with that, as well as more weapons training." The woman -now known as Hana- spoke with authority in her voice._

_Sakura nodded, and bowed respectfully, "Thank you. I will inform my Master quickly."_

_End of flashback_

Sakura put the senbon in her kunai pouch. Then she put her kunai pouch on, and she decided to bring her black katana. Hana had given her the black katana for two reasons. One was that Sakura's old white katana was beginning to rust, and for a gift for completing her training. Once the katana was securely on her back in it's sheath, she moved to packing her bag. Putting in medical supplies, extra clothes, and other ninja stuff.

She had finished put her extra clothes and her boots in a scroll, knowing it would be easier if they were sealed into a scroll. Grabbing her black ninja sandals, she slipped them on her feet, tightening the straps. Slipping the straps of her bag on her shoulders, she was about to leave when something crossed her mind. _What am I forgetting?_

Turning around she walked to her bedside table. Thinking of it already. Where unknown to anyone, she had a seal on the bottom drawer. Doing the hand signs she unlocked it. Things inside were of importance to her. One thing in particular was well hidden. Finding it, she picked it up. It was a silver ring, one she usually wore, but she had taken it off before work that morning. It was a simple silver ring, it was pretty thick banded, and in the front was a big H. Branching from the H was several vines and leaves. This was the Haruno ring. One her parents had given her after she completed the Jounin exams. Symbolizing her as changing to an adult.

She stared at the ring for a bit more, before shaking her head. Slipping the ring on her right hand ring finger. Turning the lights off, she left her room then. Ready to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chappie :)**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for new stories :)**


	7. Sealing Of The Mark

_Review:_

_One thing in particular was well hidden. Finding it, she picked it up. It was a silver ring, one she usually wore, but she had taken it off before work that morning. It was a simple silver ring, it was pretty thick banded, and in the front was a big H. Branching from the H was several vines and leaves. This was the Haruno ring. One her parents had given her after she completed the Jounin exams. Symbolizing her as changing to an adult._

_She stared at the ring for a bit more, before shaking her head. Slipping the ring on her right hand ring finger. Turning the lights off, she left her room then. Ready to go._

* * *

><p><strong>Continued on<strong>

Not getting too far before her inner decided to bother her again. Sakura sighed, and paused at the top of the stairs.

_Inner Sakura: Go to your parents house, and go into your parents room. Once you go there go into your parents closet. Go to the back of the closet, and look in the corner. There is a small door. Open it, and take the box with your name._

_Sakura: Why?_

_Inner Sakura: You will need it._

_Sakura: That's not very helpful_

When Sakura got downstairs she found herself looking to see what Sasuke was wearing. Sasuke was wearing a black t-shirt, with black ninja shorts, and black ninja shoes. He had his ninja gear including his silver katana.

Sasuke was also looking at her outfit, while inwardly smirking at the fact that she was looking at his as well. "Nice outfit."

Sakura rolled her eyes, hearing the tease in his voice without him having to do much. "Thanks, I always have been hoping to have you as my fashion consultant." Her tone was sarcastic, but at the same time showed her amusement. Her eyes moved then to look to the rest of team Hebi. "Anyway Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo you will be staying here. Let me warn you that anbu are stationed around this house. This will only be temporary until I or part of my team return. You will not be able to leave the house without being noticed. Sasuke and I have a mission. I know I said that Sasuke wouldn't be leaving the village, but this is an emergency." Sakura walked to the door with Sasuke trailing behind her. "Behave!" She called out to the others before the left.

Once outside Sakura was surprised to see Sai on the porch. "Sai? What are you doing here?"

Sai, with his hands in his pockets, seemed to be ready to go somewhere. "Your distress can be felt from miles away. I'm here to save the day."

The way Sai said that made Sakura realize he must have quoted that from a book somewhere. Although it did sort of fit the situation, so she could at least give him props for that. "No seriously. How did yo-"

"I saw your hawk depart from Tsunade's office," Sai interrupted. "I was-how you say-curious. I went up to Tsunade's office asked her what she needed to contact you by bird for. She explained I was about to find out anyway. But, we have a mission. I was supposed to go find the rest of our team, but I wanted to stop by here first. To see if you were okay."

Sasuke noticed Sakura staring at Sai with wide eyes after he said all that. To which it only made himself smirk. _She's probably freaked out by hi- _His thoughts were stopped when Sakura suddenly moved forward and hugged Sai.

"You drive me up the walls Sai, but you're always there for me," Sakura said, before stepping back. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. After you find the rest of our team, I need you to find the members of Team Gai as well." Sai nodded, and disappeared. Sakura just turned to look at Sasuke. "Okay Sasuke I guess we are going to go get everyone else. We can go find team ten."

They began to walk through the village Sakura was playing with her hair nervously.

"Sakura what did the scroll say exactly?" Sasuke asked, after watching her nervous habit for a couple minutes.

"Well it said that my parents requested back up on a mission. That's it, but that's what is worrying me. The mission they went on was an easy b rank. They should have easily gotten through that."

"Don't worry about it Sakura," said Sasuke, and without thinking he rested a hand on his shoulder. Surprising himself at the action, but he didn't regret it.

When she felt his hand on her shoulder, Sakura smiled with her head turned away from him. Purposely not to show him the smile. "We really need to hurry and find team Ten."

"Where would they be right now?" Sasuke asked, dropping his hand from his shoulder.

"Well I am guessing Shikamaru is probably somewhere cloud watching. Since Choji is his best friend he is probably with him. As for Asuma and Ino I'm not sure." Sakura and Sasuke hopped onto the roofs, and headed to the grassy fields of Konoha. Sakura was correct Shikamaru and Choji were there. And when Sasuke and Sakura stopped in front of the two, they didn't seem all that surprised to see them both there. "Hey we have a mission. You two need to find Asuma and Ino. We are not sure how long we will be gone so be prepared. Meet at the hokage's office."

"Alright, be there in thirty," Shikamaru said, clearly not getting up anytime soon.

Sakura only leaned her head so it blocked the view of the sky from him. "Be there in ten or I'll start breaking your toes off one by one."

"Okay, okay." Shikamaru said, standing up. Grumbling about troublesome woman.

"Team Eight will be at the training fields right now." Sakura and Sasuke jumped away heading for the training fields. Once they got there Shino and Kiba were sparring, Hinata was watching with Kurenai, healing a few of her own bruises, hinting she had already had her sparring time.

When they walked closer Kurenai and Hinata came closer to them. "What brings you here Sakura? Sasuke?" The way Kurenai said Sasuke's name hinted slight discomfort, but obvious attempt at trying to act normal around seeing him here again. That's how most people had been acting lately.

"Kurenai, could you get Shino and Kiba to come over here." Sasuke told her, having noticed the odd tone Kurenai used, but had gotten used to hearing it from most people. So it didn't bother him.

Meanwhile, Sakura had pulled Hinata over to the side, and had began to whisper to her.

Kurenai had nodded to Sasuke, and called her two male students over.

Once they were over, Hinata had began running off, already knowing what to do. Sakura came back over. "I already told Hinata about it," she said to the rest of Team Eight. "We have a mission. We are unsure of how long we will be gone so pack carefully. When your done report to the Hokage's office."

Team Eight nodded, and they disappeared. Sakura and Sasuke began to run to the Hokage's office then. "What did you talk to Hinata about?" Sasuke asked, having to push off the ground hard to jump to the rooftops after Sakura had just all of a sudden jumped up there without giving him warning.

She didn't say anything for a moment, before sighing. "What are you talking about? I told her about the mission. I said that earlier," she said, just as the reached the last building that was nearest to the Hokage's office. She took the jump easily to get off the building. Landing in a crouched position to keep from jolting her knee's. As she stood up, Sasuke jumped down beside her.

"Sakura, I am not stupid. If you were going to tell her about the mission, you would have waited for the rest of the team to come over," he said, frowning at her. "You're hiding something." They began to walk up the stairs to the office.

"I asked her to get some stuff from my parents house for me," Sakura admitted quickly before they entered the Hokage's building, then entered her office only a few seconds later. Surprised to see that the rest of Team seven was already there and ready. Including Naruto.

"Hey, I thought you guys would be the last people here." Sakura told them as she and Sasuke came closer.

"Why is that Sakura?" Yamato asked, humor in his voice.

Sakura smirked, her expression made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Kakashi is always late, Naruto takes forever to get ready, Sai usually starts a fight with Naruto, and you usually have to break it up. That usually takes up a while. I thought I'd probably have to go find you guys."

"Sakura, why don't you believe in me?" Naruto asked, his childish side poking out with a pout on his lips.

Sakura waved him off, and rolled her eyes. Settling on leaning against the wall in-between Yamato and Sasuke. "So where is Tsunade?"

"Tsunade should be coming in here in a few minutes." A voice said from the door. Team Seven looked to the door to see Team Gai coming in. The speaker was Neji.

"We passed by her on the way here. She had to run to the hospital real quick." Tenten explained, more to Sakura than to the others.

A few minutes of silence passed by, before Team ten walked in. Ino's eyes found Sakura almost immediately.

"Saki do you know why Tsunade summoned all of us?" Ino asked, having felt slightly annoyed at the idea of another mission. Her team literally just came back from a mission late last night.

Sakura shook her head, seeing the annoyance on Ino's face, but chose to ignore questioning it. "The only thing she told me was that we are back up for a b-rank mission," she replied to Ino, before moving away from her team then. She crossed her arms, and moved towards the windows that covered the wall behind Tsunade's desk. Almost immediately she frowned, and got a worried look.

Everyone seemed confused by her answer. All of them? For back up on a b-rank? "Her parents had requested back up on a b-rank mission. Sakura is worried about them." Sasuke explained to the others, his eyes still on Sakura.

Sakura heard what Sasuke said, but she chose to pretend she didn't. Instead she focused her gaze to see Tsunade approaching the stairs. "Tsunade is coming," she announced plainly.

A minute later Tsunade walked in. "Sorry I had to get something from the hospital." Tsunade walked over to her desk, easily maneuvering her way around Sakura who stood by the window still, and sat down at her desk. Dropping the bag she had been carrying on top of it. "So we are waiting on Team Eight?"

Team Eight came in at that moment. "Sorry, we're here," Kurenai apologized.

"My fault," Hinata said, her eyes on Sakura.

"Alright so I will explain the mission," Tsunade said, intertwining her hands together, and resting them on her desk. "Sakura's parents had requested back up. It was a simple b-rank. Someone had been following them the whole time they were doing the mission. They think that the ninja's will attack on their way back to the Leaf. So you will be going to meet up with them." Tsunade picked up the bag on her desk, and threw it to Sakura. Who hadn't been looking when she had thrown it, but caught it easily anyways. "Sakura you know what it's for."

"Thank you Shishou," Sakura said, taking off her bag, to put the small medical bag into her own bag. _The medicine will help if the team gets poisoned or sick._

Tsunade reached in her desk, and pulled out a scroll. "At the moment I am appointing Sakura as team leader. It is her parents after all. Shikamaru and Neji I want you to help Sakura out," she paused when she saw Sakura's angry look. "Sakura, don't look at me like that. I trust you yes, but I want to have them help with decisions." Sakura scowled, and Tsunade frowned. "Don't make me say it Sakura." Sakura ignored her, and continued looking angry. Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, you get controlled by your emotions to easily when it comes to people you know. Why do you think I never let you be one hundred percent in charge when treating someone you know in the hospital? Since it is your parents I want Neji and Shikamaru to help you understand from other point of views."

"I understand lady Tsunade," Sakura said through gritted teeth. Forcing herself to agree to Tsunade, because she knew it wouldn't get them anywhere if she kept arguing. She held her hand out.

Tsunade handed Sakura the scroll, despite clearly seeing Sakura was still angry. Sakura was going to open it, but Tsunade stopped her. "The scroll is the one your parents sent. You will read it first on your own time. Then do as you please with it." Tsunade told her. Sakura put the scroll in her bag, before Tsunade would continue. "You will be heading towards the Land of Lighting. A day or two after today you should start to be able to pick up their chakra signals as soon as you get that far." Tsunade signaled them to leave, and with that they left.

Once outside they began to walk to the gates. Sakura was in front thinking, separating herself from the others on purpose. It wasn't till they were passing Ichiraku's before Kakashi came up beside her.

At first Kakashi said nothing, he just kept up with her stride. His book out in front of him, his eye seeming to be focused on it's pages. But, if Sakura had happened to look over at him, she would have known the book was only a distraction, his visible eye was on her. Curiosity towards his female students recent angry attitude got the best of him. "How are you doing?"

Sakura looked at him finally, seeing his eye was focused down at his book. She could of swore he had been looking at her a few seconds ago. "I am doing okay. I just hope everything will be alright."

"There is no use in worrying." Kakashi told her, having known her long enough to know that it was her special ability to worry about everyone over herself.

Closing her eyes, Sakura sighed heavily. "I know," she said, rubbing her forehead where her headache had slowly began to disappear up until she was back in Tsunade's office. Now it was back full force. "I can't help myself. They are my parents after all." She opened her eyes again, and looked to him. "There is something I need to talk with you and Yamato about. Sooner rather than later. It is important."

"Alright we can stop at the gate of the village," Kakashi said, his eyes going back to his book. Actually paying attention to it then.

Sakura nodded once, although she knew he was no longer paying attention. The group walked in silence till they got to the gate. Sakura stopped, and turned to face the large group. "Alright we are going to stop at the gate for a moment. If there is anything you forgot at home. Go get it. If not just wait here." She looked to Hinata, looking her dead in the eyes. "Make sure no one follows us," she whispered to Hinata so the others wouldn't hear. Then she walked into the forest to the left of the outside wall. Kakashi and Yamato followed her.

"Why is Kakashi sensei and Yamato sensei following her?" Naruto asked, noticing almost as soon as they started walking away.

"Maybe she needs to ask them about the mission privately Naruto," Ino tried, although her constant need to be nosy was stronger than Naruto's. She wanted to know what they were doing just as much as he did.

"Why would she do that? Wouldn't she ask Neji and Shikamaru?" Kiba asked aloud, he had been throwing a stick for Akamaru to go retrieve. He was already bored, and the mission hadn't even started.

"It is probably something unrelated to the mission," Hinata said, interrupting Naruto who looked like he was going to say something again. She noticed Sai was going to say something too. "Instead of questioning it? Just wait until she tells you about it. If she chooses too."

That quieted pretty much everyone up. Sighing, Hinata walked over to Ino and Tenten then. Going to talk.

The rest of the guys just lounged around. The sensei's just stood by.

**To Sakura, Yamato, and Kakashi**

"I think this is far enough," Sakura stated, stopping nearly seventy-five feet away from the gate.

"What did you need to share with us Sakura?" Kakashi asked, his book put away. He had informed Yamato that Sakura had wanted to talk to them before they had got to the gate.

"I need to show you something," Sakura said, before she turned away from them, and dropped her bag to the ground. Pulling off her vest next, she moved hair so it was over her left shoulder. With her just having a tube top on, the mark was revealed. She heard both of them come a little closer, to try and see it better. "I have no idea what it means. I found it there around three days ago."

"It's a symbol, but I am not sure." Yamato said, having seen many symbols in his life. But, this one was strange.

"I believe I have seen it before," Kakashi said, already seeing Sakura's shoulders tense up with hearing that. "When I was a young teenager my grandfather used to tell me stories. One's about previous missions he's been on. He told me one about a mission my great grandfather had been on. My grandfather had drawn the same symbol on an old scroll, as he had been telling the story."

"What happened on the mission?" Sakura asked, turning to look at Kakashi.

"I will tell you as we travel. We don't have enough time now," Kakashi said, his eyes going back in the direction they had come, before looking back at Sakura.

"We should seal it," Yamato said. "Just incase. We don't know if it'll do anything."

Sakura nodded, and turned back away from them. She knelt on the ground. Knowing they'd do the sealing.

Kakashi nodded to Yamato before stepping towards his students. Already doing hand signs.

**Over to the group**

They were lounging around and they were waiting for Sakura, Kakashi, and Yamato still. They had only been waiting for five minutes when Sakura's yell could be heard clearly. Almost immediately everyone jumped up.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling something wrong in the pit of his stomach.

"We should go see if she's alright," Kiba said, seeing Akamaru was alert as well. His eyes could see that the others had agreed to going to see what was up. However no one could go very far until they were interrupted.

"That's not a good idea," Hinata said, suddenly standing in front of both Kiba and Naruto. Arms crossed, trying to keep her strong self standing. Times where it came to confrontation she still felt her timid side lurking around, waiting to come out. But, she didn't want to be that timid girl anymore, she had to remain strong.

"Hinata are you crazy? What if they got attacked?" Ino asked, looking at Hinata like she were alien.

Hinata just shook here head, her eyes still on her teammate and Naruto. "It doesn't matter just stay here."

"No way in hell!" Naruto yelled, not really at Hinata, just out loud in general. "She's my teammate I can't just stay here."

"Well if you follow her, I can't promise she won't punch you into the ground. She doesn't want to be followed." Hinata told Naruto, her arms still crossed, she frowned at him.

Naruto backed up, and nodded. The image of Sakura pounding him in the ground didn't settle well. "Okay."

A minute of silence later, Kakashi and Yamato appeared. Yamato holding Sakura's bag, while Kakashi held Sakura in his arms. Sakura had a pained expression on her face.

Ino was over there faster than anyone else. "Oh my god! Sakura what happened?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Kakashi and Yamato. "Nothing happened," Yamato answered for her. Kakashi just set her down, and she had reached for her bag from Yamato.

Feeling her shoulder ache, Sakura only knelt down, setting her bag by her feet. She began to open her bag to get something when she felt someone come up behind her. She heard movement and turned her head just in time to see a hand reaching towards her shoulder. Instantly without thinking she grabbed the person's hand, flipped them through the air, and had them on their back with that hand being held behind them. It was Naruto.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, panicked expression all over his face.

Having not realized it was Naruto, Sakura tried her best to play it off. "Naruto, I swear, if you don't stop hovering over me, I will break you," she threatened, releasing him then.

Only to have Naruto practically scramble up, and hide behind Kakashi sensei. "Sensei, Sakura's being unfair!"

"You were hovering Naruto," Kakashi said, although his eyes were now down at the book he had taken out. So he didn't noticed the expression Naruto held at the fact that he noticed too.

After taking a few deep breaths Sakura began to talk, moving back to her bag as she did. "Alright this how it's going to go," she said as she got out a scroll, and began to draw a plan. "Think of it as a kickball field. On first base will be Team Eight. Second would be Team Ten. Third would be Team Gai. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai will be where the pitchers mound is. Myself, Kakashi, and Yamato will be home plate in the front."

"Alright when did you have time to plan that?" Sai asked.

"It just came to me now," Sakura replied as she stood up, and turned to Hinata. Without saying a word to anyone, Sakura took her bag, and walked over to the Hyuga girl.

Hinata already had turned so they could walk a little bit away. Reaching into her own bag, she pulled out a smaller bag. "I think this it. It was marked S H so I assumed that was you were looking for."

Sakura reached in the bag, and pulled out a wooden box. It was dark mahogany wood, and had a seal on it so you would have to know the reverse to open it. "Yeah I think this is it," she said, putting the box back in the bag, then slung the bag onto her back next to her pack. _I'll put it away into a scroll later when we take a break._ "Thanks," she whispered softly to Hinata, before turning towards the group. "Alright lets go."

She began walking, along with most of the group, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned, and saw Sasuke. "What is it?"

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked, his onyx eyes were looking straight into her own.

"Never better," Sakura replied with fake cheeriness, knowing it was believable sounding. She could tell his eyes were on her to judge to see if she was lying. Just like the morning at her parents house, when he cornered her in the kitchen.

They hopped up in the trees, and began to head towards the Land of Lighting. Sakura hadn't been focused on things outside of her head, as her inner was her first priority to talk to.

_Sakura: Hinata got the box for me. Why do I need it?_

_Saku inner: You won't need it yet. You will know when to use it._

_Sakura: What are you? A fortune teller?_

_Saku inner: I thought we had this conversation when you first found out you had an inner. I can tell the future._

_Sakura: Whatever. I don't care if you can tell the future it's annoying._

**Half hour later**

Sakura hopped to a different branch as she turned her head to Kakashi. "Can you tell me now?"

"Sure," Kakashi and Yamato jumped up to where Sakura was so they were closer to her.

"My great grandfather Hatori was sent on an A-rank mission to go, and give a document to the lords of a small village located between the land of fire, village hidden in the grass, and the village hidden in the waterfall. The village name was unknown at the time. On his way there he saw these bandits had kidnapped a priestess from the village. He fought and saved her. Once Hatori killed the bandits he was going to escort the priestess back to the village," Kakashi paused. Jumping out of the way from a broken branch.

Which by the time Naruto came up to it he didn't notice it was broken and fell. Causing laughter to be heard from the other teams.

"Good job idiot," Sasuke told him. Naruto just jumped back up, and he and Sasuke started arguing.

Sakura, Kakashi, and Yamato jumped back up to where they were supposed to be. To give space in-between them and the rest of their team.

"Anyway Hatori figured out the priestess mainly spoke a different language. When he told her that he didn't understand her, she began speaking in his language. The priestess told him that she could speak all kinds of languages. As they began to travel the priestess told Hatori that her name was Kimiko meaning beautiful history child. Hatori and Kimiko conversed with each over the village she lived in. Kimiko said it was the Village of Espiritus Santos meaning village of holy spirits. Which was true, the village was god like. When they were about to go separate ways inside the village, Hatori saw a mark on her shoulder it looked exactly like the one on Sakura's shoulder. A star with the marks of the five elements at each point," Kakashi finished looking at Sakura.

Yamato was the one to say something first. "Why would the mark be on Sakura? It sounds like the mark would be something they were born with."

Shrugging his shoulders, Kakashi looked forward again. "I'm not sure, all I know is the story."

"So what do you think this could mean? Did the priestess explain? What did she look like?" Sakura asked, curious to know more.

"The priestess said she couldn't explain. It was forbidden to talk about to those outside the village. As for what she looked like. My grandfather didn't remember. His dad had told him the story so long ago." Kakashi explained, already seeing the irritated look cross his student's face.

"Great! So now I am going to be wondering about why I have a forbidden mark on my back," Sakura snapped at no one in particular, really her anger was directed at the world at this point.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, I'm sure it's not that bad," Kakashi said, trying to make her feel a little better before he and Yamato jumped back to where they were before. (Halfway between home base, and the pitchers mound.)

Sakura sighed, and talked to her inner.

_Sakura: Did you know about this?_

_Saku Inner: … Sort of..._

_Saku: Gee, thanks for telling me! Glad to know that I can trust you to tell me stuff!_

Sakura just jumped onto another thick branch, and it broke when she jumped off. Slapping a hand to her forehead, Sakura groaned annoyed. _Why must I be so destructive when I'm mad. _She looked up at the sky. _We left the village at four, and looking at the sky it should be about five to six-ish. Okay so we will travel for about another hour before we stop to camp. _

**Hour later**

"We are stopping here," Sakura raised her voice a bit to make sure everyone could here. She jumped down to inspect the area she decided they should camp at. It was a small field with tree's surrounding it. She heard a river not too far away. So that took care of water and dinner. The rest of the team jumped down behind her.

"We will stay here for the night," Sakura told them, already anticipating who would complain.

"But it's only around seven thirty," Naruto complained almost immediately, as he approached Sakura.

"I know, but we are going to be traveling all day tomorrow. So we will restore energy now. As for sleeping arrangements. You can choose to sleep in a tent, sleeping bag, or whatever else. Team Gai you will be responsible for searching the area around here, and making sure no one is around. Team Eight you will be in charge of starting the fire, and gathering fire wood. Team Ten will be split between each group. Shikamaru and Asuma will be going to help search. Choji and Ino will be helping gather fire wood. Team Seven will be in charge of catching dinner." Sakura finished, and the rest of the teams disappeared leaving her team in the clearing. "Let's go," she said, before leading them towards the river.

"Sakura what's up you seem different." Sai asked, taking a few bigger strides so he was walking beside Sakura.

"Nothing I just am stressed about the mission," Sakura replied, before they stopped at the river. She made three shadow clones. "It will be easier so none of us have to get wet." The shadow clones walked on the water waiting for orders. "Alright get your kunai ready. When my clones punch the water target the fish." They did just that, and repeated it two times. Ending up with twenty something fish.

**After dinner**

The girls gathered together, and went to go bathe in the river. Once in the river they relaxed.

"So Saki, what's with the weird tattoo thingy on your back?" Ino had asked, almost as soon as they got into the river.

Sakura only stared wide eyed at Ino. _I thought I hid that well when I got into the water. Of course only Ino could see anything like that. _Shaking her head a bit, Sakura told them how the mark had appeared.

"Well maybe it's not a weird mark," Ino suggested. "You could have been really drunk, and got a tattoo."

This made Tenten roll her eyes. "Yeah, Sakura got completely drunk in the middle of her hospital shift, and got a tattoo while she was at work. That makes sense," she said sarcastically to Ino.

It was quiet as Ino glared at Tenten before sighing. "Fine then, what else could have been then? Why would the mark just show up?"

"I don't know," Sakura said, standing up to get out. Having had enough of the questioning, she knew it would just get worse if they kept at it. She heard the rest of the girls get out after her.

"Well don't worry about it Sakura. No use in worrying," Tenten said, as the girls dressed back into their ninja clothes.

"I know that. Anyway we should go back. It's getting late," Sakura said, only to have Hinata grab her arm to keep her back. Making Tenten and Ino stop.

Hinata only looked to the other two girls. "We'll catch up," she said to them, a smile on her face.

After Ino and Tenten left, Hinata frowned at Sakura. "The mark looks like there is a seal on it. The five claw mark," she paused, raising an eyebrow. "Out of all of us ninja's here there is only one of us who can do that."

Sakura sighed, glad her mark was full covered now, as she had changed into a t-shirt. "Yeah that's why I yelled earlier at the gate. Kakashi sealed it just incase. Until I figure it out I want to make sure it's not serious." She then told Hinata the story that Kakashi had told her while they were traveling.

"Well at least you know it's not just you who has it or has had it," Hinata said, not knowing if there was anyone else alive that had the mark, but she didn't exactly want to say that to Sakura. Knowing Sakura would probably freak out. "Let's go back, they're probably wondering."

The girls headed back to the clearing. The group had decided not to put up tents because it was hot. The sensei's were sleeping farther away. All the teams were sort of separated, but close enough to talk to one another. Sakura separated from Hinata, and walked to her team. Naruto and Sai were surprisingly talking, and not fighting. Sasuke was sitting a few feet back. Sakura's stuff was beside him. She went over beside him, and sat down. She reached in her bag, and got out her comb. After shifting her hair to one side she began to comb it to get out any tangles.

This was the first time Sasuke saw her hair without it being in a pony tail or over her shoulder. Her hair was long. "You want to go for a walk?" She had asked him all of a sudden.

Sasuke nodded, and they stood up. They began to walk into the forest heading towards the river. Once they crossed the river they just walked around.

"You have been acting different ever since we stopped to set up camp. Not even that. Since we left the village. Care to explain?" Sasuke asked while watching her. "You maybe able to lie to everyone else, but I've known Sakura."

"I will tell you as long as you promise not to tell anybody else," was Sakura's only reply. She knew Sasuke out of everyone had been onto her since they left the village.

Sasuke nodded, then Sakura told him about her mark, and what Kakashi said. "I am not exactly sure why I have it. My parents never said anything about it before. I know that they wouldn't have kept this from me."

"Well your family history doesn't really say anything about it either." Sasuke crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"Yeah well I was going to ask my parents about it. I just want them to be alive when we get there though," Sakura lowered her voice to a whisper at the last part.

Sasuke stopped her from walking by resting a hand on her arm. "Sakura we will get there so don't worry about. You worry too much."

Sakura turned her head away to hide her face. When she spoke it was evident that she was upset. "Everyone's telling me not to worry. Which only makes me worry more. I don't know what I would do if we got there too late." Sakura choked up on the last part. Tears overcame her, and she began to cry softly. The next thing she knew Sasuke's arms were around her.

At first Sasuke's mind was split in two. One half asking what in the hell was he doing? Hugging Sakura? The other half was telling that half to shut up. He felt right doing what he was doing. After relaxing his questioning side, he made himself more comfortable, by resting his chin on the top of her head. "Sakura you don't need to cry."

_Things have changed with Sasuke. When we ran into him at Orochimaru's base before. He was so cold, but now he is softer. I fell like he's completely different. Is this a good thing? I think so. _Sakura just kept her head resting on his chest, instead of moving away like she had been about to do. Raising a hand she wiped some of her tears away. "Thank you, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoy loves! :) **

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for new stories :)**


	8. Understand, My Cherry Blossom

_Review:_

_Things have changed with Sasuke. When we ran into him at Orochimaru's base before. He was so cold, but now he is softer. I fell like he's completely different. Is this a good thing? I think so.__ Sakura just kept her head resting on his chest, instead of moving away like she had been about to do. Raising a hand she wiped some of her tears away. "Thank you, Sasuke."_

* * *

><p><strong>Next afternoon<strong>

They had been traveling for nearly three hours, and had just finished a break. So naturally everyone was relaxed. Everyone except for Sakura. After two hours of traveling she kept on sensing a chakra flare up everyone once in a while. Each time the chakra flares would be closer to them than the last time. _I think I might just go crazy if no one else senses it. _She looked around at everyone else, and no one else seemed to sense it. _Why is it that I am the only one that can sense it?_

_Saku Inner: Because the followers are doing it on purpose. They know that you would be thinking as you are now. So you will think you're going insane as they get closer. When they attack you wouldn't realize how close they were._

_Sakura: Okay so all I have to do is find how close they are now. Then catch them before they realize I figured it out._

_Saku Inner: That's the good part. They won't realize it. Whoever their master is told them that you're to untrained to notice them. So they will be very sloppy._

_Sakura: Alright, is there anyway you can help me out. Like their fighting style._

_Saku Inner: Trust me Sakura if what I saw in the future is true then you should be able to tell. _

_Sakura: What exactly did you see?_

_Saku Inner: I can't tell you. _

Sakura sighed, and shook the annoyance from her head to focus. _Time to work. _She searched for the chakra, and began studying it. It seemed the group was from an unknown village because she hadn't ever sensed a chakra like it before. Although she could tell that her inner was right. The ninja's were sloppy. She could feel their chakra release each time they used a jutsu.

_Saku Inner: Who was right?_

_Sakura: Don't make me say it inner, I'd rather punch myself in the stomach than admit that you were right._

_Saku Inner: Am I that bad?_

_Sakura: Is that a serious question?_

Ignoring her inner before she could respond, Sakura continued her observation of the team following them. _They are using jutsu to destroy things. I guess it must be really tough to get through to where we will be at from where they are. Either that or they think that I am the weakest person in the world, and can't sense anything. _She hadn't been paying attention to where she had been going, and nearly ran into a branch. "Shit!" She exclaimed, pushing chakra to her hands as she dropped a little lower. Swinging on the branch instead of stepping on it, she just flipped herself in the air so she was back to where she was supposed to be by the next branch.

"You alright Sakura?" Naruto's questioning voice called from behind her.

Sakura looked over her shoulder to Naruto. "Yeah I'm fine Naruto," she said before she looked back in front of her. Biting her lip, she cursed inside her mind. Her mind at her friends again. _Well they can't sense it either, so I guess I can't say weakest person. I'm just strange I guess._

_Saku Inner: Got that damn straight!_

Instead of responding to her inner's insult, Sakura just sensed the ninjas chakra again, and began counting in her head. _So they will meet with us in about forty minutes at this rate. I don't really think I will be any stronger in forty minutes so we should stop, and take a break. But how will I do that without making the others suspicious? _She smirked as she thought of a plan. "Guys stop, were taking a break."

When everyone slowed down they dropped from the trees, and began walking to Sakura. They were all looking confused, but didn't say anything. Well everyone except for Naruto. "What's the deal Sakura?" Naruto exclaimed, obvious complaint in his voice. "We just took a break like fifteen minutes ago!"

Sakura faked looking angry. "I know that you baka!" She punched Naruto in the stomach causing him to fly back nearly a hundred feet. "You have no right to protest. I'm the damn captain of this team, and if I say we're taking a break, we're taking a break!" She yelled the last part. _I hope those ninjas heard me. Then they will travel faster. _

_Saku Inner: You need to do something. Your team is getting really suspicious. Fake pain or something. You can explain later. _

_Sakura: I can do that. _

Sakura reached up, and rubbed her shoulder as if it was causing her pain. She could sense the group that was following speed up. It won't take long for them to catch up. _Okay I just have to keep rubbing my shoulder. _She looked over to her big team. They were talking, and glancing at her. She rolled her eyes. _This was so not a good idea. Now they are going to think I'm a wimpy bitch._

Sakura had walked around for a few minutes before she froze suddenly. Grabbing her teams attention, that was pretty much already on her for in the first place. She quickly grabbed the hilt of her katana -that was near the shoulder she had been rubbing- and pulled it out of the sheath, and sliced through the nin that was about to attack her from behind.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled.

Sakura just ignored Ino, as she re-sheathed her katana, and put her hand in her weapon's pouch. It was quiet for a moment, before she sensed that two ninjas were hovering behind her in the trees. She gripped four senbon in-between her fingers, spun around, and threw the senbon at the two guys. Soon two bodies dropped from the tree. Each had a senbon through the heart, and another vital point. She spun around again, and blocked the kick of another nin. By the looks of it he had ordered the remainder of his team to keep her team busy. Team Gai and Team Eight managed to take care of them, while the remainder of team seven and team ten were there to protect her.

Her attention was focused back at her opponent when he escaped from her grasp. "Are you Sakura Haruno?" He put distance in-between them both.

"Well-" Sakura was distracted when Team Gai and Team Eight finished off his men, and started going for the guy she was talking to. She held her hand up, and shook her head. Stopping them. Now it was completely silent as she turned back to the man. "I would assume you knew that. Considering the fact that you have been following my team for the past hour," she said, before she laughed. "Don't look surprised that I knew the whole time. That just hurts my feelings."

The guy only growled, and opened his mouth. "How? We've kept our distance."

Smiling, Sakura only crossed her arms. "I felt your teams chakra flare up when you got too close. Even if I hadn't noticed that, I certainly noticed each time your team used a jutsu. You should have realized I knew you were following. Either that or you must think I'm really stupid."

The man just smirked then. "So you are Sakura Haruno. Our leader told us what you'd be like, and it was true. Because you're a real smart assed bitch. Your mom is just like you. She wasn't really helpful when we interrogated her though, "he said, laughing darkly. "You're not going to cry now are you?"

Instead of showing worry, Sakura laughed just as darkly. _Why act sad when I can only laugh? _She sped forward then, and punched the man in the gut. He disappeared with a poof, and a log appeared in his place. Not shaken, she just did three back hand springs, and twisted into a large tree. Jumping a few feet away, as the tree splintered, revealing the real guy. "I'm not just a smart assed bitch, I'm THE smart assed bitch. Get it right!" She exclaimed, before she jumped back away from him.

He just dropped his smirk. He whistled and ten men stood behind him. "Go take care of her friends. I'll handle her," His men nodded, and produced at least three shadow clones each, and attacked her friends. He looked at her. "You're coming with me."

Sakura just laughed. "I would rather not, but thanks for asking."

"I wasn't asking," he told her, before doing hand signs.

Almost immediately Sakura was doing hand signs herself. _Wait what am I doing? I can't stop my hands from moving._

_Saku Inner: Just listen to your body for a moment._

Sakura didn't have a choice because her mouth opened, and she started talking just as he was.

"Fire style: Devil Dragon!" He yelled.

_That's funny the same thing just came out of my mouth. Wait! Inner what the hell is going on? _Sakura asked as both of their fire dragon's appeared, and battled.

_Inner Saku: I told you I can't say anything._

_Sakura: So this has something to do with the mark?_

_Inner Saku: Damn! Woman what did I just say?_

_Sakura: You're a real bitch!_

_Inner Saku: You're insane for two reasons. One because you're talking to me instead of paying attention to the battle. Two because you're basically calling yourself a bitch._

Sakura growled out loud, and used her will power to forcefully stop the jutsu. She created two shadow clones. They ran towards the man to distract him. _There are probably more men out here. I need to find them before they hurt me or my teammates. _After searching she found out there were five more men only twenty feet away. She set out five chakra strings. _Thank god I got Kankuro to teach me how to use these. _She let each chakra string wrap around an ankle on each guy before pulling them back towards her. When they were close enough she released them.

Immediately two of them started running at her. She had sliced through their stomachs, and had her katana back in its sheath in a blink of an looked at the last three. They weren't paying attention, but were watching their comrades fall to the ground. She just smirked, and did hand signs. "Fire Style: Burning Sakura Blossoms!" A rope made of blossom shaped fire started trailing from her hand, and wrapped around the three men several times. With one flick of a wrist the long fire blossom rope squeezed her opponents. Along with the flames and lack of oxygen her opponents dropped to the ground. Each dead.

Her eyes flickered over to her friends. They had pretty much finished off their opponents, and were making sure there weren't anymore people around. The next thing she knew a black katana was being sliced through her. It looks like the captain had ditched her shadow clones, and came after her when she was distracted. She bowed her head. She knew it had gained her friends attention.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed! Already about to start making a rasengan, but stopped when Hinata grabbed his arm, shaking her head.

"Wait Naruto," Hinata whispered, her words being heard by the rest of the team.

The man started laughing then. "You put up a good fight Sakura Haruno, I must admit. You act like you know everything. But, you really don't," he said as he laughed again. "I shouldn't have a problem bringing you back. If you don't die with that wound first at least."

Sakura began laughing. It started as a soft laugh then got louder. "Tell me something," she said, her voice coming from behind him instead of in front of him. She had a kunai to his neck, and her katana at his stomach. Her shadow clone that gotten stabbed in front of him disappeared with a poof, and his katana fell to the ground. She had to hold back her laughter. "How can your so called leader hire an idiot like you, and put you in charge of a team?" She asked, smirking. "Then on top of that, assign you to come after me out of all people."

Before he could say anything she re-sheathed her katana, and put her kunai away. She grabbed his throat, and slammed him into the ground. When he made contact with the ground it exploded underneath him with the force she used. As rocks fell she leaned closer to him, and began whispering. "I'll let you in on a secret. You're group would have never captured me even if I didn't have my team with me. So don't plan on any other attacks unless you've got a real challenge," she said, before chuckling. "I'll let you go today. But you will tell your leader that I'm not going to play games next time he attacks. He better be here in person or his men won't be returning to him." She released him then, standing up straight. "Pass on the message," she said, before he disappeared, and she could no longer sense his chakra.

She jumped out of the crater she made, and walked to her team. "Is anyone hurt?" She asked, dusting dirt of her shoulders. Even she could tell she sounded different. She sounded worried. _Well I can't let them think I'm just a baby. I really don't know why I'm upset in the first place. _She started to speak again, but in a firmer voice. "If no one is hurt we will be leaving," she said, as she turned on her heel, and began walking away.

"Wait Sakura!" Ino called. "Did you just let that guy go?"

Sakura stopped walking, and turned around to face Ino. "Yes I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I do! If he was after something then it's a good idea to get rid of him now." Ino replied, her voice showing annoyance with Sakura.

Sakura just smirked. "But that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" She averted her gaze, knowing what they were going to ask next.

"What were they after?" Kiba asked.

"I think the question is who they were after, not what were they after," Yamato corrected, his eyes seeing Sakura's reaction from where he was standing. Her eyes had widened for a moment, before returning to normal.

Sakura looked back at her team before sighing. She looked up at the sky, and watched the clouds. "They were after me," she said simply before jumping up into the trees again. "Now come on. We have wasted enough time here." She said before turning around, and started jumping the branches. She could hear her team go back to their positions before jumping with her. She was surprised when she felt someone jumping next to her.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked, not waiting for Sakura to acknowledge her. "Were they after it?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now," Sakura said, but she knew Hinata could tell. They were after her because of her mark. She looked away from Hinata then, keeping her eyes straight forward.

Hinata lingered for a moment before going back to her original position with her team. A frown on her face, a worried look in her eyes.

Sakura felt angry for some reason, at everything that's happened. _Why am I angry? _Suddenly her arm was moving back, and shot forward at the nearest tree around her. With an angry yell she punched the tree with all of her strength. She heard the loud snap and crackle from the wood, and then a thud when the tree hit the ground. _I didn't do that. I didn't want to do that. What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Inner Sakura: You need to calm yourself down._

_Sakura: But I'm not even mad. That's the second time that's happened to me. Why can't I control my anger? Why can't I control my movements?_

_Inner Sakura: Well you'll soon find out. Anyway that fight turned out well._

_Sakura: I really don't feel like talking to you anymore. You never answer my questions._

Sakura looked down at her hand, and watched as blood dripped from her knuckles. Instead of bandaging it, she watched it. To her surprise it started healing right in front of her eyes. _Okay, I am officially scared now._

**The next morning**

Sakura had awoke around seven o'clock. She quickly packed her stuff, and leaned it against a tree. After she finished she began to pace. Pacing helped her think. Slowly the others had awoke, and they were now watching her. Well we only got attacked two more times in the past day. So I don't think we will have to worry about anything else till later. _Today is what my inner said. Something will happen today. When today? I should probably read the scroll my parents sent. _Stopping her pacing, she walked over to her bag to get the scroll. She walked to find a tree that was farthest away from the group, but still close enough. She slid down the trees trunk, till she was sitting. After unrolling the scroll she began to read.

_Tsunade,_

_We are being followed. We've been noticing it for the past day. We think it has something to do with Sakura. If they are after her we will fight them. We've been doing it all her life. _

_From what we are sensing there are more than a hundred people following us. They know who we are. Just incase we want you to send Sakura and a team for back up. We need to talk to her. Send them towards the Land of Lighting. They will be able to pick up our chakra signals. We don't know how this battle is going to turn out. So make sure you have skilled ninja accompany her._

_From the Haruno's_

Sakura growled for a second then threw the scroll so hard it went through four tree's. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She screeched, continuing her cursing through a lower tone, but still audible. Now alarmed her teammates stood up. Sakura pushed herself up from where she was sitting, going to find the scroll. "Be ready at eight o'clock sharp!" She snapped at the others. After she picked up the scroll she put it in her bag. She sat down against a tree, and put her head in her hands, and continued cursing.

The team -who was still surprised- began to get ready. Although Hinata went right over to her, ignoring the vibe that Sakura sent out that she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked, leaning against the tree Sakura was sitting by.

Sakura kept her gaze at the sky. "Knock yourself out," she said, watching as Hinata retrieved the scroll from her bag. Reading it, then holding an expression of worry on her face.

Kneeling down, Hinata placed the scroll back in Sakura's bag. "It's the scroll the sent to retrieve us, how is that a problem?"

"They knew," Sakura stated plainly. "They knew the whole fucking day, and then they decide to send the letter. What happens if we get there too late? What happens if-"

"Sakura stop!" Hinata practically yelled at her, noticing the others quiet at her tone. Eyes over at them. Hinata just leaned it closer and whispered to Sakura. "Stop thinking negatively Sakura, we need you to be on top of your game. Everything will be fine."

**Two hours later**

Sakura signaled for the team to stop. She could feel her parents chakra. Along with a ton of other chakras. They were only fifty feet away. Her team came to her. She just continued using her senses, and gasped. At least a hundred other people joined the already large group at the clearing.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Yamato asked, although it was obvious by the amount of chakra's felt

Sakura just shook her head. "Alright the enemies are in a field on the other side of these trees. Team Eight you will be taking on the top right quarter of the field. Team Ten you will be taking the bottom right. Team Gai you will be taking the bottom left. My team will be taking the top left." Sakura turned away from the team to look at the direction of the battle field. Sakura pulled out a Kunai, and threw it into a tree ten feet away from them. "At the moment there is over a two hundred other chakras I sense. At any time more could join the battle. If I give you a signal to retreat you are to come back to this spot. If you do not retreat you are disobeying orders, understood?"

Her large team nodded. So she took that as a signal to continue. "As soon as you get rid of one ninja move onto another. The sky is getting darker meaning it will probably start storming soon." The teams took there positions each taking out weapons they might need. Sakura turned to face the battle field, and clenched her fists before talking. "Alright go." The teams began to head to the battle field.

Sakura sensed her parents chakra farther away from this large army. Apparently her parents hadn't been attacked yet. So they could go ahead and kill the threat.

After fighting for ten minutes over half the army was dead. So far none of the team was injured except for minor things.

_Inner Saku: More people are joining the battle at this rate someone is going to get hurt._

_Sakura: Alright I will use the jutsu then._

_Inner Saku: No wait! Sakura go to your parents now!_

Sakura: Why?

_Inner Saku: They are about to be attacked!_

Sakura killed the people surrounding her almost immediately. Sakura whistled loudly, and she sensed the Konoha ninja retreating. She jumped back to give space. She did hand signs, and held her hands out in front of her.

"Fire style: Burning Dai." Sakura spun quickly then threw out six fire Dai Shuriken. Each time they would touch a ninja it would burn them immediately. After the rest of the ninja's were dead Sakura commanded the jutsu to end. She fell to her knee's panting. The jutsu only left her with half of her chakra left. She could sense her large team coming back to her.

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata came to her first.

"It worked Sakura! It actually worked!" Ino squealed with happiness.

"Is it the first time you tried it out in battle?" Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded as she stood up. "I don't have any more time. I have to go find my parents." Sakura stated. "Team Gai, Team Ten, and Team Eight will stay here and get rid of the bodies. When your done come and find us. Team Seven will come with me now." She began running towards her parents chakra. _Praying she wasn't too late._

Eventually Sakura felt Team Seven's presence behind her, and she calmed a bit. Now all she had to worry about is why her parents chakra level's kept dropping.

_Inner Saku: Get your senbon, and as soon as you get to the clearing aim for the three ninja's on the left side of the clearing._

Sakura automatically reached in her kunai pouch, and into the senbon pouch. She grabbed three senbon, and got ready to attack. Her team was confused by her actions so they got ready just in case. Once into the clearing Sakura jumped from the trees, and immediately threw the senbon at the three ninja's on the left side of the clearing. Striking each one in the heart. Not hesitating, she turned to face the others in the clearing.

"Glad you could join us, Sakura Haruno." A man said.

Sakura noticed it was a brown haired man smirking at her. Just below him her parents were being held by his men.

As her team jumped down they came behind her. Naruto and Sasuke flanked her sides, and Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi were behind them.

"Sakura do you know this man?" Sai asked, frowning as he studied them.

Sakura only shook her head, and narrowed her eyes. "Why do you act like you know me?" She asked the man.

"I have done my research on you Sakura Haruno. I know everything about you. Including about that mark on your back." The man said as he jumped down from the tree he had been standing on.

"Why would you research me?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. _Either I have a lot of stalkers or this mark on my back is serious._

"Because it will make it easier to know how to defeat you," the man said, like it should be obvious.

"I am still lost here. You want to defeat me, but I didn't do anything to you or to anybody." Sakura told him, feeling her stomach churn a bit, she had a bad feeling.

"Most people who know history and know about your mark, they would try to find a way to capture you." The man saw her confused expression, and laughed. "I see how this is. Your parents think you're weak so they didn't tell you."

"Not true at all. She's not weak," Sakura's dad said. As he spoke thunder rolled in the background. Lighting danced in the sky. The storm was coming closer.

Sakura looked away from the sky and back to her parents. They were not even trying to get away. Sakura checked their chakra levels which kept dropping. So that means whoever is holding them is draining their chakra. _Why aren't they trying to get away?_ Sakura moved her hand to grab her Katana.

In one fast movement the man had stabbed both her parents through the stomach with a kunai. Sakura's mom cried out while her dad just flinched. This made Sakura gasp, before yelling. "You son of a bitch!" Anger seemed to explode from her, as she ran forward. Instantly the guys around him, were blocking her way. She didn't let that stop her. It didn't take her long to defeat them.

She ran over to the man then, and began to fight him hand to hand combat. Surprising him before he had the chance to even pull a weapon out. Every time Sakura would hit him she knew she was breaking something. She was applying almost all of her chakra into the hits. It had began to softly rain. After nearly two minutes she sensed that the other teams arrived, and were standing nearby her team. She kicked him in the stomach one last time before she tackled him. They rolled for a second, before she had pinned him down, by sitting on top of his abdomen. She only put a hand around his neck. "What do you know about me? What have you been talking about?"

The man spat out blood. "I have gave you so many hints. It looks like I know more than you do about it. You really are stupid. You don't deserve the mark!" He practically yelled at her.

Sakura only punched him, her fist making contact with his jaw. "I don't even want the damn thing!" She yelled at him, as it started raining harder. "Ever since it showed up, things have been getting worse and worse!" She gripped his throat tighter. "Why is everyone wanting me now, huh?! You and other people are after me about something that I had no fucking idea existed until almost a week ago!" She felt tears come to her eyes. "And I don't even know why!" She yelled, gathering chakra in her fist, and slammed it down on his stomach. The impact made the ground below him, sink deeper, creating a crater. After she was sure he was dead she jumped out of the crater.

Team Seven had taken care of the ninja's that were holding her parents. Kakashi and Yamato were checking their pulses. As Sakura came up she knelt down next to them.

Kakashi began to speak. "Sakura their puls-" He stopped himself, unable to continue. The look on his student's face was what stopped him.

Kakashi and Yamato stood up, and motioned Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai to leave her alone with her parents. They walked back to where the other teams stood. After they left Sakura tried to speak, but no words came out. Her hands instantly went to both of her parents, healing chakra emerged, as she began to heal both of them.

"Sakura did you bring the box?" Her mother had asked. Her hands had fallen away from her bleeding torso, and laid motionless.

"How did you know about that?" Sakura countered, her emotions feeling like they were tangled in a knot in her stomach, and she really just wasn't sure how she should feel right then.

"Oh Sakura," her mother said, coughing a bit. "You're growing up so fast, it's hard to believe that it's already time."

"Time for what?" Sakura asked, feeling slightly scared at how her mother was acting.

"As for what's in the box you will find out when you figure out how to open it. Once you do open it you will be able to figure out what you are to do next. We trust that you're going to take it seriously. We trust you will grow into the flower you're destined to become, while holding your head high." Her mother explained, ignoring her question on purpose.

"Your mother means that something is going to happen to you by the time you turn seventeen. Which is going to be in three weeks," her father added.

"I don't understand. How do you know about my mark? Where do I go to find out how to open it? And what's going to happen to me?" Sakura asked, unable to control her questions.

"You will find out later on. You will understand, my cherry blossom." Her father told her, coughing a bit as well. Blood came up.

Seeing it, Sakura tried to push more chakra from her fingertips, she was already straining on her low levels of chakra.

"Sakura you know we won't make it past today, you need to stop," her mother said.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, shaking her head. "I can heal you both, I can! You're not going to die here," she said, her voice breaking a little at the end.

"Honey," Sakura's dad's voice was losing it's volume, but he used his strength to make sure she could hear. "You need to stop, we love you so much. All we need is you to know that."

"I do know that," Sakura said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you so much. But, I'm not going to give up. I can save you, I won't let you die."

"Sakura, baby, you have to let us go. You're chakra is too low, you're risking yourself," her mom said.

Shaking her head, Sakura refused to stop. "You can't die. I need you."

Sakura's father seemed to almost clear his throat then, his energy was almost gone, but he needed to make sure his daughter was taken care of. "Hinata!" He called, as loud as his voice could go. Which wasn't all that loud, with the rain going on. But, since there wasn't much else noise in the training ground, it wasn't that hard to hear.

Hinata seemed to appear then, right behind Sakura. Her eyes on Sakura's father and mother. Biting her lip, as she waited.

Sakura's mother used the last bit of her energy to look at Hinata. "Take her away please," she said to Hinata, her eyes then went to Sakura. "I love you baby."

"I love you my cherry blossom," her dad added, a half smile on his face.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, when she felt Hinata's arms wrap around her. Being pulled away, Sakura just kept reaching towards her parents. There eyes were on her, until they started closing. "No! No! No!" She screamed, trying to get free of Hinata's grasp even more.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Hinata said, managing to get Sakura almost as far back as the rest of the team. Having to really use most of her strength to hold Sakura back. They had gotten within fifteen feet of the team, when she had to say something to Sakura. "Sakura, it's okay. Try to breathe, I need you to calm down."

Suddenly Sakura stopped fighting, she was frozen staring at Hinata. "No, no, I can't." Pain and sorrow ripped through her. Clutching her chest when she felt it begin to ache, tears coming faster. "I can't, I can't, I c-can't." Tears poured from her eyes now, she fell to her knees, and brought her hands to the sides of her head, grasping her hair. Sobbing now.

Seeing Sakura cry, made everyone feel sad. They never have seen her cry like this, some of them, not at all. She rarely cried, and if she did it was usually because she was laughing too much. That obviously wasn't the case here.

Hinata only felt tears prick her eyes as well, she slowly dropped to her knees in front of Sakura, wrapping her arms around her slowly. "Oh, Sakura…"

Sakura didn't say anything. She just kept sobbing, she couldn't look away from her parents direction. She couldn't even blink. The rain was fogging up her vision. Finally it became too much to even look at, she just bowed her head, and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like this chappie :)**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for new stories :)**


	9. Protecting Sakura

_Review:_

_Sakura didn't say anything. She just kept sobbing, she couldn't look away from her parents direction. She couldn't even blink. The rain was fogging up her vision. Finally it became too much to even look at, she just bowed her head, and cried._

* * *

><p><strong>Continued on<strong>

It was only a minute later when they felt someone's chakra come closer to them. As the rain lightened up slightly the person stepped into the clearing. It was a woman, she had short aqua blue hair, and the ends of her hair were like spikes.

The woman walked forward towards them, more specifically Sakura. She stopped a few feet away. "Give me a second with her,"

Hearing the voice, Hinata turned her head to see who it was. Seeing the woman, Hinata knew she should do what the woman said. Standing up slowly, she stepped back a few steps.

Walking the other few steps to Sakura, the woman knelt down, reaching her hand to Sakura. Resting it gently on her shoulder.

Feeling the new hand, Sakura raised her head slightly. Seeing who it was, only made her cry more. "Make it stop," she whispered at first through her sobs. "It hurts. Make it stop." Her voice was louder this time, but was still a little strained through tears. "Make it stop. Please, make it stop!" She exclaimed the last part.

Moving closer to Sakura, the woman only whispered in Sakura's ear. "Don't worry. I'm going to take you and your friends to my house. I'll take care of it," she said before knocking Sakura unconscious with a simple touch of her finger to Sakura's forehead. After setting Sakura down, the woman turned to Sakura's team. "My name is Hana Suzuki. I'll be leading your team to my house," Hana stood up then, approaching Sakura's parents bodies. She did a few hand seals then Sakura's parents bodies disappeared. Turning back around she easily picked Sakura up, and adjusted her so she was carrying her on her back. "I'll lead you now," she said, before she began to walk.

Kakashi was going to speak up. "I don't kno-"

"Coming," Hinata said, interrupting him. Already putting on her own bag. Sakura's bag was in her hands.

Ino looked to Hinata. "Hinata. We don't know if we can trust her or not?"

Hinata just walked forward to go after Hana. She turned her head to the team. "Stop worrying and come on. I know Neji and Shikamaru should be making the decision, but until our captain is in better shape we can't travel back to Konoha yet. So we should go with Hana," she said before turning to Hana, and nodding.

Hana returned the nod before walking again. Hinata beside her. The rest of the team caught up, and they began to follow Hana.

**An hour later one o'clock **

Hana had led them out of the Land of Lighting, past the Village Hidden in the Frost, and into a small village called the Village Hidden in the Hot Water. By the time they got there they had mostly dried off from the rain. They stopped at a medium sized cabin. It wasn't near other houses, but out in the woods. So it was secluded.

Leading them inside, they walked straight into the living room. It was rather big. Hana moved and placed Sakura down on a couch on the far left side of the room, away from everyone else. "You can sit down either on chairs, on the other couches, or even the floor if you want." She walked out of the room, and came back with a blanket in hand. She covered Sakura, and felt her forehead. _A slight fever. If it raises it might cause a problem. _Keeping her worries to herself, she stood up, and walked closer to the large team. Her eyes slid to Team Seven first. "You're Naruto I assume," she said, pointing to Naruto.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Naruto asked.

"The days that she was here, Sakura told me about you guys. You're the one with the blonde hair. Sasuke is the one in the black, and Kakashi is the guy reading the book." Kakashi had taken out his book after they sat down, but hadn't truly been reading it. He had been keeping an eye on Sakura. He was still a little skeptical of this Hana woman, but it seemed she wasn't a threat after all. "I am unfamiliar with the other two though."

"Oh that's Yamato sensei, and the other guy is Sai. They are the new members of Team Seven." Naruto explained to her.

Hana nodded her head in acknowledgement. Naruto introduced the other teams as well. She nodded and paid attention the whole time he was introducing. The last team he introduced was Team Eight, her eyes caught something almost right away. "Kiba is it?" Kiba had nodded, surprised she had talked to him. Hana sat down in her chair, and began looking through a bag beside it. "Come here you have a cut on your right arm." Kiba came forward immediately, and sat down in front of Hana. As she began to heal his arm she looked back to Sakura's sleeping form. "Sakura had taught me basic medical jutsu when she was here before."

"Sakura knew medical jutsu when she was fourteen?" Sai asked, his eyes on Sakura as well.

"Yeah she did," Hana replied, a slight smile on her face. "She actually finished her training with the Hokage while she was fourteen. She found me a few weeks after ending her training with the Hokage. After training with me she went back to Konoha, and started learning other things from the Hokage again."

_Sakura learned that much in a year. She must have had a ton of information to retain. _Sasuke thought to himself.

Silence took over for a moment, several of the team members were staring back at Sakura. Who was still on the couch. "So you're who she got the other training from," Hinata stated, interrupting the silence.

Hana looked to the Hyuga girl, an eyebrow raised. "Yes I am. Meaning that you're the girl she told," she said, smirking when Hinata looked confused. "Sakura had told me she wanted to keep our training in secret," Hana said before her smirk turned into more of a sad smile. "When I asked her why she said it was to protect me. A few people had started after Sakura, and she didn't want to take any chances. Each person she told about the training she would send me a message, and let me know for my own protection. I have only received two messages. Considering the fact that Tsunade already knew she didn't really count. One was for her academy teacher Iruka and you Hinata Hyuga."

"Sakura told me something similar. That she didn't want people to go after you if they knew you had connections to her," Hinata said, crossing her arms over her chest. "She warned me not to say anything because of it."

Hana nodded, then her attention turned to where Sakura was. Sakura had begun to stir, so Hana got up, and walked over to her.

Sakura awoke with a gasp, and brought a hand to her forehead. _Why is my head warm? Where am I? _Her eyes saw Hana coming towards her, she automatically knew where she was. The feeling of her chest and head aching, made her flinch slightly. _So much pain. I can't get rid of it._

Hana noticed Sakura's pained expression, she turned her head over her shoulder. "Hinata?" Almost as soon as she asked for the blue haired girl, Hinata was over there in seconds. "Watch her, I need to get her something."

Nodding her head, Hinata moved closer to Sakura when Hana walked away. She knelt down beside Sakura, and placed her hand gently on Sakura's shoulder. "Hey,"

Looking over to Hinata, Sakura sighed. "Hey Hina," was what she managed to force out of her mouth.

Hana came back, a wash cloth in hands. It was wet, and she was currently folding it in half. After Hinata moved out of the way, Hana stepped closer. Placing the wash cloth on Sakura's forehead. "Let me know if it gets hot, I want to make sure you have a cool one on."

It took a moment, but Sakura finally nodded. Sakura felt the cool water drip from the wash cloth down her face, and she sighed. The feeling was good. "Hana, than-" she started, but stopped when she saw Hana's look.

"No need to thank me," Hana said, a smile on her face. "I missed you kit."

It was quiet for a moment, Sakura just stared at the ceiling. Her mind was full of thoughts of what had happened before she went unconscious. She tried her hardest to keep from crying. She was trying to be strong. _For them._

Hana finally bent down a bit, so she was closer to Sakura. "Do you think you can handle talking with everyone else right now?" She whispered, so no one else could hear.

Sakura nodded, then Hana helped her sit up. Sakura's eyes traveled over the room, and looked at each one of her teammates faces.

"Sakura are you doing okay?" Naruto asked, after no one else had said anything.

Sakura moved her gaze to him. _Am I doing okay? I think so. My parents death was so much pain. But, at the same time I have to make sure I do what they ask. By taking whatever will happen to me seriously. It's just now I have to deal with the pain of trying to find out what this mark means. Or at least why it's on my back. _"I think so, but I need to write a scroll to Tsunade."

"Why?" Yamato asked.

"Because I need to tell her about were we are, and what exactly what we need to do from here." Sakura told him.

"All we need to do is go back to the village after you're well, right?" Lee asked.

Sakura sighed, rubbed the back of her neck. "Not exactly. I am requesting for me to go on a different mission. I'll need a team so I am going to see who she wants me to send back and who to take with me."

"Here is your stuff," Hana said, grabbing the bag that Hinata had set on the ground when they first got here.

"Thank you Hana-sama," Sakura said, before she began to go through her bag for a scroll.

"Why put the sama?" Naruto asked, wondering just how close the two were.

Sakura began to write on the scroll she had found. "When I was fourteen I came out here to look for someone to train me. I wanted to learn how to use senbon correctly and most efficiently. So I came across Hana. She told me that she would teach me," she said, continuing to write. After another minute, Sakura finished her writing, and rolled up the scroll. Pushing the blanket off of her, she moved to get up from the couch.

"Sakura, let me," Hinata said, eyeing Sakura to encourage her to say yes. "I'll go do a summon, and get the scroll sent. You should be resting."

"I can handle it," Sakura said, almost wanting to add that she wasn't fragile glass. _But, they probably wouldn't believe me. After what happened, I can understand if they think I'm a ticking time bomb waiting to explode in tears._

"You really shouldn't be getting up Sakura," Ino added, crossing her arms from where she was sitting. "Incase you forgot, you usually have the worst time whenever being knocked unconscious. You either get sick or get so dizzy you make yourself sick."

Across the room from Ino, Tenten nodded her head agreement. "Ino's right, you haven't eaten that much today in the first place, so it's going to be a lot more painful if you throw up."

"I'm really okay," Sakura said, moving to push herself up anyways, her hand going to get the cold wet cloth on her forehead.

"Now, now, Sakura," Kakashi said from where he was sitting, his eye was on his book, but he had been listening to the conversation. "Don't make me treat you like you're still a genin. Am I going to have to tie you to that couch like I would to a post in our training grounds?"

Seeing Sakura look like she was going to say she was alright again, Sasuke stood up from where he was sitting. He was by the couch in seconds, standing right in front of Sakura. Even while she was standing, she was still half a head shorter than him. He looked into her eyes. "Sit down," he said, his tone commanding.

Looking like she was going to argue, Sakura felt her knees tighten. She knew he would win anyways, he had a lot more stamina than she did right now, and just sat back down. Her narrowed eyes never leaving his.

Seeing that he had annoyed her, didn't bother him the slightest bit. Out of everyone he knew what she was feeling. He had lost is parents and he understood her. She was handling it better than he assumed, but she had grown up since he last saw her. Holding his hand out, Sasuke leaned his head down a bit. "Please give me the scroll."

Widening her eyes a bit, Sakura was surprised that the word "please" was in Sasuke's vocabulary. The way he whispered it to her showed her that he wanted to keep the surprise at him being nice on the down low. Without arguing, she held the scroll out to Sasuke. When Sasuke had taken the scroll from her, Sakura just moved her hands to the cold towel on her forehead.

Sasuke only turned and handed the scroll to Hinata, a simple nod of his head, before going to sit back down where he was before.

Hinata left outside then, the sound of a summoning was heard, before she came inside again. Walking over to Sakura, she sat beside the girl on the couch. Her hands immediately going to Sakura's hair where she began to attempt to get out the tangles.

Feeling Hinata doing such a motherly type thing made Sakura's chest tighten. Her mom had always done this to her after she'd take a shower or come back from training with her hair tangled. Well she did when it was long. The period of time it was short it wasn't all that necessary. Although she enjoyed it. It was well relaxing for her.

Taking a moment to let her chest loosen, and not cause her as much pain, Sakura looked to the others. "I have already told Hinata, Yamato, Kakashi, and Sasuke about this. But, I haven't told everyone else. So I guess I'll tell you guys now." Sakura began to tell them everything about her mark. Making sure not to miss any details. "That's why I need to go on another mission. My parents told me to find out how to open the box before I turn seventeen which is in three weeks. My goal now is to figure out how I am supposed to do that."

Throughout her story telling, Hinata had finished with her hair, and had moved back over to sit with her own team. So Sakura had the couch back to herself. Moving so she could lay back, her eyes found Hana. "Han-"

"You have a fever," Hana said before Sakura could say anything. "I know. That's what the cold washcloth was for. You were unconscious the whole way here. Since you were soaking wet, you weren't awake to tell anyone you were cold."

Nodding her head, Sakura felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. It ached horribly, nearly as bad as the headache she had a couple days ago. "Don't feel bad Hana, I feel ten times worse than I look."

Before Hana could ask what it was, Sasuke was back over there again. This time he wasn't kneeling down beside the couch. "Your head hurts again," he said, his eyes studying her's.

Nodding her head slowly, Sakura almost wanted to raise an eyebrow. Out of everyone in the room, Sasuke wasn't exactly the first person she expected to know all this stuff about her. She would usually expect Hinata or Naruto or even Kakashi.

"Where have you been all this time?" Hana asked Sasuke, before pulling a bottle of Tylenol out of the drawer underneath the lamp to the side of the couch. She felt Sasuke's eyes on her, so she explained. "When Sakura was training with me, she got the flu. Not only was it practically impossible to get her to stop her training to rest, it was on the level of insanely impossible to get her to admit what was wrong with her. You're not only able to stop her from going outside, but you can tell what's wrong with her so easily."

"I know my teammates well. At least I try to. To make up for the missing time," Sasuke said lowly, unsure if the others had heard him, but he saw Naruto's expression change so that had showed they had been able to hear.

Hana handed Sakura two Tylenol, and then turned to get her water from her table. Turning back to a surprise. Sasuke already had his own water out from his bag, giving it to Sakura. Raising an eyebrow, she only turned back to place her water back on the table. _This boy is something else. The way he treats her is a lot different than just an average teammate relationship._

After swallowing the pills down, Sakura handed Sasuke his water back. _Why can't I just accept that he's changed? Every time Sasuke does something nice, I always think it's against his "usual" character. What is his usual character? I can't be judging him off how he used to act before he left. But, at the same time it's kind of hard not to. _Looking up at the ceiling, Sakura sighed along with the pang of pain from her headache. "I need to rest. I'm afraid that if I don't my fever will get worse," Sakura said, before she turned away from them to face the wall.

Hana only cleared her throat after a minute of watching Sasuke, who didn't move away from Sakura yet. "If you all come with me I have two separate rooms for guests. Girls in one room and guys in the other." She led them to two doors. Both were open so they could go in. Since there were more guys than girls they got the bigger room. Which was a pretty big room, they each had room to be sort of spaced out from each other, and have extra room to walk around. The girls room was smaller, but with there being only four of them it was fine.

After making sure everyone was settled Hana walked back into the living room. She walked over to Sakura, and moved the wash cloth from her head. The fever felt like it had gone down a bit. _Hopefully it will be gone by the time she awakes. _Hana walked into the kitchen, and began preparing food for dinner.

**Two hours later**

Sakura was still asleep, but her teammates came back into the living room. Hana gave them dinner, and they talked a bit. Mentioning of a seal on the mark from Kakashi, made Hana instantly raise an eyebrow. "You put a seal on it?"

Kakashi nodded his head once. "We have no idea of what it's capable of doing, she agreed it was safer to seal it," he said, his eye on Sakura now.

Hana only shook her head. "You'll have to remove it," she said, standing up. Causing it to become silent. "I'm serious. If she still has the seal on by the time it gets to her seventeenth birthday it could cause problems. It would be better to go ahead and take off the seal now why she is asleep. I think we've all heard her upset a little too much today."

Kakashi nodded then, and got up as well. He walked over to Sakura. Hana accompanied him, turned Sakura so she was on her stomach, and moved her shirt. Kakashi did the hand signs, and removed the seal. Sakura didn't awake, but her face expression showed that she was in pain. Hana put Sakura's shirt back in place before moving her back to lying on her back.

The two returned to where they were sitting. "Why is it important for the seal to be taking off?" Hinata asked, when they had both sat down.

Hana gave a smile. "It's not my place to say,"

**Sakura's dream**

_When Sakura was seven years old her parents had taken her on a vacation to the Land of Rivers. Her parents took her on a walk a few days into the vacation. They stopped at a cherry blossom tree. It was special because for some reason some of the leaves were white. While you could find these trees around occasionally, it was rare to find one here in the Land of Rivers._

_They had lunch under the tree. "Sakura this place is very important so don't forget about it," Sakura's mom had told her when they were finishing up. _

"_Why is it important?" Little Sakura asked, giggling at the butterflies that flew around._

"_You will understand someday," her dad had said._

"_But daddy I want to know what it is." Little Sakura whined._

_Her mom and dad laughed. Her mom being the one to speak next. "If we tell you know now it won't be a secret later."_

_Little Sakura didn't think about it much longer before getting distracted by the cherry blossom petals following. She chased them around till the wind grew stronger, and knocked several more off the branches. Which caused them to surround her parents who were sitting at the base of the cherry blossom tree. She ran to them, and fell into their laps giggling._

Sakura woke up, her eyes snapping open. Taking in a breath, she could almost smell the way the cherry blossoms had that day for a moment. _It's a clue, I know it. It has to be. _She sat up, and looked back over to where her team was. They were talking quietly, but must have noticed she awoke. "I think my fever's gone," she said before she moved her legs off the couch, and stood up. Feeling herself waiver a bit, she only tightened her leg muscles to get used to standing up. "Hana, I'm going to bathe," she grabbed stuff from her bag on the ground, and started walking to the front door.

Hana was suddenly blocking Sakura's path. Seeing something in Sakura's eyes. "Why the sudden exit?"

"I want to take a bath. That's all." Sakura gritted her teeth, seeing Hana's skeptical look.

Hana studied her, and looked to the other members of the team. "You can go bathe if you want. I have a hot spring not to far from here. Don't worry its separated bath," she said, before she looked back to Sakura. "Be a doll and show them where it is."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but waited for the team to get some things they would need. Eventually she was leading them to the hot springs.

"Does Hana really own a hot spring?" Ino asked her.

Sakura only sighed, really wishing that Hana wouldn't be so protective. Then she could have went and bathed by herself. To have time to think on her own. But, of course that wouldn't happen. With everyone always worrying about her, she couldn't hardly get alone time. "Yep, she owns a lot of land out here. There's a practice dojo a little less than seventy something feet from the house. We should pass it on the way to the hot spring."

"Why not just have the hot spring closer? That way you wouldn't have to walk as far." Kiba had asked.

"I'll show you in a minute," Sakura replied, keeping her eyes forward. Soon they came across the dojo, but she kept leading them up a path. Soon they came to the hot spring. The reason why it was farther away was because it had a waterfall running into the water, and you couldn't exactly move a waterfall. "She wanted it to be more relaxing. The waterfall causes the water to produce more steam." She explained before walking into the girls side.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Kurenai followed her. While the guys went into their side.

**Girls Side**

The girls had undressed, and grabbed a towel before going into the springs. Sakura was right again. The waterfall caused more steam making it extra relaxing. Sakura had already gotten into the warm water, and had waited for the other girls to get in.

When they got in Hinata was the first one to say something. "Why does Hana live so far away from the village?"

"Privacy," Sakura replied almost immediately. "She doesn't like it when everyone is up in her business. The village is only a few minutes away from her house anyway."

It was silent after that. A peaceful silence. Not an awkward one. Only ten minutes later they could hear splashes come from the guys side meaning that the guys were probably getting out. So the girls got out as well, and walked back to the girls changing room. Then started getting dressed.

"Sakura you know that Hana removed the seal on your mark right?" Ino asked, pulling on a pair of shorts, and sliding on a tank top.

Sakura nodded her head slowly. "Yeah she told me about it. To tell you the truth I'm kind of nervous about it not being there."

"You don't seem nervous," Kurenai said. "You just seem exhausted."

"That's the thing. I don't want every one else to worry about me." Sakura admitted, putting on her top. "If I seem like I'm a nervous wreck it wouldn't do well for the team. But, I think I'll be a lot better soon. Because I just need to relax." She looked over her outfit. Consisting of magenta colored short shorts and a creamy beige, button up, tank top. The top had two buttons undone at the top.

"Why let all the burden be put on you?" Tenten asked. "Neji and Shikamaru were assigned co captain positions. Meaning that you should let them take some responsibility."

Sakura shook her head, feeling annoyed for some reason. "You don't understand. I can't do that. I mean if it got serious enough, yes I would do that. But, I'm hoping it won't get that serious," she said, still seeing the skeptical looks of the others. Her annoyance only seemed to deepen. "To tell you the truth I wanted to do this whole damn mission on my own." She put the towel she used in the bin that held the other's dirty towels, and walked to the door.

"Sakura wait!" Hinata called.

Sakura spun around, and looked at them. "You don't know how hard it is! How hard it is knowing that because of me someone could get hurt." She could feel her eyes began to water. "I swear you girls have it so easy. You don't have to worry about all the things I do. You don't have a forbidden mark on your back. Your parents are still alive. Your lives aren't falling apart."

"Sakura we understa-" Ino tried before Sakura glared at her.

"You will never understand how it is to be me," Sakura interrupted. Feeling tears begin to fall down her cheeks she turned back towards the door. She pushed it open, and began walking out. When she got outside she noticed the guys were waiting for them. Sakura was going to walk past them, but Naruto caught her arm.

"What's wrong Sakura? Why are you crying?" He asked her.

"Mind your own business," Sakura only said to him, trying to pull away, but his grip tightened. She only twisted around, and pushed him away from her. "Leave me alone Naruto!" She yelled at him, before taking off in a run, jumping into the air, and into the forest.

The girls walked out of the changing rooms. They each looked upset in away. Kurenai was the only one that was composed.

They guys only stood there, wondering what in the hell happened. Finally Kakashi spoke. "We should go back."

When they did start walking back, it was quiet. "What happened?" Choji asked finally, seeing no one else was going to ask.

None of the girls said anything. Kurenai was going to speak for them. "Everything was going fine at first. The conversation changed to her mark soon. Then Sakura said she didn't want anyone to worry about her. She's keeping everything in to keep the team stable."

"That's not it though, Kurenai sensei," Hinata said, a frown still on her face. "She said she won't accept anyone's help because she thinks that she should have taken the mission by herself."

"She thinks that it's her fault if anyone around her gets hurt. Then before she left she told us that she basically thinks her life is falling apart." Ino finished. "And that we will never understand her."

"That's bull shit," Sai said which surprised everyone. "Sakura must have not realized that none of us would still be here if it wasn't for her. If we weren't strong enough to hold ourselves up then Tsunade wouldn't have sent us with her."

The team nodded in agreement. They had made it back to the cabin, and everyone was going to go inside, but Sasuke stayed back.

"Why aren't you coming in Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I forgot something," Sasuke replied before turning away, and jogging back the way they came. When he heard the cabin door shut he switched to running. He got off the path, and began traveling through the forest.

"So you forgot something huh?"

Sasuke looked beside him to see Naruto. "Why are you following me dobe?"

Naruto just looked ahead of him, watching where he was going. "I'm not following you. I'm helping you find Sakura."

"Who said I'm looking for Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto laughed. "You said you forgot something, but then you would be on the path to the hot springs. Sure you could have found a short cut through the forest, but you're heading straight for Sakura's chakra."

Sasuke looked at his blonde haired team mate. _I have to admit Naruto's smarter than when were genin. _When Naruto nearly tripped over a root Sasuke smirked. _But he's still a baka. _

Eventually the two arrived to where Sakura was. Their pink haired team mate was at an interesting place. Lots of green leaves and exotic flowers. Rain from the earlier rain shower dripped from a lot of the tree leaves. There was a small pond in the middle. Koi fish were swimming around. Across the pond from where they were standing, was Sakura. She was sitting on a large flat rock. One leg was bent so she could rest her arm on it while the other leg was hanging in the water. She was under a large tree, and water was constantly dripping off the leaves. Her hand was out catching some water.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned after a moment of no one saying anything.

Sakura looked over at the two approaching boys. She scowled, annoyed. "Naruto, when someone tells you to leave them alone it usually means they don't want to talk to you."

Naruto only laughed lightly, a smile on his face despite her annoyance. "Alright, I'll pretend that didn't hurt my feelings."

Seeing his look, Sakura only shook her head, and chuckled despite her unhappy mood. "What do you want Naruto?"

"To know that you're going to be okay," Naruto said, his eyes on her with concern. "When we get back to the village, after everything that happens, I want to know your safe. I don't want you to fall apart."

Studying Naruto for a moment, Sakura smiled again. "That means a lot Naruto," _Except for the fact that I don't want you to be involved. _"Okay, how about a deal Naruto?

"Okay, what is it?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"If you go back to the cabin now I will let you protect me if I need it," Sakura said, going to continue, but Naruto was gone in a flash. "Idiot. Didn't even let me finish."

"It seems like no matter how much that dobe grows up he still is a baka." Sasuke said, speaking for the first time since he had arrived with Naruto.

Sakura only sighed, and looked back to the pond. She knew that she wasn't going to get rid of Sasuke as easily as Naruto.

Sasuke realized this as well, and walked toward the pond. He walked on the water before stepping on one of the rocks that was in the pond. Next to that was a rather large flat one. He was able to sit on it, and face Sakura. The distance in-between them was only eight feet. "Why were you so upset when we were leaving the hot springs?"

Sakura didn't answer for a moment. When she did she didn't look up from the water. "I'm sure the girls probably already told you. So why ask me?"

"Because I want to hear it from you," Sasuke replied shortly, knowing he wouldn't ever get anything out of her if he gave into her so easily. _I'd be like Naruto if I did that._

Sakura looked up at Sasuke then. "What's the point? Do you want to see me cry? Because that's all I want to do right now. This is really starting to stress me out!" She snapped, her tone showed the emotions she was keeping bottled inside. After a moment of silence, her angry eyes turned soft, as she hung her head. "I told the girls that I felt that if I didn't keep up my attitude then it could mess up the team. So that's why I don't try to involve you guys with any fights we end up getting in."

"That doesn't seem like the full reason," Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I just wanted to do this mission on my own," Sakura finally admitted. "I mean when we first got the mission I didn't think too much of it, but after we began traveling I began realizing how serious this is." She stopped, thinking of how to phrase the next thing she was going to say. "It's so hard. Just knowing that because of me you guys could get hurt. It makes me want to just continue on from here by myself. But, I know I can't do that. Tsunade wouldn't hear of it, and Naruto wouldn't be left behind."

"We're ninja Sakura. It's our job to risk our lives to help others," Sasuke said, realizing what Hinata and Ino had been talking about when they explained what had gone on in the hot springs. He could see guilt on Sakura's face. _She really does feel like all this is her fault._

Sakura stood up, and jumped off the rock she was sitting on. She started walking in the direction of the cabin. "It's not just you guys risking your life for the village. You're risking it for my sake."

"As I just told you it's our duty." Sasuke said, only turning his head over his shoulder to look at her. Not getting up yet.

Sakura stopped walking, and spun around to face Sasuke. Now they had a good twenty feet distance in-between them, almost half of that was water. "Do you know how that would affect me if one of you guys died?" She almost yelled. Her eyes filling up with tears. "I have been on missions before where comrades have died because I couldn't save them in time. But this is on a whole other level. All of it will be my fault! You guys are my friends. The only people I have left in the world to be able to go to. I can't let you guys die too..."

Sasuke was off the rock, and by her side in seconds. Not thinking twice, he pulled her into a hug. "Don't burden yourself with watching out for everyone constantly. We can take care of ourselves. The only thing you need to worry about is finding out what the mark on your back is," he said, before he pulled back, but he kept his arms around her. "Our job as your team is to watch your back and help you find out how to open that box. So let us do our job, and you do yours."

"If you guys do come with me, then you don't need to worry about me all the time," Sakura said, thinking about how her friends had a tendency to constantly worry about her.

"That's too bad. Because we are going to worry about you for the rest of the mission. Not only that but for the rest of your life. So you might as well get used to it," Sasuke said, getting used to the feeling of Sakura. She was smaller than he was, but he thought of it as a good thing. _I feel like she fits me._

"Why do you keep on insisting to protect me?" Sakura asked, knowing Sasuke had his usual stubborn side, but he was being more than stubborn now.

Before Sakura could blink, Sasuke's lips captured her own. When he broke the kiss, he leaned back a bit, and he looked her in the eye. "Because I love you Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all loved this chappie! Thank you all so much for the reviews. I love all the encouragement :)**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for new stories :)**


	10. Help Her Feel Better

_Review:_

"_Why do you keep on insisting to protect me?" Sakura asked, knowing Sasuke had his usual stubborn side, but he was being more than stubborn now._

_Before Sakura could blink, Sasuke's lips captured her own. When he broke the kiss, he leaned back a bit, and he looked her in the eye. "Because I love you Sakura."_

* * *

><p><strong>Continue on<strong>

Sakura's looked at Sasuke with complete shock on her face. _He just admitted he loved me. This is what I wanted to hear from him all my life. Yet I feel like it's not the moment I have been waiting for. Not yet. What is it? Why can't my inner just barge in my head, and tell me what to do like she usually does? _

_Saku Inner: Tell him that you love him NOW! _

Sakura raised an eyebrow in irritation. _I change my mind about you, bossy bitch! _

Sasuke saw her irritated look, thinking it was meant for him. "I know you said you don't know if you love me anymore, but I-"

"I love you Sasuke," Sakura interrupted, reaching a hand up to rest it gently on his cheek. "I always have and always will."

Sasuke pulled her into a hug again. _I can't believe I just admitted that to her. It just came out so suddenly. I can't believe I kissed her._ "So you know why I want to protect you so much."

Sakura only rested the palms of her hands against his muscular abs, allowing him to hug her a bit tighter. "If you want to protect me so badly I guess I have to give you my permission," she said as she smiled. Resting her head on his chest. _That conversation made me feel better. But, not a hundred percent. I can't ever be one hundred percent happy until this mark thing flows over. Then again I can just be happy on the outside, and serious on the inside. That may work for a while, but it won't last forever._ "Now I think we should go back to the cabin," she said, taking a step back from Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, and they began walking back to the cabin.

"Why exactly do you want to go back so early?" Sasuke asked, having found himself enjoying the moment.

Sakura smiled, as her hands went to her head. "My hair is soaking wet, and I haven't combed it yet."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Typical girl. More worried about her hair."

Sakura playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "I'm completely insulted. For that you won't be getting another kiss from me for a long time. A very long time," she said, starting to walk ahead, but found herself being pulled back. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke's face a few inches from her own. She smirked before talking. "You know most people ask for the person's attention, but I see you don't know what asking is. Maybe you could get Sai to teach that to you." She grinned when she heard a low growl come from him. "Aw is my Sasuke growling at me. I wonder what I did this time."

"Sakura," Sasuke warned, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

Sakura just looked up at him. "What?"

Sasuke had to hold back a groan. She had an innocent look on her. Which an innocent look on her only made her look irresistible. "You're going to drive me insane if I don't apologize aren't you?"

Sakura just kept smiling at him. She leaned in to where she was nearly an inch away from his mouth. He was nearly four inches taller than her. So she had to stand on her toes. "I wasn't aware I was driving you insane," she whispered.

"I'm sorry for telling you the truth," Sasuke said, only saying that to try to keep up his pride, and not give in.

"Alright I see how this is Sasuke," Sakura murmured. Twisting so she was out of his arms. She started to walk away. "I'll just go ask Sai if he would like to hang out with me." Again she was pulled back. "Yes Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry."

Sakura grinned before leaning closer to his face. She allowed him to rest his forehead on her own. When their lips were close to touching Sakura pulled back. "Time to go Sasuke," she said before turning away, and began to run to the cabin.

She couldn't help but laugh as she ran. This was the most fun she had since the beginning of the mission. Besides all of the times Naruto had either ran into trees or fell out of them. She realized she was spacing out when she felt Sasuke's arms encircled her waist, and pulled her to a stop. She turned to look at him, and raised an eyebrow. _I must really be distracted if he caught up to me that fast. Either that or it's because he's really fast. It's not like I've seen him train lately to be able to tell if the latter were true._

"Don't look at me like that. You will be punished," Sasuke said with a grin.

Sakura only smiled back. "And what exactly am I being punished for?"

"For teasing the warden," Sasuke said, his grin turned into more of a smirk at her expression.

Sakura put on her thinking face. "That's funny, I don't recall teasing him. But, I guess I shouldn't fight, and take the punishment as any real ninja should," she said, before she laughed softly at her phrase. She kissed him. A long kiss. When she broke the kiss she laughed again. "Two kisses in one day. You are getting very lucky Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke just smirked. _I at least got her to smile and laugh._ "Let's go back."

They began walking back to the cabin. When they arrived the door opened before they got there. It was Lee who opened it. Everyone else was watching from where they were sitting in the living room. "Hello Sakura. You seem to have been very upset lately. Why stress over something so little? Your youthfulness isn't showing. I would be glad to do something for you. I mean, I would be glad to help you."

Sakura smiled, propping her hands on hips. "Yeah Lee, you can do something for me."

"What is it?" Lee asked. Sakura could have sworn she saw stars in his eyes.

"Let me inside."

Everyone laughed as Lee did just that. Sakura walked in, and held the door to close it after Sasuke came in. Sasuke strolled in, and sat down next to Naruto and Yamato. Sakura just remained standing there. _Why isn't my body moving? Inner! _Attempting to move only caused her muscles to tense, but that's all. _Inner?!_

Instead of her inner, Sakura got a tremendous headache. She was sure if she could move the pain would have been bad enough for her to collapse. The only thing she could do was grimace. An image of the sharingan flashed in her mind. It stayed just long enough for it to begin to change to mangekyou, then it disappeared along with the pain.

"Sakura are you okay?" Ino asked, frowning. Her eyes, along with everyone else's, had been on Sakura. Sakura was just standing by the open door, her eyes across the room, as if lost in thought.

Sakura shook her head finally able to move, and she forced a smile on her face. "Yep never better," she said, her full control came back, and she closed the door then walked back to where she had slept before. She sat down, and went through her bag for her comb. She avoided everyone's eyes as she stood up. "I think I will comb my hair outside. I will be back in about ten minutes." She walked back to the door of the cabin. Before she opened the door she looked back directly to Naruto. "And no one is to follow me. I have some thinking to do. Got it?" She asked aloud. However it was clear to everyone who she was directing her words to.

Naruto only nodded quickly, thinking of what she said about protecting her when they were in the forest.

Sakura opened the door, and walked out. She jumped into the trees, and began hopping away. Eventually she made it to a big tree. She jumped down to the ground, and went to sit by the tree. As she began combing her hair she began thinking of the sharingan she saw in her head. She sat there for nearly most of her ten minutes, thinking about it. She couldn't recognize who it was. The mangekyou was one she had never seen before. It wasn't Sasuke's or Kakashi's. _What does that mean? Why all of sudden am I being shown the sharingan? Inner?_

_Inner Saku: There will be a lot of future battles. Very important ones as a matter of fact. But, you'll need to know a lot more information. So I'm responsible to show you it. Of course I can't always warn you before hand. It will just come when I think it's time for you to know what it is. But, you need to remember every single thing I show you. Which I'm sure you won't have a problem with. _

_Sakura: Why do you have to show this stuff to me? Why can't I just figure it out by myself?_

_Inner Saku: There aren't many people out there that know of the information. The one's that do aren't available at the moment. _

_Sakura: Well if you're going to do all that, then at least don't do anything during a fight okay?_

_Inner Saku: I'll try._

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her inner annoyed her to no end. Sakura noticed that her hair no longer had any tangles, and it was some what dry. _Dang I must have taken more than ten minutes out here to get it to dry a bit. _She looked up, and noticed the sun was going down. She stood up, and jumped into the trees again.

Soon she was back at the cabin. As she walked to the door she sighed. _I should just admit it now, I'll probably end up going crazy by the time we leave here._ She walked inside, and immediately felt nearly everyone's eyes on her.

"What happened to ten minutes?" Hinata asked, the only one not looking at her. She had her hand in front of her, and was observing her nails. "You were gone for nearly twenty five,"

Sakura only shrugged her shoulders. "It took me a while to get back to the cabin," she lied, knowing Hinata didn't believe her already.

"If it really took you that long to come back, you obviously shouldn't be going that far. Saku-" Hinata was interrupted when Sakura tossed a pillow at her face. She caught it literally inches from her face.

"Thank you for your opinion mom, but I can handle it from here," Sakura said sarcastically. "You've got to let your baby bird fly from the nest sometime,"

Quirking an eyebrow, Hinata only threw the pillow back at Sakura without a lot more force than Sakura had use. And successfully hit Sakura square on. "Okay, daughter. But hopefully that nest is a cliff, and hopefully the bird is your smart ass attitude."

Laughing lightly, Sakura only dropped the pillow on the couch nearest her, before walking back over to where her bag was. Sliding her comb in there, before looking over to the others. "Neji? Shikamaru?"

The two nodded, and stood up. Sakura just motioned for them to follow her to a staircase. The three walked up the stairs, and to a room. It was basically Hana's study. The three shelves where filled with scrolls, there was a desk, and a few chairs. Sakura walked over to the desk, and sat on top of the desk. Shikamaru and Neji sat down in the chairs across from her. "Okay, so as far as I know it will take the letter two days to get to Tsunade. And two days to get back to me."

"Meaning that we'll be here around three or four more days," Shikamaru said, knowing what she was getting at.

Sakura nodded. "Exactly. I wanted to ask if you two had any ideas. Because I'm pretty sure that if people know we are stayi- well know that I am staying here, they will come. I don't want anyone to be in danger so I want to know what you guys had in mind."

"What about shifts?" Neji asked in suggestion. "We'll each be assigned a partner, and take shifts over the next three or four nights we are here. It's just like if we're staying in the woods."

"That way no one will be able to get past our guard," Shikamaru added.

Sakura thought about it for a moment before she nodded, and got off the desk. She walked around the desk, and rummaged through one of the drawers. She pulled out an empty scroll. "So who's partners with who, and on which days?" She asked, taking out a pen. Her eyes on the other two.

**Ten minutes later**

The three walked back downstairs. Neji sat down in-between Tenten and Gai sensei again. Sakura walked back to her couch, and sat on it. She wanted to be farther away from everyone so she wouldn't have to see their concerned looks.

Shikamaru already had everyone's attention so she didn't have to ask for them to shut up. "Okay look. We won't know if someone will try to come here, and attack. So we thought of assigning shifts. Just like any other time. This time you will have a partner. We'll most likely be here for three or four more days. So that's three or four night shifts. You and your partner will each have two or three shifts over the next three or four nights we are here," he sighed heavily then. _This is so troublesome. _

"Each shift is two hours long. It's nearly ten now so the shifts start at eleven," Neji explained from where he was sitting.

Sakura opened the scroll they had wrote the names down on. "Okay so in general you will have the same person with you each watch. Kakashi and Yamato, Sai and Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke, Me and Hinata, Kurenai and Asuma, Choji and Shino, Shikamaru and Neji, Ino and Tenten, and Gai and Lee. Tonight's shifts are Shikamaru and Neji from eleven to one, Me and Hinata from one to three, Naruto and Sasuke from three to five, and Kakashi and Yamato from five to seven. Someone should be up by then so we wouldn't have to worry about it after that. I'll let you guys know the shifts tomorrow." When everyone nodded Sakura put the scroll in her bag, and stood up, her eyes finding her old teacher. "Hana-Sama can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?"

"Sure thing, kit," Hana said Sakura's nickname with a happy note in her voice, seeing Sakura again had brought up memories of having her as a student. It may have not been as long as a year, but it was still a great time. She stood up, and walked into the kitchen.

After Sakura joined her in the kitchen she leaned against the counters, and crossed her arms. "What exactly do you know about my mark?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sakura," Hana said passively, although a small note in her tone changed.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Don't play dumb. Earlier in the hot springs Ino asked me if I knew you took the seal off my mark," she said, as she raised an eyebrow. "I had no idea until she mentioned it. So I just lied and said I did know in order to prevent questions. Now what do you know?"

Hana sighed then, seeing Sakura's determined look. "I don't know a lot. Your parents had stopped around my place when they were coming from your village. They told to except to see you soon. I asked why. Then your mom told me about your mark. Although she didn't tell me what it was for. But, she told me that you couldn't have anything messing with the mark and that it was important that I keep an eye on you."

"What do you mean by anything?" Sakura questioned, slightly confused.

"For example, a seal. Say, your inner started messing around with seal. Like if she were to try to open it, I'd have to temporarily remove her from your mind," Hana explained. "And I'm sure you know by now that you will need your inner a lot in the next few weeks."

Sakura only frowned. "Okay that's not that bad. My inner isn't that stupid, and you already took Kakashi's seal off." Hana was quiet after Sakura had stopped talking. Sakura just growled in frustration. "Hana what's going through your mind right now? Don't keep anything from me."

"It's just that if you don't find out how to open that box things won't be so good," Hana said, still holding something back.

"What do you know that you're not telling me?" Sakura asked, not liking how Hana was acting. They always had an honest relationship when Hana was training her. They told each other no lies, kept no secrets, and that was how the training was so successful.

Hana looked Sakura in the eye before finally talking. "If you haven't figured out how to open the box by your seventeenth birthday you won't know how to work with the mark," she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "And if that happens I will have to kill you."

Sakura froze, looking at Hana wide eyed. _She is going to have to do what now? _Suddenly she felt her heart begin to race, a horrible feeling in her stomach began that made her want to throw up. Her expression showed she was confused and terrified.

_Saku Inner: Time to take a nap Sakura._

_What- _Sakura's body crumpled almost instantly. Hana had just managed to catch her. "Sakura?!" She asked, alarmed.

Sakura's eyes opened then, but they weren't the same emerald green color. They were grey tinted. _"Don't worry about Sakura, Hana."_

"What in the world?" Hana asked, hearing Sakura's voice, but it sounded different.

"_I am Sakura's inner. I knocked her unconscious because she was panicking, she would have probably passed out anyway. The mark was being irritated with her sudden panic. I will make sure to have her awake by the time of her shift. Now please carry her to her room." _Sakura's inner closed Sakura's eyes again.

Not hesitating, Hana picked Sakura up. When she walked into the living room she could already see the panicked look of the girls, and the protective look of her guy teammates.

"What happened?" Naruto asked almost immediately, his eyes seeing Sakura unconscious didn't settle with him. For some reason he had felt like he was being a lot more protective of Sakura than usual. Like it was coming from deep inside of him, something just told him in his mind that he needed to protect her.

Hana only rolled her eyes. "We were talking, she began to panic, and her body shut down." She then kept on walking towards the small hallway that started near where the couch Sakura had been sleeping on was. It was on the same wall as the kitchen door, the left wall of the living room. She had walked down the small hallway, to turn to her right, going down a longer hallway. There were three doors. One was her bedroom, one was the library she had, and one was Sakura's bedroom. The one she had stayed in when she was training with Hana. She put Sakura on the bed, before she heard footsteps come down the hallway. She turned to see Hinata in the doorway. "Did you need something?"

"I would like to sit with Sakura for a bit," Hinata replied without hesitation. The look in her eyes showed she wasn't going to take no for an answer. In her hand she held Sakura's bag.

Hana looked over the Hyuga girl. _She has something planned. I know it's not bad, but what is it? _Instead of asking, Hana just nodded. "Alright then I will leave it to you."

Hinata stayed by the door until Hana left. When Hana's footsteps were no longer heard, Hinata closed the door, and walked over to Sakura's bed. She put the bag on the ground, and observed her pink haired friend. _I haven't got a chance to speak with her alone, and this is the time. But, she is unconscious. _

Standing for a moment, Hinata smirked. _There is that jutsu that I have been working on…_ After closing her eyes she brought her hands together, and began centering her chakra to her mind. She began thinking of Sakura's mind then, and reached out to touch Sakura's forehead. That is when she collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Just as she had thought would happen; the world around her disappeared, and when she opened her eyes again she was no longer in Sakura's room. No walls or floor, just lots of fog. It seemed as if she standing in the sky. The sky wasn't blue though. It was blood red colored. The fog around her was a grey/white color. _Are those supposed to be clouds? _

"_Hinata what brings you here?" Sakura's inner appeared from behind some of the fog/clouds. Her grey green eyes showed it was for sure her inner and not that actual Sakura._

Hinata looked to Sakura's inner with disinterest. "That isn't really any of your business. Just Sakura's. You know I'm not going to do anything bad. You wouldn't have let me enter Sakura's mind if I was. Let alone let me stay this long," she said flatly. "Now where can I find her?"

_Hinata's sharp tone didn't seem to bother inner Sakura. It only made a smirk appear at her lips. "This way," Sakura's inner said, turning to lead Hinata. "I am just curious. I know everything Sakura knows."_

"What exactly does that mean anyway?" Hinata asked, a thought occurred to her then._ This is the perfect opportunity to observe Sakura's inner. I've only been able to go by what Sakura has told me. But, this is one on one experience here. _

"_It means that I have access to all of Sakura's thoughts and memories. Even one's that she has long forgotten. Which is helpful in more ways than one," Sakura's inner replied without hesitation, she loved being able to converse with someone other than her outer self._

"Well if you know everything like you say, you must know what happened in the kitchen earlier," Hinata said nonchalantly.

_Sakura inner smirked again, this time laughter followed it. "I knew you were smart Hinata," she said, before beginning to tell Hinata everything that went down in the kitchen. _

When she finished Hinata nodded. "It makes sense seeing that Sakura can't handle a lot of drama at once."

"_Well life isn't easy for her, and hearing that her master would have to kill her if she failed just was too much," Sakura's Inner said, giving the impression like it wasn't that big of a deal._

Eventually two gigantic elegant wooden doors appeared. Sakura's inner stopped Hinata from going any further. _"Just as a warning, Sakura isn't exactly in the best state right now. Whenever she enters her mind, and shuts down her body it's usually because of something bad."_

"But, you're the one who shut her body down, technically," Hinata said, frowning.

"_Either way she knows she has freedom in her mind. So it's easier for her to reveal her emotions here and not out where everyone can see her," Sakura's inner explained._

Hinata nodded, already knowing that Sakura tended to keep her true emotions hidden away. "I would think so. She has to look like she is fine on the outside. Like she could handle everything that has been going on. But, on the inside she is probably so upset."

Sakura's inner only moved towards the doors. _"Help her feel better," she said before she opened the doors._

Hinata walked inside, and the door shut right behind her. She focused on the room, and was surprised what she saw.

It wasn't exactly a room. It was like a backyard patio. There were half walls around the area except for exactly in front of her. The wall-less area was where stairs lead down off the patio. There were three lounge chairs to the right side on the patio, two chairs on the left. And a big rug in the middle of the room. As she walked forward towards the stairs she smelt sea air. Sakura must have wanted a beach theme. She stopped when she got to the top of the stairs. She could see the beach for miles around. The waves rolling onto the sand, and the sun beating down. Her attention moved to Sakura. There was a large pool about fifteen feet from the stairs. Sakura was sitting in it, her arms crossed on the edge of the pool, and she had her chin resting on her arms. "Sakura?"

Sakura looked up then, or at least it looked like she did. With her sunglasses on it was hard to tell. "Hinata, how did you get in here?"

Hinata walked down the steps to walking towards Sakura. "Something I've been working on," she said, stopping a few feet from the pool. "I'm here to talk to you. We have two hours until our shift starts. So we have four hours to talk. But, only two for private conversations." She walked closer towards the edge of the pool by Sakura. She knelt down, and removed the sunglasses that were on Sakura's face. Sakura's eyes were pink, and looked as if they were about to spill tears. "You've been crying."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "This is my only place where I can cry, and I don't have to worry anyone else," she explained, before thinking to herself. _It won't hurt to talk to Hinata. She is the only one I can trust with all of this. _With a snap of her fingers Hinata was no longer wearing her ninja clothes, but a light blue bikini. "I'm guessing my inner already told you about what Hana and I talked about. I figured if we are going to talk you might be more comfortable in the water. It feels just as if you were really in water."

"A little warning next time, okay?" Hinata said, before stepping down the stairs that led into the water. The chill of the cool water surprised Hinata. _Sakura was right, it is like you're in real water._ Moving over to where Sakura was, Hinata rested her elbows on the edge like Sakura had. "Now time to discuss you."

**Three and a half hours later**

Sakura and Hinata were leaning against a tree in the woods. A fire was built only eight feet away from them to keep the area lit. After talking to each other for nearly two hours in Sakura's mind they left. Both waking up to find it was nearly one in the morning. They had changed quickly, before meeting Shikamaru and Neji to change shifts. Continuing their talk after settling into the area, now it was nearing three. Meaning it was close to the end of their shift.

"What do you think it meant?" Sakura asked aloud after the both of them had been silent for around ten minutes.

Hinata's eyes flickered over to Sakura. "What are you talking about?"

"The sharingan flash thingy," Sakura replied, her own eyes were looking up at the dark sky.

Laughing, Hinata threw a small acorn at Sakura, hitting her in the arm, before dropping to the ground. "The sharingan flash thingy?"

"Stop laughing at me," Sakura said, picking up the acorn and rolling it in-between her fingers. "Do you have a better name for the random visions that Sakura has?" She asked, referring to herself in third person.

"I don't know really," Hinata said, ignoring Sakura's question. "Your inner had basically said to you that she will be showing you a lot more things. So maybe whatever is going to happen to you has something to do with the sharingan… Maybe it's a sign that you're meant to marry Sasuke."

"I… uh…"Sakura's eyes were wide like a deer in headlights. "About that…"

Hinata only waved Sakura off. "Please, you don't have to hide anything. I could tell from the minute you walked in with Sasuke, what had happened. You were as red as a tomato, and you look slightly flustered. It didn't take me long to put two and two together."

"I would say I'm surprised that you know, but it is you after all. You know a lot of stuff about me that most people wouldn't know after all," Sakura said, before sighing. "Anyway, it wasn't a sharingan that I recognize."

"Well maybe it's just a sign to help you, like your inner said. Just so you'll know to look for and recognize the sharingan if you see it in the future," Hinata tried, not being able to really think of anything else.

"You could be right," Sakura said. "Now that I think about it, maybe it's something I will have to do involving the sharingan in the future," she paused to sigh in frustration. Crushing the acorn in-between her fingertips. "Which of course doesn't make any sense."

After a few minutes of silence Hinata spoke. "Well what if it's not the sharingan, but the Uchiha's?"

Sakura changed her position so she was lying down on the ground. "Why in the world would it be the Uchiha's? Incase you haven't noticed the population of Uchiha's has been down for the past, oh I don't know, almost ten years!"

"Just think about it as a possibility Sakura. If it's not the sharingan maybe it is the Uchiha's. You can't really be sure until you get the first vision thingy."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Vision thingy?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"You could be right," Sakura said. "Next time I have a "vision thingy" I will let you know. Because you have good ideas."

Hinata only laughed. "I'm sure you would have thought of the same things," she said, before she smirked. "Just really slowly."

Sakura playfully smacked Hinata's shoulder. "Thanks for basically calling me an idiot."

"I'm just kidding," Hinata said, holding back from rubbing her shoulder. Sakura's real strength sometimes slipped her mind, and she was sure she'd end up with a bruise when she woke up later on that morning.

"You better be," Sakura shot back.

"Fine I take it back. I'm not kidding," Hinata retorted, already scrambling to get up quickly, then she began to run.

Sakura was already going after her. "Come back here Hinata!"

Hinata smirked as she yelled back. "Do you honestly think I'm going to do that? I might as well be working with the Akatsuki if I did that!"

"That doesn't make any sense," Sakura said, as Hinata picked up pace.

"Yes it does. Me surrendering to you is like me working with the Akatsuki. Either one is asking for my grave. And, you're just having thinking problems right now. It's okay though we can work through them together, and maybe someday you'll be smart again." Hinata called out to her dramatically.

"Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed, as she doubled her pace.

Hinata realized they were getting farther away from their post so she used her chakra to grab a tree, and spun herself around so she could begin to run back. _That didn't shake Sakura, dang it!_

Sakura noticed Hinata turn, and did the same. Except she didn't use a tree to turn. She just used her chakra to spin around on the ground. Causing a bunch of dirt to float up in a cloud. She laughed at that, and began running again.

When they were getting closer to their post, Sakura put more chakra into her legs so she could catch up to Hinata. Just as they got into the clearing Sakura took a chance, she jumped and successfully tackled Hinata to the ground. "Yes! I got you Hyuga!" Sakura declared, fist pumping the air in celebration.

Hinata was laying flat on her stomach, and Sakura was sitting on her back. Hinata's arms were out in front of her, and she didn't say anything. She just let her head rest on the ground.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me Hinata?" Sakura asked playfully, stopping her celebration.

"Oh my apologies Sakura," Hinata said sarcastically. "Congratulations on chasing me down, trapping me, and now suffocating me."

Sakura only crossed her arms, and watched Hinata for a moment. "Now say it like you mean it."

"Sakura, get off of me!" Hinata yelled loudly through the quiet forest.

"Why? You're just going to try to kill me, am I right?" Sakura asked.

Hinata only laid her head back on the ground, sighing deeply. _She's such an idiot sometimes. _"I promise not to kill you when you get off of me."

Sakura contemplated her choices for a moment. "Alright," she said, as she got off of Hinata. Not even a second later she felt Hinata's fist impact with her shoulder causing her to spin in a circle, and fall to the ground. "Hinata you promised!" Sakura exclaimed, and hand at her throbbing shoulder.

"I promised not to kill you," Hinata retorted. "And you're not dead, so I didn't break my prom-"

Both girls turned their heads as they heard movement on the other side of the small clearing. Both Sasuke and Naruto were there, staring at them in silence. Sakura was the first person to say something. "What in the hell are you two looking at?" Sakura asked, irritated with their staring.

"You do realize that you two are supposed to be watching for possible attackers right?" Naruto asked.

The two girls nodded slowly, still confused as to why they had been staring. It wasn't like they were completely in an all out fight.

"Then explain to us how you could defend yourselves if your both in pajamas with no weapons," Sasuke said, his eyes happening to go straight to Sakura.

Sakura was wearing red plaid pajama pants, with a red tank top. Hinata was wearing blue pajama pants with silver stars over them, and a blue tank top.

The two girls only shared a look before smirking. "Why? Do you think we wouldn't be able to watch out for ourselves without weapons?" Hinata asked.

Both guys were silent. Sasuke, knowing that the girls purposely put them in a hot water position. They could either save themselves or get punched in the face. But, with the way things were looking, it would end up being the latter. Naruto was a little more oblivious towards the real reason for the girls looks, but he did notice the looks they were giving. Last time Sakura had given him a look like that he was unconscious outside Ichiraku.

In seconds both Sasuke and Naruto were flat on their stomachs. Sakura was sitting on top of Sasuke, and Hinata was sitting on top of Naruto. "You were saying," Sakura said, a grin on her face. Both Hinata and Sakura both got up then. "We can handle ourselves fine," Sakura said.

The boys mumbled under their breath as they stood up. Sasuke saying something about not being ready, while Naruto had said something along the line of being caught off guard. Sakura and Hinata only just jumped into the trees. "Well you two have fun on your shift!" Sakura called, as Hinata and herself began heading back to the cabin.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke. "I think they would have handled themselves fine," he mumbled, before going over to a tree, and sitting down next to it.

Sasuke was looking in the direction the girls had gone. His eyes still seeing Sakura's pink hair even after she had left. "I can agree with you on that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chappie!**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for new stories :)**


	11. Nightmares

_Review:_

_Naruto looked over to Sasuke. "I think they would have handled themselves fine," he mumbled, before going over to a tree, and sitting down next to it._

_Sasuke was looking in the direction the girls had gone. His eyes still seeing Sakura's pink hair even after she had left. "I can agree with you on that."_

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later, around four in the morning<strong>

_No! Stop it! Let me go! I have to save them!_

Sakura's eyes immediately snapped open, just as her ears were suddenly flooded with the sound of a loud horrible noise. It took her a few seconds to realize the sound was coming from her. Forcing her mouth closed, the sound stopped immediately. Her jaw began to feel sore at the force she had to use to keep from letting the scream escape again. Her whole body trembled, and each breath she took seemed foreign.

A knock on her door was heard, making her jump slightly. "Kit? Are you okay?"

_Hana, of course._ Sakura thought as she moved to get up. Having to untangle the twisted sheets from around her before she was able to get up. She took several deep breaths on her way to the door. Pulling the edge of her loose nightgown down a little, she opened the door a crack. Peeking out to see it was indeed Hana on the other side. "What is it Hana-sama?"

"You know I hate the formalities," Hana corrected, before speaking again. "What's going on? I heard you screaming."

"Oh don't worry about it," Sakura started, opening the door just a little bit more.

"You're scream was loud enough to wake me up, and you know I'm a heavy sleeper," Hana said, crossing her arms over her chest. Her expression clearly showed she wanted an explanation and she wasn't leaving it alone without one.

"I hit my toes against my bed when I got up to go use the bathroom," Sakura lied, laughing a little to back it up. "It hurt pretty damn bad."

It was quiet for a moment as Hana watched Sakura. Then she slowly nodded her head. "Well goodnight then. Try not to be so loud. Next time you might wake up everyone else, and they might not be as understanding."

Nodding her head quickly, Sakura began to shut the door slowly. "You got it Hana."

"Wait," Hana said before Sakura could shut the door completely. "I thought you said you were going to the bathroom."

"Oh, right," Sakura laughed, trying to keep up the façade that everything was fine. She opened the door just enough for her to slip through. Purposely shutting her door behind her to keep light from getting into the hall. She had no idea what her face looked like, but she didn't want Hana to know anything was wrong.

Hana stayed standing right where she was. Watching as Sakura crossed the hall to the bathroom door. When Sakura opened the door Hana sighed. "Goodnight Kit," she said, before turning around to walk towards the end of the hall where her bedroom was.

To be safe, Sakura walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. Not bothering to listen to see if Hana had come back to check if she was lying or not. She stood there in the dark for a moment, before flipping the switch on the wall. Squeezing her eyes closed as the light turned on. When her eyes adjusted she took a few steps to stand in front of the sink. Only to feel horrified when she looked in the mirror. It was obvious that she had been crying, although she couldn't remember letting the tears fall from her eyes. Her body still trembled.

Looking away from her reflection, she began to pace the bathroom floor. Her mind was all over the place. _My parents. _The thought was almost a slap in the face, as she froze. Feeling a wave a nausea sweep over her at the thought of her nightmare, she stumbled towards the toilet. Just barely making it in time when she lost the contents of her stomach. Having not ate dinner when everybody else did because she was unconscious, she didn't have much inside of her.

When it got to a point of her just gagging, not throwing up anymore, she forced her hands to her stomach. Green medical chakra emerged from her hands. Eventually she calmed her stomach to just an ache before she flushed the toilet. Standing up, she moved to the sink to wash her hands, and wash her mouth out. When she turned the water off, she turned from the sink almost immediately, not wanting to see her reflection again.

Walking towards the bathroom door she moved to grab the handle. However instead of turning the handle, she leaned forward, resting her forehead on the door. Sighing, she let go of the handle, and turned around so her back was leaning against the door. Her knees shook slightly, leading to her sliding down the door.

Instead of trying to get back up, she just wrapped her arms around her knees, and rested her head on top of her knees. Feeling defeated. _Nightmare's never usually do much to me, besides wake me up in a sweat. But tonight… everything seemed so real. _

_Saku Inner: It's because it was real Sakura._

Blocking her inner from her mind, Sakura allowed herself to close her eyes. Only because she knew that sleep wouldn't be finding her again tonight.

**Five hours later, nine in the morning**

Everyone was in the living room awake and ready to go do a little bit of sparring in the dojo Hana owned. Hana was in the middle of fixing breakfast at the moment, so everyone was lounging around to wait for it.

They had been awake for nearly a good hour; Sakura had yet to make her appearance. "Where is she? She sleeps like she hasn't been a ninja the past almost six years of her life." Yamato questioned, followed by slight laughter.

"Sakura could sleep for hours if she was allowed it," Hana said, peeking her head out the archway to the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready."

Soon everyone had their breakfast, some sitting at the table, most sitting on the couches. It had been quiet for a moment, before everyone's attention moved towards the hallway the main bedrooms were on.

Sakura showed up in the entrance to the hallway a few seconds later. She was dressed in her ninja gear and had her hair pulled put into a neat pony tail. While her appearance looked organized and put together, her face showed a completely different view. She had purplish bags under eyes, her actual eyes were tinted a slight red color, and she looked like she hadn't even went to sleep last night.

"Breakfast is ready," Hinata told Sakura, she had to keep the notion of everything being normal. She knew Sakura well enough to know that something was going on, and she made a note to question her later.

"I'll pass," Sakura said, crossing her arms over her chest. The thought of food wasn't appealing to her. Every time she thought of food her stomach got that nauseous feeling it had got before she threw up in the middle of the night. Then that nauseous feeling would soon get her thinking of what had caused her to throw up in the first place.

"Morning Kit," Hana greeted, coming out of the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow at Sakura's appearance. "You look like a ray of sunshine this morning."

Instead or retorting with a comeback like she usually would, Sakura just sighed. "Did you make coffee?"

Frowning slightly, Hana turned her head so Sakura wouldn't notice it. After setting her plate down on the table she began walking back towards the kitchen to get Sakura coffee. "The usual?"

"No," Sakura answered almost immediately. "Black today."

"Alright. I'll be right back," Hana said, shaking her head as she walked into the kitchen.

"Since when do you drink black coffee?" Sai asked, finding it odd she would want black coffee considering she always loaded her's with sugar at home. The number of times he and Naruto had gone to her house for breakfast he had noted that Sakura always got sugar and cream in her coffee. "You usually have at least three spoonfuls of sugar in your coffee."

Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura's eyes went to Sai. "I just want black coffee, okay?" She snapped, her tone taking on anger. Instead of apologizing for her tone, she just looked up to the ceiling, and took a deep breath. _Maybe plain black coffee will keep me awake. Hana usually makes her coffee strong._

"Kami Sakura," Tenten said, after a moment of silence passed through the room. "Have you even heard of the word sleep?"

Everyone had been surprised that Tenten had asked the question all of them had been wondering. After Sakura's snap towards Sai, the others had been holding back afraid she would do the same to them.

"Yes, of course I have heard the word 'sleep' silly Tenten. I just stay up all night because my inner vampire wants to party," Sakura replied sarcastically, accompanied with an eye roll. _Please tell me I'm done with the questions, I hate when they questi-_

"You look like the walking dead Sakura, not a vampire." Hana pointed out, entering the living room again, this time with a coffee mug in hands.

Sakura only lifted her fist as if to celebrate, but it looked sarcastic with the way her expression was. "Woo hoo, I've been promoted," she said, her voice proving the sarcasm in her actions.

After handing Sakura the coffee, Hana frowned at her. "Sakura, that cannot be the only thing you're having this morning. Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh no," Sakura said, accompanied with a low groan. "You actually used my name. This can't be good."

"Would you please be serious for once?" Hana asked, her expression showing she wasn't in the mood for Sakura's sarcasm anymore.

Taking a sip of the hot coffee made Sakura's insides feel warm, but made her taste buds feel betrayed that it wasn't mixed with sugar. Dismissing Hana's look, Sakura's cast her gaze up towards the ceiling again.

"I'm not hungry, Hana."

Before Hana could say anything, Hinata scowled at Sakura's stubbornness. "Sakura, you haven't ate anything since the short lunch we had yesterday. You were asleep yesterday when we had dinner."

"It's amazing what will happen when you use your brain to state the obvious out loud. I'm so happy to know your brain still works Hinata," Sakura said sarcastically, before turning away from everyone. Going straight to the stairs that led up to Hana's study.

"Saku-" Hinata started, but stopped with pink haired girl shot her a look. She only turned away then, a frown on her face. _Her look was clear. She wants to be left alone, and doesn't want to talk to anyone. _

Going up the stairs, Sakura left behind the looks of her team. Once upstairs she stopped at the top of the stairs. Lounging on one of the arm chairs in the room, was Neji. He had a book open, resting on his chest, his eyes scanning the words on its pages. He had looked up when she arrived.

"So you're running away to the study, huh?" Neji asked, his eyes not leaving the book.

Sakura allowed her frown to leave her face for a moment. _Has he been up here this whole time? _What about you?" She countered, still not moving from the top of the stairs. "They're going to go train."

"So they are," was Neji's sole response.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Sakura opened her mouth to ask him why he was being an ass, however he beat her to it.

"I'm more interested in staying inside today, it's probably going to rain, the clouds are too dark for my interest," Neji explained, turning his head back to the book, he flipped to the next page.

Having no idea why a book would catch Neji's interest, Sakura attempted to see what it was, but couldn't figure it out. _Who cares? For all I know it could be some silly book he picked up before I got here. _"Promise not to get on my nerves by questioning me?"

Finally looking up from his book, Neji looked to Sakura. "As long as you don't rat out where I'm hiding."

Hesitating, Sakura finally walked more into Hana's study. Going straight to a bookshelf, and plucking a book off the top shelf. It was a story that she had read while she was here for her training when she was fourteen. _This will do for some reading material. _

**Nearly five hours later**

Sakura and Neji had sat in Hana's study till nearly two in the afternoon. Neither say a word to the other. Although Sakura had felt Neji's eyes on her once or twice, he still kept to his word and didn't question her. It wasn't until Neji closed his book, finished with it, that he had found himself looking to his silent reading partner for longer than just a glance. She had a serious look that was from concentrating on the book she was reading. The look only changed once when a smile flickered for a moment on her lips, before turning back to the serious one. Finding an odd feeling of curiosity, he spoke to her. "What are you reading?"

Looking up from the book, Sakura's eyes went to Neji for the first time since she came upstairs. "It's an old book, nearly twenty years old actually," she said, noticing he was actually listening for her response. It's u_nlike Neji to actually want to know about someone else. _"I read it for the first time when I had come to Hana's for training almost four years ago. It was my favorite one, I read it three times while I was here."

"But, you were only here for six months. How did you manage to read the book three times if you were training those six months?"

Smiling lightly, Sakura only got a bookmark from Hana's desk, placed it in the book, before closing it. "Don't tell anybody," she said, leaning back in her chair. "I was here longer than six months."

"You lied about how long you were here, why?" Neji asked, surprising himself at his own curiosity.

Nodding her head, Sakura interlaced her fingers together before resting her hands on the desk. "I had finished the original six months, and I left here fifteen years old like I was supposed to. I was on my way home when I got attacked. There was only a few of them so I was able to defend myself, but it was an eye opener. I was within a couple hundred feet of the village when it happened. After it happened I got scared they would try it again while I was in the village, so I just turned back around and went back to Hana's. On my way back, I sent a letter to Tsunade saying I wanted to stay longer for more training."

"I remember Tenten complaining that you were supposed to come straight back to the village after you finished your out of village training. She had been saying something about how you were given a mission before you could so much as walk back through the gates," Neji said, thinking about it. "That was Tsunade's cover up for you wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was," Sakura said, knowing Neji had no trouble picking up her story. "I stayed till about three months before my sixteenth birthday. My stay was only three months this time, because although Hana had started to train me for my jounin exam, it was obviously about time I went back to Tsunade for her training. So this time I went back, quick enough that no one could track me and attack me. Those extra three months I stayed don't exist in person. Not in any letter, not on a mission scroll, not on anything. They only exist in-between Hana, Tsunade, Hinata, myself, and now you. So don't tell anyone okay?"

Hearing a threat in Sakura's tone, Neji only waved it off. "You know I'm not going to say anything," he said, letting them fall into silence, before starting up again. "You look like you got run over by a stampede."

"Tell me about it," Sakura said, instead of using the sarcastic response she gave everyone else that morning. She noticed that Neji was holding his tongue to keep from questioning her. He didn't want to cross into that territory without permission. "Go ahead and ask me."

"What happened?" Neji asked almost immediately, he could see it surprised her with how fast he had asked.

Sighing, Sakura went into the story of her having a nightmare earlier that night and how she stayed up all night.

"You stayed in the bathroom all night, just sitting on the floor?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shaking her head, Sakura thought of the earlier events. "I only stayed in there for another hour. I took a shower after I got up, and then I went to sit in my room. I knew Hana would get up sooner or later, and I didn't want to be in there when she got up."

Silence emerged again, this time Neji didn't allow himself to just sit there. He was up in seconds, and had put the book he had read back where he found it. Walking to the stairs, Neji looked to see Sakura's eyes on him. "I'm going to see if the coast is clear," he said, before reaching the top of the stairs. "You coming, or what?"

Watching him continue walking downstairs, Sakura only stood up, and put the book back on the shelf she got it from. Following after Neji with tired steps. _I'm so tired. I think I'm going to die._

_Saku Inner: Stop being overdramatic. It's your fault you stayed up all night._

Shaking her head, Sakura only rolled her eyes. _As if I had a choice. If I went back to sleep, I would have had a nightmare again. _

_Saku Inner: How would you know? You didn't even attempt going back to sleep after you woke up the first time!_

_Sakura: Shut up inner!_

_Saku Inner: You only say that when you know I'm right!_

Scowling Sakura just went the rest of the way down the stairs, trying to keep her inner out of her mind.

**Later on that evening**

Sakura growled lowly, annoyed with everyone's watchful eyes. They were just about to have dinner. Most everyone had their dinner now, except a few who were still getting it from the kitchen. Sakura was back on the couch Hana had originally sat her on when they arrived at the cabin yesterday. She wasn't really in the mood for socialization. After Neji and herself went downstairs to find no one was there, he suggested lunch. She only ate a little before the thought of her losing her lunch from yesterday had stopped her appetite.

"Sakura, do you need me to fix your plate for you like a five year old would need?" Hana asked from where she walked in from the kitchen. Now everyone besides Sakura had her food. Hana had her hands propped on her hips, and was staring at Sakura.

"If I say yes, does include the toy that you get when you order kids meals at restaurants?" Sakura asked, making the others laugh, although she kept her fake serious expression on her face. Standing up then, Sakura stretched her arms above her head, moving towards the kitchen doorway. "You can stop giving me that concerned look, it's starting to get on my nerves," she said to Hana, with fake cheeriness.

"I'm only looking out for you Kit," Hana said, not at all affected by Sakura's attitude.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura sighed. "I ate a little bit of lunch today, and I'm going to go eat something now. It must be make sure Sakura isn't going to try starving herself day," she referred to herself in third person, towards everyone else in the room, not just Hana. She laughed, although the laugh sounded slightly harsh. "Either that, or it's piss Sakura off enough to where she punches a hole through a wall day," she said, before walking into the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen she felt her stress go away a bit, her eyes going straight to the food that was laid out on the counters for easy access for everyone to fix their own plates. After fixing her a plate of foods that would go easy on her stomach, Sakura looked down at her plate. It was only simple rice, a little bit of baked fish, and a small bowl of the beef broth soup. It wasn't much, but everything else did not look like it'd agree with her stomach.

Grabbing a roll on the way out, Sakura added it to her plate to make it more filled up looking. Walking back into the living room, she was not surprised to find everyone's eyes back on her. Trying to ignore it, she turned to walk to her couch that was farther away from everyone else, and froze. Sitting around the couch was her teammates. Sasuke sitting on the couch, Naruto and Sai sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Eating their dinner there as if it were normal.

Not bothering herself to question it, Sakura just walked over, and sat on the side of the couch Sasuke wasn't sitting on. Knowing that their tendency of "trying to be there for her" was what was going on right then. Leaning back against the pillows, as she looked down at her food. Going straight for the soup first.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, everyone eating, most watching Sakura. Sakura had sipped a few spoonfuls of soup, which was good, and didn't make her want to throw soup warmed her throat, and made her remember her taste buds actually still existed.

"Is that all your going to eat Sakura?" Naruto asked after another five minutes went by. His own plate had been full of food to it's max, and was already half empty.

Hinata looked over at that, but didn't say anything. Hana on the other hand did say something. "I'm not trying to make you mad, but are you sure you're okay Kit?" Hana asked. "You've been so quiet all day. I made all of your favorites for dinner tonight, and you didn't get any of them."

Looking down at the small bowl on her plate where her soup was almost gone, Sakura sighed. "If I didn't know any better I'd mistake you for the missing interrogator for the Leaf Village," she said, her voice not showing the humor her usual sarcasm held. Her eyes didn't leave her plate either. Usually she would look to see the reaction of someone she was trying to annoy.

Frowning, Hana was about to say something, but was interrupted. "So, Naruto," Neji said all of a sudden. "I heard you lost against Kiba today."

"No! That's not what happened!" Naruto exclaimed, setting off a long loud ramble of him explaining how Kiba cheated. Getting Kiba involved just as much.

As everyone's attention went away from her, Sakura looked up, her eyes going to Neji. He stood up, and walked toward the kitchen. Sakura picked up her plate, got up off the couch, and slipped into the kitchen. Her eyes on Neji who had been filling up his glass of water. "You distracted them for m-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too excited," Neji said, walking towards her. He took her plate from her hands, before she could throw the food on it away. "You owe me one," he added, giving her the uneaten roll that had been on her plate, before turning away to take care of her plate for her.

Looking at the roll in her hand, Sakura turned around. Walking out of the kitchen, she was able to walk to the hallway that led to her bedroom without attention getting on her. Leaving behind the loud bickering between Naruto and Kiba.

Once in her bedroom, she began to nibble at the roll. The roll was sweet and soft, just how she liked them. _I feel bad for not eating the food Hana made._ She thought, taking a few more nibbles at the roll, she sat at her window, looking out into the forest. Her eyes going towards the moon.

Sitting there for nearly thirty minutes, Sakura had nibbled at her roll enough to finish it. Realizing she finished it, she turned away from the window, walking towards her bedroom door. Opening it, she walked across the hall to the bathroom, in the mood to take a shower.

After a good hour long shower, Sakura stepped out onto the cold tile bathroom floor. Wrapping a towel around her hair, before wrapping another towel around her body. She opened the bathroom door slowly, listening for voices. They were eating a really late dinner around eight thirty, so after the thirty minutes she spent in her room, and the hour shower, it was probably around ten to ten thirty.

Crossing the hallway, she slipped into her bedroom quickly, shutting the door softly behind her. She turned towards the closet in the room. It was on the wall across from Sakura's bed. Going towards it she opened it's doors to look inside. _It's been a year, I don't think I've grown too much to not be able to fit the things in here._

She ran her hand down the clothes she had in the closet. Hana hadn't bothered getting rid of them after all. Looking through the pajama side of the closet, Sakura found herself picking out a mint green long sleeved silk nightgown. Taking off the towel on her head, along with the one on her body, she put on some undergarments before slipping the nightgown on over her head. Finding it was only a couple inches shorter than the last time she wore it due to her growing. It now went to a little above mid thigh, and felt a little tight around the chest area. But, it felt so familiar and comfortable she left it on.

Looking towards the bed, the idea of sleep was not on her to do list at the moment. Getting an idea she left her room again, this time returning less than a minute later, with the book she had been reading in Hana's study in her hand. She had run to go get it and come back quickly. Everyone appeared to have gone to bed, as there had been no one in the living room. Going back to her bed, she slid under the covers, but remained sitting up. Leaning against the headboard, she opened the book. Ready to finish it.

A few hours went by before Sakura finished the book, and as usual it left her in happy tears. This only made her curse and attempt to wipe them away. _I can't stand that I'm that person that cries at books. _She laughed lightly at it though, she hadn't failed herself. Every time she read the book, the end would always get her crying.

Putting the book on her bedside table, she felt her hair, finding it had already dried. Looking at the clock she found it was nearing one in the morning. Sighing, she slowly slipped lower into her bed, to where she was laying down. Turning so she could face the wall that had her window on it, she sighed again. _Do I really have to sleep?_

A few minutes went by of complete silence, Sakura had been drowning out the world so she didn't notice when her bedroom door opened. Silently swinging open, the person who opened it remained quiet. They could tell she wasn't facing the door. The person began to close the door then, the door clicked when it shut.

The click wasn't loud, but Sakura heard it clearly. Turning around quickly in her bed, her hand slid out from under her pillow, and she suddenly threw a kunai towards the door. It hit right above where the handle was. It's sharp blade was lodged into the door now.

"That could have killed me,"

Hearing the voice behind her now, Sakura only turned around again. Prepared to throw the second kunai that she had grabbed from behind the bedside table to her left. Only to freeze when she was fully turned in the direction of the person, despite it being rather dark in her room, the moon outside gave just enough light for her to see. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah, it's me," Sasuke said, reaching hid hand forward to take the kunai from her hand. "You're just prepared for someone to come sneak into your room and kill you, aren't you?"

Sakura only fell back against her pillows, her eyes looking up to the ceiling. "Believe me, the set up that I have at home is a lot more complex than the one here. At home I would probably be prepared for war."

Chuckling, Sasuke set the kunai down on the right bedside table, the one closest to him. He moved to sit on the edge of her bed, his eyes not leaving her. "What are you still doing up?"

"Well, I was about to be attacked by some crazy wild guy, I had to be awake to defend myself," Sakura replied like her usual smart assed self would, her eyes still remained focused on the ceiling. "Why are you up?"

"I just got back from my shift with Naruto. We waited till Gai and Lee showed up then we came back. He went straight to bed, I waited till he left to go to the room us guys have to share, before I came here," Sasuke explained, before he was suddenly on top of Sakura. "Now, tell me what you're not telling me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, would you get off?" Sakura asked, turning her head stubbornly away from him. She noticed he had held himself up so his weight wouldn't bother her physically, but in a position that was close enough to annoy her.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," Sasuke said, looking comfortable where he was. Being this close to Sakura didn't really bother him at all. He found his mind wandering to the day before when they had kissed, how close they had been. Now the distance wasn't that far off to the closeness they had yesterday. Shaking his head, he went back to thinking of her problem. "You've been acting weird all day. You showed up this morning looking like a zombie, then you barely ate anything all day."

Sakura only growled lowly. "For the last time, I'm not trying to starve myself-"

"I know that Sakura, I know you wouldn't deliberately do that. But, something is clearly causing you to not want to eat. Are you sick?" Sasuke asked, his eyes studying her for her answer. "Is something both-"

"I'm not sick," Sakura said finally, her tone showed that she wasn't annoyed, but it showed defeat. "I don't want to go to sleep."

"What exactly does that mean? How does you not wanting to sleep affect you eating?" Sasuke questioned.

Sighing, Sakura opened her mouth to explain. "Around four in the morning I woke up screaming. This stupid dream-well nightmare-I had caused it. Hana heard me screaming, and came to my door. I told her I just hit my toes on something, and she believed it. I went into the bathroom because my excuse was that I had hit my toes on my way to go to the bathroom. I got in there, I stayed for a few minutes, before the thought of my nightmare got to much and I threw up."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't think it was anyone's business," Sakura said, shrugging. "Anyway, I had thrown up, but eventually just went to gagging when I couldn't throw up anymore. The thought of my nightmare sickened me. When I thought of my empty stomach, it only brought on hunger. But, as soon as I started thinking off food it only made me nauseous again."

"That's why you didn't eat that much for lunch or dinner," Sasuke said, understanding her uncomfortable looks during dinner earlier. He watched her for a moment. "What was your nightmare about?"

Not sure if she wanted to respond at first, Sakura finally sighed. "My parents," she said simply, looking away at the thought of the nightmare. "I kept feeling sick whenever I thought of my parents throughout the day. That's why I don't want to sleep. I'm afraid if I do, the nightmare will only come back," she admitted, trying not to show the shiver she got whenever she thought of her nightmare.

It was quiet for a moment, Sasuke studying Sakura, while Sakura pretended to be interested in looking at the engraved designs on her bedside table. Finally Sasuke moved to get off Sakura. Carefully maneuvering his way off her to not let his weight rest on her. He stood up from the bed after moving. He kicked off his shoes, and began to take off his weapons.

Sakura felt slightly embarrassed with her admission of her fear of sleeping, however hearing the clang of some of his weapons hit the floor made her look over to him then. Her eyes widened when she saw him taking off his shirt. "What are you doing?" She asked, alarm was obvious in her voice.

Sasuke only dropped his shirt on the chair that was at the desk in the room. He turned back towards her, in only his ninja shorts. Moving towards the bed, he pulled the covers up, and slid in the bed beside her. Dropping the covers back over the both of them, he turned his body towards her. His eyes meeting hers, only a foot of distance was in-between them. "I'm staying here, so you can sleep."

Still slightly wide eyed, Sakura's expression changed to a questioning one. "And you can't do that with your shirt on?"

Smirking, Sasuke only reached to her, and pulled her towards him. "Does it bother you?"

The closeness between them made Sakura blush slightly, glad they had enough darkness in the room so her blush wouldn't be noticed. She could feel his abs against her own flat stomach, and her hands had found their way to resting on his muscular chest. She couldn't deny that she felt almost instantly comfortable with him being this close to her.

"No, it doesn't bother me, " she managed to tell him.

"Good," Sasuke said, before reaching a hand up to tuck a loose strand of her pink hair behind her ear. Without thinking he leaned his head closer to her, and delivered a kiss to her forehead. Something his usual self would not do._ She's changing me. I think it's for the good. _"You need to sleep."

"I told you I'm not sleeping," Sakura said defiantly, not planning on starting to listen to Sasuke's orders just because they had admitted their feelings for one another yesterday. Although her stubbornness was partially a façade, because her eyelids already began to feel heavy.

Seeing Sakura's eyes close then snap open suddenly, Sasuke knew she was trying to stay awake. "And I told you that I'm here for you," he said, watching her eyes drift closed again, and she just opened them back up again. _She's fighting sleep right now._

Forcing her eyes to stay open, Sakura looked to Sasuke. Seeing his eyes steadily on her, showing he wasn't giving up anytime soon. Sighing, Sakura just pushed her head forward, so her forehead was resting on his chest. "Ugh…" she complained tiredly against his chest.

"Just sleep Sakura," Sasuke said, chuckling slightly. He had to admit, he was surprised when she all of a sudden moved so her head was resting against his chest, but it felt right. It felt sort of relaxing, having her so close to him.

"Aye aye captain," Sakura murmured softly, her eyes closing again.

Smirking at her ability to be a smart ass even when she was so tired, Sasuke moved his arm so it was wrapped around her, holding her even closer to him. Feeling her breathing even out, he knew she was asleep. _She sure puts up a fight. _He thought before chuckling, taking her sleeping as sign for him to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chappie! I enjoyed writing it (especially the last part) :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for new stories :)**


	12. The First Vision Thingy

_Review:_

_Smirking at her ability to be a smart ass even when she was so tired, Sasuke moved his arm so it was wrapped around her, holding her even closer to him. Feeling her breathing even out, he knew she was asleep. __She sure puts up a fight.__ He thought before chuckling, taking her sleeping as sign for him to sleep as well._

* * *

><p><strong>That morning around eight<strong>

"How in the hell are we supposed to explain why you're in my room?" Sakura asked, her eyes focused on the wooden floor, as her hands tried to work with the brush that was untangling her hair. She had been pacing around her room since they got up twenty minutes ago.

Sasuke-who was clearly not as worried as Sakura-only continued putting on his weapons. "I don't know," he said, after seeing she had been waiting for an answer from him. He didn't really see the big deal.

Continuing her pacing of the room, Sakura eventually found herself out of hair to detangle; all the rest was smooth and tangle free. Tossing her brush on the desk, she continued back to her pacing. Not sure of what to do with her hands she just settled to clenching her fists over and over, her stress relief method.

Putting on the last of his weapons, Sasuke finally had seen enough of Sakura's constant walking back and forth. He was in front of her in seconds. He grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from walking into him, which she probably would have done considering her eyes were focused on the floor and not where she was going. Pulling her to him, he kissed her. A long kiss that clearly got her attention, as she had immediately kissed him back. When they broke the kiss, Sasuke held her chin up a bit to look him in the eye. "Relax."

"Right," Sakura said, before moving away from him, and towards her desk. Searching for her journal, she had wrote in it a little last night, and couldn't remember where she had tossed it.

Sasuke walked back to sit on her bed to start putting on his shoes. Finding himself getting slightly distracted when he looked at her. She was dressed in a long sleeved nightgown that went down to mid thigh, and that was it. Nothing else. Each time she would lean over her desk to search for whatever she was looking for, her nightgown would inch up a bit. He found himself checking out her long legs, and if the nightgown would only inch up a little furth- Slapping his forehead, Sasuke closed his eyes. _What has gotten into me? _"What are you looking for?" He asked, trying to go back to putting on his shoes.

Sakura found her journal-which was wedged in-between the back of her desk and the wall-and placed it in the top drawer of the desk. "My journal. I was writing in it last night, and for some reason I got a little angry and threw it. It was pretty dark so I couldn't tell where I had thrown it last night." She moved towards her ninja pack then, reaching in and pulling out clothes. She looked directly at Sasuke then, raising an eyebrow.

"Sakura, I think we're both old enou-"

"Turn!"

Sasuke only rolled his eyes, and turned his head. Focusing on looking out her window while trying to hide away the part of him that wanted to peek out of the corner of his eye.

Only a couple minutes later, Sakura spoke. "Okay, I'm good now!"

Turning his head almost immediately to look at her, Sasuke found himself taking his time looking her over.

She was dressed in simple dark grey shorts that were a couple inches above mid thigh. A dark red button up tank top, which had white buttons, and cinched a little at her waist. Keeping herself simple she had been putting on black fishnet elbow warmers when she said it was okay for him to look.

"We have to tell them something," Sakura said, her mind focusing back on their situation. _I mean what else is it going to look like? If Sasuke walks out of my room with me, they are going to be ridiculous about it. _Going towards her own weapon pile on her desk, she began putting them on.

Sasuke stood up from her bed, and walked over to her. Taking her katana in its sheath, he began to attach it to where it was diagonal across her back. Doing so without her having to ask. "I don't think it's that big of a deal."

Sakura-who had already started putting on the next few weapons-only groaned at Sasuke's words. "It is a big deal. It's actually a huge deal. They are going to question it, and I don't know what to say to them. What if they start making fun of it? What if they sa-"

"Would you calm down?" Sasuke asked, spinning her around to face him. "It's not going to be that big of a deal."

"Says you!" Sakura exclaimed. "You can keep calm about anything. I will probably end up punching someone in the face before we even get ten feet into the living room."

Smirking, Sasuke only waited till her eyes met his. Moving one hand from her waist to rest on her cheek. "Sakura, you're overreacting. It's not going to be that bad. All we did was sleep in the same bed together. It's not like we did anyth-"

"Have you met this girl named Ino Yamanaka?" Sakura asked, interrupting him. "She has the tendency to blow things out of proportion, and make things seem completely different than what they actually are."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke let his hand fall back to her waist. "Overreacting," was the only thing he said.

Sakura only sighed, and looked around a bit. "I wonder if there is some way we can cover it up. Like not letting them find out," she said, her eyes wandering before landing on her window, an idea forming in her mind. "I thin-"

"I am not jumping out the window," Sasuke said, interrupting her before she could even suggest it. Seeing her childish pout appear, Sasuke rolled his eyes, and spun her around towards the door. "What happened to the strong Sakura Haruno that punched me in the face for something that happened years ago?"

Feeling a slight irritated nerve show up at his words, Sakura only walked towards her bedroom door. "Believe me, she's still here," she said, following with a low grumble of curse words that didn't stop till they were nearly to the living room. When they did walk out into the living room, everyone's eyes were on them. Her irritation at Sasuke's words still remained, and she didn't freeze up like she assumed she would.

"I found Sasuke," Kiba said, breaking the silence.

Naruto looked completely pissed off. "Sasuke!" He practically yelled, instantly about to attack Sasuke, but Sasuke easily blocked his attack.

With a simple push, Sasuke had Naruto back several feet. "Would you calm down dobe? Always jumping to conclusions."

"Sakura," Ino said, suddenly standing on Sakura's other side that Sasuke wasn't on. "What's going on wit-" Suddenly Ino yelled out in pain, interrupting her own words, as she began to hop up and down on one foot. Her hands going to hold the foot she was holding up.

"Keep on assuming things, and I'll accidentally step on the other foot," Sakura said, acting nonchalant about the whole thing. She actually felt proud of herself for not losing it like she had been telling Sasuke she would.

"What were you two up to in there?" Sai asked, he had walked forward to stand beside Naruto. "Who would think after leaving the village, Uchiha would actually have the nerve to sleep wi-"

"Sai!" Sakura yelled, before he could continue. Anger clear in her eyes. She was suddenly no longer beside Sasuke, but in front of Sai. She had a fist raised and was going straight for Sai's face before Yamato suddenly appeared in front of her. Blocking her punch just barely.

"Sakura, calm down," Yamato said, having to dodge some of Sakura's other punches before managing to grab both her wrists.

Pushing away from Yamato, Sakura only smoothed down her shirt, annoyance gone from her face. "Not that it's any of your damn business, we-"

"Didn't do what you think we did," Sasuke said, interrupting Sakura, his eyes on Sai. "I only went in there to ask her what's been going on with her."

"We talked then ended up falling asleep. That's all that happened. It's no big deal," Sakura added. "Anyway, I'm going to go get some breakfast. I'm starving," she said, raising an eyebrow at everyone else, before beginning to walk to the kitchen. "You guys seriously need to get a doctor to check you all out for a staring problem," she said, before skipping the rest of the way into the kitchen. Leaving everyone in stunned silence.

**Two days later, sixteen days till Sakura's birthday on the 30th**

Sakura sat in her bedroom. It was the only place in Hana's house where she could get away from everyone constantly asking her if she was alright. She had no idea what she was feeling at the moment. She was kind of in-between alright and kind of losing it. Her Inner had chosen to show her the official first vision.

_Flashback: _

_Everyone was in the living room. It was after breakfast, and they were just talking. Lee, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and the sensei's were at the dojo sparring. Everyone else had decided to stay inside. Ino and Sakura had been arguing, and everyone was listening to their argument. But, eventually the argument turned into something else when they got distracted._

"_Sakura how long do you think it will be till Tsunade sends the letter back? It's been four days, hasn't it?" Ino asked._

_Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure she has already sent it. It's just taking a while to get here," she said, as she felt a pang in her head, but ignored it. Thinking it was just the usual headache she would get. "It will most likely be here today or tomorrow." Another pang. This one was enough to make Sakura flinch slightly._

_Which didn't go unnoticed by Ino. "Sakura, are you alright?" Ino asked, her blue eyes already showing concern. The others eyes were on Sakura as well then, having heard Ino's concerned tone._

_Sakura felt as if Ino's words were echoing in her mind. Like they kept bouncing around her head refusing to settle, and be forgotten. She brought a hand to her head as the voice began changing. It soon sounded more high pitched. Then she felt another pang that was twice as bad as the last one. "I-I'm f-fine," she said, stuttering slightly, before getting up. She quickly walked to the front door, threw it open, and bolted outside._

_Hinata was the first one to get up, and run after her._

_Tenten spoke as soon as Hinata left. "She's stuttering, something's wrong."_

_End of flashback_

Sakura sighed, and rolled over to her side. After she had run out of the cabin she couldn't hear their voices anymore. She had just sped up, and tried to get as far away as possible.

_Flashback: _

_She was putting almost all of her chakra into speeding up. Suddenly she stopped. Her head burned almost as she collapsed onto her knees. An image came into her mind. A younger Itachi. He had blood splatters over him. The image he had when he had killed his clan. Then he changed into the older version of himself. The age he is now. He began speaking softly._

"_I can't hear you!" Sakura yelled out that she couldn't hear him a few more times. Suddenly his words were loud, and echoing through her mind. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. I killed my clan for my own pleasure." Those words repeated through her head. Over and over, louder and louder, continuing until she felt someone grab onto her shoulders, and shake her. _

_Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto were there. Sasuke was the one shaking her shoulders. Sakura only had tears in her eyes because the echoing had made her head hurt more, her head was pounding constantly now. She had almost threw herself into Sasuke's arms as she started crying, tears pouring down her face. _

_When she had thrown herself at him, her head on his chest as she cried, Sasuke instantly had his arms around her. He tightened his grip around her, and looked to Hinata, a questioning look in his eye._

_Hinata had tried talking to her, but to no avail Sakura wouldn't say anything she just cried. Hinata was losing her patience, but she finally remembered something. "Get away from her for a second Sasuke," she said in a firm tone._

_Right away Sasuke's look showed he didn't agree with her telling him to get away. "I don't thi-"_

"_Trust me," Hinata interrupted, her look stubborn. She held the look until he finally released Sakura, standing up, he took a few steps back._

_Once Sasuke was away from Sakura, Hinata stepped forward, dropping to her knees in front of Sakura. "Sakura," she said calmly. As soon as Sakura looked up, Hinata drew her hand back, and slapped Sakura hard across the face._

"_Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, his mouth agape._

_Sasuke had Naruto's same reaction, except his held more anger. "Why did you do that?"_

_Hinata ignored him, as she crawled closer to Sakura, who was laying on her back arms over her face. She nudged Sakura's side with her hand a bit after a moment of Sakura's crying slowed. After a few nudges from Hinata, Sakura finally moved her arms away from her face, and looked to Hinata. To which Hinata only gave her a hard look. "Better?"_

_Sakura nodded slowly, averting her eyes. "So much pain," She mumbled as she sat up._

"_What happened?" Hinata asked._

"_I'm not sure," Sakura said as she prepared to stand up. The look on her face showed she did not want to have that conversation now. Glad when Sasuke helped her up. She used both hands to wipe the trace of tears off her face. Before she knew what was happening, her feet were no longer on the ground, and she was in someone's arms. When she opened her eyes she saw Sasuke. "Why are you carrying me?"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, and whispered just so she could hear. "Does there have to be a reason?"_

_Sakura sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder.__I know he is just doing this because I just had a break down. And to lighten the mood, but I don't care. _

_Sasuke picked up speed. Naruto and Hinata were running a few feet behind him. A few minutes later they got back to the cabin, and Sasuke set Sakura on her feet gently. As soon as the door opened she quickly walked into the cabin. She passed everyone quietly, and walked back to her bedroom. She walked in, and shut the door with a slight slam. _

_End of Flashback_

And that's how she ended up laying on her bed. Three hours had gone by with her in her room. Hana had tried to come in and talk to her. But, Sakura just said she doesn't want to talk, and to make sure that everyone knew that, so they wouldn't come and bother her.

Pushing the thought from her mind, she let her head fall back against her pillow. That was when she heard her bedroom door open. "Sakura?"

Sakura sighed heavily. Of course it had to be Hinata who walked in. Anyone else she could just easily send away with the silent treatment, but Hinata was not so easy to get rid of. "What?"

Hinata walked into the room more, shutting the bedroom door behind her. Glad to hear Sakura speaking to her. "You really should get out of your room."

After sighing again, Sakura turned so she was facing Hinata on her bed. "Why should I?"

Hinata looked almost irritated after hearing that. "Sakura, you're the one that said you wanted to keep the team strong." Before Sakura could say anything Hinata started talking again, and this time she sounded angry. "Your team is scared to death for you. When you ran out like that it scared the hell out of Ino. The look on her face told me that she assumed that she was the one who caused you to do that. And when Naruto, Sasuke, and myself found you in the forest it scared us. You were sitting on your knees, hugging yourself, while you screamed."

_I didn't know I was screaming. _Sakura thought to herself before she spoke. "I didn't kn-" She stopped as Hinata gave her a look.

"Look, I know that you're scared. You didn't ask for what's happening to you, but it was going to be okay. I thought you understood that. And I thought you would be strong. You made so many promises of being strong. But, I guess I was wrong," Hinata said, as she exited the room.

Sakura sat up. _She's right. _She got off the bed, and quickly walked after Hinata. As she got to the living room she saw Hinata heading for the door of the cabin. Everyone was back from training in the dojo now. Sakura looked around to see everyone giving her concerned looks. Getting an idea, Sakura scowled at everyone. "Stop staring at me," she said, her voice showing slight annoyance.

Hinata stopped from opening the door, her hand gripping the door knob.

Sakura-who was glad she got Hinata's attention-put her hands on her hips, and took on an irritated look. "You guys treat me like I'm glass, and I'm not. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you guys this. Sure, something is going on with me, but that doesn't mean I need you guys worrying about me. In fact it's driving me insane," she said, crossing her arms. "If you guys can't stop with this sympathy you all keep giving me I don't care what Tsunade says. I will send all your asses back to Konoha, and request a different team."

Sakura turned to face Hinata again, dropping her annoyed look almost immediately. "Hina, I'm really, really sorry. You're right, I'm scared out of my mind, but you're wrong about how I keep my team. You better believe it when I say that I will choose what will help my team. I won't let what's going on with me get in the way. I refuse to allow it."

Hinata hesitated before turning around slowly. When she was finally looking at Sakura, she spoke. "Sakura, it's fine. I'm not telling you to prove you can handle everything by yourself. Everyone wants to help you, but you can't lie and say your fine when you're clearly not. It's not helping anyone."

To lighten up the atmosphere, Sakura gave her a grin. "Why is it that everyone feels the need to bore me with how much they care for me? I know they love me because I'm amazing. So the boring lectures need to stop." That caused everyone to crack up, which only made Sakura smile more. Seeing smiles on everyone's face made her happy.

The next few hours Sakura had given enough distraction to get everyone to ignore what happened earlier. She had been sitting down on the couch, listening to the chatter of her friends. Faintly she heard her bird's cry. Her attention turned away from her friends, and to the front window. Searching for her bird, but it was no where in sight. When she looked back at her friends it appeared they didn't notice it. So she stood up, and walked to the window.

As her eyes searched outside, Sakura could hear that Tenten stop saying what she had been saying, and she could feel the others eyes on her. Ignoring their eyes, she continued looking outside. Frowning, she walked to the front door, opened it, and walked outside. She could feel the presence of Hinata get up after her. After she looked around more she grew frustrated. _Was it just in my head? Am I going crazy after all?_

"What are you looking for Sakura?" Hinata asked, coming outside to see Sakura looking around.

Sakura shook her head as she took a few steps. She stopped by a tree, and rested her hand on it. "I don't know. I hear-" She stopped, and looked back up at the sky. _If I tell Hinata, she's going to think I'm crazy._

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked. He and Naruto got up after Hinata left, both had been preparing for the same thing that had happened earlier. Both were surprised to see Sakura was calmly standing out here, not having a break down like earlier.

Sakura was about to turn around, but she stopped. She heard the same cry from her bird. This time the others heard it. She looked up to the sky to see her bird. As soon as it landed on Sakura's shoulder it happily rubbed it's head on her own head. Showing it's affection.

Hinata walked closer. "Sakura, what's going on?"

Sakura turned to face them, her face held confusion. "I'm not really sure. I heard her call, and came outside."

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Naruto asked, confusion on his face. "Your bird didn't call before now. We would have heard it."

Sakura shook her head. "But she did call. This has happened before to me. The first time we were attacked by that group. I said-"

"That you knew they were coming." Hinata finished for her, realizing what Sakura was getting at. "If this is true then we have another interesting fact your mark is bringing."

Sakura nodded, and took the scroll from the bird. The bird disappeared then. Sakura, walked past the others, and went back into the cabin. After getting inside she shared a look with Shikamaru and Neji, then walked up the stairs to the study. She walked around the desk, and sat on the chair. Once she opened the letter she began reading.

_Dear Sakura, _

_I'm going to keep this letter short and simple. You'll need as much time as you can get so I don't want this to take much of your time. As you probably would have assumed some people will have to come back to the village. Gai, Lee, Sai, Kakashi, Choji, Shino, Kurenai, Yamato, Asuma, and Kiba will be coming back. The rest will be staying with you. You are responsible for assigning a captain to the team that's coming back. As for your situation I want you back in this village before your birthday, if you need help please contact me at anytime. I can send a backup team your way if you need it._

_Tsunade_

Sakura heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She looked up to see Neji and Shikamaru standing there. She handed them the scroll to let them read. She put her head in her hands as she thought. _I think the team leader should be Kakashi of course, but I kind of wanted him to come with us. He was one of the few that had information about my mark. But, I can't just keep this big team out of the village. It's not safe for Konoha. _

"So you're wanting Kakashi as captain, am I right?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura lifted her head out of her hands, and nodded. "Yes. It's not as if I'm choosing him because he's my sensei. If that were the case I could have choose Yamato because he's my sensei too. In truth I was hoping she would have him stay, but that would be selfish of me to ask."

"We didn't ask for your thoughts, but since you gave them we'll have to care now," Neji said with a smirk, trying to lighten her up, because she looked stressed after just reading the message.

"Thanks Neji," Sakura said sarcastically. "Really though, it's not that big of a deal. I can contact my sensei if I need to. But, I have Hinata so things might not get so bad that I have to contact him. Anyway I'll let everyone know what's going to happen." She sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. Itachi crossed her mind. The vision her Inner showed her played through her mind. _The way he said those words seemed odd to her. _Her eyes widened as she made a realization. She stood up suddenly, knocking the chair at the desk over. "We'll continue this later," she said to the two guys, before she ran to the stairs. "Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" She yelled as she jumped the rest of the way down the stairs.

Hinata stood up almost immediately. "What is it Sak-"

Sakura interrupted Hinata by grabbing her hand. She began to drag Hinata to the front door then. After opening the door she took off in a run, still dragging Hinata behind her. Hinata caught her footing after a moment, and started running beside Sakura. When they got to a clearing Sakura stopped. Hinata stopped a few feet away. Turning to face Hinata, Sakura spoke. "I have a theory."

Hinata sighed, and put her hands on her hips. "You dragged me out here to tell me you have a theory?"

"That's beside the point," Sakura said. "Earlier when I was going through that pain, and I said I wasn't sure what happened. Yeah, that was a lie. My inner was showing me the first vision thing I think. It's related to the vision thing I had about the Uchiha eye, I think. And I need to show you rather than tell you."

Hinata stared at Sakura for a moment, before shaking her head. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You remember how you entered my mind the other day? If you can do that again I can show you." Sakura explained impatiently.

"Are you crazy Sakura?" Hinata asked. "We'll both be unconscious. Meaning that if someone were to come and attack we wouldn't be able to stop them from doing something to you or stop them from taking you."

Sakura thought for a moment. "What if we had someone here to watch us?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Who woul-"

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura yelled extremely loud.

Hinata groaned, and could already feel the two guy's chakra speeding toward them. Not even caring that the guys were only twenty feet away, and could probably hear them, Hinata yelled at Sakura. "Is that really your plan?!"

"Well you didn't come up with a better one," Sakura defended, propping her hands on her hips.

"You didn't give me a chance too," Hinata threw her hands up in the air, frustrated.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hina, I really don't see why your getting angry," she said, her tone simple.

Hinata clenched her fists, frustrated, but looked to the two guys who had no idea what was going on. "Don't let anyone attack either of us," she said through gritted teeth before using her chakra to quickly push her mind into Sakura's.

Naruto and Sasuke saw both girls fall to the ground unconscious. Each catching them before they hit the ground. "What in the hell?" Sasuke asked.

**In Sakura's mind**

"Thanks oh so much for the warning," Sakura said with gritted teeth.

Hinata smirked. "You're welcome. Now show me what you need to show me before Naruto and Sasuke freak out."

"I bet their already freaking out," Sakura said as she motioned for Hinata to follow her.

They were walking through the blood red sky again, the fog like clouds flew through the air like regular clouds. Sakura stopped in front of a grey door. It had an exit sign above it. When they walked in Hinata sweat dropped. The room was set up like a movie theater. Several rows of seats, and a projector screen.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"When you said that you wanted to show me what you saw I was under the impression you would just show me the memory. But, no. You want to show it to me in a movie theater!" She half yelled.

Sakura shrugged. "This way I won't have to use energy."

Hinata just rolled her eyes, and sat down in the seats next to Sakura.

On the screen was a younger Itachi. He was covered in blood. By looking at him Hinata knew he was around the age he killed his clan. Then he morphed into his older self. The age he is as of today. He started speaking softly. Sakura's voice came, and said she couldn't hear him. Soon the place was shaking because of how loud his voice was next. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. I killed my clan for my own pleasure." The words seemed to echo off the walls.

Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand, and dragged her to the door they came in at, and soon they were back out into the blood red sky. "It hurt didn't it?" Sakura asked, her own ears started ringing again, but not as bad as the real thing.

"That was so loud I was afraid that my ears would start bleeding," she said, as she looked to Sakura. "I would imagine it was worse for you because of your sensitive hearing."

"You have no idea," Sakura said, as they stopped walking, and looked at each other. "When Itachi said those words. I didn't believe him anything he said."

"I can see why," Hinata said. "It's like he was forced to say those words." It was silent for a moment before Hinata got an idea. "Didn't Naruto say he battled with Itachi one on one?"

"Yeah he did. Maybe I need to talk to Naruto about it. To get a clue or something. Something about Itachi in person could have said the same thing," Sakura agreed, already thinking of questioning Naruto.

Hinata propped her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised. "There's only one way to find out."

Soon the red sky and smoky grey clouds dissolved around them. They were floating in blackness for a few seconds before light from the real world came back.

As soon as Sakura opened her eyes she could see Sasuke leaning over her. "Do you mind?" She asked, feeling he was extremely close to her. He helped her sit up. She looked over to Hinata to see Naruto helping her sit up.

"What in the hell was that?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head to get more adjusted to be awake. "Hinata and I needed to discuss something that no one else would be able to hear. The only way to do that is to push her mind into my own, and then we can talk."

"If we were to do that, and some were to come. We wouldn't be able to defend ourselves." Hinata explained. "That's where you two came in."

Sakura looked to Naruto before either guy could question them again. "I have a question Naruto."

Naruto looked away from Hinata to look at Sakura. "Does it have to do with what you were talking about?"

"Sort of," Sakura said, not wanting to give too much away.

Naruto nodded for her to continue.

"The last time you were talking with Itachi Uchiha, did he mention anything about the killing of the Uchiha clan?" Sakura asked.

"Why the hell are you discussing my brother?" Sasuke asked, not liking the idea of his brother being brought up.

"I'm not sure yet," Sakura said, looking back to Naruto. "Naruto?"

"Yeah he did actually," Naruto said surprising the other three. "He-"

Naruto's words started sounding different to Sakura. The world melted around her, and soon she was standing in water. _What? _She asked herself. She heard a low growl. _What is that? _As she walked closer to the sound she heard soft laughter. The sound irritating her slightly. "Who are you?" She asked it. Not realizing she wasn't prepared for it's answer.

The shadowed figure only laughed again before speaking in it's rough voice. "The nine tails."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a surprise upload for you all. I know I usually try to upload on Friday, Saturday, or occasionally Sunday. :) Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for new stories :)**


	13. The Angels Necklaces

**A/N: Just wanted to say I love reading the reviews you all leave for this story. Keep reviewing! **

* * *

><p><em>Review:<em>

"_Who are you?" She asked it. Not realizing she wasn't prepared for its answer. _

_The shadowed figure only laughed again before speaking in its rough voice. "The nine tails."_

* * *

><p><strong>Continued on<strong>

Sakura's eyes widened, as she looked around. The place was dark except for a few candles. The water on the ground was at least a foot and a half deep. In front of her was two cage like gigantic doors. A huge seal on both of them. She knew how the nine tails played its games. She knew just what she would have to do. "So you're the nine tails," she stated calmly. Sounding as if she was mocking him.

"Do you have a problem with me child?" His face appeared behind the bars. As if to scare her.

Sakura just laughed. "I didn't say I had a problem with you," she said, as she smiled. "I do have a question though."

The nine tails hadn't ever heard a person, let alone a woman, talk back to him. "Woman, realize who you're talking too. Even Madara didn't talk back."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. _I'll be sure to store that little bit of information in my head for later. _"You may be powerful, but let me tell you something. I am stronger than you. Sure you could probably have a better chance against me in a real fight, but I have the will to lock you away. You're scared in real life. You don't like it that everyone wants to control you and that's why you rebel. You would rather just live peacefully in a host, and help them if they don't abuse you." She smirked as he bared his teeth at her. "So who is it?"

"Woman, what are you speaking of?" The nine tails asked.

Sakura glared at him. "Who is the one that is making you rebel against Naruto? Who is the one who is making you feel that you have to be evil? Who is the one you want so badly dead?"

The nine tails was silent for a moment, and then he suddenly burst out laughing. "You must be a really strong kunoichi to be able to come to me in the first place. Let alone talk back to me," he said, before he went silent. His eyes on her. "Turn around, and let me see it."

Sakura was about to yell at him for being the most perverted beast she had ever seen, but she realized he meant her mark. She turned, and slid her sleeve down, revealing her shoulder. "It appeared only a week or two ago," she said, before she put her shirt back in place. She turned to face the nine tails again. "What has that got to do with anything?"

Instead of getting an answer something was thrown at her. Or really something's were thrown at her. She caught the two things easily. "In your hands you hold the Angels Collares. The white one belongs to the Maestro de la cola de zorro. The black one belongs to the Colas de zorro."

"Meaning Angels Necklaces. The white one belongs to the master of tailed fox. And the black one means tailed fox." Sakura translated, surprising herself. She had no idea where that came from. She didn't know any other languages besides the one she spoke. _How did I know what that meant?_

The nine tailed fox nodded. "You have the mark that I have been searching for. You will be freeing me from having to worry about the man who once controlled me, and the people that want me. So I am giving you the two necklaces. You are now the protector de la cola de zorro, the protector of the tailed fox."

Sakura frowned. "But, honestly I don't even know how I got here," _Screw my cocky act. I am so confused. _She looked at the necklaces. They each had the same star like design her mark did. Except in the middle of both necklaces was an empty circle. The circle was almost half the size of a closed fist.

"That doesn't matter. You have the mark so you are taking this as a new responsibility. You can talk to me whenever you need to. Just summon me in your mind. Now put those in your pocket, your inner will help you get them properly on you and my host. You will understand eventually, and now ask me your question." The tailed fox ordered in an impatient tone.

Sakura nodded, and put the two necklaces in her pocket. "I came here to ask about Naruto's encounter with Itachi. Was Itachi attacking Naruto at the time he talked to him?"

"No," the nine tails replied. "Itachi Uchiha wasn't attacking my host. Just there to talk. They talked about Sasuke Uchiha, and that's it. I noticed Itachi was going blind because of the sharingan, but still continued to use it. When he was talking to Naruto he didn't seem like people make him out to be. Of course since Naruto was so riled up he didn't notice."

_Well then this makes my theory seem true. All I need is Naruto to conform it. _Before Sakura could say anything else, the nine tails spoke again.

"Find the scroll Sakura; it will help you on your quest. Find the scroll," he had said. Showing flashes of the dream she had when she first got here. Of her and her parents having a picnic. "Find the scroll Sakura."

Confused, Sakura frowned. "Wha-" When Sakura looked back up again she was back in the real world, and Naruto was still talking.

"-appeared, and said "My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I killed my clan for my own pleasure." then he just kept talking to me." Naruto said. "I eventually ran off, and came home. I think I actually passed Sasuke's team without noticing. I was so angry that he would talk to me like we were old friends."

Sakura was half listening. She was still thinking about the necklaces. _I think that really did happen. _She reached down to the pocket she put the necklaces in, and felt the necklaces. Her eyes widened. _So it really did happen. Meaning that all that stuff the nine tails said was true. _

Naruto looked at her. "Sakura are yo-"

"I'm fine. Just thinking about my theory." Sakura replied. She sighed, and looked to the sky. "Anyway we need to go back. I have to sort out the details about who's leaving, and who's staying." Sakura started walking away, and relief flooded through her tensed limbs when they followed her without saying anything. _Last time I spaced out I got a lecture. _She laughed softly as they walked back to the cabin.

When they arrived she walked to Neji. "Where's the scroll?"

"Shikamaru has it," Neji replied, raising an eyebrow at the smile on her face.

Sakura got the scroll from Shikamaru, and opened it again. "Alright so Tsunade sent a letter about the new details. I am going to have to send some of you back to the village. She didn't have an explanation, but she doesn't really need one. It's dangerous having so many people out on one mission for more than a week," she said as she sighed. "Gai, Lee, Sai, Kakashi, Choji, Shino, Kurenai, Yamato, Asuma, and Kiba will be heading back to the village tomorrow morning. Kakashi will be captain of that squad. You will head straight back to the village. The rest will be accompanying me. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning as well." She finished, before she rolled the scroll back up, and put it in her pouch.

**Two hours later**

Everything was quiet in Sakura's room; the only sound was the soft swish of the ceiling fan. She was laying on her side, Sasuke was right behind her. Her body fit against his comfortably. His arm was wrapped loosely wrapped around her waist.

They had only laid down nearly thirty minutes ago; he had gone to sleep ten minutes ago. Sakura felt the lull of sleep calling to her, but she had just barely caught the sound of the front door of the cabin opening and closing. She knew it was Sai and Choji leaving for their shift. After them it would Shikamaru and Neji, then Hinata and herself, and then Sasuke and Naruto. And just knowing that her shift was in four hours made her curse herself for not being asleep already. Her mind drifted back to the necklaces, and the new information gathered today.

Her inner had contacted her right after she came inside earlier. Her inner explained that she would have to get Naruto's blood, her own blood, and both of their chakra into the necklaces before they would work. It's just that she had to figure out how to do that.

_Saku Inner: Really Sakura?_

_Sakura: What now?_

_Saku Inner: There's nothing to think about. You will ask Naruto if he would do this. If he doesn't then you'll force him too. Either way you need to have the black colas de zorro around Naruto's neck by tomorrow morning. _

Sakura shut her inner out of her head. _I know that I'll have too. I'll just have to do it when Naruto and Sasuke switch shifts with us._ She was currently facing the wall the door was on, she really wanted to look out the window, but she knew if she turned she would wake Sasuke up. Instead she just admired the elegant light the moon had shown in throughout the room. Sighing she shook her head and closed her eyes. _Tomorrow starts the search for the scroll._

**Almost four hours later**

The soft alarm from her bedside woke Sakura up. Immediately she reached over and shut the alarm off, hoping it wouldn't wake up Sasuke. With his arm still loose around her, Sakura assumed it hadn't woken him up. However when she moved to sit up, his arm suddenly tightened around her and pulled her back down to where she was laying on her back. Turning her head to her right, Sakura met his eyes. She was able to see them despite the darkness in the room. "I have to go for my shift."

"I know," Sasuke replied back to her, not moving the arm that was wrapped around her waist. "Remember to get us if anything happens and don't call attention to yourselves out there."

Rolling her eyes at his warning, Sakura only turned swiftly so her body was facing his. Reaching one hand behind his head, she pulled him a little closer, and then she kissed him. She felt the arm around her waist tighten, and press her more tightly against him. When she broke the kiss she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "I'll be extra special good, I promise."

This time when Sakura moved to get up, Sasuke let her. Laying back against the pillows on the bed, he watched her go to the corner of the room where her bag was. She pulled out some suitable clothes, and set them on the desk before dropping her bag on the floor. He watched as her hands moved to the edge of her nightgown, making his eyebrows raise.

Although she stopped before she so much as pulled it up an inch, her eyes going straight towards him. "Sas-"

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke interrupted her, a smirk on his lips. He grabbed the pillow he had been using and covered his head with it.

Not even two minutes later, Sakura was walking from the back hallway; Hinata was waiting for her by the door. "What was keeping you?" Hinata asked, as she opened the door. Her eyebrows raised suggestively towards what could have been keeping Sakura.

"Shut it," Sakura told her, before stepping outside. The cool summer night air hit her, making her shiver. "Let's just go get this shift over with."

When Sakura and Hinata had been on their shift for an hour and forty minutes. Hinata had asked what was really going on in Sakura's mind earlier Sakura told her about the necklaces.

"So you're going to put it on him after our shift?" Hinata asked, crossing her arms over her chest, as she leaned back against the tree trunk behind her.

Sakura nodded, thinking of the necklaces in her pocket. "I hope he won't make me force him. But, I don't exactly want to tell him why either."

"I understand where you are coming from. The less said, the better. Well, at least for right now," Hinata said. "So have you thought about the Itachi thing?"

"Yeah I wrote the whole thing down in a scroll," Sakura replied as she stood up from where she was sitting, and leaned against the tree opposite of the tree Hinata was leaning against. "I honestly think Itachi was lying when he said that. Something in the back of my mind keeps bugging me, but I can't remember what it is. Like I feel like I know for a fact that he was lying, but it's like it's hidden somewhere deep in my mind. All I know is that I don't believe Itachi at all when he said that."

"I believe you," Hinata said, her eyes looking up towards the dark sky. "Even the nine tails said that he didn't think Itachi was how people made him seem to be."

Sakura sighed heavily at Hinata's words. "As for the whole nine tails thing. Whatever this mark is apparently the nine tails knows about it too. So it must be really important."

It was silent for a few minutes. The fire pit that was in-between the girls was the only source of sound in the clearing. Crackling of the burning wood and occasional whistle from the flames. "Want to know something?" Sakura asked finally, tossing the stick she was playing with into the fire.

"What is it?" Hinata looked away from the dark sky to look to Sakura.

"The nine tails mentioned someone named Madara," Sakura admitted, having originally wanted to hold that bit of information back, but couldn't keep it from Hinata after all.

Hinata sat up straighter. "You mean Madara, as in Madara Uchiha?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "I don't know, I guess so. He said even Madara didn't talk back. Does that mean that the nine tails knew Madara Uchiha?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Hinata asked, but sighed and thought about it anyways. "Maybe he could have known him. The way you made it seem was that as soon as you looked into Naruto's eyes you were with the nine tails. That's never happened before. It's kind of weird that after you start getting stuff from your inner, and all of a sudden you're talking to the nine tails. Maybe it's a hint from your inner. That Madara has something to do with this."

Sakura frowned, feeling the necklaces against her leg again. "I don't think it's from my inner. I think it's truly from the nine tails. Like he is helping me by giving hints too."

Hinata shrugged. "If that's the case it's better for you. You have more help towards finding what the mark is."

Silence came over them again, as Sakura looked away from Hinata, her frown deepening at the thought of her mark. _I have fifteen days, until my birthday. I don't think it will take that long to find what I need. I also need to get back sooner for my parents funeral. And there's also this other thing that's been bothering me. Maybe Hinata will help. _"Hinata, I have a question."

Hinata rolled her eyes at Sakura. "Congratulations Sakura. You're the first person ever to have a question."

"I'm being serious Hinata," Sakura said, half whining.

"Well, tell me your question then."

"If I were to leave the team to do something involving my mark in the next week or so we're searching, would you consider coming with me?" Sakura asked. "I would ask Sasuke, but he doesn't know much about what's been happening to me lately. Just the stuff I told everyone. And you know everything that has been happening to me."

Raising an eyebrow, Hinata only stared at Sakura in question. "Why are you all of a sudden planning to have to leave the team within the next week?" _Clearly she doesn't tell me everything. _

Seeing Hinata's look Sakura shook her head quickly. "I'm not hiding anything from you Hinata. The only reason why I asked is because there might be a reason for me to do something without the team. For their protection. I'm not promising that it's a definite that I might have to leave the group for a day or so, but it might possibly happen."

Hinata was quiet for a moment as she thought about it. "We'll need to make sure we bring only a few things with us when we do leave. If we bring too much, then it'll slow us down, and they'll catch us faster."

Sakura smiled. "Yay! I have a smart person coming with me."

"You're smarter than me, so don't start with that," Hinata said with a laugh.

Sakura just laughed herself. "I'm glad to call you my best friend."

**Ten minutes later**

When Sakura felt Sasuke and Naruto begin to head towards them she turned to Hinata. "I need you to distract Sasuke while I talk to Naruto. I want to make sure Sasuke doesn't know anything about this. At least not yet."

Hinata nodded. "I probably won't have to do much."

Once both of the guys appeared in the clearing the girls began to approach them. "Naruto can I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura asked, as she and Hinata stopped in front of the two guys.

Naruto nodded his head almost immediately. "Sure," he said, and then started to follow Sakura. When they were at least thirty feet away from the clearing Sakura stopped. Naruto stopped a few feet behind her, and looked at her pink hair. "What did you need?"

"When I asked you about Itachi earlier something happened," Sakura started, before turning to face Naruto. "I looked into your eyes just before you started talking about what Itachi had said to you. Suddenly I found myself talking to the nine tails."

"Wait! How is that possible? I thought he could only talk to me!" Naruto half yelled.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I think I have an idea, but he didn't really explain everything. Anyway we we're talking, and he gave me something," she said, before reaching into her pocket. She then pulled out the necklaces. "They are called the Angels Collares."

"Angels Necklaces?" Naruto questioned, scratching the back of his neck.

"You understand what that means?" Sakura asked, surprised. _Naruto understands the language too?_

Nodding his head, Naruto had a frown on his face. "I don't know how, but I know what it means."

Holding Naruto's eyes for a moment, Sakura continued, holding the necklaces up. "This white one belongs to the maestro de la cola de zorro, master of the tailed fox, and that would be me. The black one belongs to the colas de zorro, tailed fox, and that would be you." She held out the black necklace for him to grab.

"What does this mean?" Naruto asked, taking the necklace from her.

"When I was talking to the nine tails I told him that he must be afraid of someone, that's why he rebels against you, and why he hates everyone. He then told me to turn to see my mark. I didn't even mention it, but he knew. He wants me to free him of having to worry about the man that once controlled him, and to be worry free of the people that want his power. He wants to live peacefully in a host," Sakura said, as she looked Naruto in the eyes. "So that makes me the protector de la cola de zorro, the protector of the tailed fox."

Naruto looked back at the black necklace. "So he chose you to protect me?"

Sakura gave a smile. "I guess you can put it that way. I think of it as I finally get to do something for you. You have protected me all these years, and now it's my turn. You're practically my brother Naruto, I feel that if I you can let me have the honor of protecting you, I'll be able to say that our team was equal. Not just you three guys, and then me standing behind like always. But, all four of us. You, Sasuke, Sai, and me."

Naruto smiled warmly back to her. _I had no idea she felt so left behind._ "What do I have to do?"

Sakura felt her heart flutter with happiness. He wanted her to feel equal to the rest of the team. "I'll need a drop of your blood on the empty circle on each necklace."

After placing both necklaces on the ground, Naruto bit the tip of his finger, and let a droplet of blood fall on the empty circles of the black and the white necklaces. As his blood approached the center of the empty circles, a dark red crystal took shape of a sphere in less than a second, and fit into the necklaces. The circles shrunk to half the size they were. Making the red crystal wrap around the bottom of the necklace. There were several-not sharp-spikes across the crystal.

Sakura bit her fingertip then, and let her blood drop on top of the red crystals. As each drop hit the crystals the blood split into two smaller droplets. One staying on the top of the crystal, and one going to the bottom. The one on top turned the spikes white, and the one on the bottom turned the base of the crystal pink.

"Add your chakra at the same time I do," Sakura said as she knelt down to the ground. She waited for Naruto to kneel down beside her. They brought chakra to the tips of their fingers. "When we're doing this I want you to ask the nine tails nicely to mix a little of his chakra in as well."

Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. "Ask him nicely? Should I let him out of his seal too?" He asked, surprising himself with his sarcastic tone. _I've been spending way too much time around Sakura's sarcastic mouth._

Sakura glared at him. "Just trust me Naruto."

Naruto watched Sakura for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. "Alrighty then," The two put their finger tips to each crystal then.

_Naruto: Nine tails, may I be aloud some of your chakra?_

The nine tails appeared in his mind in a burst of orange fire. The fox was glaring at Naruto with his usual intense eyes. However this time they held a look that showed he was judging Naruto. Almost as if he was making sure his host was being truthfully nice.

_Nine Tails: Very well._

Sakura noticed almost immediately that an orange spark occasionally flickered in with Naruto's chakra. She looked to see Naruto with a look of determination on his face. "Okay we can stop," she said after a moment of them sitting there with their chakra pouring into the crystals. She picked up each necklace then, handing the black one to Naruto. The crystals seemed more solid, and they shined differently.

"What now?" Naruto asked, his eyes on Sakura.

_Inner: Sakura, put the black on one Naruto. You also need to know that neither of you can take the necklaces off unless you're both together._

Not questioning her inner, Sakura took the black necklace from Naruto, and gave him the white one. "Let me put this on you," she said, watching him instantly lower his head so she could put it over his head. When she did, she felt a spark from the necklace after she put it on him.

_Nine tails: Boy, you put the white necklace on her now. _

Naruto's eyes widened at the nine tails all of a sudden being able to communicate with him so easily. Although he didn't question it, and just looked to Sakura. "Uh…" Without him having to say anything, Sakura lowered her head slightly, ready for him to put the necklace on her. He placed the necklace over her head, and felt a spark when he had it fully on her.

Both necklaces seemed to light up for a second, before returning to their simple selves. "We're done. The only way we can take the necklaces off is if we do it together." She turned back in the direction of Sasuke and Hinata. "Time to go back."

Naruto jogged till he was walking beside her. "I can't believe he listened to me."

Sakura looked at Naruto confused, before understanding what he meant. "Naruto, I know the nine tails seems really intimidating, but he has to be. Well until he's safe. Just be nice to him okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Definitely, if it keeps him from being mad at me all the time."

They were about to break out in the clearing, but Sakura suddenly grabbed Naruto's arm. Pulling him behind a tree. "Hide the necklace under your shirt, and do not tell anyone about it," she said, her face inches from his own. Her eyes showing she wasn't threatening him, but was warning him.

Nodding his head, Naruto grabbed the crystal that hung off the thick black cord necklace, and then put it on the inside of his shirt. That way it wasn't as easily noticeable. Although there was still an outline of it underneath the fabric of his shirt. His own eyes were focused on Sakura, watching her do the same with her own necklace.

Once they got back in the clearing, Sakura walked straight to Sasuke. He welcomed her with open arms. "Meet me early before we leave later this morning okay?" He whispered so only she could hear. When Sakura nodded, he still didn't let her go. "Are you going to sleep okay without me the rest of the night?"

Sakura nodded again, then he let her go. Turning away, she skipped over to Hinata, who had already started walking back.

Sasuke and Naruto both sat down at the base of the trees. They were the final shift, and after their shift they would be heading out.

**A couple hours later**

Hana had started breakfast rather early, only because she had gotten woken up by Sakura nearly two hours ago wanting to get a quick training session in. The session ended only twenty minutes ago, Sakura had left back to her room, and Hana herself had decided to cook breakfast for everyone since the group would be doing a lot of traveling. Eventually when she was close to finishing up everyone had started coming out to the living room. Each getting breakfast.

Naruto and Sasuke came inside as well. Just before everyone could actually start eating Sakura finally decided to make her appearance. She came out of the back hallway without a bright smile on her face. "Morning," she greeted everyone cheerfully. Having just got out of the shower she had on a white silky robe and white slippers. Her long pink wet hair was the only thing that was colorful on her whole appearance.

As Sakura skipped into the kitchen to get her own food, everyone else just stayed quiet.

"She's been abducted by aliens," Ino said finally, making everyone laugh.

When Sakura re-entered the living room she moved to sit on the floor by one of the coffee tables. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba were sitting on the couch by the coffee table, and she made sure she sat near the side Sasuke was near.

"Hey Kit, think fast!" Called Hana as she entered the living room as well.

Sakura held up her hand in time to catch a can of whip cream. Smiling, she began to pop the lid off. "You know me so well."

"Well considering I knew the only thing you would eat is waffles, I figured you might as well enjoy it with a little whip cream," Hana said, raising an eyebrow as Sakura began to spray the whip cream on top of the waffles on her plate. "Kit, I said a little whip cream. If you keep adding more you won't even be able to see your waffles."

Seeing Hana approaching her, Sakura only moved the can towards her mouth, and began spraying the fluffy whip cream in her mouth. When Hana got to her, she had snatched the can away from her easily. Sakura only attempted to speak. "C'mon hada I wub enyin dat."

That made everyone crack up laughing. Hana only turned away and snapped the lid back on the can. "I'm going to assume you said, thank you Hana, for making sure I don't overdose on sugar before traveling."

Managing to swallow the whip cream, Sakura only smirked. "If I agree, can I have some chocolate syrup to go with it?"

"No!" Hana exclaimed from inside the kitchen.

Soon everyone was eating breakfast, and discussing things. Sakura had quickly finished her breakfast, and slipped out the front door unnoticed.

As soon as she got outside she began smiling. It was a little after eight in the morning, and the sun was still working to rise up. It was slightly chilly, but it was getting warmer. It was Summer after all. She walked a little bit more before frowning. Her insides ached with the want to run. She wanted so badly to give in and take off in a sprint, but she had her robe on. On top of that her slippers as well. _Well I guess I can take them off. My pajamas aren't that noticeable as pajamas._

Sakura was wearing dark pink short shorts with a light grey tank top. It had Pink written in white bold letters across the front, and had a pink heart on the back.

She took off in a run as soon as she removed her robe and slippers. Instantly she found herself laughing, feeling happiness return to her whole body. Something that she hadn't felt since her parents death. Soon she found herself at the same pond she had came to the other day. She moved to the edge of the pond. The orange, white, and black koi fish were swimming around. Each time they got close to the surface they would make a quick turn, and cause the water to ripple.

Taking a small leap, Sakura made it to the rock Sasuke had been sitting on last time they were here. Her eyes traveled over the water again. She enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere the fish lived in. They never had to worry about much.

She didn't know how long she sat there, watching the koi fishes swim, but she knew it must have been around a good thirty minutes since the sun's rays finally peeked over the trees. Her reflection showed up on the pond then. She ran her eyes over her mirrored self. Her eyes showed that she was tired and worried. Her mouth was relaxed, and it didn't give any emotion. But, her posture showed that she was in defense. Almost ready if someone were to come and attack.

When she noticed the way she was sitting she forced herself to relax. _I probably have been stiff like that for days. I guess I have been constantly worried about attackers that I must have been in defense mode the past few days._

She watched as she noticed two of the koi fish in the pond. One was fully black, the other was fully white. Not splashes of other colors. The only two in the pond that looked like that. She watched them circle each other, and they kind of reminded her of the yin yang symbol. She watched them circle, and her mind began to wander. Soon instead of the yin and yang she began to see comma shapes. Like the yin and yang necklace, of two comma shapes that fit together to make a circle. The thought of the comma's made her think of the dream she had before her and Hinata's shift. _It mak-_

"Is this where you're going to go every time we come to Hana's?" Sasuke appeared standing on the water in front of her, rippling the water causing her reflection to waiver. "Because if it is, it will save me the trouble of looking for you."

Sakura stood up then, thoughts of her dream behind her. "I lost track of time," she said, smiling. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She took a leap across the pond. Landing lightly on the ground, she turned to where he was on the water, to find he was gone.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "Just to make sure your okay," Sasuke said, as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Sakura smiled, and leaned back into him. "I'm fine," she paused, frowning at how overused those two words seemed to her. She had been using them so often that it was starting to annoy her. "Sort of. I have to admit that I'm a little nervous now that we have a time limit. I'm worried that I might not be able to find what I'm looking for in time."

"You said that you wanted to be in Konoha when whatever is supposed to happen happens right?" Sasuke asked.

"I just think it will be better if I were in Konoha walls when it happens," Sakura said. "I would feel more protected. Like I do right now."

"How come you never wear these pajamas whenever I sleep in your bed?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence.

Smiling, Sakura felt her cheeks grow warm slightly. "It's fine with me, I can stop wearing my nightgow-"

"I change my mind," Sasuke interrupted. "I like what you usually wear."

Sakura only turned around and Sasuke's arms, her eyes meeting his. "If you get lucky enough to sleep in the same bed as me again, I'll be sure to wear a nightgown again."

Smirking until he realized what she said, he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'if I get lucky'?"

Sakura was about to reply, but they heard a voice. "Sasuke! Sakura! Come on!"

Looking back at Sasuke, Sakura smiled. "That was definitely Naruto," she said, as she stepped out of Sasuke's arms. "I guess we should go back."

"Hey!" Sasuke exclaimed, pulling her back to him. "I want an answer."

"Okay, I'll tell you," Sakura said, her smile still gracing her lips. "When we get back to Konoha that is." And then she was off, speeding towards the cabin.

Sasuke stood there for a moment before he chuckled and started after her. _Her mischief is back._

Their friends were out in the front of the cabin. Getting ready to leave. That's when a thought came to Sakura's mind. _I can't leave just yet. I need an excuse. _Thinking quickly, she got an idea. She faked a gasp. "Crap! I forgot to pack!" She ran to get her robe and slippers from where she had left them before her run. She then bolted inside of the cabin.

That made everyone laugh. Hana-who was leaning against the cabin-smirked. "She did that almost everyday of training. Always forgetting something."

Hinata dropped her own stuff on the ground, having noticed Sakura's look. "I'll go make sure she won't take long," she said, as she walked inside the cabin. Once she closed the front door she ran to Sakura's room. "Hey are you read-" Hinata frowned at the sight of Sakura's room. Everything in Sakura's room was neat. Sakura's packed bag was sitting on her made bed. Sakura, was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room. Writing on a scroll. "Sakura, I thought you said you hadn't packed yet."

Sakura just shook her head a she continued writing. "I know what I said Hinata. I just needed a little time."

Hinata walked into the room, and to Sakura. "Time for what? I noticed your look before your little act."

"I had an idea when I was by the pond," Sakura said. "You know how I said we might have to leave the group. Well it's guaranteed now. I have to find something. Well three things."

"What do you need to find?" Hinata asked.

Sakura stood up, and turned to Hinata. She held up the scroll she had been writing on. "I don't know for sure yet, I know where they are located, and I know they look like this." Sakura was holding a picture of a comma shaped rock.

**Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi caught Yamato's eye, and gave him a quick nod. Kakashi turned, and walked till he was thirty feet away from the group before he stopped. He leaned against a tree, and waited. Soon Yamato came through the tree's with Naruto and Sasuke.

"What is it sensei?" Naruto asked, unsure why Yamato had asked Sasuke and himself to come with him to go talk to Kakashi.

"We need to talk." Was Kakashi's response.

**A few hours later**

Sakura's team had started traveling as soon as she and Hinata got outside. So Sakura gave them a break. As soon as they stopped, Hinata approached her, and began speaking in a whisper. "Why did you all of a sudden want to go find those comma shaped things?"

"I had a dream about the Itachi thing before our shift. I didn't think about it till this morning at the pond," Sakura replied in the same quiet tone. "In my dream he wasn't saying anything this time. Suddenly I was right in front of him, staring into his eyes. As I stared into his eyes, I suddenly saw a field. I could see someone in a black cloak go, and start digging in the field. They dropped three of those comma shaped things in a box, then dropped it in the hole, then buried them. I have a feeling I should at least go see if they are there. And if they are, then I'm going to get them."

Hinata frowned. "What if this place is in a whole different county? One that's far away."

Sakura smirked at Hinata. "That's the thing. It's only on the other side of the country that the scroll thing I'm looking for. So we won't have to go far."

"How did you figure out where the scroll is supposed to be? The nine tails only told you that you're looking for a scroll, right?" Hinata asked, slightly confused.

"I figured that out too. After the nine tails said to look for a scroll, he showed me images from a dream I had when we first got to Hana's. One of my parents and me. I think that's where the scroll is," Sakura explained, thinking of the Land of Rivers, and the little spot where her family had gone to have their picnic.

"Okay, well just let me know when we are supposed to start planning our leave. Right now, you should be making up a formation we should be traveling in. We need to have a plan just incase we get attacked as we're traveling," Hinata whispered before walking away to sit with Ino and Tenten.

Sakura nodded, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed Naruto and Sasuke had been watching Hinata and herself. _Why are they watching us so closely? They couldn't possibly know what we are up too. Hinata and I have kept it quiet. I'm sure of it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before some of you guys say something about Sakura talking to the nine tails, I promise you that it's significant to the rest of the story! :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for new stories :)**


	14. Splitting Up

**A/N: Just wanted to say I love reading the reviews you all leave for this story. Keep reviewing! You all are going to love the next few chapters :)**

* * *

><p><em>Review:<em>

_Sakura nodded, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed Naruto and Sasuke had been watching Hinata and herself. __Why are they watching us so closely? They couldn't possibly know what we are up too. Hinata and I have kept it quiet. I'm sure of it._

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke and Naruto POV, later on that day<strong>

"What do you think they were talking about?" Naruto asked, his eyes searching for wood. Sasuke and himself were in charge of the fire. His mind on Hinata and Sakura's whispering to each other throughout the day.

Sasuke shrugged, picking up some okay looking wood. "After what Kakashi and Yamato said I think we really should keep an eye on them. They seem to be up to something."

_Flashback:_

"_Keep an eye on Sakura and Hinata," Kakashi said plainly._

"_Why?" Naruto asked._

"_Because there is a possibility that Sakura and Hinata have planned to split from your group in the next few travel days." Yamato replied, sharing another look with Kakashi. "We heard them talking before you were scheduled to switch with them on shifts. Just to check on them. We were only there for a minute, but we heard enough. Sakura said something about possibly leaving the group, and that was all we heard."_

"_So what? We follow them?" Sasuke asked._

"_Just be observant," Kakashi said, before going back towards everyone else._

_End of Flashback_

Both Sasuke and Naruto couldn't believe that the girls would split from the group, but didn't deny it either. Because it wasn't like Sakura to just all out spill any of her plans if she didn't truly want to, and Hinata was loyal too Sakura. Meaning she wouldn't say anything either.

After a couple minutes they started walking back to the clearing they were making camp at. Sasuke had been deep in thought. _Sakura and Hinata had been whispering to each other a lot lately. Almost the whole time they were at Hana's whenever they weren't spending time with the others, they would go off somewhere to talk by themselves._

"How are we going to do this?" Naruto asked interrupting Sasuke's thoughts as they got back to the edge of the clearing.

Sasuke looked to Naruto. His blonde teammate had his arms crossed, and his eyes locked in the girls direction. "One of us has to keep an eye on them at all times. When we take shifts at night we'll just have to try to keep tabs on their chakra."

**Two days after that, August 17th**

_Sakura felt dread when her wonderful dream disappeared so suddenly. Everything was pitch dark around her. She lifted her hand and found her skin glowed, proving her own self was the only thing visible. She realized that her eyes wouldn't adjust to the dark that easily, and that if she didn't move she could be attacked. So she began walking in a slow cautious pace forward. _

_She had only walked forward barely twenty feet before something blew up in her face. She jumped back a few feet, and squeezed her eyes shut. After a few moments she peeked out of one eye. "Oh my god," she said as she opened her eyes completely. _

_In front of her was a huge sharingan. Except this sharingan didn't have it's comma's, just outlines of comma's. As the comma's began to show up, they began to spin slowly around the red. The eye focused on her as it began transitioning again. She stared with her mouth wide open. The sharingan was now the mangekyou._

_Faintly she began hearing a noise. Soon it became clearer, and much louder. "Who am I?" It asked over and over again. _

_The volume of this persons voice was too much for her to handle. As it kept getting louder, she dropped to her knees, and covered her ears. She was about to close her eyes again when she saw her parents, making her freeze. They seemed to be cowering beneath the eye. Instantly she yelled. "Mom! Dad!"_

_Afraid that her parents couldn't hear her since the voice kept getting louder, she began running to them. She cried out again when suddenly someone was behind her parents, and began stabbing them over and over again. Their screams began to mix in with the raising voice._

Suddenly the darkness and the sharingan began to fade, everything was silent all of a sudden. Even her own voice. Light suddenly began to blind her. She was laying on her back underneath a tree. The light was so bright meaning it was well into the afternoon. Which ultimately lead her to thinking one thing. _Why was I sleeping?_

However her question wasn't top priority on her mind, as a new distraction emerged. She had began to feel a heavy need to cry her eyes out. She took a deep breath as she sat up, and stood up quickly. Almost stumbling. Her team-who had been resting around the small clearing they were in-looked at her slightly alarmed.

Ino stood up first. "Sakura, you're pale and you look like you're about to get sick. What's wrong?"

Sakura rested her hand against the tree she was next to. She bowed her head, and took a few deep breaths. A flash of her parents in front of the sharingan made her snap her head up. Shaking her head, she walked by Ino. "I'm fine." As soon as she passed Ino she began running. Didn't know where she was going or how far. All she knew was that she is tired of her teammates seeing her tears.

Feeling herself suddenly getting angry she began running as fast as she could. _I really hate that I keep on being so emotional. I would rather be funny and carefree, but lately my body just won't listen to me. With all these sudden anger fits its annoying. _She forced herself to stop and let all of her anger out as her fist hit the ground.

The impact with the ground, started the sound of the ground crackling slowly, then it sped up. Then came the explosion, as the rocky pieces of the ground were sent upward. As the smoke cleared her teammates walked up behind her. She had her fists gripped by her side, and head down.

Hinata was beside her in a second, grabbing the hand Sakura had used to punch the ground. "What the hell? You say you're fine, you run off, then you destroy everything. Why can't you just tell the truth, damn it?" Her eyes looking at the hand, and she frowned. The skin on her knuckles was torn, and blood was coming steadily out of her knuckles. _She didn't use chakra for the punch, that's why her hand is all beat up._

Sakura just laughed, interrupting Hinata. Her laugh wasn't her usual laugh. It was forced. "I told you I was fine Hinata," she said, pulling her hand from Hinata's grip. Her hand began healing it's self. "Why can't you ever listen to me?" Sakura snapped, before she turned on her heel, and began walking back to where the group had been sitting. Going right past her team with a calm expression on her face.

As soon as she passed her team looked to the wreckage. Usually one of her hardest punches would cause a good amount of damage. She would be completely exhausted though. Probably not able to speak either. But, not only did she seem completely fine after this punch, at least two hundred feet around them was now pieces of rock and broken trees.

"I swear something is going on with that girl. There would be no way she could cause this much damage, and not collapse," Ino said, turning to face Hinata.

But, Hinata wasn't there. "Where did she go?" Tenten asked, frowning.

Immediately everyone began searching for Hinata's and Sakura's chakra. But, couldn't find either of the girls.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly, realizing something. "They got away!"

"Sharingan," Sasuke muttered under his breath, his eyes changing from onyx to red. He tried searching for both Sakura's or Hinata's chakra again. But, even with the help of his Sharingan, he couldn't find a trace of their chakra. De-activating his Sharingan, he then took of in a run towards the camp. Leaving the team to run after him. Almost twenty seconds later he was back at the camp. The first one out of them to get there. Sakura and Hinata were both there.

"We'll meet up with you guys tomorrow," Sakura said, before she looked to Sasuke. He looked slightly confused, but behind his confusion was slight anger._ I hope he doesn't get that mad at me for this._ She thought before she and Hinata disappeared.

"Damn it," Sasuke muttered under his breath. He waited as the rest of the team came close. "Naruto was right. They left."

Tenten shook her head. "I think we should go after them, but they are obviously leaving for a reason. So let's not be to bitchy to them after we meet up with them again. Got it?" She asked, her eyes directly on Ino.

To which Ino only crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean Tenten?"

While the two girls got into it, Neji and Shikamaru tried to keep them from killing each other. Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand were both sharing the same look. How could they let this happen?

**An hour later Sakura and Hinata's POV**

Sakura had informed Hinata a little about her dream after they had left the team.

_Flashback:_

_Hinata had laughed at first. Complimenting Sakura on her great acting skills. Although, after Sakura had told her the reason why she ran Hinata frowned. "I thought you were just using it as an excuse."_

_Sakura shook her head. "I started running because I thought I was going to cry. But, as I started running I got mad all of a sudden. That's why I ended up punching the ground. Because I was angry."_

"_Well that's happened to you a few times over the past week. Did you write down mood swings in your scroll?" Hinata asked, trying to lighten up the cold, awkward atmosphere. _

_Sakura just sighed, and looked away. "Very funny." Was her sarcastic reply. _

_End of Flashback_

After that conversation the two were silent as they picked up their pace. It took almost an hour before Hinata had got tired of the silence. She looked over to Sakura. This time her own face held slight worry. _I hope she's not really upset._ "Do you want to talk about your dream?"

It took a minute, but Sakura finally looked to Hinata. "Not really," she said, before looking back in front of her. "But, I'm going to talk about it. Keeping it inside is just making it worse."

Hinata smiled then, before speaking. "Okay, well let it all out."

**Sakura and Hinata's POV, five hours later, around nine o'clock**

They had already made a small campfire, and ate dinner. Now they were laying down looking up at the stars. Both girls had kept their chakra hidden as they traveled away from their team. They had traveled across the Land of Fire, keeping mainly along the border to make sure they didn't run into any Leaf nin. They decided to make camp on the border of the Fire country and the Village Hidden in the Rain.

"Where are we heading Sakura?" Hinata asked, after breathing in the cool Summer night air.

"Land of Rivers," Sakura replied, moving so her hands were behind her head. "It's in-between the Wind Country and the Fire Country as you know. Tomorrow we'll continue traveling the border of the Fire Country, and once we hit the border of the Land of Rivers we'll enter the Land of Rivers. The place I'm looking for is close to the south end."

"Let me process all of that first," Hinata said quickly, before Sakura could say anything else. Her mind thinking over the direction they were headed before looking back at Sakura. "So we should get there tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but that's only if we move quickly," Sakura estimated, having been to the area before, she roughly knew the distance. "We'll arrive there sometime in the afternoon if everything goes well."

"That's not that bad," Hinata said, turning to face Sakura. They had the fire in-between them, but they were close enough just in case there was an attack. "We'll have those rock comma things and be heading to meet up with the rest of the team before sunset tomorrow."

"Yeah," Sakura said. "Before sunset."

"Sakura?" Hinata asked, after another moment of silence. "Are you going to be okay tonight?"

Sakura's eyes flickered over to Hinata. "You're asking because of my nightmares aren't you?" She countered, although she already really knew the answer.

"I can't help it Sakura," Hinata said, moving so she was laying on her back again. "I mean you said that they were enough for you to not be able to sleep and make you so nauseous that you couldn't eat. And I hate to break it to you, but Sasuke's not here to sleep beside you."

Flicking a twig into the fire in-between them, Sakura sighed. "Well, he's been able to be with me since the night after the first nightmare. And when he's had a shift, I would usually just stay awake and read. But, I can't keep depending on him. He can't be there every time I close my eyes to sleep," she paused, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "And don't think that I'm just going to all of a sudden depend on him for everything. We haven't even established an official relationship."

"I didn't say that you depend on him, nor am I thinking it. You were the one who told me that him sleeping near you has kept you from having nightmares," Hinata pointed out to her hardheaded friend. She knew Sakura was trying to prove she could handle her own.

It was quiet for a while before Sakura finally slapped a hand to her forehead. "Alright, I give up. I know you were only trying to make sure I'm going to be alright. I'm sorry I got so easily offended," Sakura offered to Hinata, her emerald green eyes flickering towards her friend across the fire. "You are the only person I can handle worrying about me, because you've earned it. You're really the only person I can tell everything to without feeling like I'm going to get judged."

"Well I feel special," Hinata grinned, laughing when she saw Sakura smile from the corner of her eye.

Laughing herself, Sakura flicked another small piece of wood into the fire. Her eyes catching Hinata's eyes flicker over to her, before going back to the sky. _She's trying to give me space. This is why I like her. She doesn't pry about everything that goes on._ "I'm just hoping I'll be able to get over the nightmares," she admitted finally, her eyes waiting for Hinata's white one's to meet hers.

"Well, if you need me at all, I'm right here," Hinata said, her eyes on Sakura.

Without replying, Sakura just turned over to rest on her side, her back to Hinata. She closed her eyes and sighed. _If only I could just sleep through just one night. Without a nightmare or anything. If only it were that easy._

**The rest of the team's POV**

The team had traveled after Hinata and Sakura most of the day. Shikamaru leading the group. They had set up camp around ten, and got dinner prepared. They had kept away from Konoha just so they wouldn't cause any problems with the other team. Naruto and Sasuke had kept quiet. They both looked irritated, and the rest of the team let them be.

"It looks like they're heading to the Land of Rivers," Neji said to the silent team.

"Why would they be heading there?" Ino asked.

"Sakura's most likely looking for something," Shikamaru said, having been thinking of that for the past few hours of traveling.

The rest of the team looked to him, slight confusion on their faces. "What would she be looking for?" Tenten asked.

Shikamaru pulled a scroll out of his bag. He unrolled it, and showed it to them. On the scroll was the picture Sakura had drawn of the comma looking things. "This."

Sasuke and Naruto actually looked up to see what it was. Curiosity obvious in their faces.

"We're looking for a rock?" Naruto asked without thinking. The Nara genius only looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"How did you know it was a rock? I didn't even get to that part yet," he said, his steady eyes watching Naruto's reaction.

Naruto only rubbed the back of his head, his eyes on the drawing on the scroll. "Well what else could it be?" He asked before plopping down on the ground, sitting cross legged, before leaning against the tree behind him. His eyes left the drawing then. The feeling of recognition of the drawing was clear as soon as he saw it. Although he knew he had never seen such thing in his life, but it felt like he had. _Maybe I can ask Sakura whenever we find her and Hinata._

"All that I know is that there are three of these comma shaped things that Sakura is looking for," Shikamaru said, his eyes leaving Naruto to look at everyone else. "Sakura dropped this scroll yesterday, and I happened to pick it up. I looked it over, and started thinking about why she would have this drawn. When I opened the scroll up a little more I found that she had wrote the letters LOR. SW from Leaf. Tell Hina we are leaving on the 17th in the afternoon."

Ino sat up from where she was laying down. "What in the hell is in the Land of Rivers that is so important she has to go off without us?" Irritation was evident in her tone. Her eyes lifted a little to get a look at the scroll. After looking at the scroll her frown deepened. A realization hit her after another moment of thinking. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she mumbled under her breath, "Why does she want to go there?"

"What are you talking about Ino?" Tenten questioned, having heard Ino through her low mumble. She took the scroll herself before continuing her questioning with, "Do you know where she's going?"

"I think so," Ino said, her tone showing she was deep in thought.

"Are you serious?" Tenten questioned Ino, with a scowl following close behind. Her annoyance wasn't completely directed at Ino. She had been in a bad mood ever since Sakura and Hinata disappeared. No one in the team had the slightest clue where they were going, and had been following loosely on little spurts of chakra from Hinata or Sakura. For all they knew they could be going in the complete opposite direction, and it was only Sakura and Hinata getting them off their trail. "What do you mean by 'I think so' Ino?"

"Well, when Sakura and I were younger her parents took us to the Land of Rivers a few times. I can remember on the way there, she would always talk of her previous vacation with her parents there. Her parents were preparing a picnic. Sakura and myself had went exploring. We came across this beautiful field," she paused, pushing at her mind to remember the details of that day. "There was nothing but grass, but the when the sun hit a certain point it would light the field up. It was beautiful. Her parents came and told us that the field was called Ámbito de los Secretos, meaning the Field of Secrets."

"So you think this is where they are headed?" Sasuke asked, causing everyone's eyes to go to him. It was the first thing he had said since they had stopped to make camp. His expression that read "Talk to me and I'll hit you" made the rest of the team keep from saying anything to him while they traveled.

"It looks like it," Ino answered, her eyes leaving Sasuke to look back at Shikamaru. "If I'm right, I know exactly where we are headed now."

Before Shikamaru could say anything, Neji spoke. "Since you know where we are going, you need to take the lead tomorrow morning. It'll be easier to get to them since you know where we are going now."

Ino just nodded, and leaned back so she was laying on the ground again. She looked up at the stars, and sighed. She could hear Sakura's carefree laughter in the back of her mind. _Sakura you better not get us into trouble again._

**The next morning, ten o'clock, Hinata and Sakura's POV**

The two had got up at eight, and started running nearly a half hour later. Both were glad their friends didn't try to come for them during the night. Of course they had shadow clones on watch just incase. And while that was to watch for their friends it was mainly for their own protection. Even with the shadow clones they still had trouble sleeping. Sakura couldn't sleep well, due to the vulnerability she had to having nightmares. Hinata had woke up every thirty minutes or so, due to her conscious being more focused on Sakura sleeping than her own self.

The short amount of sleep had an effect on both girls. It took them nearly twenty minutes to get enough energy to find breakfast and then start to travel. The both of them had light shadows under their eyes. Even after an hour and a half of running tiredness still was obvious on the girls features, but it was slowly fading away as their energy increased.

Sakura's mind was busy thinking of the team following them. She had picked up on their chakra's nearly half an hour ago. With her announcement to Hinata of being able to sense the team's chakra, both she and Hinata hid their own chakra again.

Of course Sakura felt guilty for leaving the team, and it showed clearly all over her face. Hinata had finally got tired of the look on Sakura's face and sighed deeply. "Sakura get over it already. We can't take back that we left the team. We'll be back with them by this evening. So stop looking guilty, and grow back that backbone of yours."

"I think you stole it from me," Sakura said, a smirk growing on her face, as her eyes moved to Hinata.

"Hey! I've had a backbone," Hinata claimed, rolling her eyes at Sakura's smirk. "It's just not that out in the open. Mostly because with someone as hard headed and independent as you, one of us has to appear modest."

"Ha!" Sakura exclaimed, followed by laughter at Hinata's words. "You're acting very different from that little girl that stuttered whenever she saw her future lover," she said, before bursting with laughter at the sight of Hinata's red face. "You know I haven't seen you blush around Naruto lately. You just get really quiet, and try to pretend you're not staring at him."

Hinata rolled her eyes, and only sent a quick glare Sakura's way. "Not all of us have observant love interests. You for example have an observant love interest. Sasuke realized he liked you and pursued you to see if you still liked him after all these years," she paused again, having to jump over a deep hole in the ground. "If I were to have a love interest-which I don't-he would most likely be the slow type, and not realize I like him at all."

Sakura stared at Hinata blankly for a moment, before a mischievous grin crossed her face. "Denial!" She exclaimed loudly, before picking up her speed.

"Seriously Sakura?!" Hinata yelled, and started running faster. _At least I'm getting her to be happy instead of serious. It feels like she's getting back to normal._

**Nearly four hours later, two o'clock**

Sakura and Hinata had entered the Land of Rivers nearly three hours ago, and had traveled without stopping until Sakura announced they were close. After walking for a minute, they got to the edge of the grassy field Hinata understood why Sakura loved this place. The grass had that sparkly glow, and it had a lushness that made her just want to lay down in it and never get up.

"It's so beautiful," Hinata said as they started walking slowly across into the field. _I wish I was wearing my ninja sandals instead of these boots. Then maybe I could actually feel the grass._

"I know," Sakura agreed with a loose smile at her lips. The 'awe' feeling still seemed to come over her even though she had been in the field a few times before. She loved being here. The Field of Secrets was true for herself and Ino. They had shared so many secrets in this field. _A lot of innocent childish secrets that we still keep today._ After the first chunin exams Sakura and Ino asked to leave the village. When they got permission they left with no word to their teams, so they wouldn't question them. They came to this field, and talked to each other for hours. Reconnecting after such a long time in competition.

Hinata-having noticed the look of nostalgia on Sakura's face-turned away swiftly. Almost feeling like she was intruding on one of Sakura's memories. She was very much aware of the memories Sakura and Ino had in the field and she didn't want to stop Sakura from thinking them. "So where are we going to look?"

Sakura just kept a smile on her face, turning her head to find Hinata was walking a little away from her, her dark blue hair flipping with each turn of her head. "If you don't mind can we take a minute to walk around? Our team isn't close enough to catch us right away. And I really just want to look around. It's been a while since I have been here. I want to show you this field. So you can see all it has to offer."

"Alright," Hinata said, turning around to face Sakura. "Then show me."

**Almost thirty minutes later**

The two girls had walked around for a while, memories being shared of the beautiful field, and whispers of secrets had passed between them. After walking the area of the medium sized field nearly five times, they began to look for the comma rocks. Sakura had known from her dream of where the comma's would be, but narrowing it down in the field was practically impossible. They had been looking for nearly five minutes before Sakura suddenly had a pissed off kind of look on her face. "Hinata, I have a question."

"What is it?" Hinata asked half-listening. She had been looking for any odd indentions in the field that could indicate something had been buried. _This thing must have been buried several years ago. This whole field looks perfect._

"Wouldn't this be easier if we had someone who has byakugan?" Sakura asked, her mouth stayed in a straight line, as she tried not to add another sarcastic comment. _Sometimes I think Hinata forgets her abilities._

"I guess I forgot about that," Hinata said, laughing it off. _I was hoping we could find it without my byakugan, I have a headache from lack of sleep, and it usually strains my eyes to use my byakugan with a headache._ But despite her headache, she activated her byakugan before Sakura would surely explode. She looked around for a minute. "I can't actually see much underground. Just a few bits of trash or other things. But, about thirty feet from us to the north something is coated in chakra.

Sakura jogged the direction Hinata said, and stopped. She turned around to look at Hinata. "Is this it the area?" She yelled across the field.

"Yep!" Hinata exclaimed, before deactivating her byakugan. Feeling relief now that she had it de-activated. She began to jog to go meet Sakura who was looking at the ground.

Sakura began to do a few hand signs, and placed her hands on the ground. Soon in her hands was the item coated in chakra.

"How in the world did you do that?" Hinata asked, completely surprised. "The ground doesn't even have a dent in it."

"Tsunade showed me," Sakura replied. "Well, I buried her saki because she wasn't getting paperwork done, and she did the jutsu, and had it back in her hands. She probably didn't mean to show me, but I made sure to practice the justu." It took a minute of fiddling with the chakra covered box, but soon Sakura had the three comma rocks out, and placed in a line on the ground.

Hinata knelt down to look closer at the comma's. Picking one up, she observed it. "Solid rock. Why exactly do you need these?"

Sakura started putting the other two in her bag, before taking the one from Hinata's hands. "I'm not sure. But, since it was in my dreams, it has some importance. To tell you the truth I didn't think these actually existed."

"So we came out here on a hunch?" Hinata asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I couldn't be a hundred percent sure. I just hoped I was. Because if they weren't here then we would have wasted our time coming out here-" Sakura froze suddenly. She could sense several chakras coming their way, and they weren't from their team. "Hinata do you sense that?"

Hinata attempted to search, but shook her head when she sensed nothing. "Are your senses acting up again?"

"I don't know," Sakura said, her eyes narrowing. "But there is a bunch of people heading our way."

"What do you-" Hinata stopped speaking, as she had to dodge a kunai that was speeding for her head. She turned in a circle, and hit critical chakra points of the person only a foot from her. She gritted her teeth as she felt the force of someone knock into her. As she flew in the air she did a flip, and landed on her feet in a defensive stance. As she activated her byakugan she began to think. _A lot more people are going to try and get rid of me to try and get to her. I need to stay on my toes. _

Sakura was trying to quickly get rid of her attackers, and keep an eye on Hinata at the same time. Although her attention was moved from Hinata when she felt someone punch her shoulder. "Wrong place to hit me!" She yelled at the man, before punching him back except ten times harder than he punched her. _This is going to be a pain. _

Suddenly Sakura couldn't see anything, everything turned black like it had they evening in her parents kitchen. "What in-" She was suddenly she found herself in the Hokage's building. Near one of meeting hall's. The door was closed. She heard quiet voice, and footsteps. She saw the younger Itachi, the two elders, and the third Hokage coming. They entered the secret meeting room without giving her a glance. That was when she came back to the real world.

She gasped when she noticed that her body was still moving defending herself. She just took back control, and knocked the one who was attacking unconscious. She took a deep breath. _Itachi looked not only angry, but scared. This must have happened before the massacre. I really need to talk to him in person._

**Nearly fifteen minutes later**

The two girls had finished the last few people off, and walked to each other. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked Hinata, her eyes on her in concern.

Hinata just nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, looking around at the field, now littered with bodies. "Let's just get rid of the bodies."

Almost ten minutes later the girls had managed to get rid of all the bodies. Hinata had clapped her hands together. "Alright no-" she froze, feeling a chakra spark up in the distance. She activated her byakugan, and looked around. Her mouth opened in disbelief as she saw two akatsuki members were headed their way. "Will the bad luck ever end?"

"What are you talki-" Sakura paused as she could feel the chakra spark up a few times. "Okay, so what if there are two Akatsuki members coming our way? Maybe they just want to say 'hi' and be on their way."

"Seriously Sakura?" Hinata asked, groaning at Sakura's optimistic thought. _Now is not the time to be joking. We both don't have enough chakra now to take on the two Akatsuki members._

"Well I don't see you coming up with positive ideas," Sakura said, scowling at Hinata's look.

Hinata was going to say something, but instead silenced herself as the two Akatsuki members entered from the other side of the field.

Sakura walked a bit closer to Hinata. "It's better if we're not too far apart. Just incase they want to try to split us up," she explained to Hinata, before she looked back in time to see that the two Akatsuki members had sped up and were only twenty feet in front of them. Her eyes narrowing when she recognized one of the chakra signatures all too well.

"Well, well, well," said one of them, as he moved to take off the straw hat. "Look at who we have here," he said, revealing himself to be the explosive loving member of Akatsuki, Deidara.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I love Deidara! :DDDDD**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for new stories :)**


	15. Some Plan Wasn't It?

_Review:_

"_Well, well, well," said one of them, as he moved to take off the straw hat. "Look at who we have here," he said, revealing himself to be the explosive loving member of Akatsuki, Deidara._

* * *

><p><strong>Continued on<strong>

"Nice to see you too," Sakura said, with sarcasm evident in her tone. Her eyes moved to his partner who more clumsily removed his hat, even dropping it as soon as it was off his head. When he bent over to pick it up, Sakura narrowed her eyes at who he was. The orange mask on his face was the key to recognizing him. _Tobi is the name he goes by. _"And it's Tobi, Sasori's replacement."

Deidara only laughed half-heartedly, his annoyance clear on his face. "Yes well, you're the reason why I have a new partner. You and that old hag sure know how to get the job done," he said, smirking as his eyes moved to Hinata, before going back to Sakura. "What about you? Did your team of sugar and lollipops decide to let you loose? Is that why you've decided to add a Hyuga as your new teammate?"

Hinata only smirked. "I never thought I would hear someone from the Akatsuki say the words 'sugar' and 'lollipops'. Especially in the same sentence," she laughed before continuing, "I guess today is full of surprises."

Sakura laughed as well. "No, my sweet team didn't let me leave. In fact they're trying to catch up to Hinata and myself now. We sort of ditched them yesterday."

Raising her eyebrows, Hinata's shot to Sakura. A steady frown developed on her face as she looked to the pink haired girl. _I love how she just tells our enemies our life story. Does she have a filter?_

Deidara just rolled his eyes, not taking much thought to her story. "Anyway, since you had got rid of my partner, the Akatsuki picked up Tobi not much later."

"Yeah right," Sakura rolled her eyes right back at Deidara's words. "Picked up? Is that what he told you? That's bull shit."

The orange masked man only laughed. "Tobi is a good boy. Tobi never lies, because Tobi is a good boy."

"Okay," Sakura said, watching the man act like a child by jumping up and down. "I'll take your word for it Tobi. You seem like a good boy." The smile she sent Tobi's way seemed sincere, but it was the opposite. _I think Tobi has been a bad boy. His chakra's dark, and he tries to hide it with his bubbly self. Sure all Akatsuki's chakra is has darkness too it, but his is really dark. And even though it's small, I can sense Uchiha blood running through his veins. He might have had a transfusion to make it that way, but I don't think that's the case. But, I'm not going to make a big deal about it now._

Deidara started yelling at Tobi to shut up. He had been yelling about how much of a good boy he is, and spinning around in circles with his arms waving around crazily. "Kami, why did the mean pink haired chick have to take the quiet partner?"

Sakura laughed then, unable to help herself. "I'm sorry," she surprised herself by apologizing to Deidara's surprised look. "It's just that, here I thought of Akatsuki as a hardcore organization, and here are two of its supposedly scary members arguing over something so stupid."

"Well we're actually here to capture you," Deidara retorted, stopping her laughter, but it amused him to see she still kept a smile on her face. _Who would dare smile when they find out they are being targeted by the Akatsuki? This girl may have killed Sasori, but I think I might just like her._ "We might even take your friend along, she seems like good company."

"Why is that?" Sakura asked, propping her hands on her hips.

"Thanks Sakura," Hinata said sarcastically. Followed with an eye roll. "I'm glad I don't seem like good company to you." The sarcasm in her tone made Deidara laugh.

"No," Sakura scowled at them both. "I mean that I don't understand why so many people after me."

"Do you really not know?" Deidara asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I mean it's obviously because of my mark thing. But, I don't know how so many others know about it," she sighed heavily, debating her options of talking to the Akatsuki members or not. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Why would you want to let go of a chance to kill Akatsuki members just so you could ask a question?" Deidara asked. "We're not supposed to be the good guys in this situation."

Sakura just smirked. "Three reasons. One is that I know you guys can't be as bad as you seem. Two is that you have answers that I need."

"What could you possibly need? You look like a spoiled brat," he said, although before Sakura could get mad he held his hands up. "Relax Haruno. You have proven yourself otherwise."

Unclenching her fists, Sakura only put her smile back on her face. "That's what I thought," she muttered under her breath so they wouldn't hear. She knew Hinata had heard when she started smirking.

Deidara sighed in relief. She was like a ticking time bomb that seemed to go off at anything. _Anger issues huh? I want to see her and Kisame get in a fight._ "Now what do you want to know?"

Sakura tried to keep her smile from turning to a smirk. She knew he would give her what she needed. "Why are so many people after me?"

"Yes, sempai," Tobi said, butting into their conversation. "Why is so many people after Sakura-chan?"

Deidara sighed heavily at Tobi before rolling his eyes. He looked back to Sakura. "In the past few weeks the word has gotten out about you having that mark. Just the fact that you have it has moved you up in the bingo book. Sure a lot of people don't know what the mark is. But, those who do must have been the ones to move you up."

"Since when was I in the bingo book?" Sakura asked.

"Since you were born," Deidara said, laughing at her surprised expression. "You moved up slowly after you became the Hokage's apprentice. When the news about your mark came from some lower level organizations you moved from fifty-eight to number twelve in less than twenty four hours. The top fifteen get hunted the most. Of course since you're the only girl in the top fifteen besides Tsunade and Terumii Mei the fifth Mizukage, it makes you an easier target."

Sakura nodded, and was silent for a few moments. "Alright that's all I wanted to know," she said, watching as Deidara turned to leave. "Wait! You're not going to try to capture me?"

That stopped Deidara from taking another step. "No, I don't think I was the right man for this mission. You're a decent person. I don't think I could capture you," he said, before turning his head to Tobi. "Come on Tobi. We can tell leader-sama you fell in a river, and we completely lost track of Sakura."

"Tobi will go find a river to fall in!" Tobi exclaimed as he ran off.

Sakura and Hinata started laughing as Tobi ran off. Deidara just shook his head. He looked back to Sakura. "Before I go, I want to know your third reason."

Sakura looked at him confused. "What?"

"Your third reason for not killing us when you had the chance," Deidara explained.

Sakura took on a more serious look when she remembered the reason. "I need you to tell someone that I need to talk to them."

"Who would that be?" Deidara asked.

"Itachi Uchiha," Sakura said simply, watching as he raised his eyebrows.

Deidara just created his bird, and jumped on his back. "I can do that princess, but good luck dealing with him."

Just as Deidara was about to command the bird to take off he heard the words, Sakura ran forward close to it. "You don't have to be like them Deidara," she whispered, watching as his bird began to fly up.

Deidara looked back, surprise on his face at her words. His eyes met hers and the look of determination and seriousness was clearly there. He just nodded, and took off after his teammate. "Tobi! Where in the hell did you go?!"

Sakura watched him leave, before turning around to walk back to Hinata. She only walked a few steps before she noticed Hinata looked like she was about to explode. "Hinata are you oka-"

"Are you fucking serious Sakura?!" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs. "How can you say that?! Do you have any idea what you just asked the guy for?!"

"What's going on?" It was Shikamaru who asked this. He approached from the side of them, the rest of the group behind him. They were just in time to hear Hinata yell at Sakura.

Sakura just crossed her arms, and let her eyes fall to the ground beneath her team's feet. "Nothing," she murmured lowly. "We're just getting ready to head out. We'll have a short break before we leave." She turned away without another word.

"Wait!" Naruto half-yelled to get her to stop. He felt an anger bubble up from within him that was unusual for him. "You think you two can just run off like that whenever you want, and not tell us where you're going? That's not going to happen again!" His eyes narrowed accusingly at Sakura. "Did you plan that act? Did you plan acting like you were upset to distract us? Did yo-"

Suddenly Naruto was slapped so hard it made him spin around. It went dead silent in the field. Everyone was surprised to see that it was Hinata who had slapped him. She looked steaming mad. "Don't you even dare Naruto," she said to Naruto, her tone showing her anger. "You don't know what is going on, what was going on, or what will go on. You don't know why we had to leave. You don't know a damn thing. You're supposed to be there for her, and all you're doing is hurting her!" She yelled directly in his face before she spun around, and started walking away. "Let me know when we are about to head out." She told Sakura, her tone showing bitterness.

Sakura only remained standing with her head down. As soon as Hinata was out of hearing distance, she waited till Hinata sat down at the base of a tree before she turned slowly to face the others. She snapped her head up. Tears beginning to slowly travel down her cheeks, but it was clear anger in her eyes. "You really have no right questioning me, none of you do. You know what I have been going through. I needed to do this, and if I were to make it a team thing it would have been more complicated. Everything I have been doing is either to help find out what is going on with me or for the teams best interest. It was in the team's best interest to keep them away from what Hinata and I had to go do."

"Sakura I-" Naruto froze watching more tears fall from her eyes. He felt helpless.

Sakura only attempted to wipe away the tears that forced themselves out of her eyes despite her will to keep them in. "Oh, by the way, I had a dream that my parents were getting stabbed over and over again, and I couldn't move to help them. I had to stand there, and watch their pain. That's why I was upset," she explained coldly, turning away she felt more tears fall. "Some plan wasn't it?"

"Sak-"

"We'll be leaving in two minutes," Sakura interrupted Ino. "So get water or whatever."

She bolted then. Her legs took her across the field to a tree. Making it to the side of the tree that was mostly out of view from everyone. She turned her back to the tree, and leaned against it. Taking several deep breaths she managed to stop the tears from pouring down her face. _Just the memory of that dream got to me. Why can't I control it already? _Her hand found its way to her throat and she rubbed it gingerly. It was hurting from yelling so much during the fight, and pretty much the whole day.

_Sakura: Inner you're an ass. I hope you know that._

_Saku Inner: What did I do?_

_Sakura: Well I don't know- maybe it's because you blocked my vision during the fight today! I could have died! And it was all so you could show me an old flashback to Itachi heading into a meeting with the third Hokage and the elders. _

_Saku Inner: It was important Sakura. Besides, I kept fighting in your body for you. So you couldn't get hurt._

Sakura quickly turned, and punched the tree behind her. It exploded into pieces as soon as soon as she touched it. But, if that wasn't enough, the force of impact caused the roots to tear up the ground, and knocked over a few other trees.

_Sakura: I already told you not to interrupt me in a fight. So yes you are a pain, and I'm mad at you so don't even try anything else. And so help me, if you do something anyways I will seal you away for a long, long time!_

When Sakura opened her eyes she saw the looks her teammates were giving her. Her anger suddenly built up more, and she yelled at them. "What are you looking at?! Stop looking at me or you'll end up like this tree!"

_Saku Inner: And the other ones._

Sakura sweat dropped as she looked at the damage. It only made her angrier. "Hinata!" She yelled suddenly, crossing the field angrily back in the direction of everyone else. Hinata had looked up from where she was sitting, so Sakura continued. "I need to blow off some steam. Make sure they're ready to leave in a few minutes. Then catch up with me," she said, not giving an option for an objection as she had already started off speed walking to the forest, but as soon as she got there she started running.

The rush of air on her face had begun to slowly cool her down, although the all too familiar headache had started. She only cursed under her breath before jumping up into the trees. Eventually she felt her team's chakra began to approach her, and then end up in their formation. When Sasuke jumped up in the trees beside her he had kept his eyes away from her. Clearly still mad about her running off with Hinata.

Sakura just gritted her teeth, and pushed her legs to go faster. _He can be mad at me all he wants. I needed to do something without everyone knowing about it. I promise that next time I'll take him on the next field trip me and Hinata go on. _

**Almost an hour later**

"Sakura slow down!" Hinata called from where she had been jumping along the branches beside Naruto. "You are on a dangerously low level of chakra, and if you keep pushing yourself you're going to collapse."

"Okay, well why don't I just stop all together?!" Sakura half-yelled, her tone was sharp and showed anger. "That will get us there a whole lot faster, wouldn't it?!" She gritted her teeth and felt like slapping herself in the face. She hated yelling at Hinata, but couldn't control her anger. "And you shouldn't be talking. In fact you shouldn't be doing anything at all," she said, as stopped jumping, and that caused the group to stop. "We're taking a short break."

After everyone jumped down from the trees, Sakura spoke. "This won't take long," her eyes didn't leave Hinata as she said that.

Hinata just glared at Sakura. "What the break for?"

Sakura just crossed her arms. "You want to know something? It's either from the lack of sleep last night or something you ate, but you're being a real bitch today."

Hinata just put her hands on her hips, and glared right back at Sakura. "And what exactly does that make you?"

Sakura just smirked, not affected by Hinata's words. "I'm always a bitch. Now sit your ass down."

The two girls glared at each other for a moment. Sakura finally had to break the glare as she sighed. "Just stop being stubborn, and sit down. You and I both know that you're not really mad and neither am I," she paused, as she forced a smile. "Well I am, but it's for a much different reason."

Hinata sighed, and sat down. Eyeing the boots she really wearing. She had borrowed Sakura's ninja boots to wear this morning. After slipping her bag off her shoulders, she moved to take off the boots. She got the left one off fine, but when she started on the right one she flinched.

"Did you just flinch?" Neji asked, noticing the look of pain flash through her eyes.

"I didn't," Hinata tried to hide her pain. But, when she tried taking the boot off again she flinched again.

Sakura only sighed. She took her bag off her shoulders before she knelt down beside Hinata. After putting her bag down, she looked to Hinata. "I'm going to finish taking the boot off. Let me know if it hurts."

"Why? I can take it off myself." Hinata asked defensively.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh really now? So you're taking up lying as a new hobby?" Before Hinata could reply Sakura placed a hand on where her ankle was in the boot, and put pressure on the area.

Hinata's face twisted from annoyed to in pain in less than a second. "Ow!" She yelled loudly at the top of her lungs, tears stinging the back of her eyes. Slapping away Sakura's hand from her ankle Hinata took a deep shaky breath. Her eyes glaring darkly at Sakura.

Sakura had only looked back calmly at Hinata. Unlike the other members of the team that had concerned looks on their faces. "When I asked you if you were okay earlier, you said you were fine. So how did you manage to get a broken ankle all of a sudden?"

Hinata just sighed in defeat, dropping her glare. "You can tell that much just by touching it?"

"Nope," Sakura replied, sitting back on her legs. "You have stumbled a few times while we were traveling. I'm guessing that you were probably using chakra to numb it as we ran. Also you kept a look of irritation on your face to hide the pain. I also know that if you weren't injured you wouldn't have just yelled at me to slow down. You would have made me," she frowned a look of anger crossed her features. "I also saw the guy you were fighting with cast the jutsu that caused that. I knew that he was close enough to break something."

"Wait you two were in a fight?" Tenten asked, breaking into the conversation.

Sakura nodded and looked as if it were no big deal. "About twenty minutes before you guys showed up. Around two dozen men came," she said before she looked back at Hinata. "I need to check your ankle." She took the boot in her hands, and she began to untie some of the ties. Technically it was unnecessary to untie the ties to get the boot off, but with Hinata's broken ankle Sakura wanted to get the boot to stretch a little bit to prevent hurting Hinata more.

Hinata watched Sakura untie the ties and looked at her face. She noticed that Sakura's eyes were dull, and they showed that she was upset. "Why are you upset?"

Sakura stopped, and stared at Hinata. "I don't know what you're talking about." _Please don't notice her talking to me. _Sakura silently pleaded to their team, but to no avail she could feel her teammates eyes on her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. That look-" She stopped talking, and crossed her arms. A frown formed on her face in realization. "Sakura, you don't blame yourself for what happened to me, do you?"

"No, of course not," Sakura said quickly, as she continued untying the ties.

"You know damn well you couldn't have done anything to prevent this from happening. I had more than one person coming after me each time they attacked. They wanted to get rid of me to get to you," Hinata grinned then, the first happy look since they were back in the field watching Tobi run away crazily. "And you know that I'm not going to back down from a challenge. So even if you did manage to intervene I would have kicked your ass out of the way."

"You still don't get it," Sakura said, as she stopped again. "I have to take responsibility for every single injury you or someone else on our team gets. Because these groups that keep attacking are not after our team. They're after me! So technically if I weren't traveling with you guys, then this wouldn't have happened. So yeah I'm going to blame myself! Because it is my fault after you get rid of the technicalities. Now shut the hell up so I can finish this!" She snapped before she started removing the boot from Hinata's foot.

When it got time for Hinata's ankle to bend slightly so she could get it out of the boot she grimaced, her hands digging into the dirt beside her. "Ow, ow, ow! Kami Sakura! Can you not rush for a second?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but complied. She started-at a much slower pace-to remove it the rest of the way. When she had it completely off she looked at Hinata's ankle. It was a mixture of dark blue, purple, and red. And it was badly swollen. "Yep you definitely broke it. I should have it healed in no time."

"Don't take this the wrong way Sakura," Hinata started, once again pushing Sakura's hand away. "I don't want you to heal it."

Hinata's words instantly put a frown on Sakura's face. "Seriously Hin-"

Laughing lightly, Hinata smiled slightly at Sakura's look. "I'm sure you have already forgotten my lecture, but you're really low on chakra. I can heal it myself."

An annoyed hum came from the back of Sakura's throat as she crossed her arms. "Well then you can't heal it either. More than half of those men came after you because they thought if they got rid of you they could easily come after me. So your chakra is too low for you to heal."

"Well, before you two get into another argument, I'll heal it." Ino said, having noticed the challenging glares cross between the two again. "It will take a bit longer than five minutes, but it's better than nothing."

"Alright," Sakura agreed finally before she stood up. She put a hand on her forehead as she thought. _It's around five thirty. I wanted us to get there by seven. But, if we wait for Hinata to be at least fit to walk then it's going to take at least another thirty to forty minutes. _She sighed heavily then. "I guess we'll stay here so Hinata can be healed.

As Ino moved beside Hinata to get ready to heal her she looked to the blue haired girl. "Hina-" she started only to stop when she realized Hinata's eyes were on Sakura.

"Sakura you can go ahead without me," Hinata said, watching Sakura began to pace. She noticed Sakura's fingers twitching a little and she knew the girl was deep in thought. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Sakura only spun around her eyes livid at Hinata's suggestion. "No way in hell am I leaving yo-"

"Sakura stop," Hinata interrupted, a stubborn look set on her face. "I'm not taking no for an answer. You need to go now."

Everyone looked to Sakura then. She looked conflicted between what to do. "What for?" Shikamaru asked, breaking the silence. "We're all going to the same place. All we have to do is wait for Ino to heal Hinata."

Sakura finally shook her head. "Hinata, I don't want to risk-"

"Risk what?" Hinata interrupted raising her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest. "If someone comes to attack I'll be sure to give you a play by play of me kicking their ass. You don't need to worry. That's my job."

Sakura stared at Hinata for a moment, before snatching up her bag from the ground. Slinging it over her shoulders before turning around. "Fine," she said finally in defeat. "We'll split the team in half. Shikamaru and Naruto will be staying with Hinata and Ino. Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke will be going with me."

Hinata watched as Sakura walked off a little bit before her eyes went to Tenten. "Tenten wait," she said before the others could move to join Sakura. When she had Tenten's attention Hinata continued. "Keep an eye on her. If she's wearing herself out too much I don't care if you have to tackle her and hold her down till I get there, make her stop."

Nodding her head once, Tenten turned. "Alright," she said, before leaving with Neji and Sasuke to go towards Sakura.

**An hour later**

"Let's stop," Sakura called out, before dropping from the trees into a crouched position. The other three behind her dropped down from the trees simultaneously. The area they were at was on the edge of the forest. On the beach actually. It was close to the Sand Village so it was not only warm and windy, but there was sand everywhere.

"Feeling okay Sakura?" Tenten asked, seeing tension in the pink haired girls shoulders.

Stepping onto the sand, Sakura only walked a few steps forward before dropping to her knees. "I feel nauseous," she admitted before falling the rest of the way onto the sand. Her hair flew out around her before floating to the ground, spread out around her.

Tenten only moved so she was sitting near Sakura's head, she scooped up Sakura's long hair and shook sand out of it before tying it back with a hair band. "Well if you throw up you might as well not get it on your hair."

"Ever so sensitive Tenten," Neji commented smirking from where he was standing, he leaned back against a tree, his feet still on the dirt from the forest. He hadn't yet stepped a foot into the sand.

Rolling her eyes Tenten just look back to Sakura, who's face was still planted into the sand. She reached forward and ran her hand along the back of Sakura's neck. "You're sweating. Do you think you're coming down with something?"

"You make it sound like I'm dying Tenten," Sakura said, finally lifting her head from the sand. "All I said was that I'm naus-oh kami!" Sakura groaned before dropping her head back down on the sand, nausea coming forth again.

Seeing this Tenten frowned. "You're just exhausted," she said finally before standing up. "I'm going to go get you some water, I recommend not getting up." A mumble from Sakura was the only thing that came from the pink haired girl. Rolling her eyes, Tenten shook her head before going to a river not far away.

Neji accompanied Tenten to go find the water, Sasuke remained behind. However he didn't approach Sakura nor did he talk to her. His angry mood still popped up each time he found himself thinking of her having left. However as they stayed in silence over the next five minutes, he found his eyes travel to her more than once. Even when Tenten and Neji returned, he found himself listening to Tenten trying to coax Sakura to drink something. Without looking he could tell that Sakura was refusing to move.

When Tenten eventually gave up it left the four of them in silence. Another thirty minutes passed when the chakras of the remainder of their team began to approach.

Sakura had been ignoring everything around her. The only thing she allowed herself to focus on was the sound of the waves crash on the sand. It soothed her nausea enough for her to relax. The feel of someone's hand on her back made her eyes flutter open. "Took you long enough," she muttered to the person, letting her eyes close again.

"I told you that you were pushing yourself too hard," Hinata said, ignoring Sakura's words. She let her hand move to the back of Sakura's neck, it felt warm, but not like she had a fever. "Do you want us to just set up camp here? You don't look to good."

Moving her arms so she could use her hands to push herself up, she groaned when the nausea still appeared to be lingering through her. Once she was on her knees, she brought a hand to her forehead. "Fine," she said lowly in agreement.

When Sakura moved to stand up Hinata immediately offered her hand in aid to her friend, which she already knew Sakura would stubbornly ignore. Moving to help her anyway, Hinata hooked her hand at Sakura's elbow to help steady her.

After she was sure her knees wouldn't give out, Sakura pulled her arm free from Hinata's hand. She started away from everyone her pace slow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hinata asked, propping her hands on her hips. "You're clearly still not well enough to-"

"Firewood," was all Sakura said, before disappearing into the forest.

Sighing, Hinata turned to everyone else. "I guess we're staying here," she said, moving towards the forest herself, but in the opposite direction that Sakura had gone. "Tenten come and get firewood with me."

"But, Sakura just said she was going to get it," Tenten said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Hinata only laughed half-heartedly. "And you actually believed her?"

Tenten only shook her head before following Hinata into the forest. The others only moved to go do their own chore for setting up camp.

Sakura had been gone for an hour. She had been exploring along the river Tenten had gone to get water. She allowed herself a few sips of the fresh water, but for the most part just kept to exploring. As the sun began to go down, she forced her feet to take her back to where they were camping. When she broke through the trees to step onto the beach, she saw a fire already going strong. A few of the others eyes went to her as she walked over to the fire. She sat down a few feet away from it without making much more eye contact with everyone else. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and rested her forehead on her knees.

Eventually everyone had sat around the fire. They had talked a bit, but fell into silence eventually. Everyone's were on Sakura, who still hadn't moved since everyone sat down.

"Sakura, you need to talk," Ino said, finally breaking the silence. "I know you probably want to relax, but everyone's worried about you." When she didn't receive a response from Sakura, Ino was going to try again. Although before she could she heard the pink haired girl take in a breath.

"There's no reason to be worried," Sakura spoke finally, pulling her head up from her knees. Her voice was cracking from yelling so much throughout the day.

"You sound awful," Ino said almost right away.

Sakura only rolled her eyes. "Thanks Ino. That's just what I wanted to hear."

"I think she sounds like she usually does," Sasuke-who was sitting next to her-commented, making everyone laugh.

"That's not funny you guys," Sakura tried to sound mad, but her voice kept cracking. Making her friends laugh even more. "This is called bullying," she said, before she looked to Sasuke. "And it's your fault."

Sasuke just looked right back, the anger from earlier seemed to be gone from his eyes. He had a smirk on his face before he spoke. "I'm so sorry Sakura," he said dramatically. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"No," Sakura retorted almost immediately, crossing her arms as she turned to look at the fire. Although her frown wavered as a smile tried to appear on her face.

Sasuke saw this, and leaned closer to her. Slipping a hand behind her shoulders and the other under he knees, he lifted her up and set her in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, trying to wiggle out of his lap.

Grabbing her hands to keep her still Sasuke smirked again. Despite everyone watching, Sasuke leaned close to her and kissed her. The kiss lasted only a few seconds. "Can I be forgiven now?" He asked when he broke the kiss.

Feeling the spark when he kissed her come so suddenly, Sakura had to take a breath before she could answer him. Trying to play it cool, she shrugged. "Well if you put it that way," was all she said, through her cracking voice and all. She gave a small smile. _I shouldn't be in a bad mood. Everyone's alive and safe, that's all I need._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just wanted to say I love reading the reviews you all leave for this story. Keep reviewing! You all are going to love the next few chapters :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	16. Gettin' Comfy

_Review:_

"_Can I be forgiven now?" He asked when he broke the kiss._

_Feeling the spark when he kissed her come so suddenly, Sakura had to take a breath before she could answer him. Trying to play it cool, she shrugged. "Well if you put it that way," was all she said, through her cracking voice and all. She gave a small smile. __I shouldn't be in a bad mood. Everyone's alive and safe, that's all I need._

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

After a good thirty minutes, Sakura had moved so she was sitting next to Sasuke instead of on his lap. The group had been joking around. For once in several days she could laugh and actually mean it. But, the good feeling she felt wasn't permanent. She knew that all too well.

When the fire started getting low, Sakura got up to get more firewood. Although as soon as she stood all the way up something stopped her. For some reason her heartbeat was different. She could hear it perfectly through her ears. _Why is my heartbeat so loud? _She questioned in her mind, still hearing the thrum of her heart. She tried to focus on it some more.

"Sakura what's up?" Tenten asked, having noticed Sakura's confused look.

Sakura just turned her head away from them, and looked at the ocean. Attempting to concentrate. "Shut up for a second."

The others shared a look behind Sakura. Hinata just got up, and walked to Sakura. Moving so she was standing in front of Sakura, she let her hands rest on the sides of Sakura's head. Using her chakra to search she found that Sakura's ear drums were thrumming as if someone was talking to her even though no one was saying anything. "Is your hearing acting up again?"

It took a moment but Sakura nodded. "But, this isn't like it was last time. No one else is causing it. And I'm not dreaming about-" she stopped speaking, as the ability to speak escaped her. Her heartbeat started getting louder and louder. It started making her ears ache. Her hands went up to cover her ears, and she flinched at the pain.

"Sit down now," Hinata ordered before she took Sakura's arm, her expression turned to a serious one quickly.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, seeing Sakura lift her hands up to her ears. He stood up then, only having to turn a bit to face them. They were only a couple feet from him.

Sakura just felt herself get lighter. Almost as if she was floating. Then she was no longer with her friends, but back in the Hokage tower. Everything seemed foggy, she wiped her eyes a few times, but it didn't help. She walked through the hallway, and stopped quickly at a familiar meeting hall door. Coming towards her was the third Hokage, the two elders, and the younger Itachi. _This again? _They walked passed her, and stopped a few feet behind her. The Hokage opened the meeting room door, and the four entered the room. The door shut with a click.

She walked forward, and went to grab the handle. Instead of grabbing it her hand went through the door. Her heart raced for a moment, after calming it she decided to try and walk through the door. When it was successful she didn't have time to be shocked.

Because in front of her was not the whole board. Just the same people that entered the room. However, sitting with them was a man Sakura had only seen a few times in the village, but knew who it was. _Shikaku, Shikamaru's dad._

Itachi was standing across from the adults. He had the same look he had on his face before. But, this time he had determination on his face. "I don't want to, but if it will save everyone, then I guess I have no choice. I'll do it. Give me the mission briefs when I come back later." Was all he said before he just walked out the door.

Shikaku looked to the Hokage and the elders. "He was a hundred percent truthful when he said he didn't want to do it."

The female elder scoffed. "As I said we shouldn't trust him."

Shikaku shook his head. "But, he was also a hundred percent truthful when he said that he will do it."

The third didn't say anything as the elders got up to leave. He remained silent until the door shut once again. After a moment he looked to Shikaku. "I have something I'll need to inform you of later don't forget to remind me."

Shikaku just nodded lazily. "What's stopping you from telling me now?"

The third Hokage only shook his head. "Because the topic of interest is watching us."

_Who's the topic of interest? _But, before Sakura could look around to check,she suddenly was pushed out of the room, and into darkness. She could feel her body get back to her control, and as soon as she felt the sea air return to her lungs she let out a gasp. When she opened her eyes Sasuke and Hinata were leaning over her. Looking worried.

When Sasuke noticed she was awake he narrowed his eyes. "What happened?" He frowned then. "And don't say I won't understand. Because the reason why I don't understand most of the time is because you don't tell anyone anything. We are trying to help you, and we can't do that because you keep everything bottled up."

Sakura just nodded. "I know."

Sasuke was prepared to say something else, but stopped when she agreed. Surprised she agreed so easily.

Sakura sat up, and then slowly stood up. Pushing away the helping hand from Hinata. "I know that I keep things from you guys," she said, looking away from them. "And it's just that-" Her voice cracked so she had to take a breath. "I don't feel like talking about it," she admitted, giving a look to Hinata.

Hinata only reached forward and let her hand rest on Sakura's shoulder. Giving the girl an encouraging nod. "Go ahead and go. I'll handle it, okay?"

Although she knew it wasn't really a question, Sakura nodded anyway. "Thanks Hina," she murmured lowly, before she took off towards the water. Getting to its edge before beginning to walk down the beach. Glad to get away from the conversation that will be going on.

Hinata looked back at the group. "Sakura's mark is a much bigger problem than we thought," she started, unsure of where exactly to start.

**About thirty minutes later**

After finishing catching everyone up on what's been going on with Sakura, Hinata stood up. She stretched. "I'll be back," she said, before beginning to walk down the beach.

As she walked farther away from everyone she sighed to herself. She had taken off the boots and it was just her bare feet meeting the sand. And it felt good against them. She stopped walking and looked up at the sky, sighing heavily. When she was telling everyone what had been going on she left out the necklaces and what the dreams were telling her. She only told them the basics of Sakura having nightmares and having occasional blackouts. And how it was stressing her out.

Her mind wanted to think of Sakura's problem, but she couldn't focus on it. Truthfully she was still upset with how Naruto talked to Sakura. "I can't believe he said that to her," she spoke aloud. "Asking her if what she did was an act." She shook her head then, looking down at the ground. "And to think I love him. I don't think it's that good of an idea if that's how he talks to a girl. Especially with how much she has been through and what she means to him."

"You're right," A voice said.

Hinata spun around quickly. Only to see Naruto standing around fifteen feet away from her. Even with the darkness outside, the moon gave just enough light to see. He had changed out his orange attire for a dark grey t-shirt and black shorts. In her eyes it made his blonde hair stand out more. That or the moonlight was doing it.

Naruto was staring up at the stars. "I wouldn't want you to love a guy if that's how he talks to a girl, especially if she considers him a brother," he said, as he walked closer to where he was only a few feet away. He put his hands in his pockets, and looked up again.

As the quiet night air picked up a little, Hinata found her eyes unable to leave Naruto. Mesmerized by how with the little flicker of wind his hair seemed move wildly. _He looks so… mature._

"Of course, there are times where the guy thought he was doing the right thing, but realized his mistake after it was too late," Naruto said, he looked to Hinata then. Surprised to see her eyes already on him. "I realize that what I said was disrespectful to Sakura. I know what she is going through. At the time I said that, I was so angry that the two of you would leave, and just blow it off like it was nothing. But, that still doesn't give me the rig-"

Naruto was stopped by Hinata. She had closed the distance between them and rested a finger over his lips. "It's okay Naruto. We didn't want to make that big of a deal about it. That's why we acted the way we did," she explained, as she removed her finger from his lips, and stepped back a few steps. "And I'm sorry for slapping you earlier. I just sort of lost it. I was in defense mode for Sakura. She has been hurt a lot lately."

Naruto shook his head. "There is no reason to apologize. I think what you did knocked some sense into me," he said, walking closer to her. He grabbed both of her hands. "If I ever do something to offend you or hurt you in the future I want you to do exactly what you did earlier."

"Naru-" Hinata started, but was stopped by Naruto's lips capturing her own.

Being caught off guard at first, Hinata pulled herself together, and kissed him back. It was a long passionate kiss, that sent sparks all throughout her body.

When they stopped the kiss Naruto pulled Hinata the rest of the way towards him, wrapping his arms around her. Hinata's arms had slipped through his to wrap around his body, then she buried her head in his chest. Making Naruto smile. "You're important to me Hinata. I don't want you to be mad at me again."

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura had felt the chakra of Naruto and Hinata from where she had been sitting along the beach. They were a good hundred feet from where she was, so she was sure they didn't know she was there. She had been keeping tabs on Hinata when she had noticed Naruto appear. She felt herself smile when she felt their chakra's mix. _Kissing already? I would assume he would at least ask her out for ramen first._

She waited patiently for around five minutes after she felt their chakra go back towards the team. She stood up from the sand and began heading back as well. When she approached the group they had looked to her, and she just avoided eye contact. "I'll take the first watch," she said, her voice still cracking.

"One of us can go with you," Hinata said, already standing up from where she had just sat down beside Naruto.

Shaking her head, Sakura offered a smile before turning away. "I'll be fine. You guys get your sleep."

When Sakura walked off, everyone watched her go back down the beach. "I'll take over for her in a couple hours," Hinata said, moving to go to one of the tents they had set up. One was for the girls and one for the guys. She entered the one for the girls without another word.

Ino just shared a look with Tenten across the fire. "You know she's taking all this just as bad as Sakura," Ino whispered to the brunette. Although the guys could clearly hear what they were saying, she was really just whispering so Hinata couldn't hear.

"I know," Tenten whispered back, crossing her arms over her chest. "She's trying to stay strong for Sakura, but it's killing her to have to see everything that Sakura's been going through."

"It's been killing us all," Ino said finally, not saying anything else. Leaving them in silence once again.

**A couple hours later**

"You can consider yourself relieved from your duty," a voice from behind Sakura said.

"You didn't have to come take a shift Hinata," Sakura replied almost immediately, although she stood up anyways. Turning to face her friend she sighed. "Thanks."

Hinata nodded, and moved to sit in the spot Sakura had been sitting in. "Go get some sleep."

As Sakura walked back to where they had set up camp she sighed. Exhaustion was over every muscle in her body, but her mind was wide awake. It was nearly two thirty in the morning, and she hadn't really slept well in almost over forty something hours. _I should be passing out by now._

When she got to where the camp was it was quiet. The fire for the most part was out, but there were still some burning embers in the makeshift fire pit. The guys tent was zipped closed, but the girls tent was left open. She walked quietly to the girls tent and poked her head in. Tenten and Ino were both asleep in their sleeping bags. There was another sleeping bag that was rolled out, and it looked as if someone just recently got out of it. _Hinata's. _She thought before grabbing her own sleeping bag that was still rolled up.

After zipping the tent closed she walked around the tents and walked till she was a good fifty feet away from the tents. Rolling out her sleeping bag, she unzipped it, and got inside. It was a big sleeping bag so she was able to freely move around as much as she wanted. She had only zipped it halfway back before leaning back. Listening to the soothing sound of the waves crashing onto the shore, she stared up at the stars. After a minute she closed her eyes. As soon as she did, she felt pressure on her lips.

"Closing your eyes already. I thought you were planning to stay awake all night. You know, the whole inner partying vampire thing," Sasuke's warm voice flooded her ears.

Sakura only smiled as opened her eyes to look at his face. "She's had her fun last night," she told him, moving to unzip the sleeping bag more to sit up.

Sasuke smirked, and placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving. He moved to the side that had the zipper, and lifted up the top of the sleeping bag a bit. He slipped in right beside her before zipping up the sleeping bag a bit more. Still not saying anything he turned to her and pulled her closer to him. Which wasn't that hard considering the sleeping bag already had them really close. He began to run his fingers through her long pink hair, not saying anything.

"You're not mad at me anymore, right?"

"Why would I be mad?" He countered her, still running his fingers through her long hair.

"Sasuke," she said, her tone serious, even through the fluctuation between quiet and regular sound of her voice.

Shaking his head, he looked from the ocean and towards her. "No, I'm not mad. I just didn't like not knowing where you were. You seem to attract danger."

Chuckling, Sakura only smiled. Not saying anything, she closed her eyes and sighed.

This time the silence was more comfortable. Just being this close to her threatened to draw Sasuke to the sleep he had been forcing away just to stay awake to keep an eye on her during her shift. When it was close to taking him he was planning on just giving in now that she beside him.

That was until she had started moving.

Sakura's body had curled even closer to him, as she hitched her right leg over his; her thigh resting against his and her small foot pressed against his shin.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Gettin' comfy," she mumbled right back. "That okay?"

"Hn," was Sasuke's response. He only attempted to try not to be to distracted at her new position of "getting comfy".

A few minutes of silence went by. "You better watch out," she said, her tone soft. "I might actually go to sleep."

"I know you're exhausted," he told her, his eyes moving down to meet hers. "You're already such the chatterbox, I wouldn't mind some extra time of silence."

"How could you tell I was exhausted?" She asked, ignoring his joke. "Was it the nausea from earlier or the fact that I look like I got run over five thousand times?"

"Your chakra didn't settle," was his reply. "Every few seconds you were on your shift I could sense you move around. And your usually not restless unless something's on your mind."

Sakura just sighed at his almost perfect observation. "You're right; I just couldn't relax for some reason. All my thoughts are jumbled up together."

It was silent for a moment. "Well you will be getting your answers soon. That way it will be easier on you," Sasuke whispered in her ear. He knew she was getting sleepy.

She nodded slowly, blinking away the sleep that threatened her then. "I hope it's soon. I would like to actually be able to go to sleep when I need to instead of when I don't."

"Maybe we'll even get to see the inside of Konoha's walls again," he joked, a smirk on his lips. "I wonder what will have changed by the time we get back."

"I know," Sakura played along, her eyes beginning to droop. "We've been gone for sooo long."

"A week is a long time," he whispered in her ear, moving the hand that was playing with her hair to her cheek. "Tsunade could have painted the Hokage's monument rainbow colors."

Forcing her eyes open, Sakura looked to him wearily. "I think Naruto already covered that when we were in the academy. The third didn't really like it that much."

Watching her eyes on him, his own eyes went to her mouth, where she had let out a small yawn. Smiling he leaned his head down a bit more and delivered a kiss to her lips. He moved his hand to where it rested at the curve of her waist. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," she said, her tone showing her tiredness. "Now, shut up so I can sleep."

"Alright, alright," he said, chuckling at her expression.

Sakura just pushed her head forward to resting on his chest, the soft cotton of his t-shirt felt comfortable.

Sasuke kissed the top of Sakura's head. "Sleep," he said, feeling her hum in response. He gave a half-smile when her chakra began to steady it self. Her heart beat changed to an even pace and he knew she had gone to sleep. He kissed her forehead again before looking out at the ocean.

**Later on, around noon**

The world of the living had slowly emerged back into Sakura. The lightness she usually felt when asleep had been breaking slowly away till she felt the heaviness of consciousness come to her. She couldn't feel the sleeping bag beneath her, but the warmness of another body was still close to her. Not even having to open her eyes, Sakura just groaned in realization that she was being carried.

Sasuke had just barely heard the groan escape her lips, but it was enough to make him look down at her. Only to see her emerald green eyes staring back at him.

"Good afternoon," he greeted her, a slight note in his voice hinted he was teasing her.

"Not so much," was her slightly annoyed reply. "You should have woke me up before we started traveling."

"I thought you could use the extra sleep," he said, not bothered by her annoyance. It amused him. "Besides it made it easier to travel without you talking all the time."

"Thanks a lot," she said, sarcasm dripped from her tone.

"You're welcome," Sasuke smirked when she glared at him. He looked forward to focus on traveling. They were in the trees so he had been having to multitask by using his senses for traveling, so he could hold a conversation with her. He looked back down just in time to see her yawn. "Still tired after the nine hours of sleep you got?"

"All I did was yawn," she mumbled through another yawn.

He only chuckled at her second yawn, looking ahead again. "Well you can go back to sleep, although I'll have to warn you," he paused and looked around as if he was about to tell her a forbidden secret. "You won't be able to get as 'comfy' as you were last night."

"Sasuke!" she hissed, her eyes looking up at his face. He had looked away from her the second her eyes shot up. "Do no-"

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, his smirk not leaving his face. "You're lucky I woke up before they did, or else they would have found us in a-" he paused, grinning at her. "Questionable position."

"Put me down now!" She squeaked almost, with the quickness of her words.

"Fine," was all Sasuke said before completely dropping her.

Sakura's scream came not even a second later. Her scream continued as she plunged down the fifty foot drop from the height they had been.

Right away the others stopped at the sound of her scream, Sasuke had stopped first and was watching her fall from the tree branches. Naruto right away tried to go after her, but was stopped by Sasuke. "What is your problem?!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Yeah, what the hell Sasuke?!" Tenten exclaimed at Sasuke.

Before anyone else could say anything a large splash sound was heard from beneath them. Everyone's attention went downward, before someone spoke. "You dropped her in a river?" Shikamaru noted, understanding now why Sasuke had been so calm.

"She is going t-"

Ino was interrupted by the sound of a loud scream from below. "Sasuke!" Came Sakura's loud sounding, pissed off yell.

Smirking, Sasuke only dropped from the trees, the others not far behind. They landed on the ground beside the river, where Sakura had surfaced. "Yes Sakura?" He answered steadily, not at all affected by her yell.

"Why in the hell did you just do that?!" Sakura half-yelled at him, as she swam to the edge of the river.

"I only did as you requested," was Sasuke's plain response, although the smirk on his face showed he was strongly amused by this.

"I said to put me down," Sakura said, pulling herself out of the water, and onto the bank beside the river. "Not drop me fifty feet up in the air!"

Her voice showed she was pissed, and that made Sasuke's smirk grow wider if that were possible. It was obvious he was enjoying her reaction, and when Sakura realized that she yelled out angrily again.

"Why are you such an ass sometimes?!" She yelled at him frustrated.

"Does this bother you?" Sasuke questioned her, watching her eyes turn from angry to livid in seconds. Dropping low he just narrowly avoided her fist which punched the air above his head. "Tell me how you really feel."

Fire seemed to spark in Sakura's eyes, she was about to all out charge at him, but Hinata's laughter interrupted her. "I think you've proved your point," she said to Sasuke, before grinning at Sakura. "Well you're wide and awake this afternoon, aren't you?"

"Shut it," Sakura said in warning, before flipping her wet hair over on shoulder. She began to ring the water out of it.

"You'll be happy to know that we are cl-"

"I'll be happy the day I find out someone dropped you in a river just after you woke up," Sakura interrupted her tone showing annoyance.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke only crossed his arms. "As I was saying," he said, seeing the annoyance at his ignoring her cross her face. "You'll be happy to know that we are close to where you are supposed to find that scroll."

"What?" Sakura asked, her eyes snapping up to look at him. Her annoyance replaced with surprise.

"Hinata said we were getting close almost twenty minutes ago," Neji explained, seeing Sakura's eyes light up at the fact made him smirk.

"They're right. We're only around ten minutes away if we run," Hinata informed Sakura, pleased to see Sakura look happy.

Sakura smiled, and looked down at the ground. Continuing to ring out her long wet hair. _We're finally getting somewhere. _

_Saku Inner: Don't be reckless. You need to look over all the information you have. Just incase there is something else you need to look for. Or even where to look._

_Sakura: You would know._

_Saku Inner: What exactly is that supposed to mean?_

_Sakura: You know everything that's going on, you just don't tell me. So when you suggest something, it's not really it's a suggestion, it's telling me what I need to do._

_Saku Inner: I knew you weren't as dumb as you act. You know most guys thing the whole dumb thing is a turn off, I guess our Sasuke doesn't mind it though._

_Sakura: Shut it inner. You know I'm not dumb. You are such a bitch sometimes!_

_Saku Inner: Once again, you're just calling yourself a bitch._

The glint of irritation at her inner was unnoticeable in her eyes, but Sakura made sure to smoothen her features anyways. Not wanting anyone to think something was wrong. She left her hair alone so she could rub the sleep out of her eyes with her hands. "We need to stop here for a few minutes. I need to look over a few things."

"Why can't we just go ahead, and go out there?" Ino asked, feeling an edge of anticipation for what they were going to find. _It doesn't even have anything to do with me, but we've been searching so long that I'm curious._

"Because I said so," Sakura retorted, before her eyes went to Sasuke. "Maybe I'll dry off in that amount of time."

That brought a smirk back on Sasuke's face as he turned his head. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Sakura looked to everyone else. "Now where is my bag?"

Hinata was the one who walked over to Sakura. Handing the girl her bag. "I don't know how the world you carry that thing. It's heavy."

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "The reason why it's heavy is because I have so many things to carry," she said, before she sat down, and began looking for a scroll in her bag. The bag of medicine that Tsunade gave her fell out. She picked it up, and put back in her bag. As she looked for the scroll some more she thought about the bag of medicine. She assumed it was for the group if they got poisoned, but when she looked through the bag while they were at Hana's there was several bottles but none were cures for poison just a bunch of herbs.

"Finally," Sakura said as she pulled out the scroll. The thought of the medicine left her mind as she unrolled the scroll.

She looked over it. All it basically said is what her dream was, and the exact place they needed to go to retrieve the scroll. Even after she had fully looked over the scroll she remained sitting and looking at the scroll for another ten minutes. Finally she sighed as her eyes left the map that she had Hinata draw out while she explained where they were headed a few days ago.

After shoving the scroll back into her bag, Sakura stood up, and slung her bag over her shoulders. "Okay we can head out now."

Once the group started traveling again Sakura had taken her place in the lead with Sasuke. Using the same formation that had originally with the really big team, although with less people. She and Sasuke were in the front where she had been originally. Naruto and Hinata were behind her to her left. Shikamaru and Ino were farther behind Naruto and Hinata, and in line with herself and Sasuke. Neji and Tenten were in line with Naruto and Hinata, and to her right.

Their formation was closer than the original one however for protection purposes. _Speaking of protection purposes. _Sakura thought, as she caught Sasuke's eyes on her again. She was thankful that he was no longer mad at her, but it was kind of getting on her nerves that he looked over at her almost every few seconds.

_Saku Inner: You know that the only reason why he is doing that is because he cares for you._

Sakura sighed, and rubbed her temple a few times before letting her hand fall back to her side.

_Sakura: Yes, I know that, captain obvious. And it doesn't bother me that much. It's just it feels like he is worrying about me all the time. And I curse myself for it, but sometimes I still judge him by how he used to act. I'm still getting used to the new him. And I'm sure that he is probably just making sure I'm not falling into pieces._

Sakura's inner was quiet. Which made Sakura smirk. She kicked off the next branch using a little bit more power.

_Sakura: I took the words right out of your mouth didn't I?_

Once again her inner didn't respond to her, but she knew the answer. Her inner tried to outsmart her all the time, but they were the same person after all.

A few minutes later Sakura began to feel nervous, as the area around them got more and more familiar. "Stop," she said finally. Although she couldn't stop immediately. So she jumped, and grabbed the branch above her, and rotated around it once. Then she flipped and dropped to the forest floor. Landing in a crouch position. After the others landed a little behind her, she stood up slowly. Her eyes focused as she looked ahead. "We are here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooooo! What are they going to find? :)**

**Just wanted to say I love reading the reviews you all leave for this story. Keep reviewing! You all are going to love the next few chapters :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	17. Like The Old Days

_Review:_

_A few minutes later Sakura began to feel nervous, as the area around them got more and more familiar. "Stop," she said finally. Although she couldn't stop immediately. So she jumped, and grabbed the branch above her, and rotated around it once. Then she flipped and dropped to the forest floor. Landing in a crouch position. After the others landed a little behind her, she stood up slowly. Her eyes focused as she looked ahead. "We are here."_

* * *

><p><strong>Continue<strong>

Sakura was hesitant about going back to a place that held memories of times with her parents. But, she knew she couldn't have her way. She began taking steps forward, and she led her team down a small path. The path had many different types of flowers along its sides.

Once they made it to the end of the path Sakura's breath caught. The place hadn't changed much. It just got more beautiful. The grass was healthy and green. The area was surrounded with trees so it was secluded. There was a pond in the middle; it was shaped almost like an upside down U. The edges weren't smoothed, but the water wasn't muddy. At the two tips of the U shape was where a path started. The path had flowers at the edges. And that path led to the center. Where the cherry blossom tree was.

"The cherry blossom tree has white leaves as well as pink," Ino stated in awe. Her love for anything flowers and plants had taken over on their walk down the path. "I've never seen a thing like it. Pictures yes. But, around where we live it's hard to find them."

Sakura nodded as she walked forward a few feet. Stopping when she was standing on a circle made up of sand. She knelt down slowly and ran her hands over the sand. She curled her hands into fists as memories flooded her mind.

_Flashback:_

"_You can't catch me!" The younger Sakura yelled back at her father. They had just finished eating. She had taken off her shoes, and asked her father to play tag with her. _

"_You're just so fast!" Her father playfully yelled to her. Although it would have been easy to just scoop her up in his arms, he kept his act of pretending he couldn't catch her. However he did have to catch her when she got to close to the pond. "Don't want you to fall in there. You would get all wet."_

_The younger Sakura giggled. "But, that sounds like fun."_

"_Not only would you get wet, but you would disturb the fish," her father said as Sakura watched the fish swim around in the water. _

_Her mother came walking over to them. She had the picnic basket. "Looks like Sakura could use a piggy back ride," she said to her husband, her eyebrows raised at him, a smile on her face._

_The younger Sakura giggled. "Yeah!" She yelled excitedly. _

_Sakura's father smiled before moving her so she was riding on his back. They began to walk away from the pond, and to the path. They stopped and looked back. "Is this really an important place mommy?" The young girl asked sleepily. Already exhausted._

_Sakura's mom nodded. "Yes Sakura. Yes it is."_

_End of flash back_

Sakura felt her eyes begin to water. They had been standing in the exact place she was now when they had said that.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Tenten asked softly after a moment of silence from Sakura.

Sakura flinched at the sound of the question. Instead of replying she just stood up. "I'm fine," she said, wiping her hands hastily across her eyes, before she began walking forward. "I'm going to find the damn scroll, and then we are getting the hell away from here."

Approaching the pond, Sakura found herself pausing to look in the pond at the fish. Watching them swim like she had when she was younger. Remembering the memory all to well, she shook her head to prevent the memory from coming up. Inhaling sharply, she shook her head again, and began walking forward.

As soon as she stepped onto the path she felt the need to jump over the area her family had enjoyed the simple picnic. Where she had been so carefree. _So naive. _She thought, before clenching her fist. _I had no idea that the next time I'd visit this place they wouldn't be here with me. _Instead of jumping over the spot they had picnicked, she forced herself to keep walking. Not going to let it get to her.

_Saku Inner: How are we going to do this? We can-_

_Sakura: I don't need help with this. I know where it is, and how to get it. So I don't need your help right now. And you know that._

Sakura got to the tree, and stopped at its roots. She walked carefully over the roots to the back of the tree. On the tree's trunk was what made Sakura's heart speed up. The letters S.H were there with a flower next to it. _Mom loved drawing that flower. She must have engraved it. _

She took a deep breath, and waited for her heartbeat to return to normal. When it was normal again she began doing the basic hand signs, before she put both hands over her initials. Having to focus on the jutsu, she began to use her chakra to pull from inside the tree.

Out came a pale pink scroll with gold outlining it. Her name was written in gold near the opening part of the scroll. She was about to put the scroll in her bag, but something caught her eye. Attached to the scroll was a small folded paper.

She took the paper off slowly, and put the scroll under her arm. She slowly unfolded the paper. The ink had faded, but it was still legible. Her breath caught as she began reading.

_Dear Sakura,_

_You're almost seventeen aren't you? Why else would you know about this? The reason why you know about this is simple. Most likely we are no longer with you. You're only here because we either told you ourselves, or the third Hokage told you. Ever since you were little we knew that one day we would die protecting you. Don't start to feel guilty either. We will happily die knowing that we are protecting you. You probably don't understand that now, but you will one day._

_As you know the scroll that this note was attached to will help you out with you mark. But, unfortunately it's not the scroll that will help you unlock your box. It will give you directions on where that scroll is. We don't know where that scroll is either so we can't give you clues or tips on where to find it._

_All we were told to do is hide this scroll for you to find one day. We know what you're thinking. You're scared and worried. Think of this scroll as our way of guiding you to your future. This scroll will lead you to where the seals will be. Lead you to answers._

_We wish you good luck. Although we won't be there to physically help you there is always other ways. We hope everything goes well. We want your life to be great. We don't want you to be suffering. Our hopes are that you will move on, and not let our death affect your future. And maybe one day you'll look back and remember us happily._

_Anyway you probably have a team that is waiting for you to tell them what you're planning to do next. We just have to say how proud we are of you, and we love you so much. Don't ever give up. You have outstanding potential. Because of that you can strive for anything. We love you Sakura. _

_Forever and Always, your parents_

A teardrop fell onto the paper making Sakura realize she was crying. She folded the paper, and put it in her bag in a hidden pocket. To keep it safe.

Then she grabbed the scroll from under her arm, and tried to wipe her eyes. But, she knew it wasn't going to help her that much. After shoving the scroll into her bag, she slung it onto her shoulders as she walked around the tree to the path. She quickly walked down the path, and towards the path to get away from here.

Hinata right away noticed her head was down, and stepped forward. "Sakura-"

"I can't do this right now," Sakura interrupted, her voice sounded strained. "I need to get away from here." That was the last thing Sakura could get out, before continuing walking around them, and down the path.

After she got off the path she jumped up into the trees, and started heading away from the area. She felt her Leaf headband fall off her arm where she had it tied. But, she didn't bother picking it up, and kept on jumping branch to branch. Trying to get as far away from that place as she could.

Her team eventually caught up with her, and they stayed silent. Each of them understood that she didn't want to talk. When Sasuke came to his spot near her, he stayed silent. He could see she was crying before she had left.

Naruto knew that he should stay in the formation. But, he wanted to be with his teammate as well. His eyes stayed locked on her, not paying any attention to where he was going.

"Go Naruto," Hinata said from beside him.

Naruto looked at Hinata, and she nodded at him. "I'm sure she will yell at you about not being in formation later. But, for now," she paused, smiling softly. "She needs you."

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said, giving a smile, before speeding up.

Sakura was still crying as they were traveling. She put her hair up leaving her bangs to frame her face. Just so she can at least look like she was focusing on the mission. She hated feeling weak and crying usually made her feel like she was defenseless. _I can't believe I didn't try to hide the fact that I'm crying from my teammates. I hate it when they worry._

When she felt a presence to the left of her she was surprised. Sasuke was on her right, and he was still traveling beside her. After a moment she let her eyes shift over only to find Naruto.

Her teammate was looking forward to pay attention to where he was going, but he held out his right hand to her. He was holding out her fallen head band. "Put this where it belongs," he ordered her, his tone soft, but serious.

Sakura-who wasn't used to Naruto giving her orders-just took the headband. The leaf village symbol glistened on the metal plate. There wasn't a scratch on it. Which was strange because she was sure there would be dirt on it. It did drop from the trees after all. Although she guessed he must have cleaned it. Which made her smile softly.

Instead of putting it back on her arm she put it on her head. The same place it was when she was a genin; behind her bangs. Although this time her bangs smoothly framed her face, instead of the lifted frame the used to have when she was younger.

Naruto watched Sakura put her headband where it was when she was a genin, and he smiled. _Kind of like the old days._ His eyes looked around her towards Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded in approval to Naruto. He knew that Sakura felt better with both her teammates beside her. He moved closer to Sakura then, without looking at her, he took her hand. Sakura's fingers intertwined with his almost immediately as they kept on.

Sakura, had noticed her two teammates exchange looks. But, she pretended not to notice. All she needed to focus on now was finding the seal scroll. And when she felt Sasuke grab her hand she intertwined their fingers. Knowing that he was giving her strength.

**That evening**

Sakura had relaxed after a while, and had stopped crying. When she had relaxed, she turned to Naruto, and told him to get his ass back in formation.

Which he did with a smile. Glad that Sakura was back to normal. He chuckled at the look Hinata had given him when he went back to his spot. She was mostly confused as to why he was smiling when he just got yelled at.

They continued to travel, going towards the border of the Fire Country. Mostly due to the fact Sakura had felt safer doing that, even though she knew they weren't even close to going home yet.

"We can set up camp here," Sakura said to her teammates. They stopped, and jumped down from the trees in a medium sized clearing. After giving out assignments Sakura quickly completed her own assignment, collecting fire wood. Which she actually did this time. When she finished that she decided to take a walk. Telling Tenten-who was in charge of building the actual fire-that she had to go do something, and to tell the others that she would be back soon.

She walked away for a few minutes before coming across a small grassy clearing. She went and laid in the center of the clearing. The sun was setting, and the sky was beautiful. She had the perfect view.

After laying there for a few minutes, she sighed. She held up the scroll she had slipped out of her bag. The pale pink scroll had been on her mind. Giving into her curiosity she slowly opened it.

_Sakura Haruno,_

_You're in search of the seals to open the box that has information you will need for your mark. The only way to get directions for that is to prove that you are Sakura Haruno._

The rest of the scroll was blank. So Sakura assumed that she would need to do something for the rest of the information to show up. After thinking about it, she added chakra to her fingertips, and placed her fingertips on the scroll below the passage. She nodded to herself when words started showing up. When no more words appeared she stopped, and began reading.

_You will need three things to get the next clue. Since you have proven yourself to be Sakura Haruno you have the memory as to what these three things are. Below this write what the three things are._

Sakura stayed there thinking for a while. _Why am I having to answer a question? Why can't I just get the directions easily?_

_Saku Inner: Since you're too slow to understand I'll explain. You're getting these riddles to strength your ability to think in difficult situations. And I would say that right now you are epically failing._

_Sakura: I'm sorry that I can't think right now. I have been out of my mind for the last few hours. So my brain isn't working._

_Saku Inner: Well then wait to do this. You still have another ten days after today till your birthday._

_Sakura: I can't wait! I want to be back in Konoha's walls whenever my birthday hits, I have to figure it out sooner rather than later. Can you make it faster?_

_Saku Inner: No, but you can. You need to meditate a bit._

Sakura didn't complain for once. She just dropped the scroll on her stomach before closing her eyes. _Meditating. I can do that._

She laid there for nearly twenty minutes before smiling. An idea hit her, one that made her roll her eyes at herself. _I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. _She sat up quickly, pulling out the pen she usually kept in her kunai pouch for emergencies, she began to write on the scroll._ Three comma's found in Ámbito de los Secretos, the Field of Secrets._

When words began appearing she smiled. _I'm glad I got that right. _She rolled the scroll out a bit more to see the words.

_You will find the place you're looking for where the cherry blossom petals fall with a sparkle. It's located in the Land of Rivers, and north from where you found this scroll. _

Sakura frowned, and fell back against the grass. _Great so basically I'm going to be answering riddles. _She sighed heavily, closing her eyes. _I can't complain though. This is better than me just running around._

"Did you look at the scroll?"

Sakura looked to her right to see Sasuke sitting next to her. Sitting up, she just looked back up at the sky again, and handed him the scroll. "Take a look for yourself."

After Sasuke looked over the scroll he tossed the scroll over on the other side of her before pushing her shoulders so she was laying back again. Turning, he moved so he was almost laying on top of her, using one arm to keep his weight from resting on her, the other hand was busy smoothing her bangs down. "So we are looking for cherry blossom trees that sparkle?" He asked, smirking.

"I guess so," she replied, laughing. Not as bothered with him laying on top of her like she was the first time. _Probably because we're not laying in bed this time. _"I hope that there won't be any other riddles after we find this place. I had so much trouble filling in the first one."

"Oh really?" He asked, leaning his head down slowly, he delivered a kiss to her jaw. "Why is that?" He spoke between slow kisses down her neck.

"I have," she paused, finding herself distracted with the little kisses. "I have been really out of it today."

Sasuke smirked against the crook of her neck. "Really? I thought you were fine after you yelled at Naruto earlier."

Sakura moaned a little when he started his kisses back up the side of her neck. "Yeah well I was better," she started, trying to focus. "I pretty much lost my common sense. I had to sit and meditate before I could relax enough to figure it out."

"Sounds like you," Sasuke said, making it back up to her jaw. "Need to relax."

"I-" Before she could say more, Sasuke's lips connected with hers. Right away the sparks that she felt every time he kissed her rushed through her body in seconds. Smiling into the kiss she raised her hands slowly to his chest. Her hands pulling at his shirt to pull him down closer to her.

"Oh dear kami!"

At the sound of the voice, they broke the kiss almost immediately. Sakura pushing lightly at Sasuke's chest, her eyes widening. Sasuke only sighed, and let his eyes slide over to the person.

"Seriously you two?" It was Hinata, she had her arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised. "Is this what I'm going to have to expect whenever you two are alone?"

Not sure what to say to Hinata, Sakura only smiled, and looked back to Sasuke. "I think we've scared her," she whispered to him.

"Hn," Sasuke murmured, smirking as he moved to get off her. Although before he moved completely, he leaned his head closer to her. "As far as tonight, I think you're going to have to find a new 'comfy' position. Unless you want the others to see us like how we were last night."

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, as he smirked again before getting up. He walked away, the smirk still on his face.

Hinata approached then. "I know I approved of your and Sasuke's… whatever you call what you two are doing," she started, raising an eyebrow. "But, am I going to have to give you two 'the talk'?"

Sakura only rolled her eyes and moved to sit up. "As much as the idea of you giving us the sex talk sounds like a disaster," she paused, grinning. "I'll pass. As you pretty much just said, we haven't even established a relationship. I'm not going to be jumping his bones anytime soon."

Hinata grimaced at her words. "Ew, not the images I wanted to see."

"Come on Hinata," Sakura said, smirking. "You can't tell me you don't think the same thing about Naru-"

"Okay!" Hinata interrupted hurriedly. "The scroll. What did the scroll say?"

Seeing Hinata's look, Sakura had to hold back her grin. She got the scroll and tossed it to Hinata. "We have a lot to talk about."

**Later on that night, after dinner**

Everyone was sitting around the fire rather quietly. Trying to relax after the long day of traveling. However one person in particular could not relax.

Naruto's eyes kept bouncing from person to person, all over the clearing, up in the sky, everywhere. His fingers tapped restless against the ground beside him. Something stayed in the back of his mind, and kept bothering him. No matter how much he tried distracting himself, it kept coming back.

Seeing Naruto fidgeting Hinata only grabbed the hand that had been doing the constant tapping. When she noticed the tapping calmed when she grabbed his hand she thought he was fine then. However when she noticed that he began to clench and unclench his jaw, she frowned slightly. "Naruto?"

Hearing Hinata say his name, Naruto turned his head towards her. Just now noticing that she was holding his hand. "Yes Hinata."

"What's on your mind? You look distracted," Hinata said, her eyes on his, awaiting his response.

"Uh…" Naruto mumbled, his eyes noting everyone else was looking at him as well. "I guess I'm a little restless."

"Just restless?" Hinata questioned, eyebrows raised. She could tell he wasn't telling the truth.

Naruto only laughed lightly. "Yeah, I think I'm going to go for a walk. Try to relax a little," he said, his eyes searched for Sakura's. When she finally made eye contact with him, he only turned his head sharply towards the right, before standing up.

It was quiet as Naruto walked off into the woods towards the right. Sakura kept her gaze on the fire, listening until she couldn't hear Naruto's footsteps anymore.

"He looks bothered," Ino noted from where she sat near Shikamaru. "Which is completely unlike him."

"What could possibly be on his mind that bothers him so much?" Hinata questioned, her eyes going to Sakura. The expression on Sakura's face was neutral, but something in her posture showed that Sakura was tensed slightly.

Soon everyone's eyes were on Sakura as well. She only kept her eyes on the fire, ignoring their gazes, before she finally blinked. "I think we need more firewood," she said suddenly, moving to get up. "I'll go get that."

Then she was off, walking in the direction Naruto had walked off in. When she was gone, Shikamaru spoke. "She's going to go talk to him."

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow in the direction of Shikamaru.

"Because we have plenty of firewood," Tenten answered for Shikamaru, pointing towards the pile they still hadn't used.

**In the woods**

It didn't take Sakura long to catch on to Naruto's chakra. She followed it until she found herself walking out in another small clearing. Naruto stood in the center of the clearing, his back towards her. They stood in complete silence, Sakura stayed where she was, and kept her eyes on his back.

"Alrighty then," she said under her breath after another minute passed by, finally allowing herself to walk further into the clearing towards him. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, turning swiftly to face her. "Did you two find what you were looking for? Did you find them?"

At first Sakura was confused at what he was asking. The look on his face was serious so she knew he wasn't joking around. Thinking a little more she spoke. "Do you mean what Hinata and I were looking for when we left?"

"Yeah, did you find all three of them?" Naruto asked, his eyes meeting hers. Waiting for her answer.

"We did," Sakura said slowly, frowning slightly. "How did you know what we were looking for? I mean I left Shikamaru a scroll on purpose so you all wouldn't be completely lost trying to find Hinata and myself. But, I wasn't that specific."

"When I saw the drawing on the scroll, I recognized it," Naruto explained, showing a slight frustrated look on his face.

At first Sakura only laughed it off. "Of course you recognized it. You see comma's everywhere in writing Naruto. And there's three of the in the Sharingan. I-"

"That's not it Sakura," Naruto interrupted, shaking his head. "I felt like I'd seen them before, like the rocks themselves. I know I haven't actually seen them in person, but seeing the drawing made them so real. I was able to know they were rocks without Shikamaru having to say so." He stopped talking for a second, a frown set on his face. His eyebrows furrowed together, as his expression showed he was slightly confused. "That night I had a dream of someone going towards the middle of the field we found you two in and they buried the comma's inside of a box."

Raising her eyebrows, Sakura only crossed her arms. _He couldn't have possibly have… could he? _"Was the person wearing a black cloak?" She asked him after a moment.

Naruto's eyes widened at that, surprise on his face now. "Yeah the person was wearing one. How did you know?"

"Because I had the same dream," Sakura replied steadily, watching the surprise on his face grow. "The night before we left Hana's before I left for my shift."

"This doesn't make any sense," Naruto concluded, sighing with frustration. "Why are we both having the same dream?"

"I don't know," Sakura murmured lightly. "I really don't know.

**The next day, August 20****th**** (10 days till Sakura's birthday)**

Sakura kept her eyes forward, focusing on the branches ahead of her. The group was traveling towards the heavy forest part of the Land of Rivers. It's just been a peaceful sort of run since they started a few hours ago around nine in the morning. Sakura had gotten out her feelings and was back to her usual self. For the most part at least. She didn't really talk much. That was the major difference.

_Saku Inner: You're being unusually quiet._

_Sakura: There is nothing to talk about._

_Saku Inner: When is there ever something you can't find to talk about? You're not mad, so why in the hell have you suddenly decided to go mute?_

_Sakura: Why does it bother you so much? _

The branch Sakura was about to land on seemed to be perfectly fine until when she jumped on it. The second her foot touched the branch, her muscles seemed to strengthen. She had jumped a lot higher than she intended to. She knew she would miss the next branch with how high she jumped.

"Damn!" She exclaimed, before moving closer to the next tree. She kicked off of it, grabbed onto a branch before swinging off that, and jumping to the ground in a crouch. She took a couple deep breaths as she rested her hands on the ground. The second she did she frowned. It felt like it was jumping under her touch. But when she lifted her hands up she didn't notice it.

Sasuke jumped down from the trees first, moving beside her. He saw the look on her face. _Something must have happened._ "Wha-"

"What in the hell was that?" Neji interrupted, jumping down from the trees. Tenten right beside him.

"You okay Sakura?" Ino asked, jumping down with everyone else.

Sakura brought her head to the ground, pressing her ear against the dirt. Instantly regretting it when the ground thumped hard enough to make her ears ring. She shot up quickly. Rubbing her temples with her fingers, she suddenly felt instant hate towards her eardrums.

Noticing Sakura's reaction, Hinata took a few steps forward. Her eyes observing Sakura's tense posture. She stepped closer, and whispered in Sakura's ear from behind. "Need a break?"

Nodding her head, Sakura only turned her head enough to respond to Hinata. "Yes," she said, barely above a whisper.

"She wants to take a break," Hinata told everyone after Sakura had got up to start walking away.

Sakura had walked till she gave about twenty feet distance between her team and herself before stopping. She leaned against a tree, and slid down. Not able to feel the thumping from the ground she sighed. Her head had started pounding after her ear had stopped ringing. She was waiting for her team to stop moving around and looking at her.

_Sakura: Why is it taking so damn long for them to stop moving?_

_Saku Inner: I don- Oh wait! I do know. I would be freaked out if my captain had to get down from the tree's because she jumped too high. And there's more. Leaning down to listen to the ground, looking like she just got shocked, then calling for a break. Hmm. I don't know, but this sounds like someone I know._

_Sakura: Shut up! I probably could have handled that better, but all of a sudden I got random strength and jumped too high. Then when I get on the ground I can feel and hear everything that's going on. Of course I would be freaked out._

_Saku Inner: If you ask me, you're overreacting._

Sakura looked over to her team then. They were murmuring amongst themselves. No one looked over at her. They had realized by now that if she is sitting by herself it meant she is either angry or thinking, and it's a good idea to not bother her.

Her mind was drifting slowly. No, matter how hard she tried, her thoughts would always turn back to her conversation with Deidara. _Would he really tell Itachi that I need to talk to him? Or would he turn out to be an ass, and not keep his word?_

Then thoughts of getting the scroll and where they were heading now circled her head. While she tried to sort her thoughts she absently put a hand to her forehead, and closed her eyes.

"You okay Sakura?" Naruto called over from where the team was.

Sakura cracked an eye open to look at Naruto. The look on his face was of obvious worry, and unlike the others he didn't try hiding it."I'm fine, Naruto."

She closed her eyes again. _I really just need to relax. I just need to push Deidara out of my mind. I need to push the damn scroll out of my mind. Honestly I should be punishing myself for even thinking about the Akatsuki, not so much to scroll. _She sighed, and pressed her hand on the ground. Feeling it bounce almost. Although it wasn't visually noticeable, and apparently her team still didn't notice. She sighed. I guess I was right. _Someone's following us._

**The teams POV**

"Does Sakura seem worried to you?" Tenten asked Hinata.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked, his eyes on Tenten. "She says she is fine." Although he very well knew there was something bothering Sakura. _She usually tends to just get annoyed and attempt to punch someone whenever they mention it._

Ino shook her head, and opened her mouth to speak before Tenten or Hinata could. "Sakura is skilled at hiding her emotions when she thinks about it. Or confuses others on purpose to hide what she is feeling."

Hinata's eyes moved away from Sakura finally to look towards the others. "I'd say she is worried though. She's been popping her knuckles again."

"Well I think she's irritated or nervous as well. She's clenching her fists," Tenten added, her eyes leaving Sakura as well.

"We don't have time for twenty guesses about Sakura's attitude," Shikamaru said suddenly, everyone's eyes went to him.

However it was Neji who spoke next. "We have company."

Everyone looked over to Sakura's direction. Standing not even fifteen feet from her was Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOOOOOOOOOO! Itachi Uchiha has arrived! **

**Just wanted to say I love reading the reviews you all leave for this story. Keep reviewing! You all are going to love the next few chapters :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	18. I Wasn't Alone

_Review:_

"_We don't have time for twenty guesses about Sakura's attitude," Shikamaru said suddenly, everyone's eyes went to him._

_However it was Neji who spoke next. "We have company."_

_Everyone looked over to Sakura's direction. Standing not even fifteen feet from her was Itachi Uchiha. _

* * *

><p><strong>Continued on<strong>

Itachi Uchiha stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the tree behind him. His expression was plain, and his eyes were focused on Sakura.

At the sight of his brother, Sasuke was standing up in seconds. He grabbed the hilt of his katana, but before he could pull it out a kunai sped past his face. Making contact with the tree behind him. His eyes went to the person who threw it. "Sakura?"

"Now Sasuke, what do you plan to do with that?" Sakura asked him, referring to his Katana. A smirk on her face. "I haven't given orders that we should attack him… yet." She told him, before she leaned back against the tree behind her. Eyes moving from Sasuke to Itachi.

She could feel her team move closer to her then. She felt the need to laugh, but held it back. Her team was on automatic defense mode at the sight of an s-ranked criminal, and here she was calmer than she would be looking at a harmless four year old.

"So," she started casually. "You got my request. Deidara actually does what he says he will do. I'm shocked."

"You requested him?" Sasuke asked, surprise on his face. Although the surprise turned to quick anger in seconds. His jaw was more than obviously clenched as he awaited her answer.

"Yes," Sakura replied, moving to stand up. "Sasuke, I really don't feel like arguing with you. So let's just leave this conversation alone for like three minutes, then you can flip out and call me an idiot, okay?" When Sasuke didn't respond, Sakura just sighed as she stood all the way up. "You're about to find out why I requested him in a second."

The look on Sasuke's face didn't change, but his eyes finally left Sakura. Going back to his brother. The tension in Sasuke's features seemed to get worse at the sight of his brother.

Sakura looked back to Itachi as well. "So, either you wanted to kill me so bad or," she paused, looking down at the ground, a chuckle escaped her lips. When she looked back up she had mischief in her eyes. "You're interested in what I have to say."

Itachi had his eyes on his brother, but had switched back to looking at Sakura. "I guess you could say that I am… interested."

Sakura chuckled again. _I guess my theory is starting to prove to be right. _

"What do you need from me?" Itachi asked.

Sakura smirked. _Getting straight to the point. As expected of a Uchiha. _"I was wondering if you could help me with something," she said, turning swiftly away from everyone, facing the tree behind her. Carefully she moved the sleeve her shirt down, and revealed the mark. "Have you ever seen this before?"

Itachi uncrossed his arms, and stood up so he wasn't leaning on the tree. He looked at the mark for a moment, before he began walking towards Sakura. He could only take a few steps, before suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of him. His younger brother crossed his arms defensively.

"Little brother, do not interfere," Itachi said to his brother simply, before walking around him. Taking the remaining few steps to Sakura. As he stopped behind her he frowned. "I recall seeing a similar mark on someone a while back."

"Sakura, this is bullshit," Sasuke said, moving around his brother to stand beside Sakura. "The Akatsuki is obviously after your mark, and he has to know about it. Just because they hadn't made a move to capture you yet, doesn't mean that-"

"On the contrary little brother," Itachi spoke, interrupting Sasuke. "A unit had already been out to find her, but returned with the excuse that one member fell in a river and they had lost Sakura. The other member of the unit had informed me of the request she had made."

It was quiet for a moment, as Sasuke's eyes finally moved to Sakura. Her eyes were closed as she sighed heavily. "You've encountered Akatsuki and you didn't mention it?" He questioned her.

Sighing again, Sakura opened her eyes. "I guess it wouldn't help to say that I forgot to mention it, would it?"

At that, Sasuke's eyes went wide, a new expression of anger appearing. However before he could say anything, someone else did. "Of for the love of Kami!" It was Hinata, she walked forward. "Sakura and I had just finished a fight with those other ninja, and then Deidara and Tobi showed up. Sakura being the charismatic person she is was able to talk them away from going after her, and she requested from Deidara that he ask for Itachi to meet her. Tobi wasn't around so only Deidara knew about it."

"So that's what you were screaming at Sakura about when we showed up?" Shikamaru questioned, remembering Hinata have been screaming at Sakura when they had approached the two in the field.

"Yes it was!" Hinata snapped quickly before looking to Sasuke. "Look, I get the whole protective thing for Sakura, and I also get the whole you don't like your brother thing. But, this is not getting us anywhere."

"Like you said, I'm protecting her!" Sasuke's voice raised a bit, as his eyes went to Hinata. "I have every reason to!"

Hinata only gritted her teeth, and stepped closer to him. "You need to let it go or so help me, I can-and will-knock you unconscious with only having to use one chakra point!"

It was quiet after Hinata stopped half-yelling at Sasuke, the look of irritation on Sasuke's face remained as he and Hinata glared at each other. "I liked it better when you stuttered and were quiet!"

"And I liked it better when you were gone and I didn't have to listen to you and Naruto fighting every second of the day!" Hinata snapped back almost immediately. Her arms crossing in a way that showed she wasn't backing down.

It took a minute, but finally Sasuke sighed. A smirk appearing on his lips. "You sure as hell have grown if you can argue with me like that."

A half smile appeared on Hinata's lips, before she looked over to Sakura. Giving a nod of her head, only to receive a small nod back from Sakura.

Sakura just pulled her sleeve back in place before turning back to Itachi. Her eyes meeting his again. His Sharingan didn't bother her. "How long ago did you see this mark?"

"Only a few days after I became an Anbu member. I was ten years old at the time. The woman who had the mark was coming to meet with the Third Hokage. I-along with the rest of my unit-was to escort her to the Hokage's office. She hadn't said a single word. I observed her. Her mark wasn't exactly like yours. Your mark is much bigger. Her mark was small and on her actual shoulder. Your mark lies more on your back than shoulder." Itachi paused in thought. "Her mark didn't have the symbols of the elements on the points of the star. However the way the star was is too similar to be different from your mark."

Nodding her head slowly, Sakura crossed her arms. _So he's seen it, but it looked different than my did. But, at the same time it was too similar to not be related. Why does this all have to be so confusing? _"Did you know what she was there for?"

Shaking his head, Itachi spoke. "No, we were only her escorts."

Sakura frowned at that answer. _Inner? You need to remind me to go look through some files in Konoha. Maybe whoever this person was had a document of their village._

_Saku Inner: You honestly think the Third would leave a scroll like that lying around?_

_Sakura: All you just said is that you think he wouldn't leave it around, so that means that one exists. It's just protected. Am I right?_

When her inner didn't reply, Sakura knew she was right. When she heard someone clear their throat, she looked up to see that it was Itachi.

"If you think I'm lying, I will go ahead and tell you that the Akatsuki was never shown the mark, we were only informed that you were a target," Itachi told her, his expression showed he was being honest. After a moment of quietness, he spoke again. "Is that all you needed to hear from me?"

"No," Sakura replied after a moment. "I am on my way trying to find something to help me figure out just what this mark is. I have a feeling that a lot more people are going to be looking for me with each day that goes by. Even when I find out what this mark is, it's probably not going to stop. This includes the Akatsuki. If I can have one less enemy off my ass for the moment, then it's better for me."

"I can't stop them from coming after you. But, I can give you time," Itachi said, understanding what she was trying to say. "However, I want something in return for helping you."

"What is it?" Sakura asked slowly. _Although I'm pretty sure I already have an idea what he wants. I can sense the stress in his eyes from here. The nine tails was right, he's going blind._

"I want to come with you to find what you are looking for," Itachi told her calmly.

"No way in hell!" Sasuke snarled in protest.

Sakura ignored Sasuke's reaction, and spoke to Itachi. "Fine, you can come if you want to."

Sasuke turned to Sakura then, finally losing it. "Are you crazy? He's a killer!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. She bowed her head, and clinched her fists. When she looked up at Sasuke again her eyes showed that she was just as pissed off as he was. She kept her fists clenched as she spoke sharply to him. "I shouldn't have to remind you about the situation I'm in. I literally cannot afford to lose time Sasuke, and you know that! With your brother helping, I'll be able to find it sooner!"

"Are you defending Itachi?" Ino asked, after Sakura stopped talking. Her eyebrow rose. _I know Sakura, she looks like she is defending him. I mean I know she needed something from him, but this is more than that._

"What do you guys find so hard about this?" Surprisingly it was Hinata who had asked this. "There are going to be more obstacles to overcome as we help Sakura. Even though you don't like Itachi it will benefit Sakura in the long run. So being stubborn about this isn't going to help her at all."

Sakura looked at Hinata. "Sometimes, I don't know what I would do without you."

A smirk found its way on Hinata's lips. "Without me someone would have killed you by now because of your sarcastic mouth, and I wouldn't be there to attempt to negotiate a truce to keep them from killing you."

Sakura looked back at Itachi. "There are a few rules. This is strictly just a small alliance. It will end the morning after I find what I need." She rubbed her temples at the signs of her headache getting worse. "If you're here any longer than that I will give orders for them to capture you, then you will be brought back to Konoha in restraints."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at Sakura. _That's such a lie. I know she has something in her mind. She is probably just saying that to keep the team from thinking that she completely trusts Itachi._

Itachi knew something was up too. He saw Hinata give Sakura a look that proved it. From what Deidara told him the blue haired girl was one of Sakura's close friends. So since Hinata didn't think she was telling the truth he was most likely correct about his thoughts. But, he decided to just play along, and question Sakura later. "I agree."

Sakura nodded then. "Before I can completely agree to this," she started, as she turned to Sasuke. He had a glare in his eyes that she couldn't tell if it was more towards her or his brother. She stepped closer to him calmly. Knowing just how much his blood was probably boiling with anger right now. "Are you okay with this?"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. _Is she asking for my permission? _From how much time he spent with Sakura the past week and a half he knew she did stuff without asking. So if she was asking him she meant it.

"Because it matters," Sakura whispered so only he could hear.

_Can she read minds? _Sasuke asked himself in his thoughts. He knew she couldn't, but she probably just knew what he was thinking. He nodded his head slowly. "I don't care."

Sakura smirked at his words. _Of course he has to act like that. I mean he could have been nice, and said that he doesn't mind. Or he could have been a jerk, and says he does mind. But no, he has to play it cool. _She looked back at Itachi then walking to him. "One more thing?"

"What is it?" Itachi asked, seeing her look change to a serious one.

"If you so much as try to capture Naruto, I'll break every one of your fingers," Sakura said, her expression calm, but threat was in her voice. "And when I run out of fingers there are still plenty of bones available for me to break."

This actually made a slight smirk appear on Itachi's lips. "You're threatening me?"

"Try me," was all Sakura said, standing her ground.

Finally Itachi just shook his head. "I won't touch him."

With his words, Sakura's attitude switched back to normal. "We're going to be here for at least ten more minutes. Then we will begin traveling again."

Itachi nodded, moving away from her and her team. Going to sit over by a tree farther away. His eyes closed as he settled.

Sakura was going to move away as well, but was interrupted by her inner.

_Saku Inner: There is something you need to see._

_Sakura: No, there isn't. You are just finding more ways to annoy me._

_Saku Inner: I'm being dead serious, Sakura._

_Sakura: Fine, what is it?_

_Saku Inner: What I'm about to show you is information you'll need to know for a future conflict._

_Sakura: Wai-_

Sakura was interrupted by her vision blurring. She closed her eyes, and felt her mark on her back burn. She grabbed her shoulder, and let off a low growl. When she opened her eyes she was no longer in the forest with her team, but in front of the Hokage tower.

She looked around to see everything moving as normal. A normal day in Konoha. _What in the hell is going on? This must be something my inner is showing me. _She frowned at the thought. _Then, I'm most likely passed out, and my teammates are freaking out._

Sighing at the thought, she looked around again. _What am I supposed to be doing? _

_Saku Inner: Actually, I am pausing this memory as we speak. When your ready it will begin. But, don't freak out. Your body will move, and you will speak. And since this is an old memory there is nothing you can do about it. So just go with the flow, and don't freak out. _

_Fine. _Sakura muttered towards her inner. Soon her body moved forward, and she walked up the stairs, and into the Hokage's building. Walking down the hall to the Hokage's office. Before she got to Tsunade's door she was stopped by Tsunade herself. "Tsunade-san," Sakura greeted with enthusiasm. _It's foggy, but I think I remember this. Since I was addressing Tsunade as Tsunade-san it has to be when I was just starting my medical training._

"Sakura, I have a meeting with the elders. I need you to go to the mission report room, and find the report on Sasuke's retrieval mission," Tsunade told her, as she walked past her apprentice to the meeting room down the hall.

Sakura moved forward the opposite way Tsunade was going. Going down a flight of stairs, she found herself on a quiet hallway. Her feet took her towards the room. As her younger self said the words out loud along with the hand signs, Sakura did them in her mind as well out of habit. The door opened, and a dark hallway was on the other side. Her younger self lifted a finger, and centered her chakra around it. A flame grew on her finger tip, she just brought her finger to her mouth, and blew on it. Immediately candles lit up down the hallway. She moved forward, and heard the door slide shut behind her.

Soon she entered a room lit by the candles. It was rather big. She knew exactly where she was going. Her first couple months of training with Tsunade also had her down here in this room to organize and retrieve scrolls when asked. She knew very well where Uchiha would be at. After quickly skimming around she found what she was looking for. But, she stopped when she saw the scroll next to it.

It read: _Itachi Uchiha: Anbu member: Clan Elimination. _Her younger self reached for the scroll, and pulled it out. Even though this was just a memory she could almost feel herself shake slightly as she opened the scroll.

Sakura was just about as surprised as her younger self as she began to read the scroll.

_Mission: Rank: S_

_During the evening quietly excuse yourself from the household. Not telling anyone or making any sound. When the clock hits ten destroy every Uchiha in the district. Don't let anyone live. Make sure everything is silent. Put a gen jutsu on the outside of the district so no one else will be able to notice the event that is taking place. You have an hour to complete this task._

_As soon as you're done, you'll complete the second task. You will leave the village, and never return. If you are ever confronted with a Leaf ninja or any ninja for that matter you are to tell them that you killed you plan for pleasure. _

The rest of the scroll was blank. It was almost like slow motion, as the scroll dropped from younger Sakura's hands. As it fell to the ground, Sakura was pushed out of the memory. As soon as she opened her eyes to see the forest she gasped.

Hinata was leaning over her then, a light in hand that she was currently shining into Sakura's eyes. "Sakura?"

It sounded like Hinata's voice echoed, everything still seemed a little fuzzy. When the light came across her eyes again, Sakura reached her hand up to push the light away. A low groan escaped her lips, as she moved to sit up.

"Sakura stop, you just passed out," came Sasuke's voice, he appeared on the other side of her. His hand going towards her shoulder to stop her.

Sakura only flinched before he could touch her, and pushed his hand away quickly. "Do not touch my shoulder."

"I noticing you grabbing it before you passed out," Hinata noted, putting the small light back into her bag. She brought her hand to the back of Sakura's head and started feeling around for a bump. When she finally felt a lump on the back of Sakura's head, she watched as Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, and hissed lowly. "You hit your head pretty hard when you fell."

"She probably has a concussion," Ino noted, standing by Sakura's feet. Looking to Sakura, she crossed her arm. "Where are we?"

Sakura only pushed Hinata's hand away from her head. "Land of Rivers, and a concussion test won't be necessary because I don't have a concussion," she answered Ino, moving to stand up. However the transfer from sitting down and standing up seemed like a major rush to her already aching head. Groaning, she bent over slowly.

Sasuke was by her side in seconds, watching her closely. "Sakura?"

Staying in her bent over position, Sakura brought both hands to her head. "Damn, my head hurts like hell."

"What did I tell you?" Hinata said, moving over to her. "You have a concussi-"

"I had a huge headache before I passed out, this isn't new Hinata!" Sakura snapped, interrupting her friend. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to stand up straight. Her eyes at that moment went to Itachi.

Itachi had looked over when he heard the low growl Sakura gave before passing out. He had watched her grab her shoulder, then lean backwards. She had fallen, and her head hit the solid ground harshly. He watched as Hinata had been the first one to Sakura's side. He had paid more attention to his brother's reaction. His younger brother's eyes had showed panic at the sight of Sakura unconscious. _He cares for this girl. _He had concluded.

At the sight of Itachi, the memory flashed to her mind. As soon as she made eye contact with the older Uchiha she grimaced. "We're leaving now," she said to everyone, breaking eye contact with Itachi, as she turned to grab her bag from the ground.

"Slow down Sakura," Tenten started, watching the pink haired girl pick her bag up from the ground. "You probably should take a break."

Moving to sling her bag onto her shoulder, Sakura hesitated as a sharp pain shot through her shoulder, making her let out a small gasp of pain. Which didn't go unnoticed by the others. Trying to shake it off, she just continued putting her bag on.

"Why are you rushing?" Neji questioned her.

Sakura just shook her head at his question. "Because I feel like it. Now shut the hell up, and just do what I say," she felt another sharp pain come from her mark, and she grabbed her shoulder. Her fingers pressing on her mark. "Damn it!"

"Sakura?" Hinata questioned softly. Sakura's pain was clearly obvious.

"I'm fine. Let's go!" Sakura snapped before jumping into the trees to start traveling. At a quick pace to get farther away so her team wouldn't see her tears that started because of the intense pain.

Her team didn't waste time, and moved quickly. As they got back into formation they began traveling. Sakura knew Sasuke was staring at her, almost more than he was paying attention to where he was going. Her mark had stopped burning, but was still a bother.

One thing Sakura didn't notice was that Sasuke was looking for Itachi as well. His eyes fell on his older brother who was at least forty feet from the side of the group. He was in line with Sakura. _Keep your distance. _Sasuke thought, sending a glare his brother's way, before looking forward.

**Five hours later**

The team had traveled in silence since they started traveling. Stopping a few times at the sight of a cherry blossom tree or the thought of the sight of one. Coming up with nothing each time. They were officially out of the southern part of the Land of Rivers and had just crossed over the middle of the country into the northern part.

Sakura spent a lot of the time traveling with her headache. Trying to manage it the first couple hours, however it refused to subside. So she gave up and just tried to get through the pain. She tried to focus on the mission to distract herself. However her mind kept going back to the memory her inner had shown her. _Inner, did I really know this whole time?_

_Saku Inner: As you probably now know, part of your memory was erased. So yes, you did know about it. You just forgot it happened._

_Sakura: I wouldn't say forget. I wasn't alone. Someone was there with me, and they erased my memory._

Sakura's inner didn't reply, making Sakura sigh. She didn't want to go into this conversation at the moment anyway. Silence was the only thing she needed. Or at least she thought it was the only thing she needed.

With everything so quiet in her head, her headache was becoming more and more evident. It got to a point where she noticed it getting worse with each passing minute. _This feels worse than the one's I have been having these past couple weeks. _"We need to stop!" She called out to everyone, jumping down from the trees in a small clearing. Immediately slipping her bag off her shoulders.

The others jumped down as well. Tenten watched Sakura begin to dig through her bag. "Why did we stop?"

Sakura only found what she was looking for. She pulled out a small white bottle and her water bottle. She popped the cap off the white bottle. _Tylenol. _She thought, pouring some pills into her hand. Tipping the pills into her mouth, she moved to grab her water bottle.

"Sakura! You can't take that many!" Hinata exclaimed, approaching Sakura just as she had poured water in her mouth to swallow the pills. "Seriously?"

"My head hurts," was all Sakura said after swallowing the pills. Setting her water back in her bag, she popped the lid back on the Tylenol bottle.

"You're only supposed to take two at the most Sakura," Ino said, crossing her arms as she raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "You took four."

Hinata took the Tylenol bottle from Sakura, reading the label. "And this is already the higher dosage than usual Tylenol because it's used to help severe pain during a mission."

"My head has been hurting for nearly seven hours Hinata," Sakura said, grabbing back the Tylenol bottle. "I think I passed severe pain after the fourth hour."

After tossing the Tylenol bottle into her bag, Sakura stood up. Leaving her bag on the ground, she looked around the small clearing. "We're taking a break. I need to let this Tylenol start working, and I need to get a little thinking done."

Sakura moved then to jump up in the trees. The others watched for a moment. "I think she was over exaggerating the time she had the headache," Neji said, his eyes leaving the direction Sakura had went to look at the others.

"If she were to have a headache for seven hours with it continuing to get worse, she would be in a lot of pain," Shikamaru added.

"I don't think she's lying," Naruto stuck up for Sakura. _I know she hides what she's feeling usually anyways. _

It was quiet, everyone's eyes on Hinata. As if it were her job to confirm who was right. "I don't think she's lying either. This has happened to her a few times over the past few weeks. Usually she sleeps the headaches off after one or two Tylenol. However with her being stubborn she was probably just trying to push through the pain so much that it just got worse."

"She isn't going to die from taking four Tylenol is she?" Sasuke asked after a moment. His eyes were still focused on the direction Sakura had jumped up in the trees at.

Ino raised an eyebrow at Hinata for a moment, then looked to Sasuke. "She should be okay, but we'll need to keep an eye on her, just in case."

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura was sitting on a thick branch in one of the taller trees. Even while she did try to give a little space between herself in her team, she was still close enough to hear their conversation. At the accusation that she was over exaggerating she only rolled her eyes. _I don't blame them for doubting me, I've been acting weird today._

_Saku Inner: I don't know if you realize this, but you have your team take a lot of breaks. _

_Sakura: Hey, can you shut up?! I can't concentrate with your annoying voice in my head._

_Saku Inner: What ever you say boss._

Sakura scowled, raising her eyes to look to the forest beside her. She almost jumped with surprise when she saw who was on the tree beside her.

Itachi-with his usual calm expression-watched as she jumped to her feet. He didn't move.

The feeling of movement on the branch she was standing on made her look to her side. Hinata was standing beside her, arms crossed, and was staring at Itachi. "I told them that you were a little stressed, and to give you a little bit of space. Oh, and taking four Tylenol was a real stupid thing to do Sakura. I downplayed it in front of them, but that was a really high dosage." Hinata told Sakura, finally letting her eyes leaving Itachi to look at Sakura.

"I told you my head hurt Hinata. I'm a medical ninja too, I knew exactly what I was doing," Sakura replied to Hinata without letting her eyes leave Itachi's.

Hinata looked back to Itachi, and almost as soon as she looked into his eyes, she felt the tree branch below her feet tremble. _Genjutsu? _She could still see Sakura beside her, and Itachi was still across from them. But, now they were in a dark red place. _Itachi's Sharingan technique._

Itachi was the first to move. He stood up slowly, turning to face them, as he crossed his arms.

"What in the hell is this?" Sakura asked, although she had already recognized this was his Sharingan technique.

"What was wrong with you when you were telling me the conditions for me to travel with your team?" Itachi asked her.

"Nothing was different," Sakura tried, suddenly defensive.

"That's not true Sakura," Hinata said, looking to Sakura again. "I could tell by the change in your voice that something was up. The others may not have noticed, but I did."

Sakura was quiet for a moment. "I don't want everyone to know that I trust Itachi and that I don't hate him," she admitted, her eyes moving from Hinata to Itachi. "You may not feel the same way about me, but I feel the way I do because I have a reason too. You may call me an idiot, but I don't care."

Itachi stood there silently for a moment. "You are no idiot Sakura Haruno," he said finally. "I expect that you and Hinata will keep your mouth shut about anything that has to do with me to your team."

Both Sakura and Hinata nodded and soon they were out of the red place, a light flashed making them close their eyes. When they opened their eyes they were back in the forest and Itachi was no where to be seen. They could sense his chakra nearly forty feet away.

Hinata turned to face Sakura. "Let's go over to the team. We need a break," she said, before jumping off the branch down to their team.

Sighing, Sakura followed her lead. Landing on the ground in a crouch position. Standing up she walked over to the team, moving to sit near Sasuke and Naruto.

**A half hour later**

Sakura had allowed her team to take a longer than necessary break. She felt they deserved the rest, and she felt like it had done her head some good. Just as she was about to call to her team, her vision blurred with her movement.

The feeling she was getting made her sigh. _Another memory? _She thought, as her vision grew weaker.

_Saku Inner: Don't get mad at what I'm going to show you._

_What? _Sakura suddenly found herself back in the mission report room. Except this time she was watching her younger self instead of being in her younger self's position.

She watched her younger self read the mission scroll for Itachi, then the shock appearing on her face. As she dropped the scroll, Sakura expected to be forced out of the memory again, but instead she remained.

As soon as the scroll hit the ground her younger self had spun around, and threw a kunai across the room. The clash of metal was heard, then the room went silent. A shadow began to form as someone started to walk out from behind another shelf of scrolls.

Sakura mirrored her younger self as they both gasped when the person finally revealed themselves. Sakura herself could only think one thing. _There's no way, it's…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my goodness! Don't hate me for the ending! Who do you all think it is? The mini argument between Hinata and Sasuke was my favorite part to write of the chapter! It just felt too good to finally get Hinata arguing with someone besides Sakura… Okay, I know I'm strange. Just accept my strangeness ****J****.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	19. I Am Ready To Know!

_Review:_

_As soon as the scroll hit the ground her younger self had spun around, and threw a kunai across the room. The clash of metal was heard, then the room went silent. A shadow began to form as someone started to walk out from behind another shelf of scrolls._

_Sakura mirrored her younger self as they both gasped when the person finally revealed themselves. Sakura herself could only think one thing. __There's no way, it's…_

* * *

><p><strong>Continued on<strong>

"Neji?" The younger Sakura whispered. "What are you doing here?"

_Neji? _Sakura questioned in her mind, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. _It can't be possible._

"You shouldn't have read that scroll," younger Neji said before moving so he was a few feet in front of the younger Sakura.

"What is that suppo-"

"You're not ready to know," he interrupted her younger self, before he knocked her unconscious. As soon as she began falling to the ground he caught her. Kneeling down with her still in his arms, he brought two chakra covered fingers to her forehead.

It took Sakura a moment to realize that he was erasing her younger self's memory. _It is him! That son of a bitch! _She thought as he finished, and put the scroll she was supposed to come for in her hand, then he made his exit.

She went to move toward her younger self only to be blinded by light. The light engulfed her, and she held her hands up to cover her eyes. When she dropped her hands she found herself back in the forest. When she was able to collect her thoughts, her eyes searched the clearing. Landing on Neji before they narrowed.

_Saku Inner: Now Sakura, before you get ang-_

"Neji Hyuga!" Sakura yelled angrily as she stood up, completely ignoring her inner.

The whole team looked at her quickly, but Neji took his time at looking at her. His calm eyes met her angry ones before he spoke. "What?"

Sakura angrily began running toward him. She clenched her fists before aiming a fist surrounded with her chakra at his head.

Neji saw how much chakra she was centering around her fist, and dodged her just in time. Rolling off to the side, landing in a crouch.

Sakura's fist made contact with the tree that had been behind him, and the tree exploded into several pieces that went in all different directions. But, that didn't stop her. She turned quickly on her heel, and took off after him again. Which he wasn't expecting, and ended up getting punched hard on the shoulder. He flew back thirty feet into a tree. Even as his shoulder began to throb in pain, he just jumped up as she sped towards him again. _Why is she attacking me? _

"What the hell Sakura?" Ino half-yelled. Everyone had stood up when she had first started attacking Neji. Preparing to jump in and stop her. But, she wasn't giving them that many options to intervene, as her attacks became consistent and more dangerous. Sakura was so loud that even Itachi had looked over, and to see her fighting Neji.

Neji had managed to block the continuous assaults from Sakura, not wanting to retaliate unless it was necessary. He finally managed to grab her wrists to keep her from attacking him.

It took a moment of struggling, but Sakura got free of his grip. She jumped back away from him, landing in a crouch. Breathing heavily, her eyes burned with anger.

"Why in the hell are you attacking me?" Neji half-yelled at her.

"You had no right to do that to me Neji!" Sakura yelled back, making everything silent. "Did you think I was so stupid that I couldn't figure it out eventually? I may like to joke around sometimes, but believe me when I say that I am not stupid!" Her glare deepened.

Neji only remained in his defensive stance, his eyes narrowing. "I have no idea what you're talking about Sakura."

"How dare you?!" Sakura yelled at him, clenching her fists. "How dare you take something that was mine to know! I figured it out, but then you took it from me!" She took a step towards him. "I was ready to know Neji! I have been ready to know! I am ready to know!"

As soon as Sakura said those words, Neji figured it out. With the new addition to their team it was very obvious about what she was talking about. But, he knew that it wasn't the others business to know, so he made a quick plan. _I'm basically asking for my funeral, but it will knock some common sense into her. _He moved forward suddenly towards Sakura, and retracted his fist before punching her hard in the ribs.

Sakura who wasn't expecting the punch fell backwards on the ground. It hurt like hell, but she refused to scream. She only clenched her fists as she felt a metallic taste come up in her mouth. Shaking her head she just spit out blood. Her glare remained on Neji. She was going to say something, but she noticed the look he was giving her. Instead she clenched her teeth to keep from saying anything.

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed at him.

"Why did you hit her?!" Naruto half-yelled at the male Hyuga.

"Neji," Sasuke had said, his voice holding the tone of warning and anger. Taking a few steps in their direction.

Neji just ignored the others words. He crossed his arms as he glared at Sakura. "If you're going to come and attack me like that, don't expect me to be easy on you. I know what I am doing Haruno. We are both Jounin, and there is a reason for that too. They don't give the title to everyone. We have to have not only the physical demands, but the intelligence. I do everything with a reason." He began to walk towards her.

Ino only frowned as Neji approached Sakura. "Neji, you still shouldn't have hit he-"

"He's right Ino," Sakura interrupted the blonde. "I knew exactly what I was doing. I hit him, and I expected him to hit me back. But, I'm not going to keep continuing this, because I can't afford to waste time staying here to heal him afterwards," she said, spitting out blood again. This time a few coughs followed.

Neji-not saying anything back to her-just reached a hand out towards her. His eyes meeting hers.

Sakura growled lowly, but accepted his hand. Flinching slightly when she felt a pain from her ribs as he pulled her up.

As Neji pulled her to her feet, he pulled her close to him. "When we set up camp later we'll talk," he whispered in her ear, before he walked away.

Sakura gritted her teeth, wanting to say something, but she just held back. She turned and walked back to where she was sitting before. Her ribs were most likely bruised, and were going to be hurting for a while. She would heal them herself, but it's likely she could heal them the wrong way since she would be healing herself. She bit her lip as she bent down to pick up her bag.

However Naruto was there before her, and picked up her bag for her. He grabbed her shoulder to keep her from moving away. "Sakura, are you o-"

Sakura only interrupted Naruto by grabbing her bag from him, and bringing a hand to rest on the one Naruto had on her shoulder. "I don't want to hear it right now Naruto," she said, before forcing him to let go of her shoulder.

Sasuke was more persistent, and had stepped in front of her when she tried walking away. "Are you okay?" He asked, not letting her pass.

"Yeah, I'm fabulous!" Sakura retorted sarcastically as she moved around him. "We're leaving in a couple minutes!" She called to her team before jumping into the trees.

It was quiet after Sakura left the clearing, everyone's eyes had slowly moved towards Neji. The male Hyuga had gone over to his bag, and moved to sit down. Almost like he had never gotten up in the first place. Sasuke moved suddenly so he was standing near Neji.

"What in the hell was that?"

Neji didn't acknowledge Sasuke had spoken for a moment, his eyes were closed, and looked as if he was ignoring him. "She was the one who attacked me first. You're only mad that I fought back," Neji finally spoke, opening his eyes slowly.

"You-"

"Give it a rest Sasuke," Hinata interrupted Sasuke, suddenly standing behind him. "Fighting with him is not going to change anything."

It was quiet for a moment, before Sasuke just all of a sudden turned and walked away. Back over to where his bag was, sitting down next to Naruto without another word. The look on his face showed he was beyond angry, which kept Naruto from saying anything to him.

Hinata only looked back at Neji, a slight frown on her face. _I know Sakura just had something happen with her inner. So whatever it was it had to do with Neji. And whatever happened obviously wasn't a good thing. _She noticed Neji's eyes had moved to her. Giving him a slight nod with her head, she turned and jumped into the trees. Going to find Sakura.

"Let me see your shoulder," came Tenten's voice. Making Neji looked to his right. "I know you're going to say that it doesn't hurt, but she was using a lot of chakra in her punches. So let me see it."

Watching Tenten's eyes for a moment, Neji sighed. He rolled up the sleeve of his short sleeved shirt, revealing his bruised shoulder. "Go ahead."

Trying to hide the surprise that Neji would just so easily give in, Tenten knelt down beside him. Her hands already lighting up with green chakra. _This is a pretty bad bruise. I bet Sakura's ribs are bruised up too._

**In the trees**

Hinata had jumped from tree to tree, before she found Sakura a good sixty feet away from the team. She was sitting on a tree branch, her back up against the tree, and her hands at her ribs.

Even from where she was, Hinata could tell Sakura was taking deep breaths. She jumped over to the branch that Sakura was on, since it was thick enough for both of them to be on. "You okay?"

"Healing the internal bleed that caused me to spit up blood," Sakura replied without hesitation.

"I'm not talking about any injury Sakura," Hinata said, knowing that Sakura was just trying to avoid it.

Sakura didn't respond for a couple minutes, however it appeared it was for good reason. She had been attempting to calm herself down. Moving her hands away from her face to reveal a look of irritation. "What do you think?"

"Talk," Hinata replied simply, ignoring Sakura's angry look. She moved so she was sitting down on the branch as well, crossing her arms over her chest. "We've got a few minutes."

Sighing, Sakura copied Hinata and crossed her arms as well, feeling a little bit of pain from her ribs as she did so. "Well for starters your cousin is pissing me off."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," Hinata replied sarcastically, before raising an eyebrow at Sakura. "Besides the obvious, what caused him to become your sudden punching target?"

Thinking of the memory that started all of this, Sakura hummed in annoyance, before speaking to Hinata. "You're not going to believe what my inner just showed me."

**Later that evening **

Sakura was getting more and more irritated. The team had stopped to set up camp nearly twenty minutes ago, and everyone was constantly asking her to get up to help them do something. It wouldn't usually be a problem except her ribs really were hurting with every movement she made. It had just gotten worse as they had traveled, and it seemed to still get worse even now as they had stopped. She still was able to keep the others from noticing her pain. She tried everything from trying to laugh and hiding her expression's of pain whenever she could, but it was beginning to not be enough.

"Hey Sakura, can you grab the rest of the firewood while you are at it?" Tenten asked from where she was getting ready to start the fire. The others were waiting for the fire to get started before finishing their tasks, so they had looked Sakura's way when they noticed she hadn't responded.

Sakura was only staring at Tenten, with an unreadable expression on her face. Completely oblivious to the others staring at her as well. Looking down at the pile of firewood a few feet away, she felt more pain just thinking about having to bend down again. Without a second thought, she just dropped the pieces of wood she already had in her arms, and turned away from everyone. Not saying a word, she just walked away.

Once she left the clearing her team was camping in, she continued her walk until she was almost two hundred feet away. Stopping as she felt more pain from her ribs, she leaned up against a tree. Taking a deep breath before she eased herself into a sitting position. As soon as she stopped moving the pain in her ribs lessened considerably. She closed her eyes, and tried to relax even more. Her medical mind already considering the damage she probably had.

"I know that you know about Itachi," she said aloud, breaking the silence in the forest. "I want to know why you erased my memory." She opened her eyes after she said that, not surprised at what she saw.

Neji was standing across from her, his expression showed he was calm. Although she could see from his eyes that he was serious. "The memory suddenly came back to you after all these years?"

"What? Surprised that your little mind erase trick didn't last for longer than four years?" Sakura asked, her tone showing she was still irritated with him.

"You were thirteen at the time Sakura," Neji replied steadily. Not looking bothered by her tone. "You weren't ever supposed to get the memory back, so clearly you've been having help on retrieving the memory."

Seeing Neji raise an eyebrow at her after he stopped speaking only made Sakura cross her arms. "Hinata told you about my inner?"

"No," Neji said, a slight smirk appeared on his face. "You just did."

Smacking her forehead, Sakura gritted her teeth in irritation. "Neji I-"

"I suspected since this mission started so that's why I already had an idea that you had an inner self. The way you acted sometimes, and I may have overheard some conversations you and Hinata had during the mission where you hinted to it," Neji told her, seeing her eyes widen. He only held up his hands. "Don't worry. I don't plan on telling anyone what's inside your head."

Laughing with a clear sarcastic tone, Sakura spoke. "That's right, because you're just going to erase my memories instead."

The glare in her eyes made Neji sigh. "Sakura, I clearly explained to you in the memory that you weren't ready to know yet. That's all there is to it. Nothing more, nothing less," he told her calmly, as he sat down across from her.

"No, that's not all there is to it," Sakura snapped back at him. "Why was it any of your business if I knew or not?"

It was quiet for a moment, Neji closed his eyes, and sighed. "I knew the truth about Itachi. I had known since I was placed on my genin team. Which-as you already know-was a year before you were placed on yours. You had only found out when you were thirteen, in your second year of being on Team Seven. I had known about Itachi two years before you did."

"How did you find out?" Sakura asked, her angry expression disappeared to be replaced with a look of curiosity.

"My team was given a simple d-rank mission of getting scrolls from the mission room for the Third Hokage to review," Neji started, opening his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Tenten and Lee had gone upstairs to go give some scrolls to the Hokage, and I was busy getting the last few. I came across the mission scroll. Because it had Itachi Uchiha's name on it I was curious."

"This still doesn't explain why you knocked me unconscious and erased my memory," Sakura told Neji impatiently.

Shaking his head at her impatience, Neji continued. "Anyway, when I brought the last few scrolls up, the Hokage told us we were free to go. However he stopped me before I could leave. Once everyone was gone from his office, he told me that he knew. He knew I had seen the scroll," his eyes left Sakura's before returning. "Because of me knowing was why I was there to erase your memory. I was on a mission since that day to prevent you from ever finding out the truth about Itachi."

"I don't understand why the Third would want me of all people not to ever find out. I mean you would think his main interest was to prevent everyone from finding out, not just me," Sakura said, confusion returning back onto her face.

"I am unsure of the reason as well. I was just as confused as you as to why he only requested you not know about it," Neji told her before frowning. "It was just a mission that I was told to do."

Sakura's eyes went wide as she thought of something. "But, the third Hokage died before I had found out. Why didn't you just let me find out?"

"Because," Neji started, his eyes leaving Sakura's again. "The mission was passed from the Third Hokage straight to Tsunade. She knew about my mission and told me I needed to keep it up. So I did. I was to keep an eye on you from then on."

"This still doesn't explain how you knew I would be there at that time," Sakura told him, her confused expression deepened, as her eyebrows scrunched together.

"I set you up," Neji told her, crossing his arms. "Tsunade received an anonymous scroll for me. She summoned me to her office to give it to me, and I read it. It told me I needed to set you up to read the scroll, and then erase your memory of it afterwards. Which didn't make any sense to me, so I told Tsunade about it. She was against it at first, but when she noticed something on the letter it changed her mind. The letter wasn't signed, there was just a small drawing. It was of a star that looks very similar to your-"

"My mark," Sakura interrupted him, suddenly realizing what he was saying. "Someone who knew about my mark sent you the scroll in order to make sure that I would eventually find out about Itachi. But, they made you erase my memory so I wouldn't find out until it was necessary. And the only reason why they sent you the message instead of Tsunade, is because they knew that the Third had originally confided with you about the information."

Looking back at Sakura with a raised eyebrow, Neji spoke. "You figured all that out without me having to tell you?"

"I'm not stupid Neji," Sakura said with an eye roll. "I put the pieces together because it's not that strange to me. With everything that has been going on it makes sense. For whatever reason my inner decided it was time to show me the memory today. That's why I all of a sudden attacked you. Because my first instinct was to-"

"Hit me until I die?" Neji interrupted, a smirk appearing on his face. "The Third knew something about you, therefore he must have known that knowing about Itachi was something you couldn't find out yet. Meaning that Itachi has something to do with your mark, and the Third was under instruction not to give you any details about Itachi."

Remaining silent, Sakura sighed heavily. _So the Third definitely knew about my mark. Which I shouldn't be surprised because he must have had to know. My parents must have told him about it at some point. _Looking back to Neji made Sakura's frown appear back on her face. "Itachi is here because he can help me, and for another reason…" she paused, taking a deep breath. "There is something you should know. I can't tell you unless you promise to keep this between you, me, and Hinata."

"Hinata?" Neji questioned. _Since when did Hinata get in this conversation?_

Sakura only laughed lightly at his question. "Are you really surprised? She's my best friend, I have told her everything from the beginning."

Neji nodded in agreement. "I won't say anything unless you approve it."

Sakura began to tell him everything that has happened involving Itachi. As she did that she began to feel slightly guilty. _Itachi said not to tell anyone else, but I mean Neji obviously isn't that big of a deal. He already knew the biggest part. _Trying to push that thought from her mind, Sakura focused back in on Neji. "I have another idea too," she said slowly. "But, Hinata doesn't know about this yet because I just now thought of it."

**Twenty minutes later**

Neji stood up from the ground, as Sakura stopped talking. Sakura had explained to him her plan. At first it seemed at little impossible, but when she explained details he could see it working. She wanted to get Itachi away from the Akatsuki, and come in the Leaf Village. Her explanation was that Itachi belonged in the Leaf Village and that for whatever reason he was somehow mixed into her mark situation. Truthfully he thought it was insane, but at the same time he knew that Itachi didn't deserve to have to stay away from the village for a crime that the Leaf had him commit.

Sakura moved to stand up as well. However the movement brought pain to her ribs, making her visibly flinch. Bringing a hand to her ribs, she pressed against them to attempt to stop the pain.

Neji noticed her flinch. "I'm sorry about that."

Sakura shook her head at him. No longer mad about it. "Don't be sorry. I deserved it. I just all of a sudden attacked you instead of taking a more rational approach."

"There is a river not too far away from here. You can clean it up a little bit and heal it there," Neji suggested, having had seen the river when he was using his Byakugan to search for Sakura in the first place.

"But, then I would have to go get my bag," Sakura said, her eyes flickering in the direction where their team was. "I don't think I'll be able to manage getting away without being interrogated. I'm surprised I have gone this long without them coming to look for me."

"Well I think they realized I had gone to talk to you," Neji told her, moving to pick something up from behind a tree. It was her bag. As he handed it to her he smirked. "I just so happened to pick this up before I came to find you."

"Thank you," Sakura said, taking her bag from him. A slight smile formed on her face.

Neji began to turn to walk back to the clearing where the team was, but he stopped. "I can trust you by yourself right? You're not going to have a breakdown, and then I get attacked by Sasuke for hurting your feelings, are you?"

Sakura laughed at his words. "I'll be fine. Now go back to the team, and tell them that they can stop with the worrying about me," she said, before turning away, and beginning to walk in the direction of the river.

When she finally got to it she sat down next to the river carefully. Making sure to go slow so she wouldn't jerk her ribs around even more than she already had. Looking around the area a bit, she concluded this would be a good spot to look at her ribs. Trees were on either side of the river giving privacy.

She slipped off her boots, and dropped them next to her bag. Slipping her legs from knee down into the cool water, she sighed as the cool water moved around her feet. Letting her eyes drop down to her shirt, a simple red button down shirt, with a white tank top underneath. _I really don't even want to look at it. _

Looking away from her ribs, she moved to stretch her arms above her head without thinking, she flinched from the pain. "Shit, that hurt."

"Well then stop moving around."

_Of course it's Sasuke, he's going to flip if the damage on my ribs is bad. _Sakura thought to herself without looking behind her where Sasuke was standing.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura, and sat down beside her. He reached for her bag, and pulled it over beside him. "Take off your shirt."

Sakura turned her head to look at Sasuke, an eyebrow raised at him. "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"Your boyfriend," Sasuke replied, opening her bag, to start searching through it. "And someone who knows that you've been in pain the past few hours we have been traveling, and hadn't said a word about it."

Sakura sighed, and rolled her eyes as she looked away again. _Of course he would notice. _Bringing her hands to her shirt, she began to undo the buttons. "So that's what we are, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, pulling the smaller medical bag she kept in her bag. Opening it up, he began looking through it.

"We never talked about what exactly we were," Sakura said, slipping the red shirt off her shoulders. "If we were even in a relationship or not."

That made Sasuke pause, he looked to see her staring at him. "Well I figured it wasn't really that big of a deal. We both have said how we feel about each other," he noticed her raise an eyebrow. "Do you want to be in a relationship?"

Hearing Sasuke ask that, made Sakura smile slightly. "Of course I want to," she said, her eyes meeting his again. "Don't think I'm questioning us being in a relationship. I just didn't know where we stood."

"I guess it's official then," Sasuke said after a moment of watching her. He went back to searching through her medical bag.

"Good. Hinata has no excuse to question me anymore," Sakura said, moving to grab the edge of her white tank top.

"You talk to Hinata about us?" Sasuke asked, finally finding what he was looking for. Pulling a roll of bandages out of her medical bag. _I can't believe it took me that long to find. _

Sakura pulled off her tank top, leaving herself in just her black shorts and black bra. "Not about everything, but yes we do talk. Even if I don't start the conversations she can usually tell by my expression if it has anything to do with you," she admitted, staring down at her ribs. Her lightly tanned skin clashed with dark blue and purple splotches. _From working out so much, I have a flat stomach. Maybe that's why it looks so bad._

_Saku Inner: Or it's because you got slammed in your ribs so hard that you spit out blood. But, you having a flat stomach sounds like such a better idea._

Rolling her eyes at her inner's sarcasm, Sakura brought a finger to one big bruise. "Ow," she mumbled, as it hurt when she touched it. She expected Sasuke to scold her for touching it. But, when she looked at him, he was only staring at her. Not moving. _What's the big deal? Why is he staring?_

_Saku Inner: You won't even let him watch you when you change from your pajamas to your ninja clothes. This is just a guess, but you are just in your bra and ninja shorts. Any guy would stare like that. He's only human. _

Sakura's breasts weren't gigantically big like Tsunade's, but they definitely weren't small. Then the fact that she was thinner from training so much probably made them even more obvious.

She turned a little to say something to him, but the sudden movement brought pain to her ribs. Making her cry out in pain.

"Stop moving," Sasuke said, snapping out of his thoughts. He began to wrap the bandage around her from under her bra line down to her belly button. He wrapped it rather tightly to give her support. "You haven't healed it at all."

"I healed the internal bleed earlier. But, I can't heal my actual ribs too early. I could easily make it worse if I don't wait for it to at least heal a little on it's own. I'm planning on healing them tomorrow," Sakura said, turning her head away from him as she had to fight to hide her smile._ That sure got him out of shock. Maybe I should be in pain more often._

_Saku Inner: I cannot believe you just said that. _

Sakura's smile broke out then, rolling her eyes at her own words. _I can't believe it either. _It was silent for a moment, before she looked over to him. Seeing him focusing on wrapping the bandage around her. "Thank you Sasuke."

"I was about to kill him," Sasuke said, the anger that he had been feeling towards Neji showed up again.

"It's fine," Sakura said, seeing the anger in his expression. "I deserved this. If he hadn't knocked some sense into me, I probably would have kept attacking him. I've already talked to him about it, and made him explain himself till I was satisfied."

Sasuke shook his head as he finished wrapping her stomach. "I don't care. There is a difference between getting someone's attention, and punching them hard enough to cause a bruise like this," he said, tossing the rest of the bandage back into her medical bag, before handing her tank top to her.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. I've been punched harder than that. While training with Hana she punched me so hard in the jaw it got dislocated," Sakura said, laughing lightly as she slipped her white tank top over her head. Grabbing her red shirt next.

"It's not the same Sakura," Sasuke muttered, his angry expression still on his face.

Sakura dropped her smile, replacing it with a frown. _I don't see why it's such a big deal._

_Saku Inner: You idiot! It's a big deal to him._

_Sakura: But, why? It doesn't make any sense for him to be bothered so much over something so little._

_Saku Inner: Sakura, that's not the point. It's normal for a guy to be protective of his girlfriend._

_Sakura: This is normal? I bet if Ino or Tenten punched me he would probably be making fun of me right now._

_Saku Inner: But, it wasn't Ino or Tenten. It wasn't even a girl. It was a guy. _

_Sakura: I guess I can sort of understand that._

_Saku Inner: He's angry because a guy hit you. It's obvious that he doesn't want to see you hurt. And I guess that since you actually got hurt he's even more mad._

Sakura focused back on Sasuke. He was looking away from her towards the river. A frown on his face. Not wasting another moment, she pulled her legs out of the river, and moved to where she was facing Sasuke. Reaching forward, she rested her hand on his. "Thank you for caring about me Sasuke."

At the sound of her voice, the frown on Sasuke's face softened. His angry expression disappeared, as he turned his head to look at her. Slightly surprised she thanked him.

"You're just watching out for me," Sakura said, smiling at him.

It was quiet for a moment, before Sasuke carefully pulled her closer to him. "Hn."

Accepting the embrace, Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. "Already playing it cool," she said, with a laugh. "And here I thought I got you all warmed up."

Smirking, Sasuke gently pushed her shoulders back. Surprising her with the quick movement. Not giving her time to process it, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. Breaking the kiss when they needed air, he opened his eyes to see hers were closed. Letting her rest her forehead against his as they both took deep breaths. "What was that again?"

A smile formed on her face, as Sakura opened her eyes. "I can't remember."

Chuckling softly, Sasuke kissed her again. "That's what I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did anyone actually think it would end up being Neji who erased her memory? And I thought the ending scene to this was perfect! **

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	20. Think I'm Losing It

_Review:_

_Letting her rest her forehead against his as they both took deep breaths. "What was that again?"_

_A smile formed on her face, as Sakura opened her eyes. "I can't remember."_

_Chuckling softly, Sasuke kissed her again. "That's what I thought."_

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, August 21<strong>**st**** (9 days till Sakura's birthday)**

Sakura's eyes opened to see dark sky. It took her a moment to realize indeed morning, as she could see the sky was lighter in the distance. _Waking up before the sunrises. Unusual for me._ She could feel pressure on her upper left arm, and she already knew what the cause was without having to look. _Sasuke. _

The past few nights when they didn't have the privacy to be close together, they would put their sleeping bags closer to one another. He would often hold her hand, or at least rest his hand near her. That way she would know he was there, and it helped her sleep.

_I really need to heal my ribs. _She thought after a moment of just sitting there, enjoying the peaceful moment. Moving carefully so she wouldn't wake him up, she maneuvered her way out of her sleeping bag. When she stood up she felt surprised as her ribs didn't call her pain. _That's strange. Did my body heal its self overnight or something? _Moving her torso from side to side a bit, she still didn't feel pain.

_Saku Inner: I don't think you're looking hard enough._

_Sakura: Inner, you never think anything. You either know or you don't know. _

After quietly getting her medical bag, she walked into the forest. Heading towards the river where she had gone yesterday. _With the sky getting lighter, I'm assuming that it's around five thirty in the morning. The sun will start to rise soon. _She made it to the river after a few more minutes, and she moved to sit down beside it.

Once again she pulled off her shoes to let her legs from knee down go into the river. Her hands had moved to the edge of the dark grey tank top she was wearing, only to freeze before she could even pull it up an inch. "Ever heard of the word 'privacy'?"

"Hn," was the response she received after a moment of silence. "You seemed content when it was my younger brother who interrupted your privacy yesterday."

"He's too stubborn to leave if I tell him to," Sakura said, feeling her cheeks grow warm at what Itachi had said. She tried shaking it off, and just rolled up her tank top to under her bra line. "I'm beginning to see where he gets that from."

"So it's irrelevant to the fact that the two of you are in a relationship?" Itachi asked without hesitation, noticing her shoulders tense at his words. It brought a smirk to his face.

Relaxing her shoulders after a moment, Sakura began to unroll the bandage from around her. "I'm surprised you noticed," she said, keeping her eyes ahead of her. "However I'm more curious that surprised."

"Why is that?" Itachi asked, walked forward so he was standing a few feet away from her.

Letting her eyes slide to her right to look at him, Sakura only smirked slightly. "What exactly is your point Itachi? You brought up your brother for a reason."

"No particular reason. Just speaking from what I have observed," was Itachi's response before leaving them in silence.

Shaking her head, Sakura let her eyes moved down to her ribs. Finally finishing with removing the bandage. Raising an eyebrow she noticed the dark blue and purple bruises seemed worse than yesterday. _Then why can't I feel pain? _Pushing green medical chakra to her fingertips she was just about to press them on the injury before she hesitated.

Itachi noticed her hesitation, and found himself feeling slightly interested as to why. "The pain isn't supposed to get better until you heal yourself."

"That's the thing," Sakura said, letting the medical chakra leave her fingertips. Her eyes studying the bruise. "I don't feel any pain."

_Saku Inner: So you aren't healing yourself because you don't feel any pain? Even with the bruising looking worse than yesterday. Can you explain your logic behind that? I'm sure with the look that Itachi is giving you; he'd like to know the answer to that too._

Ignoring her inner, Sakura looked over to Itachi, his look was rather neutral, but she could tell he was interested. "It doesn't make any sense for me to not be in pain, that's why I'm hesitating," she explained, looking back at her ribs. _Maybe I should wait a little longer. For all I know the pain could be gone because it's beginning to start to heal it's self._

_Saku Inner: In all your experience of being a medical ninja, does that actually make any sense to you?_

_Sakura: If you know something, I'd appreciate you just tell me instead of making me sit through these mind games._

_Saku Inner: No, as you clearly have already assumed, my job is only to make you as miserable and annoyed as possible. Helping you with your problems doesn't count under that category._

_Sakura: What? Do you want me to apologize or something?_

_Saku Inner: No, I just want you to use your own mind to figure this out._

Then it was quiet, Sakura heard nothing more from her inner. Sighing, she focused back on her injury. After looking at it for a moment, she moved her hands back to her tank top, and rolled it back down so it covered her stomach.

"You're not going to heal yourself?" Itachi questioned her, raising an eyebrow at her. "Or at least bandage your injury?"

"Since it's not hurting," Sakura started, closing her medical bag. "I figured what the hell? Might as well just wait till I'm withering in pain again before healing it."

"You result to sarcasm whenever you don't like the real answer to someone's questions," Itachi said calmly, ignoring her sarcastic tone.

"Is that an observation or an accusation?" Sakura asked, moving a couple feet back so her legs rested on the grassy side of the river. Allowing them to dry off.

"I believe that depends on you," Itachi countered smoothly, finding himself enjoying seeing her irritated expression.

That left them in silence, Sakura attempting to calm her inner anger down. Occasionally muttering her annoyance with him under her breath. After she managed to calm down, she sighed. "I talked to Neji."

Looking back over to her, Itachi only raised an eyebrow. "Is it my business if you talk to your friends or not?"

"Well it was when it was about Sasuke," Sakura shot back with equal sarcasm that he had used on her. Forcing herself to take a deep breath to calm herself down, she tried again. "I talked to Neji about you."

"Didn't we agree that it was in your best interest to not speak about me to your friends?" Itachi asked her, surprisingly not mad.

Sakura only rolled her eyes at his words. "For your information, Neji already knows a pretty big piece of information that earns him a spot in the trusted circle of Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi only stared back at Sakura, a smirk growing on his face. _Trusted circle of Itachi Uchiha, huh? _"What does he know that earns him a spot?" He asked, failing his attempt to keep the slight chuckle that escaped unnoticeable.

Hearing the sound of a small chuckle come from Itachi only made Sakura raise an eyebrow. _He really just chuckled… Today is going to be full of surprises. _"I trusted you a lot longer than I thought I did."

"What exactly does that have to do with the Hyuga?" Itachi questioned, figuring she was stalling to prevent from having to admit what it was.

"I didn't realize it until yesterday when I passed out," Sakura told him while standing up. She turned to face him head on. "Come to find out that the reason why I didn't realize it was because of Neji. He had known longer than I had."

"Your point?" Itachi asked, crossing his arms. He could confirm her hesitation to admit it by the look in her eyes. "What exactly do you two think you know?"

Stepping closer to him, Sakura only looked him in the eyes. "Those who are proven guilty by their actions, can be proven innocent with what is in writing."

That left them in silence once again. Itachi-easily catching on to what she meant-closed his eyes, and a small smirk appeared on his lips. "Hn."

Then he was gone. Sakura didn't move to look for him, she could feel his chakra over where her team was. A good thirty feet from them, where he had been before. Almost like he had never left. Taking a deep breath, Sakura only moved to grab her boots. Slipping them back on, as her mind focused on thinking of her newly recovered memories. _He didn't seem mad that we know._

**Later in the afternoon**

They had been traveling for nearly five hours, and this was the first day that Sakura didn't call a break when they didn't need it. In fact she only gave them two breaks each only short ten minutes ones.

"Hey Sakura, what's with you today? You're not stopping us like you have been for the past days we've traveled!" Ino called from her spot in the formation. Her eyes on the back of Sakura's head. "If you're losing your mind I'm pretty sure all of us would appreciate a warning."

Sakura just flicked the blonde off without so much as giving her a glance. "Shut up Ino. I don't have a reason to waste time having a break today. If I do I'll be sure that you'll the first to know."

Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura's attitude. "Damn, Sakura. No need for the sarcasm."

Sakura turned her head to face Ino finally. "Damn, Ino. No need to get into my business in the first place!" She snapped before looking forward again.

_Saku Inner: Cranky today?_

_Sakura: No, I just have this slight tapping noise in my ears. It won't go away. And you obviously know that because you can hear it too._

_Saku Inner: Is it that bad that you have to be a bitch to your teammates?_

Sakura was going to respond, but as soon as her foot touched the next branch she felt the same pounding she did when she felt Itachi traveling after them. As she kept going branch to branch she heard the pounding on the branches get louder. _Someone must be following us. This is similar to when Itachi was following us before. _

She moved her eyes to look at Sasuke first. _He hasn't noticed. _After looking to each of her teammates individually she could tell that none of her team noticed. _Only one person left. _She slid her eyes to look to her right. Nearly forty feet away from the group, and parallel to her was Itachi.

Almost as soon as her eyes landed on him he looked to her. He nodded his head once.

Sakura nodded back. _He knows, I think. _She narrowed her eyes at Itachi before looking behind herself, then back at him.

Itachi only nodded at Sakura again.

Sakura looked back ahead of her. _So that confirms it. He knows, so I'm not going completely crazy after all._

After a couple minutes, Sakura titled her head to the side in confusion when the pounding got loud, then started getting softer again. _That doesn't make any sense. Whoever has been following wouldn't just stop. They would still be- _Suddenly the idea hit her. She snapped her head back over at Itachi. He was no longer there, but she could feel his chakra still. _This is going to work out perfectly. If I'm right, whoever was following us are trying to get ahead to set a trap. _

Slowly she reached into her kunai pouch, and pulled out her gloves. After sliding them on, she began to focus on her senses. Her sense of touch was clearly working as she could feel the thumps from the branches. The sense she was trying to focus on was of hearing. Usually she hated the hearing sense, but it would be useful for once.

Another couple minutes went by before Sakura's hearing started to increase. That was when she finally heard it.

"Go now," the words sounded clear in her ears, however she knew no one else had heard them.

Stepping off on the next branch, Sakura turned her head to the others. "Everyone stop!" She yelled to her team, before jumping down from the trees at that moment. As soon as her feet hit the ground she sprinted forward.

Each step she took the pounding got stronger. _I was right! _When it got so strong it almost hurt her ears to hear she pulled her fist back, and lunged towards the ground below her. "Damn cowards!" She yelled as her fist connected with the ground.

At the same time Itachi appeared beside her finally showing himself. As soon as he could he moved forward as the ground started to crumble. Within the short five second interval, he had five ninjas unconscious near them before the real effect of Sakura's punch could happen. As pieces of the ground began flying upward, Sakura turned and grabbed two of the unconscious ninjas by the back of their shirts, while Itachi got the other three.

Itachi just happened to look up at Sakura's team when he noticed the tree the Hyuga girl was standing on was about to crumble. Dropping the unconscious ninjas, he moved quickly, and managed to be there just in time. He caught her just before she could hit the ground.

The cloud of dust began to clear, as the rest of the team approached. Itachi had been looking at Hinata, who only stared back at him with a slightly surprised expression.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, causing the others to look at Itachi. "Let her go!" He demanded, as he walked over to her.

"I am not restraining her Uzumaki," Itachi retorted, setting Hinata to her feet. "Would you rather have me let her fall?"

Before Naruto could say anything Hinata approached Naruto, and placed her hands on both sides of his face. "He helped me Naruto. The tree I was on was unstable."

Calming slightly with her touch, Naruto only narrowed his eyes in Itachi's direction, before looking back to her. "I could have saved you."

Sighing at his stubbornness, Hinata gave him a small smile. "Don't start overreacting," she told him, before letting her hands fall from his head. She turned and walked over to Sakura.

"Neji?" Naruto tried, turning his head to look at Neji. Hoping that at least Neji would be on his side.

Neji just crossed his arms. "She was falling, he caught her. I'd be thanking him rather than getting mad." He said before joining Hinata to walking over to Sakura.

Itachi smirked despite trying to remain emotionless. He could understand why Konoha was so protective of Naruto. He had a good heart, and cared for the ones close to him. Even caring for ones not in his own village. Without saying anything to the speechless Uzumaki, he walked over to Sakura as well. Picking up the three unconscious ninjas, and dragged them over to Sakura. Dropping them on the ground near the other two.

Sakura was kneeling down near the men, her eyes left them as Itachi had come over. "Not bad Itachi," she said, even though she knew he didn't need to hear it. This almost attack was probably just child's play compared to the things he has dealt with.

"Not so bad yourself Haruno," Itachi said, already seeing the surprise in her eyes at him saying that. He felt a little surprised himself. He normally wouldn't say something like that.

The others were just as surprised, Sasuke a little more than everyone else. However before he could say a word, Tenten did. "Wait, did you two know this was going to happen?"

When there was no response from Sakura or Itachi, Sasuke only took a few steps forward, his eyes on Sakura. "What? Do you two have a secret code now or something?"

"Yes," Sakura replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the slight jealous tone Sasuke had. _I'm probably the only one that can even tell that he's jealous right now. Everyone else probably just think he's pissed._ Noticing that one of the ninjas was waking up, she looked back at Sasuke one more time. "And we'll be sure to let you know what that is, after I teach some people not to mess with me anymore."

That was the last thing Sakura said before the ninja regained consciousness. Picking him up by his collar, her eyes narrowed at the man. "I just wanted to personally greet you and make sure you understood just how big of a mistake you made in trying to attack me."

**Twenty minutes later**

Sakura got rid of the last of the ninja's before she allowed herself to look at the damage her punch had caused. From her experiences it certainly wasn't the worst damage, but it was a lot more than what she would usually do. Turning away from the damage she looked over to the rest of the team. "We're going to take a break here," she told them.

Everyone nodded or at least acknowledged her except for one person, Naruto. It was mainly because he was busy glaring at Itachi. Not even bothering to hide the fact when Itachi had looked back at him to notice his glare.

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned, attempting to gain his attention. But, his eyes still remained on Itachi. Sighing, Sakura just approached him then. "I need to talk to you," she told him, not giving him a chance to reply. She grabbed him by his elbow, and started to walk away.

"Why?" Naruto asked, stumbling a little until he caught his footing. "Where are we going?" His voice sounded slightly nervous, only because he noticed the irritated tone in Sakura's voice. It wasn't until they had gone at least thirty feet away from the others, before she finally let him go. He stumbled again, but caught himself. He moved to stand up straight, only to come face to face with Sakura.

"Look, I get that you don't like or trust Itachi. You have plenty of reason. However," Sakura paused, an irritated look grew on her face. "You need to stop making this situation worse by making everything that has to do with him into a big deal."

"He's a criminal Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, not holding back since they weren't around the team. "What else am I supposed to be doing? I'm trying my hardest not to say anything when I'm around him, but-"

"I already have to deal with keeping Sasuke from blowing up Naruto! I shouldn't be having to worry about you too!" Sakura interrupted, her voice raising a few notches.

It was quiet for a moment, Naruto only stared back at Sakura, almost as if he was studying her. "Do you trust him?" He asked finally, noticing that the look in her eyes change.

"Yes," Sakura admitted, her eyes not leaving Naruto's. "You probably think that I'm crazy and that I'm losing my mind. Everyone else most likely already does. But, I do everything with reason."

Her words left them in silence again. Naruto studied her for another moment, before relaxing. "Fine," he said, before turning away from her to start walking back to the team.

"Woah, wait a minute!" Sakura called out to him, making him stop. "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto turned around to face her again. "It means I guess I trust him too then."

"Just a minute ago you were saying that he was a criminal and you didn't trust him," Sakura said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"But, you said that you trust him," Naruto told her, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. "If you trust him, then I'll stand by you."

It was quiet, but Sakura finally smiled softly. "I think it's time we go back," she said before moving to walk in the direction of where their team was.

When Sakura passed him, Naruto turned around to start following her. His eyes stayed on the back of her head as they walked. Without thinking about it a small smile formed on his own face.

**That evening**

Sakura growled softly. The low growl sound made her eyes go to her left to make sure Sasuke hadn't recognized it. Seeing that he hadn't, Sakura looked forward just in time to kick of the next branch. They had been traveling for a few hours, and she kept hearing the same tapping noise in her ear, but it had began to get a little louder as they traveled on. The noise was beginning to annoy her. _This tapping noise is not the same one that I can usually hear or feel whenever we are being followed._

Just as the tapping noise seemed to start fading away her vision started blurring. All of a sudden she could see the small details on the trees fifty feet ahead of them. Looking down at her hand she could all of a sudden see the small details of it that couldn't normally be noticed by the human eye. _Inner, what's going on?_

_Saku Inner: Sakura I-_

Suddenly the slight tapping she had been hearing roared up times ten making her flinch. It began to roar a few more times, and she had to fight to keep from showing her pain to her teammates.

Suddenly she could hear the conversations between her teammates. They had been whispering, and now it sounded like they were screaming directly in her ear. She could hear things from the taps their feet would make as they pushed off each branch to the next, to the quiet breathing of her teammates. With the noises just getting louder, her vision still acting weird, she failed to notice that the when she jumped off the next branch she jumped a little too far.

Instead of doing something to prevent herself from falling she just brought her hands to her head. Her head began aching from the constant pounding, and her vision changed so quickly she felt dizzy.

Sasuke's eyes slid to his side where he noticed Sakura going to miss the next branch. He saw her bring her hands to her head, not bothering to try and catch herself. _She's going to fall._ He thought, before dropping low to the ground, and kicking off a nearby tree to go in her direction. He caught her before she could hit the ground. He noticed that she was breathing heavy, and her eyes were squeezed shut. "Sakura?"

Hinata jumped down from the trees first, and was over by Sakura and Sasuke in seconds. The rest of the team jumped down as well. "What happened?" She asked as the team walked closer.

Sakura just shook her head, and scrambled to get away from Sasuke. As soon as he let her go she walked as quick as she could away, stumbling slightly. "I am going to be sick," she mumbled, the dizziness turned swiftly to nausea. When it became to much, she dropped to her knees, and threw up.

"Sakura!" Tenten exclaimed, moving past Sasuke and Hinata to go to the girl. Her hands going to hold Sakura's hair up.

When Sakura finished and just resulted in coughing, she moved to stand up. When she did she only managed a few steps before having to lean her hand against a tree. The world seemed to spin around her, and her knees buckled.

Sasuke was beside her again, catching her. "You're not going anywhere," he said to her. He knelt down on his knees. Setting her on the ground, but kept an arm around her so she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Tenten asked, walking up near them.

Sakura just groaned and slapped her hand on the ground. "I'm right here Tenten, stop yelling."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura. A look of confusion appeared on his face. "She wasn't yelling Sakura."

"You too, damn it! Why can't people just listen to me?" Sakura asked, her eyes still remaining squeezed shut.

Before Tenten could say a word, Hinata moved over to Sakura. "Tell me what's wrong Sakura," she said, in a quieter tone than Sasuke and Tenten had originally used.

"It's my eyes and my ears," Sakura replied, finally opening her eyes to reveal they were watering. Not with tears, just watering from irritation. "I can't see like normal, and I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to hear your heart beat like someone screaming in your ear."

"Close your eyes again. You're just straining them now," Hinata said, a frown appearing on her face. She reached both hands to Sakura, and rested them on Sakura's head. Using her chakra she could feel that Sakura's ear drums were pounding. She ran her fingers along Sakura's ears and paused. Her fingers felt wet. _What is this? _As she brought a hand away from Sakura's ear and out from underneath Sakura's hair, she looked to see what it was. Her fingers had spots of red liquid over it. She gasped then. "Ino get over here now! Her ears are bleeding!"

Ino was by them in seconds, her eyes going to see the blood on Hinata's fingers from Sakura's ears. Tenten had made Sasuke back up to give them a little space.

"Ino put Sakura's hair up," Hinata said, her hands at Sakura's shoulders to keep the girl sitting up, now that Sasuke had backed off.

Sakura only yelled out in pain. "Stop screaming!"

Hinata just flinched at Sakura's tone, before she started speaking again. "I'm sorry Sakura. Is this better?" She said in a whisper.

Sakura just nodded, not bothering to respond.

Hinata waited as Ino gathered Sakura's long hair, and put it up in a messy bun on the top of the back of her head. Her bangs pulled back as well.

"Hinata, we're going to have to clean the blood up before we can look to see if there is damage to her eardrum," Ino whispered when she was finished pulling back Sakura's hair.

"That's what I was thinking," Hinata whispered back. "Keep the blood from getting on her clothes. We're going to move her over to the river. Start preparing her to move." She whispered as she stood up. She motioned for Sasuke to start walking back to the rest of the team, and motioned for him to keep quiet.

When they go there Hinata turned to him. "I need you to pick Sakura up, and place her by the river. Ino and Tenten are going to try, and keep the blood off her and you. So corporate with them. I want you to do that without saying one word to her," she said in a soft tone. Sasuke was about to say something, but Hinata shook her head. "Just go."

Sasuke nodded before walking over to Sakura.

Hinata sighed as she watched Sasuke pick Sakura up, Tenten and Ino following him, and they began moving to the river. She pinched the bridge of her nose before sighing.

"Hinata what-" Naruto started before getting smacked on the back of his head. He was completely surprised to see that it was Itachi.

Itachi just stared back at him. "There is a reason why Hinata was whispering when she came over here. Sakura's hearing is strong right now, causing everything she would normally hear be magnified," he said in a hushed tone.

Hinata nodded in agreement with Itachi. "Exactly. This had been happening on and off for a while just not severe enough to make her ears actually bleed. We had been trying to guess on what could be wrong, but we couldn't find anything out. Now we most likely will have to set up camp here. It's already eight o'clock, and there is no telling how Sakura's situation will turn out," she murmured, before looking to Shikamaru and Neji. "Even though I don't have the final say. It's Neji's and Shikamaru's decision what we do."

Neji didn't hesitate to nod. "We'll be staying."

"I agree," Shikamaru said, having already assessed the situation and was planning on suggesting it if someone else didn't.

**Thirty minutes later**

The girls had been working with Sakura for nearly thirty minutes, the others had began to set up camp for that night. They had finished and had been sitting around by the newly made fire, all their eyes had been on Sakura and the other girls. Hinata had been working on soothing Sakura's senses and it finally seemed to be working as Sakura was starting to feel better.

"I need some space," Sakura said, sitting up finally. Pushing away the hand that Hinata had offered to help her sit up.

"Sakura, do you really think that's a good idea-"

"I said that I needed some space!" Sakura exclaimed, this time in a more stern tone.

The other three girls shared a look, but complied. They stood up and walked over to where the others had set up camp. Which wasn't all that far, only around twenty feet away.

Another twenty minutes had gone by as the others tried to converse and act like nothing was wrong. But, each of them had their gazes on Sakura often. Even Itachi had remained sitting out in view instead of hiding out in the trees farther away from the team. He still had space between himself and the team, but he was visible.

Sakura had just remained sitting by the river where the other girls had left her, her knees pulled up to her chest, and arms wrapped around them. "Hinata?" Her questioning tone was heard, causing the others to silence.

Hearing Sakura say her name, Hinata looked over to Sakura. "What is it?" She asked, moving to stand up from where she had been sitting down. Noticing that Sakura wasn't replying, she just walked over to the pink haired girl then. "Sakura?"

"How bad is it?" Sakura asked in a whisper. Her eyes still focused on the river.

"Depends on what your asking," Hinata replied, crossing her arms.

"Take a guess," was Sakura's only response. She closed her eyes then, already knowing what Hinata was about to say.

"They know you're not losing it Sakura," Hinata told her, not bothering to whisper anymore. "It's not your fault that all these changes are happening to you without your control."

"I know," Sakura said taking in a deep shaky breath. "What if I think I'm losing it?" Turning her head to the right, to look over her shoulder at Hinata. Feeling stinging in her eyes. "What happens then?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she noticed a couple tears start to go down Sakura's face. "Oh Sakura," she said, dropping to her knees beside her friend. She wrapped her arms around Sakura then, feeling her shake slightly.

Sakura relaxed into Hinata's embrace, as her feelings overwhelmed her. She let the tears fall freely. The built up stress that had been hanging on her shoulders these past couple days finally getting the best of her as she let out a sob.

Remaining quiet, Hinata had one hand moving in circular motions on Sakura's back. Attempting to soothe her. Listening to Sakura sob, feeling her shake against her, made her have to focus on controlling her own emotions. She really couldn't stand seeing Sakura cry, but she knew there was nothing she could do at the moment. Sakura needed this.

When Sakura did eventually calm down, Hinata kept her arms around Sakura still. "It's going to be okay."

"What does that even mean anymore?" Sakura replied after a moment. Finally moving away from Hinata, she turned her head to face the river again.

"It means that no matter what is going to happen with this mark, you're still going to be the same person that you've always been," Hinata told her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You're being put through so many challenges that it's overwhelming you, but you're going to stick through it. I'm not going to let you give up so easily."

"Thanks Hinata," Sakura said after a moment before sighing. Looking up at the sky that was now dark, Sakura's eyes landed on the moon. _Hinata may believe in me, but I'm still unsure about this whole mark thing. Can I really handle it?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just wanted to say I love reading the reviews you all leave for this story. Keep reviewing! You all are going to love the next few chapters :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	21. Seeing It All

_Review:_

"_You're being put through so many challenges that it's overwhelming you, but you're going to stick through it. I'm not going to let you give up so easily."_

"_Thanks Hinata," Sakura said after a moment before sighing. Looking up at the sky that was now dark, Sakura's eyes landed on the moon. __Hinata may believe in me, but I'm still unsure about this whole mark thing. Can I really handle it?_

* * *

><p><strong>The next evening, around seven<strong>

Sakura woke up holding back possibly the loudest scream she could give. It took her a moment to calm herself down. When she opened her eyes she frowned when she saw darkness. She nearly screamed again about being blind, but she noticed she had her arms resting over her face. _Oh I forgot I had put my arms over my face to keep the light out. _She moved her arms before letting her eyes focus. Her teammates were resting, chatting quietly, or taking a nap like she was. _What time is it? _She sat up. She looked at the sky. The sunset was going to be over in an hour. _Around seven, maybe._

Instead of trying to go back to sleep she began to quietly look through her bag next to her. She took out her water bottle, took a swig, and then got up. No one else paid attention to her as she quietly took this as her chance to get away. She quietly walked farther into the forest away from her team. When she got far enough away she took off in a run. Letting her emotions out as she sped up.

Her dream was what caused her to feel angry and upset. At first is started out with the sharingan that would turn into the mangekyo sharingan, then she would see the images of the comma rocks she collected being buried. Pretty much the same dream she had been having. However today's dream changed the sharingan into the byakugan before it disappeared leaving her in the dark. All of sudden she had started getting replay's of all the attacks that had been made on her since they traveled. The injuries her friends got because of her. Her parent's death being the last one.

Sakura pushed herself to run faster as she felt the need to sob. She let her tears out as she continued running. As far as she could, and as fast as she could. She was running so fast that it had begun hurting. Although she didn't care. Eventually her legs couldn't take it anymore, and she stopped.

_Saku Inner: What are you doing?!_

_Sakura: I was running. Now I'm sitting. Do you really need me to tell you that?_

_Saku Inner: Then why are you going away from your team. You run till you're exhausted. How do you plan on going back to your team? _

_Sakura: Just shut up. I honestly don't care. If I needed someone to repeat everything I've done I will let you know._

Sakura leaned back so she was lying on the ground. Tears still slid down her face. _It's been a while since I've seen a dream where my parents are getting murdered again. _She thought while thinking back to the previous dreams she had about it. Wiping her eyes she sighed. _I thought I stopped those. I guess what I did the first time wasn't enough. _

Sitting up Sakura rubbed her chest for a moment as she thought. _That's it, I'll just do it again. This time I will make sure there is no way it can weaken. _She thought before beginning to start the basic hand signs.

A few minutes passed before Sakura opened her eyes. _It's done. _She thought before looking around. She could tell that the sun was beginning to come up. Standing up, she began running back in the direction she had come from. When she was halfway back she stopped, and started walking. _Why is this taking so long? We have been searching for a while. All we have come up with is nothing, and it's my fault we're still out here. _

_Saku Inner: Why are you beating yourself down?_

_Sakura: If it weren't for this mission everyone would be back at the Leaf village. We left Hana's house nearly a week ago, and we still haven't found anything. If we keep searching like this we won't be able to find it and be able to be home by my birthday. And this whole time they are risking injury being out here with me. Because I am going to keep getting attacked._

Sakura sighed as she crossed her arms. _If we can't find it by tomorrow. Then I'm sending everyone else back to the Leaf village. Tsunade can beat me to death when I get back, but I don't want to waste everyone else's time. _

Sakura could sense her teammates chakra as they moved around slightly. She automatically hid her chakra. Not feeling like dealing with her team at the moment. She continued walking through the forest at a slower pace. Although she stopped when she began to smell water, and heard the rush of running water.

_I didn't think there was a river around here. _She walked towards the sound, and when she got to it she smiled. _A waterfall. _The waterfall led to a pond. But the special thing was the cherry blossom trees. A few were up at the top of the waterfall. Occasionally a wind would blow, and their petals would fall down the waterfall into the pond. _So beautiful. _

Taking a seat on the ground a couple feet from the water she admired the waterfall more. Sitting there for another few minutes, she traced a heart into the sand by the water. A pink petal that had blown from the cherry blossom trees above the waterfall had fallen down near the heart. A smile being brought on the face again, Sakura traced her initials inside of the heart she had traced out. In the heart she wrote her initials. She sat there for a while longer before standing up, and walking back to her team. Not even bothering to run.

_Saku Inner: I'm guessing your eyes and your hearing are better._

_Sakura: Yeah. Last night everything just got quiet. I blocked out everything so it wouldn't happen again. I guess that whatever happened to me has something to do with my mark, correct?_

_Saku Inner: You're right it does. I can't tell you what, but I know it does._

Sakura was going to reply to her inner, but suddenly felt the presence of another person around her. Not having to search hard to recognize the person's chakra signature. Rolling her eyes, she just continued walking forward. _It'll only take me a few minutes to get back to the team while walking. _

"What are you doing all the way out here?" It was Itachi who asked this. He had jumped down from the trees when he noticed she wasn't planning on recognizing his presence. Now he fell into step with her, but kept his focus forward.

Instead of replying to him, Sakura just kept her own eyes forward. Fully intent on ignoring him. That was until her irritation got the best of her. "You're getting on my nerves."

Itachi only raised an eyebrow in Sakura's direction, slightly taken aback by her admission.

"Sasuke is the exact same way," Sakura started, before crossing her arms. "No matter just how much I clearly want to be left alone, he still talks to me anyways. It's starting to drive me crazy dealing with both of you." Dropping her arms to her sides, Sakura sighed. "You two are like the exact same person."

Watching Sakura for another moment, Itachi just jumped back up in the trees. Chuckling at her look. Once up in the trees he stopped on a branch and watched her continue walking on. When she had fully passed him, he let himself smile. _So Sasuke acts the same way as I do, huh?_

Sakura was getting close to her team when she could tell just how much trouble she would be in. The other girls were mad. She could hear them arguing and questioning where she was. Although she just kept on walking towards them. When she came into the clearing she realized that it wasn't just the girls who were mad.

The guys looked irritated as well. Either from her leaving or from the girls constant arguing. Itachi was standing a bit farther away, but he had a smirk on his face. _Of course he would be enjoying this. _Sakura thought to herself as she walked a bit farther.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Tenten asked her.

Sakura sighed. "I was jus-"

"You can't just go off like that, and not tell anyone!" Ino interrupted.

Sakura frowned. "I can exp-"

Ino interrupted her again. "It's extremely idiotic, and only yo-"

"Ino!" Sakura had to yell to get the blonde to shut up. "I left to try and think. I can't think with everyone else around. I ran as fast as I could far enough away so I could cry my eyes out because of how stupid this whole thing is, and as I came back I realized that I have been wasting all your guys time!" She exclaimed, before she crossed her arms. "A big waste of your time."

"Sak-" Hinata had started.

"And you all should know that I have decided that if we don't find what I'm looking for by tomorrow you all are going home," Sakura interrupted her, and turned on her heel to walk back to her bag. It was completely quiet then. None of the others said a thing. She sat down, and rubbed her temple. _I'm already getting a headache from this. _"Don't try to change my mind either. I don't care if Tsunade gets mad or not. I can handle my own, and I'm not going to waste your time anymore."

It had been quiet for a few more minutes before Hinata spoke. "Do you want us to go ahead, and set up camp?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

Sakura was going to reply, but then she thought about something. _I don't know for sure, but-_

_Saku Inner: There's a small village close to here._

_Sakura: That's exactly what I was thinking._

Sakura massaged her temple, and sighed. "No. I have another plan for where we are sleeping tonight," she said, before standing up with her bag in hands. "There is a village not that far from here. We're going to stay there tonight. It's only a few minutes away if we run."

Traveling to the small village was a silent trip, as everyone's eyes had been on Sakura, no one had really much to say. Sakura had recognized the silence, and welcomed it. Not having wanted anyone questioning her motives for sending them home. When they got to the actual village Sakura was taken aback when they entered the villages gates. _This village looks so familiar. But, I don't think I've ever been here._

Sakura led them to a nearby hot springs where she rented a room for them all to stay in. She made sure the room was large enough so it would sure enough fit all of her teammates, even Itachi. She signed her name down next to the room, before sliding the check in book to the woman at the desk. The older lady only just smiled and stood up with a key in hands.

"I'll escort you to your room now."

Sakura just nodded and let the woman pass before following her, the rest of the team not too far behind. The team stayed mostly silent as they walked, the older woman leading them didn't seem to notice their odd silence, and chattered on about different things about the hot springs. Like when they came to a big window without the glass in it, it showed the garden out behind the hot springs. You could also see a waterfall that led into the hot springs.

When they did get to the room, everyone went inside to put their stuff down. As everyone was doing that, Sakura had turned to the older woman. "Thank you."

"Is there anything else you need Haruno-san?" The older woman asked, while handing Sakura the key. A light smile on her face.

Sakura frowned. "Yeah, you don't have to be so formal. It's just Sakura," she said, before walking into the room towards a futon.

The older woman only laughed, making Sakura raise an eyebrow. The older woman's smile returned on her face then. "I apologize for the laughter. It's just that your father said the same thing the first time he came here."

Suddenly everything inside of Sakura froze, as she dropped her bag with a loud thud on the ground. "My father?" She asked, her eyes darting to the woman. "You knew him? He came here?"

"Yes I did have the privilege in meeting your father. He was a great man. Always helping out whenever he came here," the older woman said, still smiling. "I knew you were his daughter for more than just your last name. Akio(**Sakura's dad**) talked about you often." She turned to leave then. "Feel free to go enjoy the hot springs. Dinner will be ready in forty five minutes."

After she left Sakura frowned as she set her stuff down. Not saying anything. _My dad had been here before._

"Your dad must have traveled out on missions a lot," Itachi said suddenly. Surprising everyone with his talking.

Sakura was the only one not surprised. "Sort of. My mom told me that he would stay home a lot more after I came along. I guess he did a lot of missions before I came," she said, before sighing as she plopped down next to her stuff. Going through her bag.

Itachi just opened the large glass doors that led to a balcony, then walked out. Jumping off the balcony when he got outside.

It was quiet in the room after that. Hinata had been looking in Sakura's direction from where she was sitting. "Sakura can I speak to you outside?"

"I'll pass," Sakura replied, not feeling like socializing right now.

Hinata only stood up from where she had been sitting. "Well it wasn't a suggestion," she said, before pointing to the balcony doors. "Outside now."

Sakura only stopped rummaging through her bag and raised an eyebrow at Hinata. Slightly taken aback at the tone she had used. Noticing that Hinata wasn't planning on taking no for an answer, Sakura only dropped her bag to her side and stood up. Moving to the balcony doors, she stepped outside.

Hinata was right behind her, and slid the balcony doors closed behind her. She remained standing where she was as her eyes stayed on the back of Sakura's head. _She needs to initiate the conversation. I know she needs it._

Continuing forward till she was standing by the railing on the balcony, Sakura sighed as she rested her elbows on the rail. Clasping her hands together, she remained silent for a moment. "I can't help feeling the way I feel Hinata. I have practically been sent on a wild goose chase this past week and it's not going anywhere. I know you all want to be there for me, but I think it's better to have everyone just go home and let me continue on my own."

"Better for us? Or better for you?" Hinata questioned, crossing her arms over her chest as she took a few steps out onto the balcony.

Not expecting the question, Sakura had hesitated, only to try to recover a moment later. "Hinata, you know that I've had the teams best interest in mind this whole missi-"

"Then you know that forcing us to leave isn't in our best interest," Hinata interrupted. "I have been through thick and thin with you since this mission started Sakura, even before then. Every step of the way, things you can't tell everyone else, you have told me. I won't be able to focus on anything else but you until you return to the Leaf village. Because I'll be wondering if your inner had shown you something new. I'll be wondering if your mark is starting to show more effects. I'll be concerned about if you every night, wondering if you have had a nightmare or not."

It was quiet then. Sakura didn't respond, she only dropped her head with a sigh. _Putting Hinata's perspective into the equation was one thing I hadn't thought about. I kept telling myself everyone could be off doing better things, but I didn't happen to incorporate Hinata's mother hen settings into the equation. _

Just as Sakura opened her mouth to respond, the sound of the balcony door opening and then closing was heard. Sakura remained how she was, not bothering to look to see who had joined them out on the balcony.

"I don't know exactly what's going on out here, but if you're letting Hinata stay, then you have to let me stay too." It was Naruto, his voice unmistakable. "I know you have told Hinata everything and she's always there for you, but I'm here too. You're supposed to protect me aren't you? That's what these-" Naruto stopped talking, and his eyes shot to Hinata. His hand had been at his neck, holding onto the necklace cord of the necklace Sakura had given him nearly a week ago.

"For goodness sake Naruto, she knows," Sakura told him, rolling her eyes at his pause.

"What?" Naruto asked, his eyes going to the back of Sakura's head. "You said we weren't telling anyo-"

"Yes, but as you clearly just stated, I tell Hinata everything," Sakura said, before straitening up. _I guess I also didn't incorporate Naruto's annoying tendency to never be left behind. _Shaking her head, Sakura couldn't keep the smile off her face. "What I said stands for everyone else though. The necklaces need to be kept to just us three. Understand?"

Naruto only nodded his head, but a look of confusion remained on his face. "So about us staying-"

"I think we should go back inside," Sakura interrupted him, before turning around. Walking right in-between Naruto and Hinata as she walked to the balcony doors. Sliding them open she was greeted with the others looking at her. Continuing into the room she moved to her futon and sat back down by it.

It was quiet as Hinata and Naruto walked inside after her, they had both went back to sitting by their own futons. Everyone's eyes on Sakura still.

"Look," Sakura started after feeling everyone's eyes remain on her. "It's not that you guys are doing a bad job helping me find this thing. But, I am only traveling on a hunch. I have no idea where this thing is. And it would make me feel better if I didn't have to make you guys travel with me for so long. I know I can be a bitch."

"That's true," Ino said, grinning at Sakura's glare. "But, you would be boring if you weren't."

"You entertain us a lot. Even when you are beating me half to death you always joke around," Naruto added, with his usual goofy grin.

"That's what makes it fun when traveling with you," Shikamaru added.

Hinata smiled at her. "And sure you might be unhappy at times, but it makes us feel better knowing we can help you feel better."

"And even if you send us back, we'll respect your orders of leaving you," Neji said smirking.

"But we'll defy them as soon as it appears were gone, and travel with you but separately," Sasuke added, making the team laugh.

Unable to help herself, Sakura smiled. "Thanks," she said, before moving to stand up. "Well since we're here, lets enjoy the hot springs. Then we can have dinner. Just make sure you enjoy yourselves as much as you can, so you guys can't complain if we have to travel a lot tomorrow."

"So you're going to let us stay?" Tenten asked after a moment.

"Yeah I am," Sakura laughed at the surprised looks on the others faces. "You all can thank Hinata for lecturing me and Naruto for practically refusing to be left behind," she added, grinning at Hinata eye roll and Naruto's goofy grin getting wider than it already was. She also noticed how her friends seemed happier. _At least they're happy. _

**Thirty minutes later **

The girls had gotten out of the hot springs, and had wrapped towels around themselves before walking into the changing rooms. Since they were going to bed soon anyway they didn't see the point of getting redressed in their day clothes, and just settled for pajamas instead.

Sakura had finished first, and had gone to comb out her hair in the mirror. Her pajamas consisted of a black tank top that showed a little bit of her stomach, with a loose off the shoulder grey shirt that was cropped so it went a little above where the tube top stopped, and red shorts that had bitch in bold letters across the butt.

"I'm starving," Ino said after she finished getting dressed. Being the last one done everyone else already had combed their hair, and was waiting on her. "Can we just go eat, and can one of you comb my hair when we get in there?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, and started walking towards the exit. "Fine with me," she said, as they walked out of the room. Once outside she walked all the way until they were to the garden before she slipped her hair comb in the back of her shorts. "Damn."

"What is it?" Tenten questioned, raising an eyebrow at Sakura's expression.

"I think I forgot my hair comb in the changing room," Sakura said, before grabbing Hinata's arm. "Hinata, will you go back with me to help me look for it?"

Hinata only raised an eyebrow. "I thought I saw you leave with-"

"I guess I must have dropped it," Sakura replied, before looking at Ino and Tenten. "We'll meet you two in the dining room."

Ino and Tenten only stared at Sakura for a moment. Ino finally sighed, and turned. "Alright then, let's go Tenten," she said, before mumbling something along the lines of "I can never understand that girl."

Once Ino and Tenten had started walking away, Sakura only kept her hand at Hinata's arm, and pulled the girl back along the path they had walked to the hot springs changing room.

When they got inside, Hinata looked to see the tip of Sakura's comb poking out from her shorts. Grabbing it, she pulled it out, and forced Sakura to stop. "You forgot your comb, huh?"

Sakura only grabbed the comb from Hinata and slipped off the end of it revealing a thin knife hidden in it. "I need a favor."

**Ten minutes later**

"Why is it taking them so long to find a hair comb?" Naruto questioned, breaking the silence that the room had been in since the two other girls had come back from the hot springs saying Hinata and Sakura were looking for the missing hair comb.

"You'd think it wouldn't be that hard with Hinata having Byakugan," Neji said, crossing his arms. _Something's got to be up. Hinata could easily find something like that._

"And Sakura wouldn't be that forgetful on where she could have dropped it," Sasuke added, his eyes sweeping to the doorway of the dining room at the sound of footsteps.

"Guess they found it," Ino said, her eyes also going to the doorway. Only for her mouth to fall open. "What in the hell?"

There in the doorway stood Hinata and Sakura. Hinata held a smile on her face, while her own eyes went to Sakura after having observed the others surprised reactions. Sakura was only twirling her comb around her fingers, a passive look on her face. "What?"

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed jumping up. "Your hair is gone!"

Laughing at Ino's words, Sakura just reached a hand up to run her fingers through her hair. Her hair now went to a little shorter than mid-back instead of all the way down to her hips, and her bangs had only had a small trim making them reach down to her chin instead of her shoulders. "Great observation Ino."

"You lied to us!" Tenten exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Hinata now. "You only asked Hinata to go with you so she could cut your hair."

"And I think I did a pretty good job," Hinata said, her eyes going to meet Sakura's. "I cut off nearly six inches of hair."

"I mean yeah it looks great," Tenten said hurriedly. "Just surprising."

Sakura and Hinata walked into the room to go to some seats. Sakura moving near Ino, her eyes went to Sasuke. "You don't like it?" She asked after he still hadn't said anything about it.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply, followed by a shrug of his shoulders. However his eyes held hers for a moment before he looked away.

That made Sakura smile. _He likes it._

_Saku Inner: How can you tell? He didn't say anything._

_Sakura: Trust me inner I can just tell. He showed it in his eyes._

_Saku Inner: You got that he liked it from a mumble, shrug of shoulders, and his eyes catching yours?_

_Sakura: You obviously don't understand how Sasuke is._

Sakura's eyes lingered on Sasuke for a moment before something came to mind. "I'll comb your hair in a minute Ino," she said, then she walked out the door. Only to come back less than a minute later pulling Itachi by the back of his Akatsuki robe. She stopped and pushed his shoulder down to get him sit down next to where she was sitting. In-between herself and Hinata.

"I thought that this was a strictly business relationship," Itachi said, raising an eyebrow at the woman who had the nerve to force him to do something.

Sakura just ignored his expression, while she turned to get the comb from Ino, and began to comb through the blonde's hair. "Yes it's strictly business, I never said that it wasn't. Seeing that you are apart of my team until we find the stupid thing I'm looking for, you're going to eat."

"Ow! Sakura, damn it!" Ino complained as Sakura had roughly got out a knot in her hair. "Would you be a little more gentle?"

Sakura just shrugged, and continued. "None of my team members are going to skip out tonight," she said firmly. "And no Sasuke, you may not be excused at any time during this meal."

That made Hinata laugh. "Sakura, ruling with an iron fist."

"Don't encourage her!" Ino exclaimed with wide eyes. "It's not your hair she's combing."

That made everyone laugh. Sakura just finished up Ino's hair and handed the blonde her comb back before sitting down. Some of the cooks at the hot springs had come in with their dinner then. Which smelled absolutely phenomenal. Once the food was set out everyone started eating the food that proved it was just as delicious as it smelled.

Mid-way through dinner the older woman who had greeted them earlier entered the room. "Is everything good?" She asked, receiving nods from everyone.

Sakura swallowed the food she had in her mouth, and smiled at the woman. "It's very good. No complaints at all," she said, waiving her hand in approval.

"That ring," the older woman started, her eyes having caught sight of the ring on Sakura's right hand. "You're father has one just like it."

Nodding her head, Sakura's eyes went to the ring on her right hand. The silver thick banded ring had been on her hand since the mission had started. The big H on it caught her eye. "My parents both have one. They gave me mine after I passed my Jounin exam."

The older woman could see the discomfort on Sakura's face at the topic of the ring, and quickly changed the subject. "You cut your hair."

Sakura smiled, her hand moving to comb through her semi-wet hair. "I had Hinata cut it for me after we got out of the hot springs. It grows too fast for my liking. I'm considering cutting it even shorter so its back to my shorter style."

"Your hair is more pink than I assumed it was from the pictures," the older woman said.

"Pictures?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

The older woman just walked over to a shelf, and took a framed picture off of it. Walking back over to everyone else, she handed it to Sakura. "Your father came to stay here whenever he was in this village so I had been always curious about what you looked like since he talked about you so often."

Sakura held the frame close to her as she observed the picture inside of it. It was of a pink haired little girl around the age of six. It was of her. A smile formed on her face at the sight of her younger self. _I have the same one back in my room at my parents house. _

"When you were around five years old he came here on a mission. He was a complete nervous wreck. He told me how it was his first time leaving you for a longer term mission. All he could think about was you," the older woman said, smiling. "Of course he had come a few more times since you were really young, but not as long as he was for that mission."

Sakura only traced the border of the picture frame. Not saying anything as she observed the picture.

"Well the next time he came to visit he brought this picture of you for me to keep. He held the biggest grin on his face as he told me what a good ninja you'd make," the older woman said

Taking a deep breath, Sakura tried to remember when the picture was taken. Closing her eyes, she could picture it perfectly. "I was six years old. My first day starting at the academy. I was standing in the kitchen waiting for my dad to finish making his coffee so he-along with my mom-could walk me to the academy," she said, closing her eyes for a moment. Just barely able to remember how her mom had just managed to get her to stay still long enough to take a picture.

The older woman just chuckled lightly before speaking. "He kept saying he couldn't be more proud."

"My dad actually used to tell me about this place. He used to take a lot of pictures here. He had my mom put them in a scrapbook. He would show me an occasional picture, but told me I had to wait till I was older to see the rest. He said he wanted his scrapbook to inspire me one day," Sakura said laughing. "He had taken it out on a mission one day, then came back without it. I remember I had cried and cried about it, and my dad just told me to think of hide and seek. He hid the scrapbook, and one day I'm supposed to find it."

"I'll be right back," the older woman said, with a smile on her face. She disappeared through the door she had come in the room through, and when she came back she had something behind her back. "I think I can help you find it." She brought what she was hiding out so Sakura could see. "Seem familiar?"

Sakura stood up then. "He hid it here?" She murmured as she looked at the scrapbook. It had her name written across the front in her mom's pretty hand writing.

Handing Sakura the scrap book, the older woman opened her mouth to speak. "He said to give it to you if you came."

"Thank you," Sakura said. Holding the scrapbook that she wasn't ever aloud to touch when she was younger in her hands felt sort of bittersweet. _I'm happy because I'll finally get to see it, but my parents wont be here to look at it with me. _

The woman just nodded before turning around to leave. "Well enjoy yourselves."

Keeping her eyes focused ahead of her, Sakura had only sat with the scrapbook on her lap. Her fingers tapping away at the top of it, as the others had left her be. They could all tell she wasn't in the mood for socializing. When they did finish the dinner, they got up to began walking through the hallway to go to the room.

Hinata had been twirling Sakura's comb around her fingers as she walked a little ahead of everyone else. Noticing a room to the left on the hallway, she only continued walking till she was just past it before she dropped the comb on the floor. "My bad," she said, stopping to pick it up.

Sakura paused behind Hinata, her eyes moving to her left. She was standing in front of an open doorway, and something in the room caught her eye.

"What is it Sakura?" Tenten asked, having noticed Sakura was the only one who didn't continue forward after Hinata picked up the comb.

Sakura just walked into the room. A black grand piano was sitting by the large windows that looked off into the garden. The windows were hollow so there wasn't any glass, so the occasional breeze would come through the windows. She just sat down on the bench, putting her scrapbook next to her. Her eyes sliding over the keys from one end to the other.

"Are you going to play?" Tenten asked. Excitement in her voice.

Sakura smiled softly. "It has been a little while since I last played."

"Not true," Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "You played for me at my house." He walked over, and sat on the side of her that the scrapbook wasn't at. "Play what you played for me."

"Alrighty then," Sakura said, noticing that her friends had come a little closer to her. Itachi was perched on one of the hollow windows edge, but she knew he was listening. She brought her fingers to the keys, and began playing.

As she played, she found herself closing her eyes. Her mind began to slowly wander from the room. Starting from the beginning of the mission. Everything she had experienced and learned passed through her. From her parents death, being at Hana's, to arriving at the hot spring.

_Saku Inner: Need any help?_

_Sakura: No, I want to see what I come up with on my own._

As her inner disappeared from her mind, Sakura began to think deeper into the details. Meeting the nine tails and dreaming of the sharingan that would soon turn into the byakugan. Going even deeper to memories of her traveling with her parents, things they would say, things they would do, and looks they would send her way. Memories of seeing Itachi's mission report, visions of him being assigned the mission, and Neji's mission from the third Hokage.

_Everything that has happened to me since this whole mark thing started. _She thought as her fingers sped up with the songs tempo. The faster tempo made the memories fly around her brain like she was standing in the middle of a tornado. Finally able to see everything together made a smile slowly form on her face. _I can see it all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoyed writing this chapter. What exactly do you think Sakura did after she had her nightmare? She said "I guess what I did the first time wasn't enough" and "I'll just do it again". What do you think she did the first time? I'm curious to see what you all come up with. **

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	22. Going For A Swim

**A/N: As I was writing this chapter it came to my attention that I don't believe I really addressed the time period this story is taking place. I wrote it to take place after the Pein invasion, with enough time for the village to rebuild. I'm holding off anything about Madara for a while, but it will possibly come in as a topic later on in the story. The only changes I made was the fact that Sasuke hasn't killed Itachi.**

* * *

><p><em>Review:<em>

_Everything that has happened to me since this whole mark thing started. __She thought as her fingers sped up with the songs tempo. The faster tempo made the memories fly around her brain like she was standing in the middle of a tornado. Finally able to see everything together made a smile slowly form on her face. __I can see it all._

* * *

><p><strong>Continued on<strong>

As all the details flashed through her mind the song was coming to a close. Just a few seconds before the last note she had a thought. _No matter how much I think, my mind is focusing on this scrapbook. Maybe it would be a good idea to look at it now. _After she played the last note she barely heard the clapping from her team. Her eyes had went to her side where the scrapbook was.

"It's always nice to hear you play," Tenten said, a smile on her face.

"Thanks," Sakura said absent-mindedly. Standing up, she took the scrapbook, and held it against her chest. Moving towards the door, she kept her eyes ahead of her. Afraid that if she talked anymore she might lose her concentration. She just walked out, not saying anything to anyone, as she started towards their room.

Neji smirked after Sakura walked out, his eyes going to his cousin. "It sure as hell worked."

Hinata only laughed at Neji's words. "Yeah it did. Think we'll find it tonight?"

"We'll find it soon no doubt," Neji told her. "She is close now."

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked after a moment of everyone staring at the two cousins.

"What worked? What is Sakura going to find?" Ino questioned.

Surprisingly Hinata just chuckled. "What we have been looking for of course," she said, a grin on her face, as she brushed her fingertips across the comb in her hands. "You didn't actually think I would so clumsily drop a comb like this on purpose do you?"

"No, but what does-"

Sasuke was interrupted by Hinata's laugh. "I'm sure you already know this Sasuke, but when Sakura is playing the piano it makes her close off the world so she can think. Whenever she has something on her mind, and can't quite focus, that's what she turns to," she explained, before her eyes went to Neji. "Neji told me the idea before we left the dining room. Get Sakura to notice the piano to let her go do her thing."

"Playing the piano, huh?" Shikamaru asked after a moment. "Nice strategy."

"Well we can't all think when playing a game," Neji chuckled. Thinking about Shikamaru's typical game Shogi.

"Anyway, we should go up to the room. Even if she doesn't find it out today, then we can get ready for bed, because I guarantee she'll figure something out by tomorrow," Hinata said. The others nodded and started towards the exit. She stayed a little behind, her eyes going to the empty window frame where Itachi had been to find the Uchiha was no where to be found. Shrugging her shoulders, she just turned and moved to catch up to the others.

They eventually made it to the room, to find Sakura laying on her stomach on her futon. Looking through the scrap book. "This place is so beautiful from my dads perspective. He captured everything at the right time," she said as they walked in.

A few minutes later, her team was lounging around, and she was getting close to the end of the scrapbook. The girls were sitting near her. Looking at the pictures as well. When they got to the last page there was a bunch of pictures of Sakura in her younger years. When she turned the last page to look at the back of the book, she noticed a small hand print on the back.

Tenten laughed when she saw it. "Did you do that when you were little?

"What'd she do?" Naruto asked from across the room. Having been listening to the comments the girls would make over the scrapbook.

Tenten held up the scrapbook for the guys to see. "This little hand print."

"Your hands were so tiny," Naruto said, his eyes widening at how small the hand print was.

"How old were you? Six or seven?" Sasuke asked, having also looked over when Tenten showed the back of the scrapbook.

"I think seven," Sakura said, before she took the scrapbook back from Tenten. Her eyes going to the small hand print. She could just barely remember when she made the print on the book. Her mom had told her to try her best to center her chakra on her hand as she made the print. Closing her eyes, Sakura submerged her hand in her chakra, and placed her hand on top of the small hand print.

Almost as soon as she did that, everything she had thought about while playing the piano came back into her mind. Flashing so fast that she couldn't process anything else besides the memories. In the midst of all the memories a small lock started to appear. It glowed gold. Soon more locks appeared. Out of all the locks, there was no key to be found. Eventually the light shining from each lock grew. A low voice was saying how the key was right there. All she would have to do is reach for it.

Just as she was about to reach for it her eyes suddenly snapped open. Hinata had moved so she was sitting in front of Sakura, both hands on Sakura's shoulders as if she had been shaking her. Sakura noticed how everyone was staring.

Hinata looked worried. "You all of a sudden started whispering about a lock and a key. What just happened?"

Sakura just took her hand off the scrapbook, as she moved to sit up quickly. Grabbing the scrapbook, she set it in her lap, and began flipping pages quickly.

"What are you looking for Sakura?" Ino asked after sharing looks with Tenten and Hinata.

"The key. Didn't you see it?" Sakura asked, flipping a few more pages before stopping on a page. Finally finding what she was looking for. The picture was a bunch of sand with water in the corner of the picture. Probably a pond. A small key sat on the sand near the water. Setting the scrapbook down, so the other girls could. She pointed to the key. "The key, it's right there."

The guys had walked over by then, curious to what was going on. Ino was the one to say something. "Why in the world did you all of a sudden get a lock and key stuck in your head? Then suddenly think of this key? It's so small you wouldn't hardly pick up on it unless its pointed out."

Sakura just frowned at the picture. Noticing a corner of it had a small indention on it, almost as if it had been bent. The sudden urge to remove the picture from the scrapbook came over her, and she began to ease the picture from the scrapbook. She got the picture off, and turned it around. Surprised at what she saw.

_My cherry blossom, you're so close. You know where to go. I promise you'll remember eventually. Daddy._

Sakura just stared at the writing. _No mistaking it, that's dad's handwriting for sure._ Not thinking about it twice she stood back up. "I'm going back out to the forest."

"Woah," Hinata said, raising her hands to stop Sakura. "You don't even know what your looking for. All you know is that for some reason you were shown a key, and what exactly is it supposed to unlock?" She questioned, before leaning a little closer to whisper to Sakura. "That box doesn't have a key hole Sakura."

"I know that Hinata," Sakura told her, picking up her bag. "The lock and key is a metaphor. I don't think I'm actually looking for a physical key. I think it symbolizes that wherever this picture was taken is where the answer to unlocking it."

Hinata finally sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll humor you on this. So this key symbolizes the answer to unlock what you need. This could have been taken anywhere. How will you know where it is?"

"My dad said that I'll know where to go and that I'm close," Sakura said, stepping away from her futon. "I have nothing to lose. If I don't find it, then whatever. I can start looking some place else tomorrow. I just feel like the actual picture is showing somewhere in the forest. That's where I'm going to start." She slung her bag over her shoulders. "I'll be back in half an hour if I don't find anything."

"Yeah right," Sasuke said, crossing his arms at her. "We're going with you."

"Suit yourselves," Sakura said, keeping the picture tight in her hand, as she went to the slightly cracked doors on the balcony. When she passed Itachi, who had been sitting out on the balcony, she spoke to him. "Come on."

They were back in the clearing the team had been at before they came to the hot springs in a little under two minutes. Sakura dropped her bag on the ground, and took the pink and gold scroll out of her bag. _Never know if I'll be needing this or not. _She thoughtbefore looking down at the picture again. Since it was so dark outside, she lit one fingertip up with a flame, and looked at the picture. That's when she noticed something that made her have to look at the picture twice. "What in the world?"

"What?" Hinata asked, as the team walked closer to her.

Sakura pointed to the picture. "That cherry blossom petal wasn't there earlier."

Naruto took the picture from Sakura. "Your initials are S.H."

"Glad you know that after how long we've known each other," Sakura said sarcastically. Although she noticed Naruto's expression of seriousness, and she just sighed. "Yes my initials are S.H. What's your point?"

Naruto moved to hand her the picture back. "Why is there a heart with your initials on it?"

Tenten only stopped Naruto by taking the picture and looking at it herself. "I don't see it," she said, her eyes going to Naruto. "Are you crazy?"

"It's on there! I saw it myself!" Naruto exclaimed, taking the picture and giving it to Sakura. "Don't you see it?"

Sakura just took the picture, and looked at it. Her eyes widened, she could see it clearly. _When I was by that pond earlier, I drew a heart in the sand, and drew my initials in it. This can't be a coincidence. _"I know where this picture was taken at," she said, before turning over her shoulder and taking off into the forest. Since she was running it only took her a couple minutes to get to the pond. As her team showed up after her she dropped to her knees. "Right here," Sakura said pointing to the sand where her heart was still at.

"Why did this just suddenly show up in the picture?" Hinata mumbled. _And why can only Naruto and Sakura see it? Come to think of it, there has been a couple instances where Naruto and Sakura are the only ones who understand something. Sakura told me Naruto had the same dream she did about the comma's being buried. She also said he understood the language the necklaces were in._

"This doesn't make any sense," Ino said after a moment, sighing as she looked at the others. _It looks like I'm not the only confused one._

Sakura just laughed. "It doesn't have to make sense. All that matters is if I can figure out what this means. If I will find what I need here or just another clue, I don't care. Anything will be good at this point."

She picked up the cherry blossom petal that was laying near the heart in the sand. As she stood up she frowned. The petal was different. It was a pink color like usual, but the base of it was red, and the tip was white. She looked around at the cherry blossom trees. The one's that surrounded the lake were normal looking cherry blossom trees, with only pink leaves. "Where did this come from?"

"Your kidding right?" Tenten asked her, looking at her as if she were slightly crazy. "There is cherry blossom trees everywhere."

"Not one's that look like that." Came Itachi's voice. He was leaning against a tree not far from them, his eyes had been on Sakura. "The trees surrounding the lake are normal cherry blossom trees. But," he paused, as he pointed to the top of the waterfall, "those are not."

Sakura looked up, and had to let her eyes adjust a little, before she saw what he was talking about. The cherry blossom trees at the top of the waterfall had the same design as the petal in her hand. "I'm not exactly sure what this means yet. I'm going to have to think," she said before she sat down beside the water. She set the scroll down beside her, along with the picture. Her eyes staring at the trees at the top of the waterfall.

"Let's give her time to think," Neji said, motioning for the others to move away to give her space.

Her team began to walk away from Sakura. Putting at least forty feet between Sakura and themselves. Most of them had kept their eyes on Sakura, and they hadn't really conversed all that much. Eventually after watching Sakura for nearly ten minutes, Sasuke was the first to move out of them all. He stood up, and walked over to her.

Sakura could feel the taps of footsteps on the ground almost immediately. Her hand was pressed against the ground, and she felt the vibrations of their footsteps. Her sensitivity to being able to feel the steps had just been a result of having a lot of practice over the past couple weeks of travel. The vibrations however, didn't tell her exactly who was walking over. Although it didn't take her much to narrow down just who it was.

_Saku Inner: Sasuke cares for you Sakura. He's going to come over here just to be here for you._

_Sakura: I don't want to talk to you right now, okay?_

When silence was the only response from her inner, Sakura just felt slightly relieved. She kept her eyes forward as Sasuke finally walked up beside her. He sat down beside her, before he took her hand that had been resting on the ground. Interlacing their fingers, Sakura just sighed. "Came to check up on me?"

"No. I'm actually just sitting here to get a better look at the moon. It's quite beautiful from right here," was Sasuke's sarcastic reply, his words had brought a smile on her face, and that was what he was going for. "I'd also like to know what you're thinking right now." He rubbed his thumb on the top of her hand. "But if you don't really feel like talking right this second then I will wait."

Sakura smiled lightly at this, before she moved. Adjusting so she could rest her head lightly on his shoulder. Her eyes moving to their hands, watching his thumb gently rub her hand. "Honestly, I don't really know what to think. There is something I'm supposed to see. Something my dad believed that I would find. But, I just can't figure it out."

"You've been out here for barely ten minutes Sakura," Sasuke told her, his own eyes going up to look at the sky where the moon was. "It's getting late. If you don't find it today, you can find it tomorrow." He looked down to glance at her. "We have time."

"That's just it Sasuke," Sakura said, sighing heavily. "As of now I have eight days-well now since this day is almost over, seven days-till my birthday. I can't just keep traveling around like this. It will take a good two days to get back to Konoha."

Sasuke only took the picture she had resting on her knee, and looked at it. "Well since this place was where the picture was taken, you're supposed to gain something from being here. No matter if it's another clue or if it's actually the answer you've been looking for."

As the wind started blowing slightly, Sakura took a deep breath. Thinking about the scroll of clues she had. "Where cherry blossoms fall with a sparkle," she restated the most recent clue. Her eyes moved to looking at the waterfall. The wind had began to pick up slightly making the cherry blossom trees branches sway. The cherry blossom petal that she had found next to her heart on the sand had blown from her free hand to the water. It began floating towards the waterfall. Her eyes followed the petal till it went to the bottom of the waterfall. The petals from the top began coming down with the water.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned, when she suddenly moved. Sakura had gotten up on her knees, and was staring at the waterfall.

Sakura just continued watching the petals travel down the waterfall. Her eyes caught sight of the moon reflecting off the water. As the petals reached the bottom of the waterfall, it made it look like the petals were sparkling. "Sasuke," she said, reaching beside her without turning away from the waterfall.

"What?" Sasuke asked, feeling her hand rest on his shoulder. His eyes went to look at her face.

"I think I was right," Sakura told him. "This has to be the place." Pointing at the base of the waterfall, she finally turned her head to look to Sasuke. "Where cherry blossom petals fall with a sparkle. Look at the waterfall."

Sasuke only moved his eyes towards where she was pointing. He watched as the petals from the top of the waterfall traveled down along with the water. When they reached the bottom it was then that he noticed, along with the moon's reflection, the water seemed to make the petals shine. "Well it's the first thing we have come across that seems to make sense."

"How did I not notice it when I came here earlier?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked back to Sakura, however before he could say more, another person did.

"It fits. I believe that you didn't notice it earlier because it was too bright out. The moon's reflection is bright, but not as much as the sun," this came from Itachi, who walked up beside the two after speaking. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were on the water.

Sasuke stiffened at the sound of his brothers voice. His eyes narrowing when his brother walked up beside them. However he just held his tongue, and focused his attention on Sakura. "This place is likely what you're looking for. You've been given plenty hints ever since we got here earlier on in the day."

"Now that I think about it," Sakura started, taking the picture back from Sasuke. "This picture looks as if it were taken towards the end of the day. Closer to when it would get dark." Her eyes went to Itachi then. "What do you think the odds are if Sasuke and I were right?"

Sasuke looked to Sakura then. His eyebrows rose slightly. Surprised considering he didn't really expect her to add that it was his opinion as well.

Itachi only shrugged his shoulders. "Like my brother said, you have received a good amount of information about this place since we arrived here earlier. I would say it's highly possible."

Sakura nodded her head once, before turning to look back at the rest of the team. Even with a few trees blocking them from view, she knew they would still be able to hear her. "Hey everyone! Come here!"

As they were coming over she grabbed the pink and gold scroll she had set on the ground beside her. She didn't have anything to writ on it with, so she just lit her fingertip up with chakra before beginning to-rather messily-write the word waterfall underneath the last clue. She smiled when the next clues began showing up. "I was right!" She exclaimed happily as the rest of the team showed up.

"About what?" Shikamaru questioned, as the team stopped near them.

"She thinks this is where the answer to the last clue is," Sasuke told them. His eyes going to Sakura, who was currently grinning. "However I'm guessing that she was correct."

"Really?" Hinata asked, she walked a little closer and knelt down next to Sakura. Her eyes going to the scroll.

_Under the waterfall you will complete certain tasks that will lead you to your goal._

Hinata looked to Sakura then, a smile growing on her own face at the sight of the grin on Sakura's. "So this is it?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, smiling as her eyes connected with Hinata's. "After all the hell I have gone through, this is finally it. The answer to what I'm looking for." Her eyes left Hinata's to look back at the scroll. _Inner? I'm about to get all wet, aren't I?_

_Saku Inner: Yep!_

"Well," Sakura started, tossing the scroll to Shikamaru to read, before moving to stand up. "Looks like I am going for a swim."

"You can't be serious Sakura," Ino told her. "You're in your pajamas."

"Yeah, it's getting late too. Why can't you just wait until tomorrow? We'll all be more alert then," Tenten said, crossing her arms.

"I can't wait until tomorrow. Not when I'm this close," Sakura replied to both of them, before grinning more specifically at Ino. "Besides, who cares if I am in my pajamas? My shorts are still going to say bitch after I swim."

"Hinata-"

"Getting in the water is unavoidable," Hinata interrupted Ino. Standing up as well. "She has too."

"That's what the scroll says," Sakura told Ino, before resting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to begin to take off her shoes.

"Before you go," Shikamaru started, after passing the scroll to Neji. "I think it would be best that you don't go alone."

"So you guys can come with me," Sakura said, as she then pulled off the loose grey shirt she had on over her tank top. She dropped it on top of her shoes.

"I don't believe that is a good idea," Neji said, having read the scroll, he handed it back to Sakura then. "Some of us should stay out here just incase something happens."

"What would happen?" Naruto asked.

"An attack," Neji told him, before his eyes went back to Sakura. "Some of us should stay out here to keep anyone from following you."

"Okay," Sakura nodded in agreement. "I want Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi to come with me." She turned towards the water then. "However, I want to check something before everyone gets in."

Sasuke only frowned as Sakura approached the waters edge. "Sakura I don't think-"

Sakura only dived into the water, cutting him off. She swam around till her eyes adjusted, before swimming a little deeper. _It's a good thing the water is clear. Or else I wouldn't be able to see._

_Saku Inner: And the moon's light is helping as well._

Sakura swam a little closer towards where the waterfall was entering the water. Careful to stay low enough so she wouldn't get caught under the pressure of where the waterfall hit the water. There was a wall of rock behind the waterfall, and when she looked at the waterfall she suddenly was greeted with a strong darkness. Flashes from her dreams showed up. The sharingan first like usual, and after it turned into the mangekyou the byakugan showed up. Surprising to her, it didn't stop there, and after the byakugan activated, the rinnegan showed up.

When her eyes went back to normal she kicked her feet as she swam closer to the wall. Her hands rested on the wall and she felt a few indention there. She noticed three rather bigger holes in the wall. _Each on is kind of like a shape of a-_

_Saku Inner: A comma._

Sakura just turned and swam back towards the middle of the pond. Her lungs began to protest the lack of oxygen, but she just turned around and looked back towards the wall behind the waterfall. Her eyes widening at the sight. There was a big circle, that resembled a sharingan, with the comma's empty. Except it wasn't red, it was white rock. It also had a few indentions of circles in it. _Like the sharingan, byakugan, and…_

_Saku Inner: Just say rinnegan. The comma's resemble the sharingan, the white rock resembles the byakugan, and the rings resemble the rinnegan._

Sakura only frowned at this. _This is so strange. Is this why I was dreaming of the sharingan and the byakugan? I mean I didn't dream of the rinnegan, but it was probably what I would dream of next._ She wanted to look longer, but her lungs began burning strongly for oxygen. She began to kick her feet, so she could start upwards towards the surface.

As she arrived at the surface she took in a deep breath, and started coughing. The burning of her lungs made her realize just how close she was to having almost drowned herself. Swimming a little closer to the side of the pond, both Sasuke and Naruto were there. Each taking one of her arms, and pulled her back onto the sand beside the pond. She only coughed a little more, until she was able to feel the burning of her lungs go away.

"Someone-" she coughed a couple more time. "Go get my bag." Moving her hands to her face, she moved her wet hair out of her face.

"I'll go get it," Naruto said, standing up, before taking off in a run back to the clearing they were at before.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked Sakura, after she coughed a little more.

However before Sakura could respond, Hinata spoke. "She's out of breath," she explained, before her eyes narrowed in Sakura's direction. "You are not immortal Sakura. Don't try testing your mortality by seeing how long you can stay underwater."

Sakura just sighed at Hinata. "How long was I down there?"

"Almost five minutes," Neji told her.

"I could have swore that it was less than that. I guess from my training, I can hold my breath longer than I thought," Sakura said, before sighing. Her eyes went back to Hinata then. "And I know that I'm not immortal."

Before Hinata could say anything, Naruto appeared back. Sakura's bag in his hands. "Got it," he said, before walking back over to Sakura. Handing the bag to her.

Sakura began digging through her bag, and took out the three rock comma's. Which Hinata only raised an eyebrow at. "So that's what this about, huh?"

"Yep. I knew you were good for something Hinata," Sakura told her, as she chuckled at Hinata's glare. "I'm just joking with you. Anyway, I saw something strange. There's a flat wall behind the waterfall. And on it was a big circle. In it was three comma holes, the rock had a white tint, and I saw ring indentions. I'm pretty sure it's symbolizing, the sharingan, the byakugan, and the rinnegan." She turned one of the comma's around in her hands. "I have these comma's with me. That takes care of the sharingan. I have no idea what I'll need to do for the byakugan and rinnegan."

"I can see if I can help with the byakugan," Hinata said, offering Sakura a smile.

"And I can attempt to help with the rinnegan," Itachi said, causing the others eyes to go to him. "As you know, Pein-the former leader of the Akatsuki-was a rinnegan user. I can't promise I'll be able to do much, but I believe after having studied him for years, I have some idea of what his technique is."

"One thing you can actually help with," Sasuke mutterted under his breath.

"Sasuke," Sakura hissed lowly, before elbowing him in the ribs. "He's apart of this team till the morning after we find whatever I'm looking for. If we find it today, then he'll be gone tomorrow." She crossed her arms, and took a deep breath. "Can you just try to get along until then?"

Neji chuckled at this. "Get over it Sakura. Not even your amazing talent to piss people off will bring Sasuke and Itachi to force a truce."

Sakura only rolled her eyes at Neji's words, before speaking. "First the sharingan." Her eyes moved to Sasuke and Itachi. "I'll need the two of you to help me. These comma's need to be put in the wall. I have a feeling they each have a specific hole they need to go into. I'll need your help to be able to figure out which one goes where." Her eyes went to the others then. "We'll then come up for air. Sasuke will stay to catch his breath, Naruto will get ready to go with us. And Itachi, Hinata, and myself will take care of the byakugan and rinnegan things."

Once she stopped talking, Sasuke went ahead and stood up, after slipping of his shoes. Itachi only moved to remove his Akatsuki robe as well as his shoes. Sakura waited till he was done, before passing two of the comma's to Sasuke and Itachi. "Alright lets go."

Moving back to the waters edge, Sakura got in the water, before grabbing the comma rock she was going to take down there. Once Itachi and Sasuke got in as well, Sakura dove under the surface. She led them over towards the wall, going a little lower to make sure to stay away from the waterfall. She pointed at the wall to both Sasuke and Itachi, before they both activated their sharingan. _They look so much alike right now._

_Saku Inner: Would you pay attention? This is not the time to be noting how much they look alike._

Sakura just closed her eyes, and slightly shook her head. _Sorry that I get easily distracted. _

_Saku Inner: Yeah, okay now open your eyes, and get back to work. _

Sakura did just that, and opened her eyes. Itachi and Sasuke had already put the pieces they had been holding into the rock. Sasuke was looking at her, his eyes holding concern. Sakura just looked away from him to look at the wall. She swam a little closer and put the comma she was holding into the last hole. She heard the sound of the rock moving slightly, and the water rippled around her. However the movement stopped, and she just turned away. Swimming to the Uchiha brothers, and grabbed both of their hands. She began kicking her feet to pull them away from the wall.

When they got to the center of the lake she let go of their hands, and turned to look back at the wall. The comma's had turned a dark grey color, and had moved from their initial position. The rings, and white rock parts remained still remained their though. She couldn't hold her breath any longer so she began swimming upward. _I didn't even notice Itachi or Sasuke go ahead and get out. _She surfaced, and it was another fit of coughing for her. However this time when she swam towards the bank, she just rested her arms on the sandy bank to keep herself up. She rested her forehead down on the sand as well, as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

"Okay, that's it," Hinata told her, already moving to take off her shoes, and set them down next to Sakura's stuff. "You need to take a break. Itachi and I can go take care of the rest."

"I'm fine," Sakura told Hinata, lifting her head up, and swiping her hand across her forehead to move the wet sand off it. "I can handle it."

"No you're not," Sasuke told her, having been sitting near her on the sand. His eyes went to Hinata and his brother. "You two go. She's staying here."

Hinata nodded then. Itachi was still in the water so he waited for Hinata. Hinata dove into the water. Itachi nodded at his brother before going under water.

Sakura just sighed, and dropped her head back down on the sand. "This is going to be a pain."

Sasuke who was still wet from being underwater moved and took both of her arms, before pulling her out of the water so she was sitting on the sand. Moving his hand he dusted some of the sand of her forehead, before speaking to her. "Catch up on your breathing. You're going to need it."

After nearly three minutes, bubbles began coming to the surface, and following the bubbles was Hinata and Itachi. They got out of the water before looking to Sakura. "I used my byakugan, and there was several places I had to put chakra so the byakugan would work. It began glow more white as it would when the byakugan is activated." Hinata told her.

"I was able to focus my chakra like Pein would for his Rinnegan. It took a moment, but it seemed to have worked. The rings are now a dark purple," Itachi said to her.

"That's good," Sakura said, before looking to Naruto. "Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded his head, and slipped off his shoes.

Sakura's eyes went to Ino then. "Remember the present I did for both of us on your birthday?"

"Yeah," Ino said, grabbing the edge of her tank top, and pulled the corner of it up. Revealing a dark purple rose with a black stem. On the stem was three dark grey thorns. "Yeah what about it?"

"You got a tattoo?" Shikamaru asked her, not remembering seeing it when Ino would wear her usual ninja attire. _She must hide it with a jutsu._

Ino nodded her head, before pointing to Sakura. "She got one too."

"I want to see!" Tenten exclaimed, looking to Sakura expectantly.

Sakura just sighed, and lifted up the edge of her own tank top to reveal the same tattoo as Ino's, except the rose was dark pink, and had the same black stem. "Anyway, the three thorns on both of our rose stems aren't just regular ink that they did with the rest of the tattoo."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"If you press three fingers on those thorns while applying your chakra, you'll be able to contact me. Whatever you think at that moment I will be able to hear. For example. If someone were to come, and attack you can let me know." She then frowned slightly. "I'm going to warn you, that it's going to hurt like hell when you do that so don't just contact me for no reason."

"I got it," Ino told her, with a nod of her head.

Sakura moved back to the water's edge, and picked up the pink and gold scroll. Covering it with her chakra to protect it from the water. "Let's go then," she said before jumping back into the water. Then heard the others get into the water after her. As they swam down, she began to notice the mixture of the three visual eye techniques clearly now. Although nothing was opening up yet. She held a hand to keep her team back as she swam closer. Unsure on how to open it, she just brought chakra to her free hand, and placed it in the center of the wall.

Suddenly the wall started to shake slightly. Pulling her hand back, as she eye started moving. The sharingan comma's started to move in a circle, as the wall started breaking apart from the center. It broke until it reached the outer edge of the circle. Revealing a tunnel. Sakura motioned for the others to follow her, and they began traveling through the tunnel. Nervous yet curious to see what they would find, Sakura looked ahead through the darkened tunnel. Ready to find what she had been looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay yay yay! I enjoyed writing this chapter because it's so close to what Sakura was looking for. Thank you all for reading!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	23. The Mark's Name

_Review:_

_Suddenly the wall started to shake slightly. Pulling her hand back, as the eye started moving. The sharingan comma's started to move in a circle, as the wall started breaking apart from the center. It broke until it reached the outer edge of the circle. Revealing a tunnel. Sakura motioned for the others to follow her, and they began traveling through the tunnel. Nervous yet curious to see what they would find, Sakura looked ahead through the darkened tunnel. Ready to find what she had been looking for._

* * *

><p><strong>Continued on<strong>

The tunnel was dark when they first started swimming in it. However that only lasted for a few seconds before a bit of light showed up. An odd looking rock that was growing around the edges of the tunnel glowed a light purple that lit up the tunnel. Allowing them to see where they were heading. _I've seen that rock before. When I was a bit younger. It's a bit hazy though. One of those memories that I just can't remember. _Sakura thought to herself as the continued on.

When she noticed the end of the tunnel coming near. It was like a whole wall of the crystal was at the end. Frowning she only looked around the area. _It can't just be a dead en-_ She stopped her thoughts as looked up to the rock ceiling above them as they swam, and noticed that closer towards the end there was about a circle of no rock. Around six foot in diameter. She knew that was where she was supposed to go. She kicked her feet to swim a little faster.

Since she was the first one to break for air she quickly got out of the water so the others could come up. Almost as soon as everyone else came up they did the same. She offered Hinata her hand as she had been the last one to come up. Sighing at her dripping wet body, she handed Sasuke the scroll. Then she grabbed her hair, and began ringing the water out of it. She saw Hinata doing the same, and laughed. "This is the reason why I kept my hair short. It's a pain in the ass."

Hinata just rolled her eyes. "But, yet your hair is longer that it used to be still. I think you like long hair enough to keep it at mid-back."

Sakura just sighed, as she stopped messing with her hair. "I grew it out again because my dad said he wanted to see it long again." A pang of heartbreak waved through Sakura at the thought, but she refused to let it show. Taking the scroll from Sasuke, she just walked past her friends to the beginning of the darkened tunnel ahead. _Great more walking._

_Saku Inner: Would you-for once in your life-not complain for at least five seconds?_

Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner, and began taking steps forward until she noticed something on the wall. She noticed it was the symbols for hand signs. The combination of signs was one she knew very well. "Damn, whoever actually put this stupid thing here must think I'm an idiot," she said, before beginning to do the few hands signs.

A flame appeared over the palm of her hand then, and she only blew onto the flame. It split in several directions, and shot towards the tunnel. It was like the fire was dancing as it spun, and went towards the walls. When the jutsu ended, torches were lit on either side of the tunnel. Sakura looked down the tunnel. Looking for anything that could be unstable. The rush of the waterfall above the rock was heard. Which made her guess that this tunnel was directly under the river that led to the waterfall.

"You think this is it?" Hinata asked, her hand resting on the wall of the tunnel. Having also been checking for stability of the cave.

"Yes," Sakura nodded her head once. "I believe that whoever set up this place had done it specifically for me to be the one to get in here."

"I thought it was your dad," Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow as she shook her head.

"I thought so too, but no. It was his job to make sure I found this place. My parents mentioned to me in a note they didn't know what this place was. I thought it was odd once I started getting hints from my dad. I think he knew more about this than my mom did. Like whoever wanted this to be hidden wanted him to give the clues."

"Makes sense," Hinata said, crossing her arms. "You had a better relationship with your dad. So all he had to do was tell your mom he didn't know anything else."

"So if it wasn't Sakura's dad who made this, then who was it?" Naruto asked.

Sakura just started walking forward into the tunnel. "I don't know, and right now I don't care. I just want to find this thing. Stop talking about my dad and focus," she said, hearing the footsteps of her friends behind her.

_Saku Inner: They're just trying to help you._

_Sakura: I wasn't even mad. Why do you always assume I am?_

_Saku Inner: Because usually your being a bitch. You are now. They know you want to find the thing. They just want to help as much as they can. Yet you continue to give them sharp remarks._

_Sakura: I know that. And damn it, would you just stop talking to me? I don't need you at the moment._

_Saku inner: Just for that I'm not going to tell you what's about to happen._

Before Sakura could ask her inner what she meant, a hand came into contact with her forehead. Knocking her backwards, and onto the floor. "What in the hell?" Her eyes weren't focused because she was talking to her inner, so when they did focus, she noticed it was Hinata who had hit her forehead. "Hinata?"

Hinata just frowned and crossed her arms. "You're telling us to focus, and you're not even focused yourself. Take your own advice, and pay attention."

Sakura mumbled under her breath as she stood back up. She saw her friends looks, and she knew they were confused. The only one who didn't look confused was Hinata. The others weren't aware of her inner so they didn't understand. Instead of saying anything back to Hinata, she just turned and continued walking. She pushed her thoughts of her inner out of her mind. And tried not to let her frustration about what her inner said show.

It was only moments later when Sakura began noticing a few markings on the wall alongside her. They were small, and they appeared to be the same mark over and over. Except each time she saw it, something was added on to it. Sakura frowned when she noticed the markings began getting more detail. Her eyes left the wall to look ahead of them, and she noticed something that caught her eye. It was far enough away that she couldn't tell if it was more of a pathway or a dead end.

Even as she squinted her eyes she still couldn't tell. Shaking her head she sighed in frustration. _I wish my vision would just do that crazy thing again. Then I might be able to see that far away. _Just thinking about it seemed to stir something up. She blinked once and when she opened her eyes again her vision seemed to start speeding ahead of her and the others. Going towards the end of the tunnel. She stopped walking as it continued heading forward.

Getting close to it she noticed it was a dead end. But, there was something in the center of the wall. As her eyes got closer she studied the thing in the center. _That looks like the necklace I have. The star design and the circle covered in crystal. But, it's not like mine is. Kind of the opposite. Kind of like Naruto's…_ Suddenly instead of the wall she started seeing the necklace in her mind. Naruto's necklace that was on him now. Opening her eyes after realizing she had shut them, her vision was back to normal. Immedieatly she turned to Naruto, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Pulling him close to her.

"What's up Sakura?" Naruto asked, slightly nervous by the look of irritation she held on her face.

Sakura just ignored him, and her hands went to the zipper on his jacket. "Of all days to wear this stupid jacket you chose today," she commented as she started unzipping it. _I'm onto something, I just need to see his necklace. There's something about it I'm supposed to see._

"Sakura what in the hell are you doing?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow as she took off her jacket.

"And what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. Feeling an urge to intervene as Sakura was unzipping Naruto's jacket.

Sakura just ignored them as she completely unzipped his jacket. "Take it off now!" She commanded Naruto.

Instead of answer, Naruto had taken off his jacket, and Sakura's eyes landed on the necklace that laid over his shirt. Grabbing the star shaped necklace, she rested her hand over the crystal part of the necklace.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow at it.

Before Sakura could say anything Naruto just grabbed the hand Sakura had on his necklace. "I thought you said we weren't going to tell anyone!" He half-yelled at her. "I've been keeping it a secret just like you asked. That's why I was wearing my jacket. Then you just go, and show everyone. What was the point of keeping it a secret?"

Sakura pushed the thoughts away, and brought a hand to her forehead groaning. "I know what I said, Naruto!"

"What is going on here?" Sasuke questioned.

"Neither of you are making sense." Hinata said. He saw Sasuke's protective look. He had jealousy in his eyes.

Before Sakura or Naruto could say anything Itachi cleared his throat. "I've seen that necklace before," he crossed his arms. "It was a long time ago. Although it disappeared around seventeen years ago. Except it was accompanied with another necklace." His eyes went to Sakura, an eyebrow raised.

Naruto didn't notice, and turned to Sakura. "Where is yours? How did you get it off? I thought you said we could only take them off together."

"Just stop with the questions Naruto," Sakura sighed, and reached a hand to her chest. Emitting her chakra on her fingertips. As soon as it touched her chest the necklace showed up. "I can't always hide mind under my shirt. Especially when I wear a tank top. So I coat it in my chakra to hide it. I-"

"Sakura just explain what they are," Hinata interrupted_. Hiding it from Sasuke and Itachi is just plain ridiculous now._

Sakura just sighed. She grabbed her own necklace to feel the crystal that was once her and Naruto's blood. "These two necklaces are called Angels Collares, and-"

"Meaning Angels Necklaces," Naruto interrupted.

"As I was saying," Sakura said glaring at Naruto. "The black one Naruto has belongs to the Colas de zorro. Meaning it belongs to the tailed fox." She looked down at her own necklace then. "The white one that I have belongs to the Maestro de la cola de zorro. Meaning it belongs to the master of the tailed fox."

"The Nine Tails gave them to her," Naruto added lowly.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "How is that possible?"

Itachi just nodded. "So that's where they disappeared too. The Nine Tails managed to get its claws on them before he was resealed I bet."

Sakura nodded. "By giving me the necklaces it makes me Protector de la cola de zorro, the protector of the tailed fox. The Nine Tails knows what's going to happen to me. He's just like my inn-"

Suddenly Hinata's hand was covering Sakura's mouth. "Change the subject. Something's do not need to be discussed here Sakura."

"Anyway," Sakura started after shaking Hinata's hand away from her mouth. "I noticed something along the walls. It has something to do with the necklaces. I noticed it, and was completely focused on it. We're about to walk to a dead end. I noticed it, but I also noticed something else. And then I got distracted by this conversation, and I just don't feel what I had been feeling anymore."

Hinata sighed. "Well that's just great. We can sit here and wait for it to happen again. But, it's more important for you to do it faster. Try to focus on what you were before. Just try your best to put yourself in a position to find it."

Sakura nodded. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened them again she was focused. Looking at the wall beside her she noticed the symbol. It was the symbol for Naruto's necklace again. As she began to walk further into the tunnel, she placed her hand on the wall, and slid it along as she walked. Looking back at the wall way ahead of her again, her eyes did the whole vision zoom thing they did before, and she was looking back at it. Except this time it was her necklace, not Naruto's.

Frowning she let her eyes go back to the wall to her side, and that's when she noticed the necklace started to grow on the wall. It was only at this one spot. It had been small tiny versions of the necklace, but in this one spot it appeared almost bigger than her. Pausing there, she turned full onto face the wall. Feeling hot all of a sudden, she brought a hand to her chest, and took a deep breath. However when she closed her eyes, she didn't get darkness like expected.

_Nine Tails: Woman, out of all times to summon me._

Sakura only frowned as the Nine Tails appeared in her mind. Still behind bars of his cage, just in her own mind. _But, I didn't summon you._

_Nine Tails: Yes you did._

_Sakura: No, I didn't._

_Nine Tails: Yes, yes you did. Anyway, now I'm here. Looks like you're having a bit of trouble with the necklaces._

_Sakura: It's not trouble! I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. What do the drawings of them on the wall mean?_

_Nine Tails: I can't tell you. But, I can tell you that you know what to do. You'll just have to unlock your mind to think of it._

_Sakura: That doesn't make any sense! How can you know, and not tell me?! For goodness sake! You are just like my inner!_

There wasn't a response, and that just ticked her off. _He didn't help at all! I didn't even summon him! He knows what I'm supposed to do, but won't tell me! This is so-_ Suddenly her thoughts stopped when she opened her eyes. Finding her eyes staring intently at the marking on the wall. Something came over her, as her mouth opened without her control. "Colas de zorro."

Hearing this coming from Sakura, the others just looked at her like she was crazy. Her voice seemed different almost, it still sounded like her, but something wasn't right.

Hinata only spoke first. "Sakura, what are you talking abo-"

"Colas de zorro," Sakura repeated, her eyes still on the wall. "Come."

That was all she had said, before Naruto started towards her. His feet moving without his doing. _What in the heck is going on?_ He thought, after failing to say anything out loud when his mouth wouldn't open. When he got to Sakura he stopped.

Sakura only took her necklace in her hand, and his in her other hand. Then she finally looked to him. "Colas de zorro," she murmured to him lowly, before letting go of the necklaces to take his hands. "Angels Collares are the answer. They will get her where she needs to go." Then suddenly Sakura closed her eyes.

Seeing Sakura silent, Naruto only opened his mouth to speak, and was surprised when he actually could. "Sakura," he said, moving his hands from hers to go to Sakura's shoulders. Shaking her shoulders lightly, he raised his voice. "Sakura!"

That's when Sakura's eyes snapped open. Her eyes met Naruto's and she only raised an eyebrow. "Naruto…" she trailed off noticing his expression. "What?"

"You just called me Colas de zorro," he told her, his eyes showing he was confused. "I don't know why. But, you didn't seem like your self. When you talked to me it was like a completely different person was talking."

Sakura only frowned, and looked down at her own necklace. _What? So I'm getting possessed now Inner?_

_Saku Inner: Not really possessed. I may have just helped you get an answer. Don't say I haven't ever done anything for you._

Confused at first, Sakura only clenched her fists. _What does that even mean?_

Hinata, Sasuke, and Itachi had been approaching as this had gone on. They stopped a little behind where Naruto was standing. Itachi only looked over at his brother and Hinata. "Is anyone else confused?"

Sasuke only nodded his head, his eyes narrowed at the back of Naruto's head._ What does he know that I don't know? Sakura seems completely dependent on him. It doesn't make any sense._

Itachi was watching his younger brother from behind. He could tell his younger brother was showing a very jealous personality at the moment. _He believes that Sakura is more dependent on Naruto. He's jealous of that. _

"Naruto," Sakura said suddenly, gathering the others attention as well as Naruto's. She looked up at him. "What did I say to you?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, scratching his head. "Why do you need me to tell you? You just said all that stuff-"

"Naruto," Sakura interrupted, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just think of this as a test. I'm testing you to see if you actually listen to me when I speak. Repeat everything I just said or I'll punch you into the wall."

Hearing this Naruto only gulped as his eyes widened. "Oh… uhhh- you said that they Angels Collares are the answer. They will get her where she needs to go," he repeated to her, before scratching his head again. "Although I think you were talking about yourself."

Hearing this Sakura only brought both of her hands to her face and yelled in frustration.

"Sakura?" Hinata questioned slightly alarmed by her yelling. "What's wro-"

"What's wrong is that this is so confusing?!" Sakura interrupted Hinata. "Why does every freaking thing have to be some kind of riddle?" She asked aloud to no one in particular, before her eyes went back to the wall. "The Angels Collares are the answer. They will get her where she needs to go. What in the hell does that even mean?!"

Hinata only stepped closer to Sakura then. "Would you stop yelling?" She asked, although she didn't wait for Sakura to respond. "You asking everyone these questions are getting you anywhere, because clearly all these questions are meant for you."

"So if they are meant for me, then why in the hell do I feel like a four year old being asked to recite all the rules in the ninja handbook?" Sakura countered, her frustration getting to her.

"You can't honestly assume all these answers are going to be so easy for you to know can you?" Itachi asked her. When he noticed her eyes on him, he continued. "These clues are challenging, because not everyone is supposed to be able to gain access to this stuff. Only you are supposed too."

Hearing this Sakura sighed. "I know. But, I'm not exactly having an easy time over here."

"Well then try this," Hinata started. "Try focusing on the wall again. And then whatever hits your mind, just do it. Don't question it, just let it happen."

"Just let it happen, huh?…" Sakura only hummed as she stared at the wall. Her fingers twitched at her sides as she stared at the mark of Naruto's necklace. Reaching up without thinking, she grabbed Naruto's necklace again. "Naruto?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Will you stand as close to the wall as you can?" Sakura asked him, she noticed his eyes widen. "Naruto just do it okay."

"Okay," Naruto said, turning to face the wall he stepped close to it. "Sakura, I don't see why I'm doing thi-"

Suddenly with a yell, she pulled back the hand that still head the crystal of Naruto's necklace, and then slammed it in the wall. In the center of the marking of his necklace. Naruto had his hands on the wall to keep himself from slamming into the wall as well. The walls and the floor began shaking slightly. The marking on the wall began lighting up.

"When did that get there?" Hinata questioned, finally seeing the mark show up on the wall.

"It's been there," Sakura commented, before she let go of the necklace, and it stayed where it was on the wall. As she stepped away the floor seemed to shake more, and some rock bits from the ceiling fell occasionally.

_Saku Inner: Good job baka. You might have just started an earthquake to kill your friends. _

Sakura only ignored her inner and looked to Naruto. "Put your hand on the necklace, and make sure it doesn't move. Your necklace won't come off so don't try to walk away," she said before taking off in a run down the hallway towards the dead end. Letting her senses guide her. As the floor and walls shook, parts of the rocky walls began falling to the floor. Sakura just continued on down the passage. As she got close to the dead end she got her own necklace in hand. Wrapping a hand around the star on the end of the necklace rope, she slammed it into the marking of her own necklace.

That did it. It caused everything to start shaking more. As the marking lit up she felt a lot of rocks moving behind her, and to her sides. It got really loud, and she closed her eyes. When the sound of the rocks moving slowed to a stop, she stayed standing there. Silence coming over the place.

_Nine Tails: Now that wasn't so hard was it?_

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She let go of the star on her necklace, and it fell back to her chest. Hanging down like it was supposed to. She didn't notice anything different, and frowned. She turned to walk back to her friends, and gasped. There was no longer a hallway, but a big room. She stared across the big room at her friends who were looking back at her.

"What did you just do?" Hinata asked amazed at the room that just appeared.

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders as her eyes widened at the huge room. "I have no idea. I just felt like this was what I was supposed to do, and then all this showed up." She looked around the large room then. Her eyes landing on a wall. Gasping at was written. "What in the hell?" She questioned aloud, her eyes not leaving the wall as she walked further into the room. The wall she was looking at was the wall to her left. It was covered in words. It was addressed to her.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he and the others walked forward into the room to go across to meet Sakura in the middle of the room.

"I guess you guys can't see it because it's written for me," Sakura said as she walked forward, and placed both hands on the wall. Adding her chakra. Almost as soon as she started, her chakra covered the wall, and Sakura looked to her friends. "Can you see it now?"

Hinata nodded, the words having showed up as soon as Sakura's chakra started to go over the wall. "Clearly."

Sakura walked back to where they were standing to look to the wall, and read it aloud. "Sakura Haruno, you have finally arrived. Hopefully with enough time to spare. Seeing that you followed the clues we instructed for your father to leave, you know why you're here. Because of the La estrella de cinco elementos. And-"

"Wait!" Hinata interrupted. She pointed to where Sakura's mark was on her back. "It has a name."

Sakura nodded. "I guess so. I never really thought to ask Kakashi about the marks name. Although I doubt he would have remembered the name if it was mentioned to him."

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed before Sakura could start reading again. "How does Kakashi Sensei know so much about your mark? He hasn't been here for most of this this past week."

Sakura crossed her arms, and looked up at the ceiling. "At the beginning of this mission Kakashi, Yamato, and I went to the forest. I'm sure you remember. I was asking them if they've ever seen it before, and Kakashi had. He was still unsure, but put a seal on it just incase. That's why you heard me scream. Later on he told me his great grandfather had come in contact with someone who had the mark. So he knew a little about it."

"What exactly does the marks name mean?" Sasuke asked after Sakura finished talking.

"It means the star of five elements," Itachi said before Sakura could reply.

Sakura only smiled at that. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Now how in the hell did he know that?" Sasuke asked her, raising an eyebrow at Sakura. "Do you tell him everything too?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sasuke, I just figured out the things name. How in the hell can I tell Itachi what it means without you guys knowing?" She uncrossed her arms before looking back at Itachi. "How did you know that?"

"I've heard the name before," was all Itachi responded with.

"Well anyway…" Sakura started trailing off, before she looked back at the wall to continue reading. "And you have the sealed box. Now you need the reverse seal. On the wall behind you perform the combination of hand seals, and you will have the reverse seal in your hands." Then it ended. Without hesitating Sakura turned to see the other wall.

Her friends did as well. "You can't even read the hand seals. It's like they're written in a different form," Sasuke muttered, noting the it just looked like a bunch of random unfamiliar symbols. "How are you going to get it if the form is different?"

"That's weird," Sakura said, frowning, as she titled her head to the side as she looked at the seals.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"I can read it just fine," Sakura said, as she began doing the seals slowly.

"How in the world can you read it? It looks like a bunch of random scribbles," Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

However before Sakura could say anything, Naruto spoke. "It doesn't look like that too me either," he said, his eyes on the wall. "I can read it too."

Hinata only crossed her arms and looked to Naruto then. _Another thing that just he and Sakura can see. Something is weird about this. It seems like it's always like this. What exactly does Naruto have to do with all this business with Sakura's mark?_

"It looks like just normal words to me," Sakura said, and just to prove her point, she said the next few hand seals she performed. "Tiger, Ox, Snake, Rabbit, Dragon, Bird, Dog, Ox…" she trailed off once she got to the second line, and sped up. Her hands going faster by the second. There were well over a hundred hand signs on the wall. When she got to the last one a pale pink almost white chakra began to emerge from not her hands, but from her mark. Traveling from her mark, over her shoulders, down her arms, to her hands. She held her hands in front of her, and the pink/white chakra shot forward towards two circles that had the Angels Collares markings on the wall in the middle of all the hand signs.

When it made contact with both circles Sakura began feeling this intense burning from her mark. She was afraid it wouldn't work if she stopped, but the pain just seemed to get worse. The room grew darker as she continued on.

"Sakura," she heard Naruto's voice, and then quick footsteps followed until he was standing beside her. "Where did everyone else go?"

Sakura turned her head to see Itachi, Hinata, and Sasuke were no where to be seen throughout the dark room. It just seemed like Naruto and herself were lit up kind of. "I have no idea Naruto. I'm not sure what's going on. But, whatever I'm doing it hurts like hell, and my mark feels like it's about to burn a hole through my shoulder."

Naruto looked at her back, and saw her mark. The pink/white chakra was coming from her mark, so he couldn't see as clearly as usual. "It doesn't look any different."

"That's because the mark itself hasn't changed!" A dark ruff voice rumbled in the dark.

Naruto only straightened up and stood protectively near Sakura. Knowing that she couldn't move. "Nine Tails!"

"So that's why you're here too Naruto. Because it is your inner mind," Sakura said, although the place didn't really look like it did last time she was inside Naruto's mind talking to the Nine Tails.

"That's partially right," came the Nine Tails voice again. "He's here because he has a connection with me, and the Angels Collares. But, we're not in his mind. We're still in the same room, but just made a little more private for this occasion." The Nine Tails finally showed his face. Smirking as usual.

"How is that possible?" Naruto asked.

The Nine Tails just smirked wider. "It's possible only because she is connected with you. Just like everything was planned out."

Sakura looked to Naruto. "He knows everything, and won't tell me what he knows." She looked back forward to concentrate putting the pink/white chakra into the two circles.

The sound of laughter was heard, causing Naruto to look around. "What was that?" The laugh sounded feminine and familiar.

"I know that laugh," Sakura said through gritted teeth, before the source appeared beside her.

"You!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at the person who showed up. "You look exactly like Sakura! Are you a clone?"

The Sakura look alike only laughed at Naruto's words. "I am no clone."

"Then what are you?" Naruto asked.

"Well," the Sakura look alike started, a grin on her face, as she pointed to Sakura. "I am your Sakura's inner self. So basically I am Sakura, but inner Sakura. She's also Sakura, but she outer Sakura. So I'm really my outers inner self, got it?"

"Huh?" Naruto questioned, the look of confusion on his face got bigger. Scratching his head he raised an eyebrow. "Can you repeat that?"

"No she will not repeat that!" Sakura exclaimed her eyes going to her inner self's slightly grey toned eyes. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

Inner Sakura only grinned at her outer self. "Well you've got yourself in a slight predicament and with you using your mark like that I figured that being inside of you is more toxic than joining the party out here."

"What does she mean by more toxic?" Naruto asked, only to have the Nine Tails laugh be heard.

The Nine Tails eyes went from Inner Sakura to Sakura to Naruto. "I was summoned by Sakura's inner self as soon as Sakura started putting her chakra into those circles of the Angels Collares. And when she stops I will go back into you Naruto. That will be soon because she's in so much pain right now that she'll break anytime."

Naruto looked away from the Nine Tails to Sakura. "Then why don't you just stop now Sakura. That way you won't be in anymore pain."

Sakura didn't say anything at first. Just put more energy into pushing the chakra out. "I can't stop…" was all she said.

"Make her stop," Naruto said, turning to Sakura's inner self then.

Inner Sakura only chuckled. "I can't do that."

"What do you mean? You're apart of her right? So why can't you-"

"Boy, Sakura's the only one in control of her chakra," the Nine Tails interrupted Naruto.

"This isn't my chakra Nine Tails. Mine is plain. It's either light blue or green when I use my medical chakra," Sakura told the nine tails.

"She's not going to let go by herself," the Nine Tails said to Naruto, ignoring Sakura. "She's going to keep going because she thinks it will get her to what she wants. In truth she already can get it, but she can't stop. The power is too much for her."

Naruto looked to Sakura who looked almost as if she was going to pass out. He looked to the Nine Tails. "What can I do to stop her?! And don't say I can't do anything. I know you want to be free, but I won't stop till I can help my teammate. Even if I have to fight you."

The Nine Tails knew Naruto had no ninja gear. Yet he was telling him he would fight. "I'm not going to be freed today," he said before suddenly a long katana appeared. It wasn't the usual katana because it was made up of the Nine Tails chakra. "Take this, and hit her hard on the La estrella de cinco elementos."

"No," Naruto said almost immediately, his hands remaining by his sides. Not planning on reaching for the Katana. "I won't hit her."

"Oh for the love of kami, you are literally way too nice. You have got to stop being so goody good," Inner Sakura chided Naruto, as she skipped forward and took the Katana from where it was resting on the ground. She turned towards Naruto and held it out to him. "This Katana will be the only way you can physically stop her. Well the only way to stop her at all without causing major damage that is."

Naruto just stared at Inner Sakura for a moment before he cautiously took the katana from her. It didn't burn his hands or anything like he expected since it was made from the Nine Tails chakra. He turned to Sakura then to look at her mark. Holding the katana back, before he looked to the Nine Tails and Inner Sakura. "Thanks." Was all he said before taking the hilt of the katana in both hands before swinging it straight towards Sakura's mark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you all are like what in the world? Why did you cut off the chapter there? Because I'm evil that's why(and it also seemed like an okay spot to end the chapter because this scene will be a fairly long one). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What do you think the katana will do to Sakura? Do you think she'll find what she needs from this place? **

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**


	24. Feeling Happy

_Review:_

"_This Katana will be the only way you can physically stop her. Well the only way to stop her at all without causing major damage that is."_

_Naruto just stared at Inner Sakura for a moment before he cautiously took the katana from her. It didn't burn his hands or anything like he expected since it was made from the Nine Tails chakra. He turned to Sakura then to look at her mark. Holding the katana back, before he looked to the Nine Tails and Inner Sakura. "Thanks." Was all he said before taking the hilt of the katana in both hands before swinging it straight towards Sakura's mark._

* * *

><p><strong>Continued on<strong>

As soon as the katana made contact with her, Sakura felt an intense pain, and she felt the hold on the pale pink/white chakra stop the darkness began lifting around them Sakura felt as if the air around her was heavily pressing down on her body. Her knees buckled as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Once the darkness went away for Naruto. He realized he was still standing in-between Itachi and Sasuke. Hinata off to Itachi's other side. He felt in his hand the handle to the Nine Tails chakra katana appear as the darkness completely faded. Looking forward to Sakura, he saw her stiffen, and look as if she was about to fall. Quickly moving forward, he dropped the chakra katana and it disappeared before it could hit the ground. He was there to catch Sakura as she tipped backwards. Her knees had buckled, and he lowered her the rest of the way to the ground. "Sakura!"

Sasuke appeared beside them in a split second, kneeling down beside the now unconscious Sakura. "What happened?"

Naruto's eyes only widened as he looked from Sakura to Sasuke. "I don't know- well I do know. I just don't understand. One minute Sakura and I were standing here with everyone, the next minute everyone was gone, and then-"

The sound of Sakura taking in a breath interrupted Naruto from speaking. His eyes only went back down to Sakura who appeared to be waking up. She had been taking a few deep breaths, her face scrunched up every few seconds as she was in pain.

"She's waking up," Hinata said, approaching with Itachi. Her eyes going to Sakura. "Give her some space."

Naruto just looked slightly panicked at Sakura's breathing and the look of pain on her face. She had yet to open her eyes, but he knew she could hear them. "Sakura I'm sorry. I didn't know if there was anything else I could do. They told me that I needed to do that, and it seemed right to me. You were only causing yourself pain, and-"

Sakura eyes snapped open then, and she interrupted Naruto by slamming her hand down on the floor beside her. She retracted that arm, and punched Naruto hard to make him fly back, and into the wall behind him. The stone wall could be heard cracking slightly, and a few of the stones chipped off the wall. "I swear Naruto! If you ever hit me again the next time you wake up you'll be in the hospital in a full body cast!" She exclaimed as she pushed herself up so she was sitting up. She only looked at her friends confused faces, and sighed.

"What exactly happened?" Hinata questioned, raising an eyebrow as Naruto only rubbed the back of his head as he picked himself up from the ground. She watched as he looked to Sakura, who only narrowed her eyes at him, before he just walked back over. _She doesn't want him to say anything. _She was going to question that, but Sakura finally turned her head to look at herself, Itachi, and Sasuke.

"Long story short," Sakura started, accepting the hand Sasuke offered to pull her to standing up. "As soon as I finished the hand seals and that chakra started coming out of me, everything in this room started fading. I was alone, well at least I thought I was before Naruto suddenly walked up beside me. I'm guessing it has to do with our link from the Angels Collares. I'm not exactly sure." She stopped speaking then, thinking about how to describe the next part about Naruto and the katana without giving anything away about her inner or the Nine Tails. "As for me stopping the chakra-"

"Sakura wasn't able to stop the chakra from coming out, the Nine Tails offered me something made of his chakra to stop her," Naruto interrupted. He knew that Sakura didn't really want to mention her inner self and the Nine Tails. But, he knew this way at least it was somewhat true. "I didn't have any other ideas, so I used that to stop her."

It was quiet as the others looked to Sakura as if to confirm Naruto's words. Sakura was looking at Naruto, however when she noticed the others looking at her, she only turned her head towards them. "Yeah, that's what happened," she said, before turning back to the wall that had all the hand seals on them. In front of the wall now was a three foot tall stone pillar. On top of it was a gold scroll with beige engravings on it. Around the scroll was a dark red ribbon. Beside the pillar, was a katana in a sheath.

Walking forward she stopped by the pillar, and picked up the katana by its hilt which was shiny gold. "Why is this here?" Pulling it from its sheath, she found the blade to be coal black. It seemed even darker compared to its gold hilt. Turning to face the others then, she only raised an eyebrow once she noticed Naruto's slightly nervous expression. "Naruto?"

"That is the-" Naruto paused. He laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck a little. "-um, it's the katana that I… uh… had to hit you with."

Sakura only frowned at that. "But, you said that the katana was made up the Nine Tails chakra," she said, raising an eyebrow as she re-sheathed the katana and held it out to Naruto.

"It was," Naruto said, starting towards Sakura. "At least when I used it that is."

When his hand wrapped around it to take it from her Sakura saw the Nine Tails face appear. "I think it's meant for you to have."

"But I don't use a katana," Naruto said, shaking his head.

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and let go of the katana for him to hold. "Well at least you'll have one if you decide too." Her eyes went back to look at the scroll that was on top of the pillar. Reaching forward she picked it up, and held it up to her eye level. A smile growing on her face as she looked at it. Turning finally to face the others, her smile turning to a grin as she did.

Hinata only met Sakura's eyes and nodded her head once before grinning back at Sakura.

Laughing, Sakura raised an eyebrow in Hinata's direction. "What are you smiling at?"

"You look like a child on Christmas morning," Hinata replied, laughing herself.

Surprisingly Sasuke laughed then. "I was thinking she looked like it's the first time Kakashi was on time for something," He smirked. "But, the Christmas thing works too."

"I like Sasuke's idea better," Sakura said, thinking about her sensei. "Because the first time Kakashi was on time I was probably more excited, then I was when I woke up on everyone Christmas morning I ever had."

"Your sensei is the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake," Itachi said.

"Yep," Sakura said, before she looked down at the scroll in her hands. She was about to pull at the red ribbon when all of a sudden she felt an intense pain on her right hip bone. Exactly where her tattoo was. She pressed her hand against it, and leaned over. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, seeing Sakura holding her side made her worried all over again.

Sakura just took a few deep breaths as the sharp pain started to fade for a moment. Standing up a little straighter, she pulled up the corner of her tank top to look at the tattoo.

Suddenly Sasuke had grabbed her arm, and pulled her a little closer to him. Bending down a little to observe her tattoo. "The area around your tattoo is starting to turn red."

Sakura felt the pain again, and winced. Her free hand going back to press against her tattoo. Breathing through the pain again, she only shook her head to get a hold of her herself. "That's the signal from Ino. Something is going on out there. We need to go help them."

"Alright," Naruto agreed without hesitation, already moving to go in the direction they had come from. "Let's go."

"But, I want to destroy this place first," Sakura said, stopping Naruto in his tracks.

Hinata's eyes went from Naruto to Sakura. A frown on her face. "Sakura we need to go help them. You can come back and destroy it later. What if they really need us right now?"

Sakura shook her head in disagreement. "Hinata I have to do it now. I don't want to chance anyone else coming here."

Sasuke only let go of Sakura's wrist that he had grabbed to pull her close to him. "The team needs us now. Hinata's right, this can wait."

"I want to do it now," Sakura replied back stubbornly. A frown settling on her face then as she crossed her arms. :I don't want any chance of those people sneaking in here while we are fighting."

"Hinata, Naruto, and myself will go ahead and go out there," Itachi spoke up, gathering the others attention. Itachi's eyes were only focused on Sakura. "You and my brother can destroy this place then join us."

For once Sasuke didn't say anything against his brother, because it was the first time since Itachi had showed up that he actually agreed with what he was saying. His eyes left his brother to look to Sakura as well. "It's a good idea. That way the Team can have backup."

After a moment Sakura nodded. "Okay," she said, turning to Hinata then as she handed Hinata both the pink and gold scroll and the new gold and beige scroll. "Coat these in your chakra so they do get wet."

Hinata nodded and did so. Her eyes meeting Sakura's. She could see the worry in Sakura's, and she only reached forward with a hand and rested it on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura. We'll be fine. You just need to hurry up in here so you can join us sooner." Seeing Sakura smile then, she let go of Sakura's shoulder before turning back the way they came. "Let's go."

The three leaving headed down the tunnel, leaving just Sakura and Sasuke behind in the room. Sakura looked around the room for a moment as she sighed. "The best bet would be using explosive tags. It would not only get the job done, but it would also give us enough time to get out of here."

"The river is above us," Sasuke started, crossing his arms. He also was looking around the large room they were in. "The whole thing will fill up with water, and if we aren't out of the tunnel yet all the rock will fall down as well." Even as he said that, he knew it was there best bet. Any other way would be more risky. "We should do them on the sides of the walls, that way we won't have to worry right away about the rock above us falling."

"Yeah that will-" Sakura broke off as she gasped as the pain came back. This time it was much stronger than before. Pressing her hand back on the tattoo, she leaned over a little to try to breath through the pain.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned, his hand going to her shoulder. His eyes holding concern that he didn't usually let many people see.

Shaking her head, Sakura just forced herself to stand up straight again. "If I don't pass out from how much pain this tattoo is causing me, I am so going to kill Ino."

"Shouldn't it stop by now?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going to have to deal with it because it doesn't stop until Ino and I stop it together," she explained, before suddenly groaning. "I just realized, I don't have any of my ninja gear. How are we supposed to get explosive tags?" Turning towards the exit, she stepped towards it. "Maybe if I can sneak out of here to get some, I can-"

"Why you go try and sneak out of here," Sasuke interrupted her. "I'm going to go set up the explosive tags."

"What?" Sakura questioned, turning back to Sasuke to see him holding about ten explosive tags between his fingers. "Where in the hell did you-"

"I brought most of my weapons Sakura," Sasuke told her, before lifting up his shirt to see several kunai and shuriken strapped on him. "The only major one I didn't bring is my katana." He smirked at the look of bewilderment cross her face. "Unlike someone who just runs out in the forest without getting any of her weapons, I actually grabbed some before I left."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Sakura asked, her eyes closed, as a vein popped out on her forehead. However her slightly angry look disappeared when she laughed. "Let's just get everything set up." Was all she said, before accepting a few of the tags from Sasuke. "We can put six of them in this room, and the rest in the hallway." Then she moved to start towards one of the walls, a smile back on her face, as she started to set up the first explosive tag.

Sasuke watched Sakura for a moment as she was setting up the tag. _She just now found that scroll, and it seems to have already made her so much more happy. _Shaking his head, he began going to put up the tags in his hands. Smirking when he caught Sakura looking at him. A big smile on still on her face.

A few minutes passed, and Sakura had looked around the room to see all the tags were on the walls. Sasuke had walked to stand at the entrance of the tunnel, having just finished putting those tags up on the walls. Without thinking twice she lifted two fingers, and her hand lit up with chakra for a moment. The tags began to light up then.

_Saku Inner: Why didn't you wait till you and Sasuke were out of here? You're going to end up both dead!_

Sakura's eyes only widened at her inner's words. She turned then, and saw the same questioning look in Sasuke's eyes. Not waiting another second, she suddenly moved forward, and grabbed his hand. Pulling him as she began running down the long hallway. He only let go of her hand so he could run next to her. Her ears started to pick up the slight crinkles of the explosive tags.

_Saku Inner: I know you can hear the small details of the explosive tags beginning to set. I'm sure you already guessed this, but when those tags go off the explosions are going to hurt your ears badly. You need to go faster!_

"Sasuke, we need to go faster," Sakura said, her tone showing urgency.

"We're fine Sakura," Sasuke told her, as they passed the last explosive tag that was set in the tunnel. He used his own chakra to activate those four. "We are almost there."

"You don't understand Sasuke," Sakura started, her hand going to cover her tattoo, as it began burning again. She stumbled a little, but kept up her fast pace. "Remember yesterday how my hearing and vision got real sensitive. And it's starting to act like it did yesterday a little, but when that explosion goes off-"

Sasuke didn't need to hear anymore, he only grabbed her hand again, and sped up. Not at all surprised that she was able to keep up with his much quicker pace. Just as they got to the entrance to the tunnel he turned to look at the explosive tags. His sharingan activated. _They're going to go off any second. _He thought before he and Sakura jumped in the water.

Just as they had entered the water the first explosive tag went off. It was louder than even Sasuke anticipated, but it didn't really faze him since he was used to it. But, as his eyes went to Sakura he could tell it did affect her. She had her hands to her ears, and her expression showed that she was in pain. She had completely stopped trying to swim, and she accidentally let out some of the air that she was holding in her lungs.

_Saku Inner: Sakura snap out of it! You can't just stop. You're under water and you basically just let out the air you were holding in. You're going to drown you baka!_

Sakura was about to snap out of it when the second and third explosion went off. She flinched and her mouth opened letting out the rest of the oxygen in her lungs.

Sasuke saw the bubbles as Sakura had opened her mouth, and he knew from her expression that she wasn't going to move. He just swam closer to her, and grabbed her. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he used his other arm and his feet to start swimming forward. Getting closer to the entrance of the pond, more explosions went off. _I only counted six explosions so far. Four more and then it should be over._

When Sasuke finally swam out into the pond, he swam upward and surfaced with Sakura, he kicked his feet to get closer to the bank. As he got closer he kept his eyes on Sakura who was coughing. "Breath Sakura." He tried to soothe the pink haired woman despite having to swim for both of them. When he got closer to the bank he could sense their teammates coming towards them. It appeared to only been Tenten, Neji, and Naruto.

"What happened?!" Tenten questioned as she and the others got towards the bank.

"We heard explosions," Neji added, his eyes on Sakura when he noticed Sasuke was holding her, and she wasn't swimming. Just coughing.

Sasuke just ignored their questions as he got close to the bank, his eyes going to Naruto. "Give me a hand with her."

"Okay," Naruto said, he didn't hesitate as he approached the edge of the sandy bank, and knelt down. Setting the Nine Tails katana on the sand beside him. He grabbed Sakura's arms, and pulled her out of the water then. As soon as she was on the sand, she fell back against the sand as she coughed. Tenten already going to her side.

Sasuke only pulled himself out of the water, and sat back on the sand. One arm resting on his knee as he caught his breath. Naruto only picked the katana back up, before he looked from Sakura to Sasuke. "What happened? Why were there explosions?"

"Explosive tags," Itachi commented from a few feet away. He had just arrived with Hinata, and he recognized the sound from where they had been fighting off some ninja. That was what seemed to scare the other ninja off.

Sasuke nodded at that, his eyes going to Sakura. "As soon as they went off she just froze. Completely forgetting that she was under water," he said, moving to sit beside Sakura. His hand moving her bangs from her eyes. She looked a little less in pain.

"We heard them go off, and we were wondering where you two were," Hinata said, her eyes on Sasuke now.

Sasuke was about to say something, when the final four explosions went off one right after the other. It was loud to them, but wasn't too bad. However Sakura was a different story.

As soon as the first of the four had gone off she yelled out in pain. Rolling onto her side facing Sasuke, and bringing both hands to cover her ears. The other one's going off just made it worse. Feeling the explosion seem like it was echoing in her head made her unable to speak. She couldn't even move her hand to wipe the tears that started their way down her face at her pain.

Hinata only moved over to Sakura then, dropping to her knees by Sakura's head. She brought chakra to her hands, before placing them on Sakura's head. She thought about that time she went into Sakura's mind to hear what Itachi was trying to say, and imagined breaking down the sounds in Sakura's ears. She began to hear the sounds Sakura was, and removed her hands like it burned her. "The explosions are kind of bouncing around in her head. To her it seems like they are happening over and over again."

"What do we need to do?" Tenten asked, her eyes leaving Sakura to look to Hinata.

"Just keep doing what you're doing," Hinata said, having noticed that Tenten had brought her hands to Sakura's back to try and soothe her. _She needs a lot of comfort right now. _Hinata thought as she pushed chakra into her hands again except this time it was medical chakra. "I can start trying to stop it. If you keep doing what you're doing, and Sakura herself stays in a relaxed state, I can stop it in a couple of minutes."

"We should have left sooner. It wouldn't have been so bad," Sasuke said, thinking about how maybe if they thought about her hearing first, maybe she wouldn't have set the tags off so early. _Not that I blame her. She was so focused on having found the scroll; her hearing probably didn't cross her mind._

Hinata just shrugged, as she continued using her chakra on Sakura's head. "Well it's not going to change anything now."

It was quiet for a minute or so before Sasuke spoke again. "Where's Ino and Shikamaru? Ino used the tattoo so where is she? Also, shouldn't there be people we need to fight?"

"The enemies retreated when the first explosion started," Neji informed him.

"It seemed the explosion had made them think someone else was coming," Tenten added.

"We got a lot of them though," Naruto said, a grin on his face. "Only a few got away."

Neji's went from Naruto to Sasuke then. "As for Ino and Shikamaru-"

"My head feels like I've been slamming it against rocks," Sakura's voice interrupted Neji.

"Sakura!" Hinata and Tenten chorused. Hinata feeling glad it didn't take as long as she originally thought. She removed her hands from Sakura's head, and smiled down at the pink haired girl.

Sakura rolled onto her back then, and looked up at Hinata. "If this hearing thing doesn't stop when I figure out what's going on with me-" she paused to take a breath. "I'm going to go need you to sound proof my room at home, and I'm never leaving it ever again."

Hinata laughed slightly, and combed her fingers through Sakura's wet hair. "This wasn't as severe as the episode you had yesterday, but it was worse than the one in the forest at Hana's wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Sakura said, before sighing. Her eyes going around to everyone who was around. "Where's Ino and Shikamaru? I am going to kill Ino if there was no reason to cause me the pain I was in while we were in there."

When no one said anything back to her, Sakura only frowned and sat up. "Where's Ino?" She questioned. However she didn't wait for anyone to response, as she had picked up on Ino's chakra a little bit away from them. Shikamaru was with her. Pushing herself up from the ground so she could stand up, Sakura only took off in the direction she could feel their chakra coming from. With it being dark outside, her eyes had picked up on their chakra as if it were outlining the outside of her bodies. _I'm not even going to question why I can see their chakra right now. That's something that my inner can confuse me with later._

Ino and Shikamaru were at the clearing they had camped at before, Shikamaru was sitting next to Ino, who was curled up on the ground. He had a hand on Ino's shoulder and looked up when Sakura approached them. Sakura was frowning as she looked down at Ino. "Ino," she murmured, dropping to her knees beside the blonde. She knew it was from the pain from the mark. While she herself could handle the pain because she knew how to channel it, she knew that Ino wouldn't be so easily adjusted to it.

Shikamaru's eyes went from Ino to Sakura. "How did it go?"

"It was there, Hinata has it right now I believe," Sakura replied quickly before quickly lifting Ino's tank top just a bit to see the tattoo. She could hear the others arrive in the clearing, but kept her focus on Ino. "Ino, you're going to have to do this with me." She waited for the blonde to respond. Once Ino gave her a nod, they both quickly started doing the hand seals as. Finally they both covered their tattoos with their hands, finishing the jutsu.

With a loud yell from Ino as a light began shining from each fingertip. Sakura felt the intense pain as well, but only tried to grit her teeth, and stay quiet. When the jutsu slowed to an end, Sakura reached to Ino, and checked her pulse. _Her heart rate is fine. _When Ino finally opened her eyes, Sakura smiled at her. "Guess what Ino?"

"What?" Ino asked, her tone showing she was tired.

"My shorts still say bitch," Sakura replied, before leaning backwards, and falling back on the grass. Slipping into darkness with her smile still on her face.

**A few hours later, around three in the morning**

Sakura opened her eyes to darkness. Trying not to move much, she let her eyes adjust, before she propped herself up on her elbows. She was back in the room that she rented for her team in the hot springs. _Was it all just a dream? Did I not find the scroll after all? _

_Saku Inner: Calm down. Both scrolls are in your bag. Hinata had put them both in there after she got out of the water. Then she brought your bag back for you. It's beside your futon on the right._

Sakura looked to her right, and reached her hand in her bag. Her finger tips touched the two scrolls, and she smiled. _So I found it after all. _

_Saku Inner: Obviously I just said that. _

Sakura looked around at her teammates. _They all look safe. No injuries it looks like. _Her eyes went over all her teammates, before looking to Sasuke last. Since she was in the corner of the room closest to the door, he was the only person she was sleeping next too. _Now where is your older brother? _Looking around the room again, her eyes stopped on the balcony door. It was left cracked open slightly. Getting up quietly, she walked across the room to the door. Slipping out quietly, she walked to the railing on the balcony. Catching onto Itachi's chakra after a moment.

Jumping off the balcony, she started into the forest outside the hot springs. It didn't take her that long to catch up with him. When she did, she jumped down from the trees right in front of him. Making him stop. "Now Itachi, why would you leave without saying goodbye to me? I thought our relationship was better than that."

Itachi didn't reply at first, watching her for a moment. "Our agreement was that the morning after you found what you were looking for I was to leave. Or you would _attempt_ to bring me to Konoha."

Sakura just shrugged, pretending she didn't notice his emphasis on the word 'attempt'. "I didn't say when in the morning, but I guess you're just a morning type of person," she said, before sighing. "I don't see why you don't just come back with us. You should just leave the Akatsuki. You shouldn't be in there. If you need help getting out of there, I can take the other members on while you make a break for it."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her words. "Your confidence never ceases to amaze me," he told her, smirking at the grin that stretched across her face. "Unfortunately it's not that simple. We'd have to plan everything ahead of time, and plan everything down to the smallest detail. It's hard to get out of the Akatsuki alive."

Sakura just waved off his words. "Well don't worry about that part. I can figure that stuff out."

"Whatever makes you happy," Itachi murmured, his smirk remaining on his face at how easily she amused him.

It was silent for a moment, as Sakura thought of something. "I'll make you a promise."

"What would that be?"

"If you let me heal your eyes now, I'll help you take down the Akatsuki," Sakura told him, uncrossing her arms, to prop both hands on her hips. "I'll also take care of talking to Tsunade, the council, and the elders about you coming back to the village. I'll fight for it."

Itachi's smirk left his face, replaced by a frown. "You're really doing everything for me, but I'm not doing anything in return. I don't take charity." He was going to walk around her, but she only grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Yes you are doing something. You are going to make Sasuke happy if I do this. Even if it's not at first, but when he knows the truth…" she trailed off with a sigh. "That's all I want. I'll help you tell him the true story."

"Tomorrow?" Itachi questioned her without saying anything about her explanation of her part in this.

Sakura nodded her head once. "Tomorrow night."

Itachi stepped closer to Sakura. "You're aware that another Akatsuki member is heading this way, and those two Hyuga's hiding in the forest nearby."

Sakura hadn't been paying attention, but now she could feel the other chakra around them. Neji and Hinata's were closer so she called out. "Why are you guys hiding?"

Hinata and Neji jumped down from the trees to stand next to Sakura. "We noticed you left." Neji explained, ignoring her question.

"See this Itachi," Sakura said, pointing to both Hinata and Neji. "If you come back to Konoha, you'll get your own personal body guards like I have. So there is no reason to not want to come back now."

Hearing this both Hinata and Neji sweat dropped. Neji closed his eyes and sighed, a smirk on his face. Hinata only crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "We're not your body guards Sakura," she told the pink haired girl. "We sensed another Akatsuki member coming this way, and we didn't want you to be here by yourself."

Sakura just shrugged, and looked back at Itachi. "It's not that much of a problem. Deidara doesn't bite."

Itachi frowned. _How did she know it was Deidara? Even after how long I have known Deidara, his chakra is hard to read. _His eyes went to her shoulder then. _This mark of hers, I wonder where it'll lead her._

Blonde hair was the first thing to be seen. Then the rest of his body came out of the shadows. "Having secret meetings with the Nine Tails teammate, and friends. I know someone who wouldn't be all that happy about that." Deidara said to Itachi as he came closer.

Itachi just looked bored. "I'm only here for the Jinchuriki-"

"Oh just be quiet Deidara." Hinata commented, interrupting Itachi.

Sakura chuckled. "I don't know why you of all people would come. Shouldn't you be mad at me?" She crossed her arms. "After all because of me you're stuck with Tobi."

Deidara shrugged. "Well it's pretty gloomy around the organization and all, and I figured that if I ran into you I might feel better."

Sakura only grinned at that. "Well I've got a present to make you feel better," she said, before looking to Itachi. "He's about 5'8, has nice hair, smiles occasionally, and usually has an "I don't care" attitude about everything."

This made both Deidara and Hinata crack up laughing. Itachi only turned his head to look at Sakura. His eyes on her, one eyebrow raised. "I have nice hair?"

Hearing Itachi actually joking back at her made Sakura smile. "Yes you do," she told him, as she reached up quickly and ruffled the top of it. Causing Itachi to only shake his head at the contact and step back. "You're no fun." She stuck out her tongue childishly.

Itachi only raised an eyebrow at the action. "If you're expecting me to return the action, it will not happen. I will not stoop as low as doing something so childish."

At this, Sakura only dropped her smile, and suddenly moved so she was pushing Itachi in Deidara's direction. "Okay, he's already back into Mr. Serious Pants mode," she said, before stopping pushing Itachi as he was closer to Deidara now. "You can have him."

"Mr. Serious Pants," Deidara said, looking from Sakura to Itachi. "Maybe I should tell the others your new nickname."

"Mention it to anyone and I'll kill you," Itachi warned.

"I think it's about time we head back," Neji said to Sakura and Hinata.

Sakura nodded her head once, and looked back to Itachi and Deidara. "Bye Deidara," she said, before her eyes went to Itachi. She nodded her head once, a smile on her face. "Mr. Serious Pants."

Shaking his head, Itachi turned, and disappeared along with Deidara. For a split second before he disappeared, Sakura could see the slight smile appear on his face. Making her smile grow wider, before she finally turned to face Hinata and Neji. "We can head back now."

"It still surprises me seeing him act even the slightest been friendly," Neji said, as they started waking back in the direction of the hot springs.

"I agree, it is rather odd still," Hinata agreed with her cousin. "I-"

"Oh please," Sakura interrupted Hinata with a wave of her hand. "Itachi's just a big teddy bear. He's only pretending to have a heart made of ice."

"Pretending…" Neji started, trailing off as he shook his head. "You are the one who brought out his miniscule sociable side with all of your constant talking to him."

Smiling at that, Sakura crossed her arms. "I'm rather good at doing that kind of thing," she said, before they reached the edge of the hot springs property. Grabbing both Neji and Hinata's hands to stop them, she waited till they looked to her. "Tomorrow night I'm meeting with Itachi. I'm going to fix his eyes for him."

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. I talked to him about it before you two arrived," Sakura told her with a nod of her head.

"And you are telling us because you want us to keep the team away from you when you do it," Neji said, crossing his arms as he had realized why she had told them that.

"Exactly," Sakura replied with a nod of her head. Her eyes went to Hinata, before looking to Neji. "Do you mind if I talk to Hinata alo-"

"I was already planning on getting a head start back," Neji told her turning. "You're rather loud for it being in the middle of the night."

Laughing, Sakura watched as Neji started off in the direction of their hot springs room. Calming her laughter down, she and Hinata started off in a little slower pace in the direction of the hot springs.

They had got near the building that their room was in, when Hinata finally spoke to Sakura. "You wanted to speak to me alone. We're almost back, so you need to go ahead and say it now."

Sakura turned, grabbed Hinata's hand, and started away from the direction of their room, and towards the entrance to the hot springs. Walking in, she only motioned for Hinata to stay quiet. Walking through the quiet main room, they walked down a hallway, before Sakura pulled Hinata into a big sun room. Letting go of Hinata then, Sakura walked further in the room.

"Well it's night time so I don't think the sun room is really going to be all that helpful," Hinata said, looking up at the glass ceiling. When she looked back to Sakura, she was surprised to see the pink haired girl standing behind the bar in the room. "What are you doing?" She asked, walking over.

Grabbing a bottle from the many bottles on the little countertop space behind the bar, and set it on the bar top. Then she moved to look for where the glasses were.

"Bourbon?" Hinata questioned, after having grabbed the bottle to see what it was. "Do you really think you should be drinking this?"

"Yes, because we're both drinking it," Sakura replied, pulling two crystal glasses from behind the bar. Setting them down, she grabbed the bourbon bottle and pulled the cork from it. She began to pour the bourbon in the glasses then.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Hinata told her, sitting on one of the barstools. She crossed her arms, and rested them on the bar top.

"Come on Hinata," Sakura told her, pouring the bourbon in the second glass then. "After how much hell I've been through this past week and a half, I really deserve a drink." She put the bourbon bottle down then, before sliding one of the glasses to Hinata. "And you deserve one for having to put up with all my bullshit along the way."

Finally Hinata only grabbed the glass from the bar top. "I'll drink to that." As she lifted the glass up, she smiled. "Cheers to making it through hell."

Sakura only lifted her glass, before downing the bourbon in her glass. The alcohol felt hot going down her throat, and even though it seemed to burn a little she still managed a smile. Her smile grew noticing Hinata downing her glass as well. "Who knew Miss Good Girl herself could handle a little bourbon?"

Grinning, Hinata only set her glass on the table, and poured herself a little more bourbon. Pouring some more in Sakura's glass as well, before setting the bottle back down. Lifting her glass again. "I think you know Sakura. You know me very well."

Lifting her glass up, Sakura smiled. "That is true. Remember the time we found out we passed the Chunin exams and that night we snuck downstairs in my parents house and drank some of my dad's scotch?"

"First time we ever had alcohol, and the first time we were so hungover that your parents found out the very next morning," Hinata said, laughing before downing her glass. Her eyes going to Sakura who had already finished her glass, and was looking at the countertop where all the other bottles were.

"Speaking of scotch," Sakura started, pulling out a bottle from the countertop, before turning to Hinata. A bottle of scotch in hand, and a grin on her face. "I'm thinking shots."

**Thirty minutes later**

Walking out of the building silently was their original idea. However after having three glasses of bourbon and two shots of scotch each, they had gotten a little tipsy. This lead to Sakura stumbling a little near a potted plant in the lobby, knocking it over. Making both Sakura and Hinata go into a fit of giggles, as Sakura picked the plant back up. Getting outside, both girls were still giggling as they made their way over to the balcony where their room was.

Hinata only stopped Sakura from jumping up to the balcony right away. "We need to control ourselves before going up there. We'll end up waking everyone up."

"I- don't…" Sakura trailed off in another fit of giggles. "Think that's possible." She finished after controlling herself a little.

"Well stay down here until you can," Hinata told her, a smile on her face. "I'm going to go ahead and go up there. I need some sleep."

"Night Hinata," Sakura said, laughing again. She watched as Hinata jumped up to the balcony. Taking a few deep breaths only made her laugh again. Shaking her head finally, she brought a hand to her forehead, and breathed again. Finally in control, she jumped up on the balcony. Walking in the room, she noticed Hinata was already lying down. She only slid the door closed behind her as quiet as she could.

Padding across the room to her futon. She sat down on it, before falling back. Her hair going in all directions around her as she did that. A smile crept on her face, and she had to bring a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing again. _I guess I'm just so happy now. I have what I'm looking for._ Feeling the want to laugh disperse after a moment, Sakura dropped her hand from her mouth, and closed her eyes.

As soon as she did close her eyes, she suddenly found herself being pulled off her futon. Opening her eyes to see she was on Sasuke's futon now, and his eyes were open. He was looking at her. Without saying anything to him, Sakura just relaxed, and rested her head on Sasuke's chest. Feeling happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay they found it! Finally! My favorite scenes to write was when Deidara showed up in the forest, and then the scene with Sakura and Hinata at the hot springs bar. I'm happy with the events of this chapter :)**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	25. Itachi's Eyes

_Review:_

_Opening her eyes to see she was on Sasuke's futon now, and his eyes were open. He was looking at her. Without saying anything to him, Sakura just relaxed, and rested her head on Sasuke's chest. Feeling happy._

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later, Seven o'clock in the morning<strong>

As her dream faded away, Sakura felt the presence of someone close to her. _Sasuke. _She thought, vaguely remembering coming into the room to go to sleep. She remembered Sasuke pulling her over to his futon, before she had fallen asleep. Opening her eyes, she realized she was laying with her head resting on his bicep, and he was laying flat on his back. Noticing that his eyes were still closed, she carefully slipped off his futon, and rolled back onto her own.

Her futon was rather cold, and it made her miss the warmness she felt being near Sasuke. Sucking it up, she laid on her back, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Looking at the clock on the wall, it read that it was a little past seven in the morning. _I believe it's the 23__rd__ today. So that means that my birthday is a week from today. We'll have enough time to get home and be in Konoha before then. _

_Saku Inner: Not if you keep wasting time out here._

_Sakura: Inner, I don't need you to tell me what I already know. Besides, no one is going to be wasting time._

She didn't receive a response from her inner then which made her smile. Sitting up, she looked around the room a little. The natural light from the sun filtered in through the windows, and gave the room a beautiful glow. Her eyes glanced over the other seven sleeping people in the room, before a grin spread across her face. "Get the hell up!"

At the sound of Sakura's yell, everyone shot up immediately. Sasuke had a hand on the hilt of his katana. Neji had a kunai in hand. Shikamaru had moved to sit up, his eyes on Sakura. Naruto and Ino had literally jumped up to their feet, and had also turned to look at Sakura. Tenten had sat up with a hand on a scroll of weapons. Hinata was the only one who didn't move an inch. She still laid underneath her blanket.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Sakura?" Tenten asked, dropping the scroll she had grabbed back in her bag.

"You're being unnecessarily loud for it to be this early in the morning," Shikamaru said, grunting as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For real Sakura, I barely got any sleep last night," Ino groaned, falling back against her futon. "Waking up to your loud ass voice is not what I need."

"You all are being ridiculous," Sakura told them, moving to her bag. She started to dig through it for some clothes. "Hinata didn't even get up."

Everyone's eyes went to the female Hyuga in the room. She was still laying on her futon, her blanket over her, and her eyes closed. "How did that not even manage to stir you?" Neji asked his cousin, noticing that she was indeed awake.

Without opening her eyes, Hinata yawned. "Well, I've been around Sakura long enough to know the difference between when she's screaming if she needs something or when she's just doing it to be a pain in the ass."

"I'll have you know that I did it so everyone would get up," Sakura told Hinata, standing up with her clothes in hand. She noticed the dark blue haired girl wasn't planning on getting up. "You can't go back to sleep. We've got to get out of here and starting traveling back to Konoha. Everyone else is awake now, so you need to be too."

Hinata chuckled at that. "Unlike everyone else here, I was dragged to the sunroom around three in the morning to go drink bourbon and scotch so you would have someone to drink with you," she told Sakura, still not moving from where she was laying down. "And I didn't go to sleep until an hour later, so you might be able to understand why I'm tired."

"You two went downstairs to drink?" Ino asked, suddenly seeming more awake as a smirk played at her lips. "Sakura I could believe doing something like that, but Hinata… that wouldn't even cross my mind."

Sakura laughed this off, and skipped to the door. "Don't underestimate Hinata. One minute she's a quiet by the book kind of girl the next minute she's a loud, rule-breaking, badass."

"Oh please," Hinata said, rolling her eyes. "With your bad influence you could probably make everyone like that."

"I'll have you know that I'm a very good influence," Sakura told Hinata, sliding open the door. "I just like to have fun. If you happen to be around me when I want to have fun, then you're going to find yourself having fun too." Stepping out in the hall then, she looked back at the others. "I'm going to go change. When I come back, everyone better be up."

After Sakura was gone, the others slowly started their way up. Shikamaru groaning as he stood up, mumbling "troublesome woman" underneath his breath. Naruto sat back down on his futon, yawned, and then stretched. Ino and Tenten both got up to go walk out on the balcony. Neji had looked from the doorway to Sasuke. "The fact that you can manage her wildness is one of the things I admire about you Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked at this, and stood up. "I knew what I was getting into. Ever since I returned to the village," he said, moving towards the door as well. Out in the hallway, he walked to the guys bathroom to change. Coming back out, he moved in the shadows in the hall when he heard Sakura's humming.

When Sakura came out of the girls bathroom, she was running her fingers through her hair, and wasn't really paying any attention to her surroundings. So when she was suddenly against the wall, she was forced to drop her pajamas that were in her hand on the ground, as her eyes snapped up. "Sasuke?"

"Well I hope you weren't expecting anyone else," Sasuke replied with a smirk. Seeing a smile edge on her face. "Someone is acting differently this morning."

"Am I being punished for being happy? Because if so, I haven't heard of that logic before, and you're going to have to explain it to me," Sakura told him, her smile remaining.

Sasuke's smirk grew as he leaned a little closer to her, and kissed her. A long kiss that they stopped when they both need air. "No punishment necessary. You look brighter. I like this version of you a lot better."

Laughing when he stepped back and let her go, Sakura propped her hands on her hips. "You won't have to worry about that. I know it's hard to believe, but I actually enjoy feeling happy." Moving forward again, this time she pushed Sasuke so his back was against the wall. Resting her hands on the sides of his head, as she stood a little on her tip toes, and kissed him.

Sasuke had just brought a hand to her waist when he heard the sound of the door to the room being opened. Before he knew it Sakura was away from him, had her pajamas back in hand, and was walking away. Getting to the door just as Naruto walked out. As Sakura passed by Naruto, she whacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for Sakura?!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Because I just wanted to let you know how _happy _I am that you're alive and well," Sakura told him, a smile on her face.

Naruto continued rubbing the back of his head, as he walked past Sasuke towards the guys bathroom. "Sakura, why do you hate me?" Was all Naruto mumbled before walking in the guys bathroom.

Sasuke glanced from Naruto to Sakura who was standing by the open doorway to their room. She waved her fingers at him, before moving to walk in the room. A mischievous smile on her face.

Walking in the room, the others had started to get up and get their stuff together. Everyone except for one person. "Hinata Hyuga! What did I say before I left?! Get up!"

**Around an hour later**

Having finally finished breakfast, Sakura had went to the front desk to check out of the hot springs while the others started walking to wait around the exit of the hot springs. Hinata had been the only one to wait for Sakura as she signed out. When the pink haired girl did, they both turned and left. "What did you do with the scrapbook?" Hinata asked.

"I sealed it in a scroll so it wouldn't take up too much room in my bag," Sakura replied as they started down the path that led to where the others were.

"Something's on your mind," Hinata told Sakura as they started down the stone steps that led down to the hot springs exit. They were still pretty far from their friends, so she wanted to go ahead and question Sakura before they got there. "I noticed during breakfast that you were spacing out. Want to tell me what's going on?"

Sighing, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "The rinnegan was apart of opening the place where I got the scroll. But, I've only been dreaming of the sharingan and byakugan. What if that means that I was dreaming of them for a different reason? What if there is some significance to it?"

"Maybe you just got to the place before you had a chance to dream about the rinnegan," Hinata suggested, moving to walk a little slower as they reached the bottom of the stone steps. Sakura slowed down as well, so she continued. "I mean you still have a week until your birthday, so maybe your dreams were just coming to you assuming that it would take you longer to find the place. You didn't have any other dreams about it when you were sleeping did you?"

Shaking her head, Sakura's frown still remained on her face. "No, but that doesn't mean-"

"Sakura, unless you have other dreams or visions it is safe to assume that the only meaning of those dreams was because of finding your scroll," Hinata interrupted her, turning her head so she was looking in the distance at the sun rising over the trees. "Talk to your inner if you have anymore doubts."

Scoffing at this, Sakura closed her eyes. "She's about as useful as it is asking Naruto to help me solve the formula for an s-grade poison. She only makes her presence known to piss me off or to give me riddles that will piss me off."

_Saku Inner: Gee thanks a lot Sakura._

Opening her eyes at her inner's words, Sakura smirked. "I guess I'll just have to forget about the dreams. I mean your explanation of them not meaning anything anymore seems to be the only one that makes sense."

"Hey would you two hurry up?!" Ino called from ahead of them.

"Yeah! Sakura, you're the one who rushed us all to get ready this morning!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Okay! We're coming!" Sakura yelled back at them, before looking to Hinata. "You and Neji need to figure out how to distract the team sometime before tonight. I can get myself away fine, it's the distracting that is your job."

Nodding her head once, Hinata looked away. "Will do."

Catching up to their team, they had managed to get out of the hot springs, and travel a good twenty minutes away from the village before Sakura began to feel an uneasy feeling. "Let's stop!" She called to the team, jumping to the ground. Dropping her bag to the ground, she pushed her hair back behind her ears so she could hear better. It was faint, but she could hear the taps in her ears again. Kneeling down, she pressed her hand flat on the ground, and it seemed that the vibrations of taps were being made. "Looks like whoever you guys were fighting with last night are back."

Everyone looked around them, not able to sense what she was. Although both Neji and Hinata were already activating their byakugan, and the others were already preparing. However Naruto was the only one still looking around. His eyes landed on Sakura. "What are you talking about? I don't sense anythi-"

"Trust her Naruto," Hinata interrupted him.

"I can see them heading towards us now," Neji added, looking into the forest behind him. With his byakugan he could count at least fifteen people following them. "We're outnumbered. There is twenty of them and only eight of us. However I believe if it's the same people from last night, we have an idea of what they are capable of."

When the people finally made it to them, there was hardly any pause before the first kunai was thrown. Only two minutes into the fighting, Sakura had taken down the person she was fighting, and surveyed the area for her next target. Her eyes catching onto Neji who was easily taking down three of the attackers. However the glint of metal lighting up in the trees behind Neji caught her eye. She moved over there swiftly. Getting behind Neji in seconds, and deflected the kunai that had been aimed at his back.

"Thanks," Neji commented, finishing off the three he had been fighting. Watching as Sakura took the other one down who had tried attacking him.

"I owed you one," was Sakura's reply before she was off, seeing another ninja in the forest.

Neji watched Sakura go. _That's right. Back when we were at Hana's she said that she owed me one when I distracted everyone away from her so she could leave from dinner. _He thought, before shaking his head. Turning swiftly he caught the fist of the attacker behind him, a smirk on his face.

Around ten minutes later the last of the attackers had been defeated. The team had looked around to make sure that there was no one else. It wasn't until Sakura gave the all clear that they started to put their weapons awake. Sakura had been looking at her teammates one by one to make sure no one was hurt. The last person she looked at was Naruto. He was wearing a dark grey short sleeved shirt, so the long slice down his arm was more than obvious. Picking up her bag from the ground, she walked over to him. "Sit down. Let me look at that." She pointed at the slice on his arm.

Naruto looked to his arm to see the wound. Not really noticing he had it until she had said something. "I'm fine Sakura. The Nine Tails chakra heals me-"

"Obviously you are not fine!" Sakura interrupted Naruto, pushing him down by his shoulder so he was sitting on the ground. "Your breathing is getting heavier, and your pupils are starting to dilate. You've been poisoned!" She half yelled at him, before sitting down beside him. Taking his arm in her hands to observe the wound.

"What?" Hinata asked, coming closer to Naruto and Sakura then. Her eyes going to the wound on Naruto's arm. "They had poison on their weapons?"

Sakura nodded, easing up with her grip when she noticed Naruto intake a sharp breath in pain. "I noticed it when I was fighting with one. I touched one of their weapons and I sensed it," she said, letting go of Naruto's arm to go through her bag. "I'm assuming most of them had poison on their weapons."

Naruto laughed, sounding a little nervous. "You're honestly making a big deal out of nothi-"

"No she's not!" Hinata, Tenten, and Ino exclaimed.

"Being poisoned is never something to take lightly," Hinata told Naruto, her hand resting on the shoulder of the arm that wasn't sliced.

Ino squatted down next to Sakura, and looked at Naruto's wound. Lighting her hand with medical chakra, she placed a hand over Naruto's wound. She only had it on it for a moment before pulling back. "That's a tricky poison Sakura. It's metal based, but I'm feeling there is some tricky herbs mixed in with it."

"Wait it's metal based?" Tenten asked. When Ino nodded, she frowned as she looked to Sakura. "You better find out the antidote fast, it'll attack his heart if it spreads farther."

"Wait! What?!" Naruto asked, his laid back attitude about this switched in a blink of an eye. The expression on his face now was full of panic.

"Leave it to the dobe to get poisoned," Sasuke muttered, a smirk on his face.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's jab, and flailed his uninjured arm a little. "I'm going to die!"

Sakura pulled one hand out of her bag, and smacked Naruto on the back of his head. This him to stop flailing around. "You're not going to die baka! I have the stuff for the antidote already. Just stop yelling!" She then pulled the bag that Tsunade gave her before they left on the mission.

"How in the he-" Tenten started, but Sakura stopped her.

"I was on a mission with Ibiki, Anko, Izumo, and Kotetsu a few months back. We were around this area and had come across a rather odd group of rogue ninja. A mixture from a few of the hidden villages. They had poison on their weapons, and everyone except for myself and Ibiki had been affected," Sakura started, pulling out a few small containers from inside the bag. "We were literally in all forest, and there was no civilization for miles. I studied the poison, and was able to come up with an antidote. Ibiki watched over Anko, Izumo, and Kotetsu. Then I went to go get the stuff for the antidote."

"How would Tsunade even know that you would need this specific antidote?" Shikamaru asked, watching Sakura open some of the small containers.

"She didn't know," Sakura replied, starting to mix some of the contents of the containers together in a small little bowl. "She gave me a bag full of herbs that would be ones that I wouldn't be able to find so easily. Just in case something were to happen, no matter what the poison, I would be able to have access to these herbs." She pulled a syringe out of her medical bag then, and then filled the syringe with the antidote.

Naruto was looking to Hinata. "This is going to fix this right? I'm not going to di- ow!" He yelled at the top of his lungs when he felt Sakura insert the needle into his shoulder. "Ow Sakura! Thanks for the warning!"

Sakura just laughed as she took the needle out of Naruto's shoulder. Her laugh increased when she saw the small pout on his face. "Geez, you big baby! It's just a shot." She looked to Hinata then. "Can you heal the actual wound?"

Hinata nodded, and moved around to the side that Sakura was on. She switched places with Sakura, and brought her hands to Naruto's arm to start healing the wound.

Sakura started putting stuff back in her medical bag, as well as putting the left over herbs back in the white bag that Tsunade had given her. As she put them in her bag her eyes grazed over the scrolls. She had kept the pink and gold scroll, and right beside it was the gold and beige scroll. Putting her medical bag down in her bag, she grabbed the gold and beige scroll. Just below her medical bag and the pink and gold scroll was the box. Just waiting to be opened.

"Have you opened it yet Sakura?" Ino asked, noticing that Sakura was looking at the scroll in her hand.

Hearing Ino's words, Sakura only shook her head, and shoved the scroll back into her bag. Grabbing the straps on her bag, she swung it onto her shoulders. "No," she replied simply, before walking a little away. "If you're done being over dramatic Naruto, it's time to go!" She called over her shoulder to Naruto, before turning her head back forward. Her mind going back to the box and the scroll.

_Saku Inner: Why not just open the scroll now? I don't understand why you don't want to open it._

_Sakura: I want to open the scroll. I really do. It's just I want to be in Konoha when I do. You already know my reason for that._

_Saku Inner: Yeah, but I'm just trying to get you to think about it._

_Sakura: Think about what? The scroll? The reason why I won't open it until I'm in Konoha?_

_Saku Inner: The reason why you won't open it. I don't believe it's because you want to be in Konoha because you'd feel safe if you opened it there. I think it's because you're afraid to open it._

Hearing this made Sakura stop, and intake a sharp breath. Her eyes widening at the thought. Feeling her team come up behind her, she only jumped up in the trees before someone could question her. "Let's go," she said, feeling the team move into the formation they had been in throughout the mission. Her mind barely focused on traveling, as all she could think about was the box and the scroll.

**Later on that evening**

They had traveled a good distance since that morning, and had only took a few breaks here and there. They would be in Konoha the day after tomorrow as long as everything went as planned. Which them getting home the day after tomorrow wasn't really that certain considering that there was no telling what could get in their way to stop them or slow them down.

"Damn," Sakura muttered suddenly. They had been sitting around a fire they built, having just ate. It was pretty quiet, and her voice was heard clearly despite her trying to say it under her breath.

"What has you in a mood?" Ino asked from across the fire they built. The blonde was laying on her stomach on the ground next to where Shikamaru was sitting. She had been casually tracing around his hand in the dirt with her finger tip, and her eyes went to Sakura when Sakura had cursed.

Sakura just sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I just keep thinking about how much stuff I have to do when I get back. I'm going to have to look through reports in the hospital, and then I'm going have to organize the reports for the village that Tsunade just leaves around. I also have to start working on the situation with Karin, Jugo, and Sui."

"Sui?" Ino questioned.

"Suigetsu," Sakura replied, a smile on her face. "I started calling him Sui and I keep forgetting that the rest of you won't know who I'm talking about."

"What about me?" Sasuke asked, his eyes on Sakura. "Am I going back to restriction?"

Sakura looked beside her to look at Sasuke. "I'm pretty sure you're going to be off the hook, but I don't know yet. I'll have to talk to the council, and do a whole new set of paper work. It's my number one priority to make sure you, Jugo, Karin, and Sui will get out of restriction. I know that Jugo, Karin, and Sui would like to start new lives, and it's hard to do that when your restricted."

"You would know what that's like," Tenten mumbled to Sakura, a smirk on her face.

"What?" Sakura asked, an eyebrow raised in Tenten's direction. Then she remembered what Tenten was talking about, and she gasped. "Tenten, that's no one's business."

Tenten laughed, and before anyone could ask she explained. "Tsunade had to ban Sakura from the library for a week because Sakura had been there three days straight trying to research this new medical technique. She didn't get any sleep, and barely ate anything."

"And that week was the longest week of my life!" Sakura exclaimed, making everyone laugh. She giggled herself, and when she stopped she sighed, looking to her bag. "Most importantly I'll have to find out what's in that box."

"You sound so depressed," Ino noted, before thinking a little. "Well more confused than depressed."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, and looked up to the sky. "It's because I am. I want to open it to find out why in the hell this mark is on me. But, at the same time, it's dangerous to find out what it is," she said, uncrossing her arms as she stretched them above her head. "So many people have already came after me, and it makes me wonder what will happen when I figure out what it is." She sighed then before closing her eyes. "Before I can think of any of this I have to think about my parents."

"When are you planning their funeral?" Hinata asked softly after a moment of silence at Sakura bringing up her parents.

"I received a message from Tsunade a few days ago that I didn't tell you guys about," Sakura said, her eyes going to look at the fire. "She informed me that my parents will be buried the morning after we arrive back in Konoha…" she trailed off. Not explaining any further.

It was quiet for a moment, the others feeling the rather awkward silence that started once Sakura brought up her parents. Hinata's eyes focusing on Sakura's expression, she could tell it made Sakura sad just mentioning her parents. "Sakura, I thin-"

"I'm going for a walk," Sakura interrupted Hinata, as she stood up. Her eyes connected with Neji's when she stood up. She narrowed her eyes a little before looking to Hinata and doing the same thing. Turning away then, she started towards the forest.

"You're not going by yourself," Neji said, moving to stand up. "It's getting dark out and it's not safe for you to be alone. I'll go with you."

"Thanks for your concern, but I think I can handle going on a walk by myself. I didn't get the title of Jounin by sitting around doing nothing," Sakura retorted, adding a bit of spice to her tone to make sure it sounded like she was getting slightly irritated.

Neji was suddenly in front of Sakura, stopping her from walking. "You want to go off by yourself right when you just said a few minutes ago that people are after you. That's really smart of you," he said sarcastically, having to hide the smirk that was coming onto his face. "I'm going to go with you no matter if you like it or not."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Neji's words. Not liking how Neji kept insisting to go with her. Of course he wasn't usually so over protective, but ever since Neji had punched Sakura he had been rather watchful towards Neji when he was around Sakura.

Hinata could see that Sasuke was going to intervene, so she stood up as well. "Neji is right Sakura," she said, agreeing with her cousin. "You really don't need to go anywhere by yourself when you're getting so close to your birthday, it's dangerous. If it makes you feel better, then I'll go with you."

"It's really not necessary," Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Why do you insist that it's not necessary?" Neji countered.

"Because it's just not necessary!" Sakura snapped, turning on her heel, to start going into the forest.

Hinata just scowled, and walked forward. "Good job Neji. You made her run away," she said, before picking up her pace to go after Sakura.

Neji only hummed with annoyance. "How is it my fault? You didn't have to intervene!" He called after Hinata before he started running after her.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence that had started after the other three left.

"Obviously, Hinata and Neji are going to go apologize to Sakura," Tenten said, her eyes looking from where the others had gone to Naruto.

"So you don't have to go after them Sasuke," Ino added, receiving a glare from the Uchiha only made her smirk.

**In the forest**

Hinata and Neji were running side by side. Finally reaching Sakura after a good minute of running. She was standing with her arms crossed, waiting for them. "I thought we agreed that you two were going to stay behind to prevent them from coming after me. It was never the plan for you two to actually come with me."

Neji smirked at this. "Well you just weren't invited to the little meeting Hinata and I had when we decided that it would be better for us to be here with you. Just incase another Akatsuki member was to come along or some of those people after you."

"Yeah," Hinata agreed with Neji. "If it's some people after you, we could get rid of them while you are still healing Itachi's eyes. If it's an Akatsuki member, we'll pretend that we were confronted by Itachi, and then we'll leave."

"If that happens, you'll just have to plan to meet Itachi later on in the night," Neji added.

Sakura sighed. She wanted to be angry, but she had to admit that it was a good idea. "Alright, but the whole time I'm doing the healing keep watch with your byakugan. I can't risk getting interrupted right in the middle of healing. It would be nice to have a warning."

As the three started towards the direction where Sakura was supposed to meet Itachi, Hinata looked to Sakura. "We'll do whatever you need us to Sakura. Don't worry about it."

They finally arrived along side a river. Stopping, Sakura looked down at the ground. A silver kunai was sticking out of the ground by the river. "Itachi?!" She called out, leaning down to pick up the kunai, and looked at the trees around them. "It's okay Itachi. I asked them to help me. They are here to look out for anyone."

A shadow appeared on the other side of the river. Under the branches of the trees. When the figure walked closer to the bank Itachi's features began getting more noticeable. When his whole figure was visible he stopped. "I don't have a problem with them. I was meditating, when you called."

Sakura tossed the kunai to Itachi, and it landed in the dirt by his feet. "Well if you're ready to start, we might as well go ahead."

Itachi appeared suddenly standing beside Sakura. "Very well."

Sakura looked to Hinata and Neji. The two Hyuga's had their byakugan activated, and had moved a little bit away to start keeping watch. She turned to Itachi then. "Sit down," she said, moving to sit down on the ground. Reaching in her pouch to take out a scroll. "I took notes when I was healing Sasuke's and Kakashi's sharingan. If you see me jot something down, don't think I'm going to write about you, and share it with the world." She moved a little closer to Itachi then. "Close your eyes."

Itachi didn't hesitate to close them. "You are not nervous," he said after a moment of silence as she began to work on his eyes. He was surprised she wasn't afraid to be so close to him, but of course she was different. She had proved that over the past few days they had traveled together.

"Because I've spent the last few days near you, and I know your not a bad person," Sakura replied. Focusing on his eyes, she began breaking down his eyes. Learning the way his eyes work, and where the damage was. "Will you deactivate your sharingan?"

Itachi opened his eyes, reached up, and took her hand off his eyes. His eyes bore into hers, still red.

Sakura could tell without him having to say anything that he didn't want to deactivate his sharingan. She chuckled softly. "You and your brother seem to be even more alike than I thought. Always making sure that your guard up," she said, smiling. "Hinata and Neji are going to protect the both of us. We'll be just fine. Trust me."

Itachi hesitated, his eyes looking into Sakura's for another moment, before deactivating his sharingan. The strain his eyes had been holding on him was gone. The headache it caused him to use his sharingan seemed to start to lessen.

"It feels better, doesn't it?" Sakura asked, smiling more. "Now close your eyes, I'm going to start the healing process now." Once Itachi closed his eyes, Sakura placed both hands over his closed eyes. In her mind she imagined bringing life to the damaged and dead nerves in his eyes. Already starting to notice improvement.

**Twenty minutes later**

Sakura smiled when she fixed the last damaged nerve. "I'm finished," she announced, probably sounding more excited than she meant to show. But, it didn't bother her too much, she was proud of her work. When she moved her hands away from his eyes, she smiled when he opened them. A little surprised that he hadn't immediately activated his sharingan.

Itachi could tell there was an improvement in his vision over all. He could see every detail like he used too when he was younger. Like before he had even first activated his sharingan. When his eyes went to Sakura he took in her appearance that was no longer fuzzy looking. Her features were sharp, and there was this glow about her features he hadn't noticed before. Like the way she seemed so happy, her eyes lit up even in the dark. "I can see clearly."

Sakura nodded with a grin on her face. "Do me a favor and activate your sharingan."

Itachi didn't hesitate, and soon his eyes were red again. He didn't feel any strain when he activated his sharingan. "I don't feel anything, there's no strain like there was before."

"There shouldn't be for a long while," Sakura said with a happy sigh. "I know you will probably ignore what I'm about to say, but it might be a good idea to give your eyes a break from your sharingan every once and a while. I'm assuming you constantly keep your sharingan activated to intimidate those around you. But, if you ask me, I don't think it's necessary. You excelled really quickly when you were younger, I don't think you need to depend on your sharingan as much as you think you do."

"I'll keep that in mind," Itachi said, nodding as he stood up. Deactivating his sharingan when he did. "I am expecting to hear from you soon."

Sakura nodded, but before she could say anything, both Neji and Hinata appeared beside them. "Sasuke and Naruto are heading this way," Neji informed them.

Itachi turned away, and jumped back across the river to leave. But, he stopped, and looked over his shoulder at Sakura. His sharingan still deactivated. His eyes connecting with Sakura's before a poof sound was heard, and he disappeared. A group of black crows flew up to the sky from where he was standing.

Sakura turned back to Hinata and Neji. "They'll be here any time now. Just pretend that you've already apologized, and we're just talking."

"How did it go?" Hinata asked.

"Very well," Sakura replied, a grin on her face. "I was able to heal all the damaged nerves. I didn't tell him, but I strengthened the nerves as well. So they will be able to stay strong for longer time. When we get back to Konoha, I'm going to have to start thinking of the plan to get him out of the Akatsuki." She could sense Sasuke and Naruto about to come into the clearing, and stopped from saying anything more.

Neji sensed them as well, and smirked at Sakura. "Don't run off like that again," he told her, as Naruto and Sasuke came through the trees.

Sakura caught on quickly at Neji's subject change, and just playfully punched his shoulder. "You already know I like messing with you two. It's very easy to piss the both of you off."

"Believe me we know," Hinata retorted. Turning towards Naruto and Sasuke then she faked an expression of surprise. "Look who decided to join us."

Almost as soon as Hinata finished speaking , Sakura spun around. Her eyes going to see Sasuke, acting as if she had no idea he and Naruto had been heading in their direction. "Sasuke! You came out here just for me. I'm so touched," she said dramatically, making the others laugh. Skipping happily over to Sasuke, she dramatically hugged him. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but let his arms wrap around Sakura anyways. "Drama queen."

Sakura grinned, moving so she could look at his face. "Carry me back?"

"Or I can drop you in the river again," Sasuke countered with a smirk on his face.

Sakura frowned at that. "I don't like that idea. My idea is better."

Sasuke felt himself rolling his eyes again, as he turned. "Fine then-"

"Yay!" Sakura exclaimed, interrupting him. She jumped on his back before he could change his mind. She turned her head and stuck out her tongue at Hinata. "This is why I have the best boyfriend in the world."

Hinata rolled her eyes, and grinned. "You're so immature sometimes Sakura."

"No, I just like to have fun," Sakura told Hinata, a smile on her face. "I know that word is like banned from your list of vocabulary, but it's highlighted several times at the very tip top list of mine."

This made Hinata laugh, as she took Naruto's hand, and looked at Naruto and Neji. "I'm thinking that we take a different path back to camp or else I'm going to strangle her."

With that said, they separated. Neji, Naruto, and Hinata together, and then Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura had her arms wrapped loosely around Sasuke's shoulders to keep herself up, and she had her chin resting on his shoulder. "We are finally getting to go home."

"Where I'll get to spend a lot of much needed alone time with you," Sasuke said, smirking when he felt her fingers run through his hair a little bit.

"Aren't you forgetting Sui, Karin, and Jugo?" Sakura asked, before yawning.

"Damn it," Sasuke said, as if he was really disappointed.

Sakura laughed at that, and kissed Sasuke's neck. "I love you," she said, laughing as she let her arms wrap loosely back around him. "I really do." She let her chin rest on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Feeling tiredness hit her. Just before she dozed off she could faintly hear Sasuke whisper back to her that he loved her too. Making her smile as she fell into the world of slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay for the SasuSaku moment at the end! Loved writing that part. What do you all think about the trip home? Do you think they'll end up getting to Konoha when planned? Or do you think something might happen that would**

**Those of you who want to put your input on the new story ideas for my next story I'm going to write, be sure to visit my blog (ruby1235fanfiction. Blogspot. com)(no spaces). I have a poll on there for what type of story you would want to see from me next.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	26. Diving Off The Edge

_Review:_

_Sakura laughed at that, and kissed Sasuke's neck. "I love you," she said, laughing as she let her arms wrap loosely back around him. "I really do." She let her chin rest on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. Feeling tiredness hit her. Just before she dozed off she could faintly hear Sasuke whisper back to her that he loved her too. Making her smile as she fell into the world of slumber._

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, 24<strong>**th**** of August, Six days until Sakura's Birthday**

Feeling the softness of her sleeping bag around her, Sakura sighed heavily. She had a good dream about getting the scrolls last night, and when she woke up she actually felt disappointed that it went away. A smell hit her nose that made her open her eyes. _What's that smell? It smells like rain. _On top of the smell she began feeling like she was drinking eyes looked to see that in the distance there was several dark looking clouds. _Oh, it's going to rain. We'll probably make it back to the Leaf before the rain hits._

_Saku Inner: Can you stop thinking about rain? You are drenching me in water, and that's not that pleasant._

_Sakura: What do you mean? _

_Saku Inner: I know you probably don't think this is a big deal, but most human's can't smell rain when it's that far away, and even if for some reason they could they can't taste it in their mouth._

_Sakura: You know what? I'm not even going to worry about it. I'll just mention it to Hinata later, and we'll add to the very long list of things that are wrong with me._

Blocking her inner from her mind, Sakura stretched her legs out a little in her sleeping bag before sitting up and stretching her arms. Looking around, her team was still asleep. Across the burned out campfire, Ino and Tenten's sleeping bags were beside each other. Both girls looked as if they had been talking before they had fallen asleep. Shikamaru on Ino's other side, had fallen asleep lying on his back, his arms folded casually behind his head. Neji on Tenten's other side was turned away from Tenten, and even in his sleep the look of exhaustion was on his face. She knew he had a shift to keep watch last night.

Sighing to herself, Sakura didn't even have to look to see where the remainder of her team was. Hinata to her right, snuggled tightly in her sleeping bag. Then Naruto's empty sleeping bag on the other side of Hinata. Then on Sakura's left, was Sasuke. He was sleeping facing her. His raven colored hair was slightly ruffled, and that made her smile. _He would get so mad if he woke up and everyone saw that. _Very carefully she reached down and fixed Sasuke's hair.

_Saku Inner: Smooth Sakura, I'm surprised you didn't wake him up._

_Sakura: Have I ever told you how much I love the amount of confidence you have in me? You're my favorite supporter._

_Saku Inner: You're sarcasm isn't amusing to me. After being drenched in water this morning, I'm not too fond of you. And I find your sarcasm offensive, you act like you don't want to talk to me._

_Sakura: I thought we have been over this already. I don't want to talk to you, you get on my nerves._

_Saku Inner: You've got no one else to talk to right now. Everyone else is sleeping. And before you say that Naruto is awake on watch, you might as well stop there._

Not even a second after Sakura's inner said that, Sakura saw an image of Naruto sitting on a tree branch, asleep. Except it wasn't really an image, it was more of like she was watching him like she was standing next to him. She could see his chest lift each time he took a breath, hearing him snore like usual. She watched when he moved too far to his right and fell off the tree branch he had been sitting on. He hit the ground with a thud. That thud made Sakura focus back on where she was, she heard it in the distance. _What was that? _She searched for Naruto's chakra and sure enough he had fallen to the ground, but was still asleep.

_Saku Inner: Your mark is getting stronger Sakura. All these new things are starting to happen to you and they are going to keep happening throughout the days until your birthday. You've got six days until your birthday, you need to get focused on getting back to Konoha quickly. It could be any moment that your emotions heighten, you can lose it, and hurt someone._

_Sakura: Relax inner, we'll be in Konoha by this evening if everything works out okay. I can already smell Ichiraku ramen from here._

_Saku Inner: Now your senses are really messed up. We're not even out of the Land of Rivers yet._

_Sakura: I was being sarcastic dumb ass._

Feeling stiffness in her ribs, she twisted a little sideways to stretch and she felt a little pain. Rubbing her side she sighed. _It's been almost four days since Neji punched me. My ribs haven't hurt even the slightest bit since when I had woke up that next morning. I thought it was healing itself. Why are they hurting now? _Moving her hand down to her ribs, she engulfed her hand in green chakra and tried to look at her ribs. Planning on healing anything that seemed to be wrong. But, she was stopped when it started hurting even more. _What's going on?_

_Saku Inner: It must have healed wrong. That's why it hurts when you try to heal it. I told you that you weren't looking at them close enough. I even told you that I didn't think that it made sense that your ribs would just heal themselves._

_Sakura: But a few times over this mission, my body has healed itself. How was I supposed to know that it would decide not to work this time?_

_Saku Inner: Well you didn't break anything the other few times did you?_

_Sakura: This is just great! Now I have another problem to deal with. I'm going to have to ask Hinata to help me with this later I guess. Whenever we have a private moment to talk I will._

When Sakura's eyes reached her bag her mind started thinking of the scroll, the paper gold material, with beige engravings detailed along the golden material. The answer to her problems or really just a key to the box that would help her figure out what her problem was. _I really just want to go to my bag open it, get the scroll, get the box, and figure out what's going on._

_Saku Inner: Then why don't you?_

Feeling herself frown, Sakura shook her head at the thoughts of the scroll. _I already told you why yesterday Inner. I want to wait till I'm within the village walls, then I'll feel more confident that I'm safe._

_Saku Inner: Do you not trust your teammates?_

_Sakura: Don't even ask that! You know I trust them, but you know why I don't want to open the scroll out in the middle of nowhere. More people will come after me. And besides even when I trust my teammates there are just some things I need to keep to myself._

_Saku Inner: You're so stupid! You are driving me up the wall with your constant thoughts about the scroll. You are even starting to dream about it! And when you dream about it I have to sit through it, I have to sit through it too. I get a front row seat!_

_Sakura: Why are you complaining to me? I can't do anything about it! If I had a choice you would be out of my head in less than a few seconds. But, I can't do anything about it._

_Saku Inner: Believe me, if I got the opportunity I'd be out of here. I spend way too much time with you._

Finally tired of it, Sakura blocked her inner from her mind. _Geez she's bitchy this morning. _Looking around at the others, she noticed her friends were still asleep, and she got an idea. Standing up completely, checking once more to make sure they were asleep, she took off running into the forest. _Haha, they blame me for running off all the time, but they let their guard down way too easily._

For once she wasn't upset, she wasn't running from a nightmare, she wasn't running because she needed to cry her eyes out, she was just running. Happily. Although once she got to the river she had to grab onto a tree to stop herself. _I wasn't aware I was running that fast. _She thought as she finally let go of the tree. Her eyes widened at the sight of the nearly torn out roots of the tree. If she wanted too she could have let the tree go and it would fall completely to the ground. Kind of freaking out she tore the rest of the tree out of the ground, and threw it down. _Geez, I need to figure out my mark soon. I can all of a sudden run so fast I can barely control it._

_Saku Inner: It's ridiculous that you just had to pull a tree out of the ground, because you nearly tore it out of the ground trying to stop yourself. And by the way baka, that woke up your team._

_Sakura: Why is it that you always find ways around the block I put up? I can't seem to block you permanently._

_Saku Inner: Where's the fun in blocking me permanently? Then I couldn't tell you just how stupid you are everyday._

_Sakura: Whatever. Anyway, I couldn't care less if they woke up. It'll take them a good three to five minutes to figure out where I am, because they'll probably find Naruto sleeping first._

Suddenly her vision was moving away from her again, and Sakura sucked in a deep breath. Her eyes focused again, but this time she saw her team being awoke by the jolt of the tree, then kind of looking around attempting to look for the source. But, as she thought they had noticed that Naruto was sleeping first, and had started walking in his direction.

Shaking her head harshly, Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. Opening her eyes, her vision was back to normal. She noticed the water in the river running in the direction to her left. Using the sound of the running water to soothe her senses a little. Instances like these where it seemed that one thing after the other was new side effects from her mark, made her want to be home.

Trying to distract herself from her thoughts as they started boarding a darker part of her mind where her memories of her parents and what had been happening to her lately were. She looked towards the river again, then the other side where Itachi had appeared last night. Still sticking out of the ground was his kunai. _That's weird, I wonder why he didn't get it. _

_Saku Inner: I swear you get dumber everyday. _

_Sakura: Is it really that hard to not insult me every time you talk to me?_

_Saku Inner: I'm sorry that I find it practically impossible not to insult you, besides I'm speaking my mind, freedom of speech and all that._

_Sakura: I don't believe that applies to you, considering you're in my mind._

_Saku Inner: That's not important. What is important is that Itachi left the kunai because there's a note under it. For you._

Sakura looked closer at the kunai. Sure enough there was a thin piece of paper underneath it. The blade of the kunai reflected off the sun so it hid the note from view. Meaning that unless you had pristine vision, there was no chance of you noticing the note. _I guess my eyes just got better or something, at least they didn't do the whole up close thing. _She jumped across the river, and picked up the kunai and note.

_If you're going to contact me, don't use my name or your own name in it at all. The others will find out what is going on if our names were used ~I.U_

Sakura rolled her eyes at the way he signed with his initials. _We're not like on a secret mission, he didn't have to just write his initials. I could have guessed it was from him. _Turning the paper she noticed a symbol on the paper. Below it there was more writing.

_When you need to write to me, use this on whatever bird you use. It will find me._

Sakura memorized the symbol, before she burned the paper up. Dropping the kunai to the ground. Besides, _I already knew that. I'm not stupid. _

_Saku Inner: I beg to differ. _

_Sakura: For Kami's Sake! Can't you go one freaking minute without insulting me?! One minute! Just one freaking minute!_

_Saku Inner: I'll think about it… _

Sakura stepped to the edge of the water, kneeling down, she could just barely see her reflection due to the constant moving of the rivers currents. _The water is probably freezing cold. I bet none of my teammates would jump in it. _Grinning, Sakura looked down at the water again, images of her team getting soaked running through her head. _I could do it. I will do it! _She thought, looking around. Since she was on the opposite side of the river than she had been earlier, the rivers direction was heading to her right now instead of her left. _But, this isn't where I want to jump in yet. _She focused on her hearing. _Where's the insane hearing when I need it? _

_Saku Inner: What in the hell do you think you're doing?_

_Sakura: I want to go for a swim, I'm looking to see if this river is connected to a waterfall. That way, I'll not only have fun, but I'm sure my teammates will be pissed off._

Sakura smiled, when her insane hearing finally started working. Like she thought, this river was heading in the direction of a waterfall. The sound of the raging waterfall kind of started fading away, and she began hearing conversations from where her and her friends were camping. Ino and Hinata were asking where she was. It was quiet for a moment when Neji commented on how she could hide so easily from his byakugan. Tenten saying that she could have been kidnapped, then Shikamaru said there was no way. Because Sakura would have put up a fight. Then she listened as Sasuke announced he had found her chakra.

After listening a bit more, Sakura stopped when she heard her teammates begin traveling to her. _So I guess this whole insane hearing thing is pretty cool, well it's cool when it's not causing problems for me._ She grinned and popped her knuckles as she stood up. Already thinking of a plan.

_Saku Inner: What are you planning to get out of causing your teammates hell?_

_Sakura: Okay, first of all, aren't you supposed to be able to already know that? You're in my head, and you always complain about having to hearing me think all of this stuff. And second, I haven't done anything fun since we started traveling, time to change that. And I wouldn't want my teammates to actually think that I'm normal._

Sakura shut her inner off, and waited till her friends came into view. Not even a minute passed before they finally came out of the trees, and jumped down on the other side of the river. When they noticed her she could already see curious and suspicious looks on their faces. _I can already tell that this is going to be a good time. _"Good morning."

"What are you doing up so early?" Ino asked, an eyebrow raised. Her expression suspicious of the grin on Sakura's face and how she had greeted them so casually. "I figured you would be the last one to get up like usual considering this isn't as much of a stressful mission anymore."

Sakura didn't say anything, her grin just seemed to grow as she continued staring at them. Everyone was now giving her a mixture of suspicious and curious looks. _They know I'm up to something. I'm sure of it. Now I can't just disappoint them, and not do anything._

_Saku Inner: Your logic is completely messed up._

_Sakura: I thought I blocked you off for good this time?_

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned, he watched her smile grow. _Why is she smiling like that? What's she up to? _

Hinata saw Sakura's look, and crossed her arms. "What did you do? Or better yet, what are you about to do?" _Sakura was talking to her inner, I could tell. I don't think anything is wrong, she's just up to something. And by the look in her eyes, her inner thinks she shouldn't do it, so whatever she is planning is obviously not good._

Watching most of the curious looks her teammates gave turn more into suspicion. Well everyone except for Naruto. His look was more neutral, his arms crossed, and he looked almost bored. Although one corner of his mouth was turned slightly upward.

Taking note of that, Sakura's grin only turned into more of a smirk, as she turned away from them casually, bending down to where she had thrown Itachi's kunai to start to take off her shoes. "Why would you think I'm up to something?"

"The look on your face is obvious. You're most likely planning something that you shouldn't be doing," Neji commented, rolling his eyes as if he spoke the obvious truth, which he had of course.

Everyone else nodded, agreeing with Neji. "He's right Sakura, when you are just the slightest bit mischievous it usually ends up being something troublesome to deal with," Shikamaru said, watching as Neji activated his byakugan.

After activating his byakugan, Neji started looking around the area, he tried searching for something Sakura would try and mess with to have a good time. Of course when it came to Sakura she could cause havoc with just about anything. His eyes settled on a waterfall, only two hundred feet from them, far enough away not to be heard by most people. Of course Sakura wasn't like most people anymore. He knew she had to have tapped into her ability of insane hearing. He deactivated his byakugan, and looked to Sakura, an eyebrow raised.

Sakura saw Neji's look, and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh. _Guess he's not that slow after all._

_Saku Inner: Okay there are two things wrong with that statement. First off, there are two Hyuga's here, and if Hinata heard you say that it would be insulting to her._

_Sakura: Relax inner. Hinata knows that I only call Neji by his last name. And that I only call her Hyuga when we're play fighting._

_Saku Inner: Whatever. Second off, Neji's extremely smart, you may have scored higher than him in the knowledge exam for the academy and the Jounin exam, but he is still smart. You make it sound like he's stupid by thinking he was even the slightest bit slow._

_Sakura: Geez, you sure are on the defensive side today and you're being a real bitch. I can't poke fun at anyone without you reprimanding me. Besides, you even said it yourself, you said that "if I said". I didn't say it out loud so you can just stop arguing right now._

Hearing a twig snap, Sakura looked up, pulling herself out of her thoughts. She looked to Neji expectantly, thinking it had been him who moved. But, he hadn't moved an inch. He only just continued his look of I-know-what-you're-up-to-so-don't-even-try-it. She only just stood up ignoring the look, and grinned as she kicked off her shoes. "Damn, looks like Neji figured it out."

_Saku Inner: He's not the only one. One of your other teammates already knows what you're planning._

_Sakura: I'm aware of that fact Inner, and I know exactly who it is too._

Sakura had looked up when she heard another twig snap. Her eyes immediately going to Naruto as he stopped moving towards her. "Hmmm," she hummed, trying not to show that she was onto him.

Naruto focused his eyes on Sakura. Having noticed her eyes glance over to him, he had looked away when their eyes connected. Although he looked right back when she looked away. He blocked everything else out of his mind. _I need to focus on her every action or she'll find a way out of this, and do what she planned anyway. I wonder is she knows I know yet._

_Nine Tails: The only reason why you know is because I told you, so don't take the credit boy._

_Naruto: It's not like I'm going to shout it to the world, then Sakura would know I know._

_Nine Tails: Boy, she already assumes its you anyway, her inner is cluing her in that someone else knows. _

Naruto uncrossed his arms, and had taken a step closer to her. _I bet you warned her inner that I know too. This is just going to be harder now. Of course I'm up for the challenge. _This time the look on his face wasn't bored, it was small, but you could almost tell he was smirking.

Of course seeing the small smirk on Naruto's face made Sakura feel excited. She knew this was going to be a good time just by the look on his face. Feeling her heart begin to race with excitement Sakura watched Naruto closely. _Just like old times, haha._

Hinata noticed Naruto and Sakura staring at each other, almost challenging the other to move first. Naruto was smirking. Sakura's expression changed from a grin to a smirk. Walking closer to where Neji was, Hinata whispered in his ear. "Don't go after Sakura just yet," she told her cousin, before looking to Naruto, then Sakura. "Sakura, why are you staring at Naruto like that?"

Sakura still didn't look away from Naruto when Hinata questioned her. It was barely even a few seconds later, when she saw Naruto breath in deeply, and she jumped forward. That's when the both of them clashed on top of the river. Naruto had both hands on Sakura's shoulders, Sakura had both her hands on his upper arms. Both seemed to have each other trapped.

"What the hell?" Tenten questioned, looking at both Naruto and Sakura attack each other.

"What's are you two doing?!" Hinata added, letting her arms fall to her sides, but her eyes never left Naruto or Sakura. She wasn't sure if she should do something or wait. She knew how it could be getting in-between a fight between Sakura and her opponent.

Sakura only seemed to smirk, as her eyes locked with Naruto's. Although her look changed to one of innocence. "You're hurting me Naruto."

That made Sasuke take a step forward, in her defense. He was never really defensive of someone before, until lately with Sakura. Of course he knew that it was both his teammates, and he didn't want to hurt Naruto. But, Sakura just seemed to be the one thing he couldn't hold back from protecting. "Naruto-"

"Don't take another step Sasuke," Naruto warned, his eyes never leaving Sakura. His voice showed he was serious. "Cut the crap Sakura. I've stopped falling for your innocent act a few months ago." He chuckled, as her innocent look dropped, and her smirk returned to her face.

"Only a few months? That's not that long. I think I can still trick you," Sakura informed him, her smirk turning to a confident grin.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stepped back hearing Sakura say that. He knew Naruto wasn't going to hurt her. She was just acting out with her mischievous side.

Sakura noticed Sasuke step back, and now that she was sure he wasn't going to interfere, she took a different approach to talk to Naruto. "You know how this is going to go Naruto, you might as well back off now."

Naruto only laughed, and remained where he was. "I don't think so Sakura, nice try though."

"Who said I'm trying to do something?" Sakura questioned, her smirk growing. She saw him relax for a split second, and took that opportunity. "I am going to do something," she said before slapping Naruto's arms off her shoulders with chakra enhance hands, before pushing hard on his chest making him fly backwards. "Shouldn't you be able to defend that simple move?" She asked him, before she grinned. Hearing a pop of Naruto's shadow clone hitting the ground, she noticed a shadow in the water under her feat. She jumped off to the river bank at the same moment when the real Naruto jumped out of the water. "Too slow!" She called to him, before beginning to rundown the river side.

Naruto didn't hesitate, and he took off running right behind Sakura. "Sakura!" He exclaimed, laughing as he started after her.

"Sorry Naruto! I want to have a good time, so you can kiss my ass!" Sakura yelled back to Naruto.

"Where is she going Neji?!" Tenten asked, after both Sakura and Naruto disappeared as they ran farther down the river bank.

Neji smirked, as he answered Tenten's question. "She is trying to get herself killed. There is a waterfall not too far away from here," he explained, before his eyes went to Hinata. "You just had to tell me not to capture her when I had the chance."

**At the waterfall**

Feeling the wind sweep past her, Sakura inhaled, and the smell of fresh water entered her nose. It felt very refreshing to her. Something that she welcomed with open arms after the past stressful week. Of course the fact that Naruto had followed her was slightly getting in the way of her plan, but she only took it in stride. Stopping at the edge where the waterfall started, she noticed that Naruto had appeared on the other side of the river. He stood a little farther away from the edge of the cliff than she did, but he was there.

"Hmmm," she hummed, propping her hands on her hips, as she glanced in Naruto's direction. "You're ability to know what I'm doing before I do it seems to be getting stronger as the years go by. I certainly wasn't expecting you coming from under water."

"Well what did you expect? We've trained together since we were twelve. It's been almost five years," Naruto said, a grin on his face. "Even though you may have not anticipated me being underwater, your quick reaction to it was excellent."

_Who would of thought I'd see the day when Naruto uses words like anticipated and excellent? _Sakura thought, as she looked back at the waterfall. Noticing the rest of the team come up behind them. "Probably a seventy foot drop. I've seen and done worse." She took another step closer to the edge.

"Have you lost your mind Sakura?" Sasuke questioned her, taking a step closer when he noticed how close she was to the edge. _Before we had had started this mission, on the day we were moving into my house. When Sai told me just how adventurous Sakura had become, I haven't really seen much of that until now. _He didn't move any closer to her at that thought. He didn't want her to actually jump, and getting closer to her would probably provoke her to do just that.

Sakura only laughed, knowing exactly how this would play out. "I thought it was already decided that I have some pretty idiotic-but fun-ideas," she grinned, not looking in Sasuke's direction, but it was clear that she was answering his question. She turned her head to see Shikamaru, Ino, and Neji were behind her, blocking her from escaping farther along the edge. And that meant that Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Tenten remained on the other side of the river.

"Yeah, well your idiotic idea, might not kill you, but will give you hypothermia, and that will certainly kill you," Ino told Sakura, taking a step towards her, but stopped when Shikamaru grabbed her arm to keep from moving.

Naruto knew exactly how to play Sakura's game. He knew she was going to jump no matter what, he just needed to make sure that she wouldn't die. He stepped forward, closer to the edge of the waterfall as well. He felt Sakura's eyes go to him, but he just looked forward. "When are we going to jump?"

"We?" Hinata exclaimed, her eyes widened. "There is no we!" She approached Naruto. "You are not seriously going to jump, are you?"

Naruto just looked to Sakura, ignoring Hinata's question. He needed to focus on Sakura, and any distraction could lead to her jumping before he was ready to go after her. "Sakura?"

Sakura smirked, cracking her knuckles, as she looked from Hinata to Naruto. "I would give you a little credit Naruto, and say how you finally moved up to my level of fun," she said, laughing. "But, considering the last time you tried interfering you stopped me before I could even hit the water."

Naruto took on a glare then. "Yeah, exactly! You're an idiot, and me and Sai have had to save you more than once earlier on this year. And the last time, you weren't diving into a pond, you were diving into the ocean. So of course I stopped you. The waves would have knocked you into the rocks, and you could have died." He crossed his arms, his eyes still closely on Sakura.

Instead of backing down, Sakura only laughed. "I know it sucks, you and Sai ruin my fun all the time, and since I don't have any weapons I can't really stop you from ruining my fun this time. But-" She stopped, laughing some more.

"But, what?" Naruto asked, although he regretted asking almost immediately.

Sakura grinned, her right hand moved to the right side of her body that was opposite to them. "But, the smart ninja always has a few tricks up their sleeve," she said, suddenly moving her hand, and had thrown the kunai Itachi had left behind at Naruto's feet, making him jump back and away from the edge. Sakura took her chance, stuck out her tongue, then dived off the edge.

"Sakura!" She heard her friends exclaim, as she continued downward. Although it just made her laugh. As she continued the seventy foot drop to the bottom of the waterfall, and to the pond, she smiled happily.

_Saku Inner: You're going to get yourself killed! And if you die, I die! I don't want to die!_

_Sakura: I'll be fine! You're just like them when it comes to me doing something fun. Just let me have fun for a change._

Sakura finally met with the surface of the pond, and shot under. Feeling the ice cold water hit her skin, made her wake up a little bit more. Swimming around a bit, she thought about the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. The adrenaline rush she felt, how wonderful it was, and how much she missed it.

Only seconds later, she heard a loud noise as another entrance in the water was made. Not very much to her surprise, it was a shirtless Naruto. His necklace floating around him, as he swam towards her. Before she could even try to swim away in protest, he had his arms tightly around her, and dragged her up to the surface. As soon as they surfaced, Naruto began swimming to the edge of the pond.

Sakura's immediate action was to try to struggle free from Naruto as she noticed her friends arrive by the edge of the pond. "Naruto, let me go!" She exclaimed, laughing. "They're going to kill me!" She couldn't stop the uncontrollable feeling of laughter, and continued giggling.

Naruto just reached the edge of the pond, and put one arm onto the edge, the other still wrapped around Sakura's waist. "Sasuke," he said, and immediately Sasuke teammate walked forward, and pulled the soaking wet Sakura out of the water.

As soon as she was out of the water, Sakura pulled free of Sasuke's grasp, and fell onto the grassy ground. Still giggling, as she tried taking a few deep breaths to try and catch her breath.

Naruto pulled himself out of the water, his eyes leaving Sakura to look at Hinata. Hinata looked pissed. As soon as Sakura had jumped off the cliff, Naruto removed his shirt and shoes before they could say anything, and had jumped off the edge after her. He wasn't sure if she was mad at him or Sakura. "Hinat-"

"Why in the hell are you laughing?!" Hinata yelled at Sakura, outraged. Walking towards the pink haired girl. "That was insanely stupid, and you're just going to sit there and laugh."

Sweat dropping, Naruto chuckled slightly. _I guess it's Sakura she's mad at. But, knowing my luck, she's probably mad at me too. _Rubbing the back of his neck, similar to how his sensei usually acted when he was risking getting his ass beat by Sakura or Tsunade. "It's the adrenaline rush."

Hinata's eyes went to Naruto, anger in them. "What?" She questioned, her tone sounding sharp and showed her inner anger.

"That's why she's laughing," Naruto explained, again with the nervous laughing. "She'll get over it once the adrenaline rush is gone."

"And when will that be?" Hinata questioned, crossing her arms. "She won't accomplish anything high off an adrenaline rush."

Naruto's smile turned into a smirk. "That's easy," he started, as he walked to Sakura, and knelt down beside her. "Hey Sakura?" He noticed her body was starting to dry in some places. Her eyes went to him, and as soon as they connected, he pushed her into the water.

Immediately it seemed everyone else was protesting his action.

"What the hell Naruto?" Sasuke asked, grabbing Naruto's arm, as his eyes narrowed. "What's that going to do, beside get her wet again?"

"You baka!" Tenten exclaimed at Naruto, having to be held back by Neji. "She'll freeze to death, it's windy and a second time in that ice cold water won't help!"

Only a chuckle was heard, coming from Shikamaru. Crossing his arms, he approached the edge of the water. "So Naruto's not as dumb as everyone thinks," he said, his eyes searched the water for the pink haired girl.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru?" Ino asked, confused. "He pushed her in the water, for all we know she could be drowning right now."

Another chuckle was heard, but this time from Naruto. He stepped away from the edge, and away from Sasuke's grip. Crossing his arms, he looked at the water. "Three. Two. One-"

Right on cue, Sakura surfaced close to the middle of the pond. "Naruto!" She yelled as she swam over to edge. Her hands going to the edge, she pulled herself out of the water quickly. "I'm going to kill you!" She exclaimed, before starting towards her blonde haired teammate.

Naruto dodged her fist, and took off running. Sakura running right behind him, almost catching him a couple times. "I thought you said you were going to kill me Sakura!" He called back to taunt Sakura a little. "I'm still breathing over here!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. The chilly air not helping her cold wet body in the first place, but running around just made her more cold.

"What is going on?" Tenten asked, as they now watched Sakura chasing Naruto, throwing random attacks at him.

Neji grinned, as he released Tenten's arms. "That is the sound of Naruto's success but demise."

"What in the hell does that mean?" Ino questioned, arms crossed.

Hinata nodded in agreement with Ino. "He's successful in doing what? And how is he going to die?"

Another chuckle was heard, this time it was Shikamaru. "He's not really going to die. And what Neji means is basically what I was thinking when he pushed Sakura back into the water. Naruto knew that Sakura was high on adrenaline, and she wouldn't get out of it faster unless he shocked her."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Meaning Naruto used the shock of going back into the ice cold water to get Sakura to calm down," he said, summing up what Neji and Shikamaru were getting at. "That's great and all, but he probably didn't think the plan through to what her reaction would be."

It was another couple minutes of Sakura chasing Naruto before they had started approaching the pond again. Just as they reached the edge Naruto just barely stopped in time so he wouldn't fall in the pond. But Sakura wouldn't have that. She rammed into him from behind, causing him to fall into the icy cold water, while she stopped on the edge. "How do you like that?!" She yelled at him, before sitting on the bank, and fanning her face with her hand as Naruto emerged from under the water.

Naruto swam over to the edge of the pond, the chilly water not that bad as long as he was in the pond. He propped his elbows on the edge and looked to Sakura. An angry look on his face, one that no one had seen from him before. Finally, unable to contain it anymore, he burst out laughing. The fake angry look gone and replaced by a grin.

Sakura laughed right along with him. Lying back on the grass because she was laughing so hard. She hadn't laughed this much since before this mission even started.

Hinata crossed her arms, and she had a frown on her face. "I honestly don't get what's so funny."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "They are both insane," he concluded, rolling his eyes at their laughter.

Finally they both stopped laughing, Sakura sat up, and punched Naruto's shoulder. "If I did that crazy shit without you or Sai around me, they would be completely helpless to the after effect. You two are specially trained on how to deal with me."

Naruto pulled himself out of the water as he chuckled. "We had to go on all those missions where you did all the crazy stuff, of course we know how to deal with you," he said, smiling. "You know this is the only time I can get away with calling you an idiot."

Sakura only laughed when Naruto shook his wet hair, getting her more wet. "I get to call you an idiot all the time, so it's only fair," she said, sighing as she looked at the other confused team members. "Did you tell them?" She questioned Naruto.

"Tell us what?" Hinata asked, propping her hands on her hips. "That you're a freaking psycho with a death wish!"

Sakura grinned. "You're almost right," she winked then, seeing the Hyuga girl get more pissed. "Naruto?" She questioned again, her eyes going back to her blonde teammate.

Naruto smirked. "What? How I knew exactly what I was doing the whole time? Or how I knew how to deal with your adrenaline rush?"

Laughing slightly at her teammates reaction to Naruto's words, Sakura moved her neck a little, feeling it crack relieved a little bit of tension she felt. "Exactly. But, just don't give them any ideas on how to deal with my craziness. Or we'll never see looks like the ones on their faces ever again. Plus if you do I won't ever have any fun anymore, and that won't be good at all," she said, feeling her wet shirt still clinging against her, and it was starting to get annoying. Without thinking twice, she stripped off the wet shirt, leaving her in just her black bra and cherry red shorts. Her dark pink rose tattoo visible just above the line of her shorts. "It's going to take forever for that to dry." She noted looking at the soaking wet shirt.

However the rest of her team wasn't looking at her shirt, they were looking at her. "Sakura!" Hinata and Sasuke exclaimed. Hinata sounding outraged, Sasuke sounded almost questioning.

Neji only looked away, rolling his eyes at Sakura's obliviousness to the fact that there were others around. Shikamaru muttered something like "troublesome woman" underneath his breath, as he had looked away as well. Ino and Tenten laughed a little, seeing Sakura act like she used to was fine with them. Naruto only just stared at her, a smirk on his face, and the nine tails commenting in his mind saying she was a fiery spirit.

Hinata literally wanted to knock some sense into Sakura. She could tell she was the only one seriously mad about this. "Is something wrong with you?! Put your shirt back on!"

Sakura stood up from the ground. "No. It's wet, that's the whole reason why I took it off. It's annoying and I can just put on another shirt when I get back to camp," she said, slinging her wet shirt to hang over her shoulder. "We need to get going, Konoha's not going to be any closer if you guys just sit here and waste time." She moved to go jump up on the rocks that led up to the top of the waterfall.

That made everyone sweat drop. Tenten crossed her arms. "She's the one who caused all of this commotion and she's going to blame us for wasting time."

That led to a few chuckles from the others, Sasuke only noticed Naruto still staring at Sakura's retreating figure, and was quick as he pushed him back into the water. "Stop looking at Sakura," he muttered under his breath before Naruto hit the water, his eyes then flew up to see the top of the waterfall where Sakura was heading. Despite his slight irritation with all of this, he couldn't stop the smirk growing on his face. _She's so much more happy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't really want to end the chapter here, because there is still more to do, but it's getting pretty long! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Did you all forget about Sakura not healing her ribs yet? Do you think this will be a bigger issue for her? What about her and Naruto's actions? I love writing moments that show their friendship.**

**Those of you who want to put your input on the new story ideas for my next story I'm going to write, be sure to visit my blog (ruby1235fanfiction. Blogspot. com)(no spaces). I have a poll on there for what type of story you would want to see from me next.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	27. Sakura's Best Friend

_Review:_

_That led to a few chuckles from the others, Sasuke only noticed Naruto still staring at Sakura's retreating figure, and was quick as he pushed him back into the water. "Stop looking at Sakura," he muttered under his breath before Naruto hit the water, his eyes then flew up to see the top of the waterfall where Sakura was heading. Despite his slight irritation with all of this, he couldn't stop the smirk growing on his face. __She's so much more happy._

* * *

><p><strong>Continued on<strong>

Finally reaching the top of the waterfall, Sakura picked up Itachi's Kunai from where she had thrown it at Naruto's feet before she had jumped. Luck for her, her team didn't pick it up, and it was still there. She started running along side the river bank, to the spot where she had kicked off her shoes. But, yet again she had been running faster than expected and practically forced herself to trip over the tree she had knocked over when she first ran over to the spot. _Why am I all of a sudden getting this ability to run fast? Where was this ability when I had to run all those times when Yamato was in a bad mood because Kakashi had yet to show up, and he decided to punish me, Naruto, and Sai by making us run laps?_

Standing back up, she jumped on the other side of the river, retrieved her shoes, then started running back towards camp. She began to sense that Sasuke had already started off in her direction, and it wouldn't be much longer before her teammates had started following him. She made it back to where they had their stuff. Squeezing the rest of the water out of her shirt before putting it in her bag. She pulled out a black dropped shirt. Once on it showed off a little bit of her stomach. She decided on not changing her shorts, as they had mostly dried when she was running.

She started putting on her ninja gear, and when she finished she held Itachi's kunai up to her eye level. The kunai was different. It had the Uchiha symbol engraved on the part of the blade nearest the handle. It's blade was a little bit thinner than the average kunai, and it had a little pocket inside the blade where things from poison or chakra could be put inside. She slipped the kunai into a small little pocket in her kunai pouch.

She had just closed the pouch when all of a sudden she saw darkness. Almost like the time she was in her kitchen and all of a sudden she had felt blinded because she couldn't see anything. In a way, it reminded her of her inner mind. But, instead of the red sky and grey clouds, the area was mostly dark black with a dark purple moon in the sky. Seconds later dark purple smoke came from the moon, and surrounded her. Faintly she heard whispers. People saying her name, and then transition to threats to her. Wanting her dead.

The dark purple smoke seemed suffocating to her. It kept getting closer and closer, circling around her in an almost hypnotizing way. The threats and bad things being said kept getting louder. Calling for her and screaming for her death. _Is this a nightmare? A bad thought? I took care of this problem Why is happening to me again? _Her thoughts got drown out in the moans and death threats from the voices in her head. She felt that she couldn't breath so she began gasping for air, that wouldn't fill her lungs.

Feeling a force shake her shoulders, she gathered the last bit of control she had, and pushed the force away from her. Holding one hand on the person's shoulder, the other had a kunai in it. Ready at their throat. The hand on the person's shoulder began picking up their pulse. She began hearing it in her mind like a hunter was looking for the best place for the kill. Her lungs still struggling to find air, she tried to shake the darkness away. The voices screaming at her now.

"Sakura snap out of it! What are you doing?!"

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the familiar voice. The darkness gone, the smoke disappeared, the voices no longer assaulting her mind. She blinked her eyes to begin focusing on the person she was holding the kunai to.

"What are you doing Sakura?" The same voice said, it was Sasuke. She was sure of it.

"Let Hinata go," this time it was Neji.

Hearing Neji's words just as her eyes focused, Sakura realized it was Hinata. The person she was holding against the tree, a kunai at their throat, was Hinata. Not wasting another second, Sakura forced herself away from Hinata. Pushing away so harshly that she had slammed herself back into a tree. The large tree shook with the intensity of the impact, and cracked a little. Her hand releasing the kunai as her eyes connected with Hinata's. Hearing the clank of the kunai on the ground seemed in the distance in Sakura's mind.

Hinata saw the look on Sakura's face, and knew something was going on. _She wouldn't ever attack me. I knew that everything wouldn't be okay just because Sakura found the scroll. She hasn't had an episode like this in a while, I knew it was going to come. _By the look on Sakura's face, Hinata guessed the pink haired girl was still in shock. "Sakura, what's going on?"

Finally feeling a burning sensation in her chest, Sakura began gasping for air. Not seeming to be able to inhale enough for the burning to stop. She couldn't breath, no matter how hard she tried the air around her wouldn't enter her lungs to relieve the burning sensation.

"What's going on? Why is she breathing like that?" Sasuke questioned, seeing her gasping for air.

"Hinata, she can't breath," Ino commented, noticing Sakura wasn't stopping.

Hinata had already had a panicked look on her face before Ino said something. _She has had plenty of things happen to her over the past couple weeks, but this is completely different._ "It's okay Sakura, you need to breathe," she said, taking a step towards Sakura.

Sakura saw Hinata move towards her, and her mind instantly told her to stay back. She leaned farther back on the tree, her fist pushing into it, causing it to crack more. "Don't… come… near me," She managed to say through her gasping for air. Her lungs finally getting an acceptable amount of air into them, making her gasps become a little less severe. "I c-cant Hinata."

Hearing that, Hinata stopped walking towards Sakura immediately. Knowing it was distressing Sakura more. _How am I going to do this? I don't want her to see me as someone she's going to hurt. Because she1 won't let me near her then. _"Sakura, it's okay. You didn't hurt me. I'm fine. A hundred percent fine."

Only grimacing at a sharp pain in her back, Sakura felt her emotions circle inside of her. She began feeling a little dizzy. In her mind the image of herself attacking Hinata played over and over again, for some reason she felt chakra that didn't feel familiar to her begin to slowly enter her chakra system. It was a feeling she only had one other time, and that was with in the cave when she was getting the scroll.

_Saku Inner: You need to give space between you and your team Sakura. You need to get away from them._

Despite her inner's command, Sakura couldn't move, the weird feeling inside of her kept getting stronger. The weird chakra going through her system, the source was her mark, it began to flicker pain. Bringing a hand to her head, feeling more dizzy, she closed her eyes.

_Sakura: Inner, what is this? I can't control anything right now, I can barely move as it is. I nearly just attacked Hinata, and now I feel this weird chakra. My mark is starting to hurt._

_Saku Inner: Listen to me Sakura, you have to get away from your team. If you can't get away, you have to tell them to get away from you. You're in a very unstable state, you can lose it any second._

_Sakura: I can't inner. We have to get back to the Leaf, that's more important than anything right now. With your help I think I can keep this under control. The pain will be harder to deal with, but I can do it. I don't want to be around Hinata or anyone else though. I can't risk hurting them. Will you help me?_

_Saku Inner: I can't help you that much anymore Sakura! This whole mark thing is in a dark area right now. You have to fight away the dark feeling before I can do anything for you. You are dangerous right now._

Sakura's eyes snapped open, hearing her inner's words over and over in her mind. _I'm dangerous._

Even though he wasn't a hundred percent sure, Naruto guessed Sakura was talking to her inner right then. The silence from her, and the way she held herself was different when she talked to her inner.

_Nine Tails: You're right that she's talking with her inner. And her inner is trying to help her, but she's not listening. Encourage her to listen, this isn't a game anymore._

Naruto nodded once, and started walking towards Sakura. Walking farther than everyone else had managed to get before she had told them to stop. He continued forward, seeing her eyes snap open made him want to hesitate, but he continued anyways. Whatever was happening was serious now. _I don't understand how this could happen. Just a few minutes ago she was jumping off a waterfall for fun. All happy and laughing. Then this happens._

Feeling Naruto's chakra approach her, Sakura's immediate reaction was to back away again. But, just as she started backing up, her back was already firm against the tree, so she moved to go around it, but Naruto had grabbed her wrist firmly. "Naruto let me go."

Ignoring her command, Naruto only tightened his grip, and pulled her closer so they were inches apart. He looked into her eyes, using his chakra in his hand to almost get her to stay still. "Stop trying to stay distant from us. We made it clear plenty of times we all care for you and will do anything for you. You can't keep cutting us out like this, especially when something bad happens. We want to help you, but you make it practically impossible to do so. Hinata's fine! She said so herself, why can't you just get over it?!" In a much lower tone so their teammates couldn't hear, Naruto spoke closer to her ear. "Listen to your inner."

Feeling another pain in her back Sakura felt a slight anger overcome her. Almost like her logical mind snapped finally, with the hand Naruto wasn't holding, she snapped it back quickly, and hit the tree next to them so hard it exploded into pieces with the intensity of her fist. The tree breaking apart was the surprise Naruto hadn't been expecting. He had released her before thinking twice, and moved out of the way.

Although it was a mistake because the second Naruto released her, Sakura had gotten her bag, and was on the opposite side of the clearing from them in seconds. Feeling another pain in her back, this time it took a lot of energy just to keep from screaming. But, her anger overshadowed the pain a bit. "I said to get away from me!"

Naruto was going to try approaching her again, but was held back by the Nine Tails words.

_Nine Tails: That was a little too much. Don't try doing it again. It may have actually made things worse._

Finally getting a little bit of her control back, Sakura looked to her team. "Why can't you ever listen to me?!" She yelled, her tone sounding more exhausted than angry. "I know what's best for me better than you guys do! If I need to be by myself because I think it's in the best interest of this team, then it's my choice! You guys may think that just because I've been telling you what's been going on makes you just as knowledgeable as me when it comes to my mark, but you don't know the half of it. Half the stuff I can't tell you because it's getting worse not better!" Taking a breath, Sakura looked away. The pain getting worse it seemed, she had to keep from making it too noticeable.

Her team didn't say anything they were shocked at her words. Sure she had said them before. Usually she would say how she could do this on her own or how she didn't need their help. This time it was on another level. They'd never seen her this upset.

Hearing a few sparks of fire catching, Sakura felt her mind hit a blank as her eyes flew to the tree she just hit. Her eyes nearly popping out of her head when she saw the remains. The tree was in several pieces, so many that you couldn't even tell it was once a thirty feet tall tree. Then she noticed the fire. It made her eyes widen in realization when she noticed that some of the pieces were either burned out because of fire or were still on fire. She held her hand up, looking at it. Across the palm of her hand was a burn. _I did that. How? All I did was punch a tree, right?_

Watching Sakura raise her hand and look at it in question was one thing, but then Naruto noticed her look change to fear. His eyes went to where she had been looking before and noticed the remains of the tree. _Is that why she's acting like that?_

_Nine Tails: Naruto._

Naruto heard the Nine Tails say his name and he knew he could try to help her once again. He was beside Sakura in seconds, and before she could protest he was helping her sit down. Helping her lean back against the tree, and took the hand she had hit the tree with. The one she had been staring at when she noticed the fire caused from her hitting the tree. After seeing the burn he held the hand in-between both of his own. "It's okay Sakura. I'm not trying to tell you that I know what you're going through because I don't. I may have had the Nine Tails in me all this time, but I won't ever be able to understand what you're going through. But, I do know what it's like to not be able to control something that causes me pain and causes others pain."

Not knowing what to say, Sakura took the hand he wasn't holding and brought over to press against her aching mark. The pain was more constant, and she didn't really know what this meant. _Inner?_

_Saku Inner: Right now Naruto is one person you can trust to be around you in this state. If you were to lose it the Nine Tails could tell him how to stop you. So it's okay to trust him._

Feeling herself nod slightly, Sakura looked to Naruto. He had helped her with a lot of stuff since they had gotten the Angels Collares. Of course he's helped her ever since they met when they were young. But lately, he's been able to fix things that she couldn't even understand. Like being able to keep her mark from swallowing her whole in chakra when they were in that cave. "Okay." She muttered softly.

Naruto kind of felt better hearing her respond by not screaming at him. He crossed his arms as he stood up. "What do you want us to do really?" He wanted to hear it from her more calm state that she wanted them to leave.

Sakura felt another flicker of pain in her back, and she sighed. _I know my inner wants everyone to stay away from me right now, because I don't know what's going to happen. _"Tell them to go. They can start traveling right now, and change the formation. They are to stop at the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Rivers. There we will catch up with them. But, I want you to stay."

Watching her flinch, Naruto knew Sakura was in pain, and whatever was going on with her, he could see the potential danger of everyone being there. He finally understood why she really wanted them to leave. She wasn't purposely trying to shut them out, she was trying to protect them. "Okay, Sakura," he said, and turned away from her. Starting towards the rest of the team. "I'll go tell them."

"How in the-" Tenten stopped herself to try to rephrase her words to not sound like she was completely confused, but finally she just threw her hands up. "Oh, what the hell?! How in the hell did you manage to keep her calm and talk to her? Anytime someone else tried she flipped out and you managed to do it twice!"

Not responding at first, Naruto crossed his arms. He knew it did seem weird that he was the only one to do that and have her not freak out. He also knew he was under the Nine Tails direction, and that must be partial reason to why he was able to talk to her. Ignoring Tenten's question he spoke. "She wants everyone to leave."

"We know that," Sasuke said, his own arms crossed, not liking how Sakura had let Naruto in but wouldn't let him. "We already said we weren't going to leave her."

Tenten nodded her head. "Yeah. We need to be here for her."

"Well let's try this differently," Naruto suggested, not hesitating after Sasuke and Tenten had spoken. He crossed his arms, and frowned. "I'm telling you to leave her."

Hearing Naruto, out of all people, say that was shocking. They weren't expecting him to agree with Sakura, they truly expected him to be the one they had to drag away from her because he wouldn't give up, but instead he's the first one to give up. It was unlike him and it made the others give him questioning looks.

"How can you say that Naruto?" Hinata questioned, her eyes darting from Sakura to Naruto. Although the look on Naruto's face showed a strange type of determination and seriousness. _I think I know what's going on. _She began to realize just exactly what must have compelled Naruto to believe in leaving Sakura. "Okay. Maybe we should go."

"No we should not go!" Ino exclaimed, her eyes going to Hinata. "Are you out of your mind?!" Her eyes went to Naruto then, not waiting for Hinata to say anything back. "She's your teammate, and you want to leave her behind?!"

Sasuke had acted more physical and had moved to punch Naruto, but his fist was caught by Naruto. As the both of them struggled to in Naruto's case defend, and in Sasuke's case attack. After a moment they both were still equal in strength.. "What about the motto our team has went by ever since we became Team Seven? Those who break the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash!"

Naruto only got out of Sasuke's grip, and had stepped back. "Sasuke I know that! But, I'm doing what's best for Sakura. She wants you guys to leave!"

Everything seemed to grow silent after Naruto's words. The others staring at him, almost questioning the words that just escaped his mouth. "What do you mean by "you guys"? Don't you mean all of us?" Tenten questioned.

Silence fell again after Tenten's question to Naruto. Naruto wasn't sure how to respond. He knew it would offend them anyway he put it. But, he knew it was what Sakura wanted. "She asked me to stay." He said in a much lower voice.

Not that it could get anymore quiet, but it seemed like everything was frozen too. The others gained looks of shock and disbelief. The only one not looking shocked or unbelieving, was Neji. He looked rather calm despite what Naruto said. Taking initiative, he took a step forward. He turned more towards the group, as he stood beside Naruto. He was still completely composed. His eyes slowly drifted from the team to beside him where Naruto was. "What does she want us to do?"

Tenten looked to Neji, she wasn't even sure if she heard him right. "Are you honestly just giving up? We already said we don't want to leave her."

Neji let his gaze wander from Naruto, to each individual member of the team. From Sasuke's pissed off face to Shikamaru's questioning face. "Naruto said that Sakura wanted us to leave. Naruto will be here with her, and I'm sure he won't let anything happen to her. No matter if we like it or not we can't disobey her orders. She is the captain of this team."

"No way in hell!" Came Sasuke's immediate protest.

"Aren't you and Shikamaru supposed to take over if something goes bad?" Ino questioned, still in disbelief. "This is kind of bad. This is just like when she had fell off the tree when we were traveling to find the scroll. You guys had to take over because she wasn't in a healthy state." She pointed to Sakura across the clearing. "She clearly isn't in an exact healthy state right now, you guys should be making the decisions!"

"Neji's right," Shikamaru said, coming forward to stand beside Neji and Naruto, taking their side. "Even if we are supposed to take over, this is what Sakura wants. This is her team and considering she's still able to tell us to go away, that means she's okay." He crossed his arms. On the inside he didn't exactly agree with Naruto, he wanted to stay just as much as the others did. But they couldn't just disobey Sakura's orders, since they were the only other jounin on the team, and they understood what Tsunade's instructions were. Even if Tsunade didn't say it specifically they knew what to look for when it was time to take over.

"Then what do we need to do?" Ino questioned finally, her tone showed she wasn't happy with how things are going.

Naruto sighed, feeling better now that there was a slight understanding. "Sakura told me that she wants you guys to go ahead and continue traveling to the Leaf. Change the formation to whatever you think would be the safest to travel in. When you hit the border between the Land of Rivers and the Land of Fire you are to wait there for Sakura and I to catch up. So it's not like you guys are completely leaving us. We will catch up with you guys in a couple hours."

It took a few seconds, but Neji finally nodded. _I really think doing this is not what's best, but I can't disagree. Hopefully Sakura won't get attacked after we leave. I have confidence in Naruto to protect her, but if there's more than ten Naruto will probably have a tough time defending her. _Moving so he was next to Hinata, he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Hinata, we have too."

Hinata was hesitant she looked from Naruto then back to Sakura. The pink haired girl's pain showed on her face. Sighing, she only turned away from Naruto and Sakura. _This has to be Sakura's inner and the Nine Tails doing. I know Sakura, and this must be really bad. I want to stay, but I can't. I know better. _She started walking towards the trees, in the direction of the Land of Fire. "Come on girls, we can't disobey orders, you know the rules," she said to make the other two girls come. And they reluctantly did, she turned her head though to look at Neji. Nodding once, she jumped into the trees, knowing Neji and Shikamaru would make sure Sasuke would come.

Neji looked to Sasuke, who was still glaring at Naruto. "Sasuke we have to go. I know you don't want to, but you are already on thin ice. Tsunade allowed you to leave the village even though you were sentenced to stay there. If you disobey orders it will only make things worse for you."

Shikamaru went on Sasuke's other side. "Come on. There's no point in risking on having a worse punishment when you go back to the Leaf."

The Uchiha didn't say anything at first, just continued glaring at Naruto. Finally his eyes went to Sakura. He saw her pain, and on the inside even if he didn't want to leave, he knew just like everyone else they had too. His eyes went back to Naruto, and he took a couple steps towards Naruto. Stopping directly in front of him. "You better make sure nothing happens to her."

Despite the threatening tone in Sasuke's voice, Naruto nodded his head once. "I'll keep her safe."

Looking over Naruto's shoulder at Sakura once again, he finally just shook his head, before he jumped up to the trees, to go catch up with the girls. Shikamaru and Neji not too far behind him.

It was silent as everyone left, but finally Naruto turned back to Sakura. She looked like she was in pain still. He didn't really know how to help, but he was going to try. He walked towards her and sat down in front of her. Taking her hand that had a burn on it once again. "Are you going to be okay?"

Hearing Naruto's words, Sakura looked to him finally. He had grabbed her hand and she really hadn't even noticed. It was numb because of the burn, but it began to hurt after he touched it. "I'm not sure. I was having fun and I came back here. All of a sudden I couldn't see anything, and then I was being suffocated by smoke, I couldn't breathe, and all I could hear was people saying my name and telling me they wanted me dead. Then I snapped out of it to find I was almost about to kill Hinata."

Registering Sakura's words, Naruto frowned. "So that's why you were gasping for air when you let her go?" He asked, although he didn't really need or expect an answer. He realized she probably was still in pain. "I'm not exactly sure how to get your pain from your mark to stop. That one time in the cave was because the Nine Tails and your inner told me what to do. All I can suggest is for you to relax, that's usual what Hinata tells you to do."

Taking her hand off her mark finally, Sakura felt the pain lessen a bit. "I guess that's all we can do because it's not like my inner or the Nine Tails wants to share information anymore," she said rather grouchily. All of a sudden getting the feeling back in the hand with the burn on it, she pulled it back towards her out from Naruto's hands. Her eyes widened as the burn was no where to be seen and there wasn't anymore pain. She raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "Did you just heal this?"

Nodding his head once, Naruto grinned. "Don't get too excited. It was just a small healing, it's not that big of a deal."

Laughing slightly, Sakura felt her pain drift away a bit more. "I know that Naruto, but it's great that you have some healing ability. You didn't even tell me you were trying to learn though. I could have taught you."

"Don't be offended," Naruto replied almost instantly. "If I was considering doing more with the medical stuff I'd come to you no questions asked. I would go to Tsunade, but I don't really see that ending all that well. I only learned a few basics ever since we had the mission where we had gotten Garra back. You're a great medical ninja Sakura, but that mission made me realize I needed to know something just incase something were to happen to you. I asked Shizune if she would teach me. I told her that if she promised not to say anything to anyone, I would help her find Tsunade whenever she snuck off."

Hearing Naruto's words touched Sakura's heart. It sounded cheesy, but it was sweet. Ever since Sasuke left when they were genin, Naruto and herself had grown closer together. She was who he went to for help, and he was where she went. Eventually Sai got mixed into the equation and now Sasuke is back. But, Naruto was always there for her, ever since Team Seven began. Even when he had gone to train with Jiriya and she had gone to train with Hana, they still kept in touch. Always sending letters to each other when they needed advice or if they felt lonely. "That's sweet Naruto. I want to thank you for that. I'm glad to know you've got my back." Feeling a little pain, she flinched.

Her flinching didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be okay? I can talk to the Nine Tails. Ask him what to do?"

Chuckling a bit, Sakura just leaned back against the tree. "I think I'll be okay. My inner isn't pestering me anymore so I guess I'm on a less dangerous level," she said before she sighed. "I just didn't want to risk anything. After attacking Hinata my inner made me realize I was dangerous. I could barely control myself as it was, and my inner pointed out it was a risk for everyone to be here."

Naruto moved so he was sitting beside Sakura, and he leaned back against the tree. "I don't think you're dangerous. I just think that in the moment you were," he told her, crossing his arms as he leaned his head back.

"Gee thanks Naruto," Sakura said rolling her eyes. Her hand going to her back again, rubbing her mark trying to soothe the pain.

Laughing, Naruto looked to Sakura. "You know what I mean."

Shrugging, Sakura leaned more back as well. "I think whatever happened is getting better. My mark isn't as painful, and my headache will hopefully go away soon."

Naruto chuckled. "How about this, we stay here and just relax for about an hour? That way during that time you can do a little meditating. Whenever I trained with Jiriya and the Nine Tails came out, he'd have me meditate afterwards to get myself calm again. Even if I was okay, he'd still make meditate just incase."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sakura said, thinking about emptying her mind so she could meditate. Feeling a twinge of pain from her ribs, she brought a hand over them, but tried to keep Naruto from noticing her pained expression. "Only an hour though. After that we need to catch up to everyone, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded in agreement.

Sakura closed her eyes, and imagined herself in her paradise. She pushed open the much familiar double doors, and she stepped out on her backyard patio. Everything was how she liked it. The patio looked the same. She walked forward to get a better look, and she looked around down the long sandy beach. The sand almost so white she could barely look at it without having to close her eyes. Sure she could change it, because this was her mind after all, but she let it remain the way it was. It reminded of her of a real beach. The sun shining so brightly the sand would seem blinding. The next thing she looked at was the water. The waves rolling onto the sand in a soothing motion, already she could feel herself loosen up a bit. She stepped down the stairs, and to her round pool. She was no longer in her ninja clothes, but in her bathing suit. Stepping into the pool, she picked up her pair of sunglasses from the side, and she leaned back. Floating on top of the water she closed her eyes, and began to clear her mind.

Seeing Sakura start to relax, Naruto closed his own eyes. _Time to relax myself. _He thought, before beginning to doze off.

**An hour later**

"Wake the hell up?!"

Naruto groaned inwardly as he was forcefully shoved from his comfortable position to lying flat on the ground. He opened his eyes, and he could sense Sakura was beside him. "I assume you're a hundred percent better now considering you're already back to trying to kill me."

Sakura stood over him, her hands on her hips, and she did look a lot better. "Yeah, I'm better! I had closed my eyes to meditate only to realize when I opened them again an hour later you had fallen asleep. I asked you to stay because I knew I could trust you if I were to lose it! I also assumed you'd be protecting me. How can you protect me if you're asleep?"

Sitting up slowly, Naruto only popped his neck to the sides, and yawned. "I would have protected you if you needed me too. Besides I had the longest shift. I got no sleep last night."

"No sleep my ass!" Sakura exclaimed, having to hold back a laugh. "When I woke up you were fast asleep on your shift and you were sleeping for a good twenty minutes after I woke up as well."

Grinning, Naruto stood up beside Sakura then. "I could use the extra sleep. Besides you're boring when you meditate."

"Everyone's boring when they meditate Naruto," Sakura said rolling her eyes, as she crossed her arms. "Anyway, thank you for staying with me. There is no telling what could happen, but you stayed anyways."

Naruto only grinned, and tousled her hair a bit to irritate her. "No need to thank me. You're my teammate. A sister even. You're my best friend. I would do anything to help you."

Smiling, Sakura uncrossed her arms. "You've always been there for me Naruto," she said, as they stared at each other for a moment, Naruto grinning while she just smiled softly. Finally she sighed. "Time for us to catch up with everyone else." As soon as Sakura said that, both of them had a new look in their eyes. "I bet I can beat you there."

"In your dreams," Naruto replied, before taking off in the direction their team had gone. Full speed to the Land of Fire.

Although it was only a few seconds later when Sakura was right beside him. Matching his speed. "I always win these races Naruto. You have no chance!"

"Today will be the day Sakura!" Naruto called to her, speeding up a bit more, laughing.

Sakura started going after him, adding more speed, laughing herself. This was just like old times, and she sure did enjoy having a bit of her old life make it's appearance now that she had the mark. She watched the back of his head, as he was laughing. He had grown, now taller than her. But, it was more than just his size, it was his being. He matured believe it or not. Of course he was still a knuckle headed ninja, but he had grown a bit. He made her so happy. He was her best friend after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So from jumping off a waterfall to have a crazy breakdown moment. Things escalated quickly in this chapter! My favorite part to write was the ending scene between Naruto and Sakura. I love their friendship!**

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


	28. A Big Argument

_Review:_

_Sakura started going after him, adding more speed, laughing herself. This was just like old times, and she sure did enjoy having a bit of her old life make it's appearance now that she had the mark. She watched the back of his head, as he was laughing. He had grown, now taller than her. But, it was more than just his size, it was his being. He matured believe it or not. Of course he was still a knuckle headed ninja, but he had grown a bit. He made her so happy. He was her best friend after all._

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

Feeling herself laugh at the sight of Naruto nearly tripping himself up, Sakura shook her head in his direction. "I thought you were supposed to become the next Hokage Naruto. And a Hokage has to be pretty focused to do their job. You lack in focus, that's why you keep tripping yourself up!" She taunted her blonde hair teammate, without looking back at him.

Feeling a new burst of energy in his veins at her words, Naruto quickly picked himself up off the forest floor, and jumped back into the trees, catching up to Sakura again. They had been at this for an hour. Not stopping for a break. "I'll become Hokage one day Sakura! Believe it!"

_Oh, yes. I certainly do believe you Naruto. _Sakura thought to herself, pushing herself to move onto the next branch a bit harder to try to get ahead, but it didn't work because Naruto used the same tactic on the next branch, leading to them being side by side again. This whole time they had been racing, Sakura felt light and carefree. Like she did before the mark. The same feeling she had when she jumped off the waterfall. Naruto had yet again made her feel better. Like all those times she had came to his house in the middle of the night after having a stupid nightmare that didn't make any sense, but he still sat there at his kitchen table listening to her anyways. All those times after practice they would go eat ramen then go watch the stars on top of the Hokage monument to wind down after a long day of practice. He did a lot for her. Half the time he didn't even know it.

_Saku Inner: Sakura, what are you doing?_

_Sakura: I'm racing Naruto. Why? Are you all of a sudden going to have me pushed back into a memory or something? You haven't done that in a few days, and frankly I'm questioning if you're even trying to help me._

_Saku Inner: Are you actually mad that I'm not randomly trying to make you black out to go watch a memory? I can't believe this is actually happening, you're actually trying to cooperate, the end of the world must be near…_

_Sakura: Oh, would you shut up? Besides, I couldn't give two shits about you and your random acts that intentionally cause me some kind of harm in the end._

_Saku Inner: Anyway, I-_

Sakura stopped listening to her inner, as she realized she was falling behind Naruto a bit. Pushing chakra into her feet, she quickly caught up to him again, before releasing the chakra in her feet. _Geez, inner stop distracting me. If you don't have anything important to say then leave me alone._

_Saku Inner: I actually am trying to help you out. I was asking you what you are you doing. You're wasting time in a stupid race with Naruto, you're not even focused on getting back to the Leaf. You're distracted, and frankly I believe you should have just let Naruto go with everyone else, he's distracting._

Gritting her teeth, Sakura shook her head several times. Really wanting to punch her inner, although even she knew that wasn't even the slightest bit possible. _You were the one who told me to have him stay! And Naruto's not distracting me, he's helping me! _She bit back in response to her inner. It sounded defensive and it showed her anger.

_Saku Inner: Sakura it's the 24__th__, you have six days until your birthday. Sure you can get to the Leaf in that amount of time, but you have too much stuff to do. You have to open the box, then there is the matter of your parents funeral, and-_

_Sakura: It's really unnecessary for you to bring up my responsibilities, because that doesn't help me at all. I know exactly how much I have to do when I get back to the Leaf. Besides, me enjoying myself for a change shouldn't be a bad thing, yet you still are mad at me._

Feeling herself reach a point of anger that it could be noticeable by Naruto, she blocked her inner, and then took a few breaths. She knew that her inner was just trying to look out for her, but honestly she wanted to have a little fun, she had to be serious these past couple weeks, and who knows what will happen after her birthday. She wanted to have fun, and Naruto always helped her feel better. _This is healthy._

"Ha! We're about five minutes away from our team, I can feel their chakra, they just stopped to take a break." Naruto's voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts. "I'm going to beat you there!"

_I guess we managed to catch up because of how fast we were running, well jumping from tree to tree I should say. _Sakura thought to herself, before forgetting about her inner. Focusing back on her race with Naruto. "Yeah right! You're not going to win Naruto, I've got this in the bag!" She yelled back. Feeling a happiness explode inside of her with the excitement. She started pushing more energy towards her feet, barely getting ahead.

"Not this time Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed when he noticed her sudden burst of energy. "I knew you would save your real energy for the end, but I did too!" He called over to her, letting more energy go towards his own feet. Causing him to speed up several feet past Sakura.

Sakura smirked, as she started running right behind him. _What he doesn't know wont hurt him. _She thought as they neared where the teams chakra was. She even began to hear thud's of things being put on the ground and others voices. She was shaken from her mind when Naruto yelled.

"I'm going to win this time Sakura!"

Sakura only grinned, and took that as her queue. _It's time!_ "I don't think so!" She yelled just as loud as he did, which she was sure their team could hear by now considering they were so close. She released her energy she had been saving, and sped up behind Naruto. Then as soon as they around forty feet from their team, Sakura suddenly ducked in front of Naruto, causing him to stumble.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, stumbling, but managed to barely catch himself and keep following.

Laughing now, Sakura suddenly broke out of the trees. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the rest of their team. Her laughter grew when she felt Naruto speeding towards her from behind. Finally close enough, Sakura jumped forward the same time Naruto did. But, the sound of her feet hit the ground in the middle of the clearing her team had stopped. Then it was followed with Naruto's. "I win!" Sakura exclaimed, in-between deep breaths.

Naruto only frowned and yelled. "No way!" He yelled, before taking a breath. "I did!"

"No I did!" Sakura yelled back at him, her competitive side showing clearly.

The two then started arguing, their voices rising at the second. The rest of their team watched them completely confused. Shikamaru looked to his side at Neji. "What exactly is going on?"

Neji, who was still watching Sakura and Naruto argue only shook his head. "I'm not really sure."

Ino propped her hands on her hips and questioned Sakura and Naruto. "What are you two do-"

"Shut up!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled interrupting Ino, not looking away from each other, continuing to argue.

Finally Sakura couldn't take it anymore. So with a yell she jumped forward, and tackled Naruto to the ground. Although immediately Naruto retaliated and had started trying to pin her down on the ground. And then the two really started wrestling. Trying to get the other pinned down.

After a minute of them wrestling Hinata looked around at the other team members. "Shouldn't we try stopping them?"

"Only if it gets really bad. I'm kind of enjoying this," Tenten said, not looking away from the two wrestling. A grin on her face.

Another minute went by before Sakura ended up pinning Naruto down on the ground with her hands against his chest, although he had a hold of both of her arms to keep her from moving. She was sitting directly on his abdomen. The two were catching their breath, neither broke eye contact. Finally they turned their heads to the team and yelled. "Who got here first?!"

There was a really awkward moment of silence from the team. They were still completely confused on what exactly Naruto and Sakura were doing there already. And then there was the thought of why exactly were Naruto and Sakura arguing as well. "Technically Sakura did," Hinata answered when no one else did. She saw the look on Naruto's face, and she tried to make it seem better. "But, you were really close, just a few seconds difference."

Sakura only laughed at Hinata's response. "I knew it! There's no way you could have won! Especially with me having that extra bit of energy at the end."

Naruto let Sakura's arms go, his mouth hanging open in question. "Wait a minute. How is that possible? You said before we got here that you already released extra energy."

Moving to get off Naruto, Sakura sat down on the ground beside him. "I did, but I didn't use up all of it. You just assumed that, and that's why you lost."

_Saku Inner: You sound so cocky._

_Sakura: Shut up Inner! I just told him why he lost. I'm helping him!_

Sakura sighed when her inner didn't respond. _I feel a little bad for him, but honestly even if I try going easy on him I'm too competitive that I end up actually trying in the end. _She stuck out her hand in his direction, their usual signal of peace at any disagreement, competition, or fight they had. "Naruto?"

Grumbling under his breath, Naruto only took her hand. "Fine."

Laughing as she shook his hand, Sakura couldn't help herself to add on. "I can't believe you fell like that back there. You just all of a sudden dropped down out of no where. Did you trip on something?"

"Yeah, air," Naruto replied, a grin finally appeared on his face. "I would have totally won if that wouldn't have happened."

Before Sakura could say anything else, Hinata interrupted. "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt this. But, just curious as to why you two are here right now?"

Sakura grinned at Hinata's words. "Are you not happy that we are here? I could still be slowly going insane if I stayed back. I mea-"

"She means why are you two here so early," Sasuke interrupted, rolling his eyes at Sakura's joking self.

Sending a slight glare towards Sasuke, Sakura then looked away. "I know that, thank you very much!" Her tone surprisingly negative before switching back to a more positive one when she talked to Hinata. "Anyway, Naruto let me recover for about an hour, then we raced all the way from where we were to here in around an hour."

"How did you two manage to do that?" Shikamaru asked, knowing that they would have literally had to run all the way from where they had been to here without taking a single break or slowing down at all. "We started traveling an hour before you two did and you managed to catch up to us at the end of the second hour."

Sakura and Naruto both shared a look before laughing. It took a while for them to stop and even then Sakura couldn't stop from letting little laughs out every once in a while. So Naruto answered. "We just get really competitive when we race each other. We didn't really notice how fast we were going."

After finally getting her laughing under complete control, Sakura stood up. "I've got something to say," she started as she approached the team. She could hear Naruto stand up then as he walked beside her. Once by the team they stopped. "I apologize for what happened. I should have had better control then I could have prevented all of that from happening."

"You can't blame yourself Sakura," Naruto told her before anyone else could say anything. His eyes went from the team to Sakura. "You didn't have control and that would have happened no matter what."

Still slightly confused on what exactly happened, Hinata just made a note to ask Sakura later. "Besides, we understand that you're going through a lot. And the only thing that matters is that you're okay now."

"Right," Ino agreed, nodding her head along with the rest of the team.

Feeling herself smile, Sakura looked around at her team. "Thanks," she said, as she looked behind her in the direction of the Land of Fire. "How much farther until we're home?"

"We're not at the border yet," Neji started, his byakugan activated. "We're about an hour from the border, then another couple hours from Konoha. So it would be around three hours."

Sakura turned around to face towards the direction of the Land of Fire. She felt something different in that direction. She took a few steps forward, the weird feeling grew stronger.

"Can we just go home now?" Ino asked, her voice showed her exhaustion. "I'm tired and I would love to shower in my own house."

"Do you two need a break?" Shikamaru asked Naruto and Sakura. Although Sakura had walked away from them so she probably wasn't listening.

Naruto only shrugged, looking to Sakura. "Hey Sak-" He stopped, noticing Sakura's rather stiff figure as she walked closer to the edge of the clearing closest to the Land of Fire. Just by looking at her he began to feel an odd feeling. "Hey Sakura?"

Hinata noticed the pink haired girl's stiff figure as well, she frowned. _I know that she seems better, but something is bothering her. I hope it's not her mark again. _She thought as she starting walking towards Sakura. "Are you okay?"

Sakura hardly recognized that they had spoke to her, as she felt her insides freeze. In the direction they were headed she felt a really dark presence. Once that she couldn't explain, but the closer she got to the direction of the Land of Fire and Land of Rivers border it felt darker. Cold even. Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, she clenched her fists. "We can't go this way."

"What?!" Ino and Tenten half-yelled from behind her.

"What do you mean we can't go that way? That's in the direction of home. You know, the place you want to be in right now," Ino said, disbelief clear in her voice.

Tenten nodded in agreement with Ino. "We can't exactly not go home Sakura, Tsunade does expect us back sometime."

"I know that okay!" Sakura exclaimed back at them, taking a deep breath to keep from raising her voice again. "I said we can't go this way, not that we can't go home," she corrected. She turned towards Hinata who was behind her, speaking in a voice that only Hinata could hear. "I don't know if it's my weird senses or something, but I sense something dark in that direction. I don't know how to explain it, but whatever it is it isn't good."

Hinata looked around searching with just her senses, but couldn't sense anything dark. "Byakugan!" She called out before activating her byakugan. Looking around carefully. "I don't see or sense anything," she said in the same low tone Sakura used.

Sakura just shook her head at Hinata's words. "Just trust me Hinata, we can't go that way. I know I just had a crazy breakdown an hour ago so my credibility might be compromised, but you have to trust me on this. I just have a really bad feeling about going that way."

Hinata de-activated her Byakugan, then looked into Sakura's eyes, and right away she believed her. She saw the worried look in Sakura's eyes, and it had been one Sakura held plenty of times over the past couple weeks. Usually Sakura would at least try to hide the emotion, but this time it was clear on her face. "I believe you."

"Thank you Hinata," Sakura said, smiling slightly. "Please try to get them to understand, they probably already think I'm going crazy."

Nodding her head, Hinata then spoke. "Stay here, and I'll go talk to them," she said, before she started walking back to the rest of the team, stopping near them. "She really doesn't think we should go that way. If anything it's making her anxious. And honestly I couldn't sense anything or see anything with my Byakugan."

"So if it's really nothing then why do we have to go a different way?" Ino asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Hinata said that Sakura doesn't think we should go that way, that would be the reasoning behind going a different way," Neji replied to Ino. "And we can't exactly say there isn't anything there because we don't have the strange senses that she has. She's been able to sense plenty of stuff we haven't these past few days of travel."

"I don't think it would hurt going a different way if it makes her feel better," Shikamaru said, crossing his arms. Looking in the direction of where Sakura was before looking back at the rest of the team. "Plus over all even if we said no, she's still in charge. She could order us to go, then we would have to no matter what."

It was quiet for a moment before Sasuke finally spoke. "What is the point in even considering saying no then? Either way we're going to have to go a different way to get into Konoha," he said, having not spoke much since they had to leave Sakura back with Naruto a couple hours ago. Even when Sakura and Naruto caught up with them he still had yet to talk often. He felt angry.

Hinata sighed, her eyes going to Sasuke. _He's hurt. He doesn't like how Sakura's been depending on Naruto so much, and his attitude just proves he's mad. _"Because she wanted me to come over and explain to you guys to get you to understand. She thinks you all think she's going crazy after everything that's happened today… and over the past couple weeks. She believes that you all won't take her opinion seriously anymore." _Okay so she didn't say that last part, but honestly by the way she's acting I can tell that's how she feels._

Again with the silence, everyone was thinking about those words. They didn't think Sakura was crazy and they definitely respected her opinion. They knew she was having problems with her mark and it couldn't be helped. Finally Naruto just sighed. "Let's do it. If it makes her feel better I think it's a good idea."

Sasuke felt another strange feeling at Naruto's words. Something inside of him told him it was starting to feel like jealousy. _Why am I jealous of Naruto? He has Hinata. _"Let's go a different way."

Shikamaru and Neji shared a look both nodding. Hinata smiled, before looking over to Sakura. "Come over here Sakura."

Sakura looked over from where she was looking in the forest. _Damn, I almost pinpointed where exactly this dark feeling is. Oh well. _Eyeing her team, she walked over slowly. "Well?"

"We're going a different way," Neji told her.

Sighing Sakura gave a small smile. She was relieved to say the least. She really didn't like what she felt. "We can travel along the border between the Land of Rivers and Land of Fire. We can travel like that for an hour or two then try to cross over into the Land of Fire territory. We should still be able to make it to the Leaf tonight, but it would probably be later than anticipated."

"We were wondering if you and Naruto needed a break a minute ago," Shikamaru told her. "So do you?"

Naruto looked to Sakura. "I'm okay if we need to leave now, but I wouldn't mind a minute to actually drink some water."

Sakura took that under consideration before answering herself. "I think it would be good to rest here for about ten minutes. I think we got here just when you guys did. You guys probably need a break too."

Once everyone was settled, Sakura disappeared into the trees to go to a river nearby. She needed to re-fill her water. However when she got near the river she froze as she felt sharp pains coming from her ribs. Leaning back against a tree, her free hand went to her ribs. _Damn, this hurts almost as bad as it did when it first happened. I still haven't talked to Hinata about. I will after this. _She thought, before pushing through the pain. As she kneeled down beside the river to re-fill her water she began feeling Sasuke's presence. At first soft, then much more obvious when he got closer. "Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows of the trees, his eyes going straight to Sakura. "What happened earlier? You were fine then all of a sudden you snapped."

Sakura finished re-filling her water and stood up. Her eyes going to Sasuke. "It was nothing Sasuke. It was just my mark acting up. Everything's fine."

"Clearly everything's not fine," Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "You looked scared Sakura. Whatever happened wasn't some little small problem, it made you scared for us to be around you."

"I told you Sasuke. It was nothing. I'm fine now. Why can't you just forget about it?" Sakura asked, her voice taking on the sound of irritation.

Which Sasuke picked up on right away. He only felt the same feeling of irritation he had a few minutes ago. "Sakura, you can trust Naruto with whatever is going on, but you can't just simply tell me what happened?" He asked, taking a couple steps towards her. "That's all I want you to do. Tell me what happened. Talk to me when things go wrong. I shouldn't be the last one to hear when something's wrong, I should be the first one to know!"

At the sound of his last few words, Sakura felt something inside of her snap. "Why are you acting like this Sasuke? I told you it was nothing and that's not good enough for you. Maybe I just don't want to talk about it. Did you think about that? Maybe I'm not ready to talk about it. You wouldn't know because you don't even bother asking me if I want to talk about it. You just tell me to tell you!"

"Well maybe I don't like the idea of not knowing what's going on with you! Maybe I don't like the idea of being the last one to know what's going on!" Sasuke yelled, beyond frustrated at this point. "Maybe I don't like the fact that you're telling Naruto about your problems and not me! Maybe I don't like the fact that you asked him to stay instead of me!"

Something inside of Sakura clicked, she finally understood why Sasuke was reacting like this. "Are you seriously jealous of me asking Naruto to stay?!" She exclaimed, completely outraged at this point. "This was something I knew Naruto could handle if I were to lose control! That's why I asked him to stay! Not because I prefer him better over the rest of the team!"

"Sakura you don't understand what I'm saying," Sasuke told her, clenching his fists. "I don't know how else to say to you that I want to be the one you go to with your problems. Not the last one to find out about them. At first it was you always going to Hinata, and now it's Naruto! Naruto shouldn't be the first one you think of when you have a problem! It should be me! You didn't ask me to stay! You didn't even let me come near you! Do you still not understand why I'm mad?!"

Taking a few steps closer to Sasuke, Sakura looked into his eyes. "You can't tell me I shouldn't go to Naruto with my problems, but you instead. Naruto has been through everything with me Sasuke! Ever since we became Team Seven! He's never hurt me, he never called me weak, he never left me!" She yelled, feeling her anger bubble up inside her on the edge of overflowing. "He's my best friend! I love you Sasuke, but being jealous of Naruto is not what you need to be doing right now!" She yelled at him before turning on her heel and speeding back to where the group was.

_Saku Inner: What are you doing? I've never seen you get this mad at Sasuke before._

Sakura couldn't bring herself to respond to her inner. Once she actually got to where the team was, Sakura just angrily walked past them, and to her stuff. Which she started to angrily collect and get ready for travel. Flinching at pain from her ribs, she just ignored it.

"What's going on Sakura?" Hinata asked, not liking the look Sakura held on her face. It was pure anger.

Sasuke suddenly came from the same direction Sakura had as he approached her. He held the same look of anger on his own face. He stopped a few feet from Sakura, his fists still clenched. "What do you want me to do then Sakura?! You're not being fair to me by keeping secrets from me and not coming to me for help! Everything always has to be what you want it to be! So what do you want me to do?!"

Sakura only yanked her stuff off the ground, then looked him in the eye. "We're leaving," she said out loud, deliberately ignoring his question.

When Sakura tried moving, Sasuke just stepped in her way. "No. We're not going anywhere until you answer me."

Sakura closed the distance between them so she could looked directly in his eyes. "I'm tired of this Sasuke! I already have enough problems to deal with as it is! I tried explaining what I can to you, because I don't exactly understand half of it myself! I just may not be ready to talk about everything else! If you can't understand that, then at least I know who is really there for me!" She yelled at him, letting her inner anger out. She turned around without waiting for him to respond,. "We're leaving, get in whatever the hell formation you want!" She exclaimed, before jumping into the tree's and moving forward.

Sasuke stood there, not moving a muscle. His face didn't show a single emotion except shock. _What did I just do?_

**An hour later**

Sakura felt a little bit of anger get released when she punched a tree not too far from where she had been a second ago. As they traveled this past hour she had ignored Sasuke. If he tried coming near her she moved away. She would punch trees to let out anger and it would usually get Sasuke to move farther away from her for a few minutes before he would try again. The whole team had to stop twice when her anger had led to a little more destruction to the trees. Which had slowed them down a little.

When she punched the next tree she passed, she felt a sharp pain come from her ribs. It was painful enough to get her attention away from Sasuke. Unlike the last few times she felt the pain over the past couple days it didn't disappear completely this time.

_Saku Inner: You really should get your ribs checked out. It's not good for you to be in pain because of something you can't fix. _

_Sakura: But, I don't want to waste anymore time. I can wait until we get to the village._

As she kicked off the branch of the next tree, the pain in her ribs increased enough for her to have to intake a sharp breath. _Okay maybe I should stop for a minute, then maybe it'll get better. _"We need to stop!" She called to her team, before jumping down to the ground. Unfortunately that only caused some more pain with the landing. She flinched, and brought a hand to her ribs.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, Hinata saw Sakura flinch in pain. She was immediately by Sakura's side, and brought a hand to her shoulder. Knowing that something was hurting her. "Where are you hurting?"

Sakura only sighed, she knew she couldn't hide it anymore. "My ribs," she replied softly, trying to keep everyone else from hearing. Although she noticed Neji heard her anyways and he looked at her questioning.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked, the rest of the team coming closer after her question. "Is she in pain?"

"_She _is fine," Sakura answered before Hinata could say anything, her eyes narrowing at Tenten. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

Hinata only squeezed Sakura's shoulder, giving her a warning look before looking to Tenten. "It's her ribs," she explained, then looked back at Sakura. "I thought you had already healed those. It's been four days since that happened."

"Wait, what happened to her ribs?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond to Naruto's question. His eyes showed anger.

Although before Sasuke could say anything, Shikamaru spoke. "It was from when she and Neji were fighting," he explained to Naruto quietly. His eyes going back to Sasuke. _I'm glad I said something before Sasuke did. He looks like he's about to blow up shouting and it if looks could kill, Neji would be dead on the spot._

"Why have you waited so long to heal your ribs?" Ino questioned, propping her hands on her hips as she scowled at Sakura. "You know the risk in doing that. With all the traveling we did they could have grown back wrong."

Everything was silent after that, Sakura just crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. An unreadable expression on her face.

All the other girls then shared looks of worry at Sakura's reaction to Ino's words. Which didn't go unnoticed by the guys, who were slightly confused as to why the other girls were so worried. Hinata, who was closest to Sakura, crossed her arms. "How long has it been since you tried healing them?"

It took a few seconds before Sakura spoke. "This morning," she mumbled. Knowing exactly what the girls reactions would be.

Even though she mumbled, everyone still heard it. "Did she just say that it was this morning?" Tenten questioned loudly. Her eyes went wide before narrowing. "How stupid can you be Sakura? Do you know how much you risked today knowing you were traveling with that type of injury?"

"Don't call her stupid," Naruto instantly defended Sakura. "She probably has a reason. She always does." He looked to Sakura then. "Right Sakura?"

Sakura finally lifted her head up. "Of course I have reasons. I woke up this morning and I was having a little pain. I realized I hadn't really sat down and healed my ribs properly. But, when I tried to heal them, it just hurt worse and it wasn't working."

"And you still didn't mention it to us?" Ino questioned. She would have said more, but Shikamaru had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think you've said enough," Shikamaru muttered under his breath to her. _I know Sakura probably doesn't want everyone interrogating her. The last time everyone started questioning her she flipped out._

Sakura only rolled her eyes at Ino. "I'm sorry that I was too busy jumping off waterfalls and having a psychotic breakdown to tell you right away. I'll be sure to get right on that the next time," she said sarcastically, as she moved to prop her hands on her hips. Although, the sudden movement caused a strong pain to come from her ribs. Bringing her hands to rest on her ribs she grimaced and turned her head away from everyone as tears began to fill her eyes.

Hinata noticed Sakura's flinch and then watched her cover her ribs. _I know that has to hurt. And even though she shouldn't have waited so long to tell us, I can't be mad at her. She needs help. _Closing the distance between Sakura and herself, she wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders, and used her other arm to help support Sakura in the front. "Come on," she said softly to Sakura, helping her walk over to the nearest tree. "I'll help you sit down. Tell me if the pain gets worse okay?"

Sakura nodded, as she allowed Hinata to help her slowly sit down. Using the tree behind her for some support as well. At one point a sudden shot of pain went through her ribs, making her suddenly grip Hinata hard on the wrist, stopping the process. "Yeah, it hurts. A hell of a lot."

The next thing they knew, Neji was on Sakura's other side, supporting the rest of Sakura's weight. And with his help, Hinata was able to get Sakura to a sitting position. Once the pink haired girl was on the ground, Hinata dropped her own stuff to her side, then proceeded to help Sakura take her bag off. After Sakura's stuff was on the ground, Hinata started checking Sakura's ribs.

Neji still stood next to Sakura, not moving from the spot. His eyes went to Sakura's face, watching a mixture of pain and irritation flicker in her eyes. "I apologize Sakura."

Sakura immediately looked up at Neji, a small smile grew on her face. "Don't apologize. You have already apologized for hitting me in the first place, as I have apologized for randomly attacking you. This is because of me being stupid and not healing it like I was suppo-" She paused, flinching, and she sent a glare to Hinata. She pushed Hinata's hands away. "Yeah, that hurts."

Hinata only rolled her eyes. "There's no wonder why your body rejected your healing."

"What happened?" Ino questioned.

"Because of you waiting so long your ribs already started to heal back wrong. And since they have been healing wrong it's pushing up against your insides causing the pain. And you can't heal the ribs because they already have passed the point of going back," Hinata explained, her eyes watching for Sakura's reaction carefully. As she knew Sakura might get mad. But, she still saw nothing from Sakura, not even a slight change in her emotions. "That means you'll have to get your ribs broken again. That's the only way to reset them so they grow the right way."

As soon as Hinata stopped talking it grew silent. No one said a word. Everyone just kept their eyes on Sakura. The guys didn't have to be medical nin to know that breaking bones is painful.

Finally Sakura let out a frustrated sigh, kicking her feet a few times before slamming her fist into the ground causing it to shake slightly. "Damn it!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Before letting her head fall back against the tree behind. She brought the palms of her hands to her forehead as she groaned. "This is just what I need right now."

Hinata flinched at the sound of Sakura's yell. Turning her head, she looked to Neji, then to Shikamaru. "What do you two think?"

"How long will she be unable to move on?" Neji countered immediately. It was nearly seven in the evening and they'd probably only travel for another hour or two before having to set up camp. There was no way they'd make it to the Leaf today even if they continued traveling. However they'd be much closer to the Leaf village if they did move on, but he wasn't going to suggest they travel with Sakura being in the state she was in.

Hinata was going to respond, but was interrupted by Sakura. Sakura sighed heavily, her eyes going to Hinata. "The process would take only thirty minutes wouldn't it? That's how long it would take me to do it if I wasn't in the hospital working on it."

Nodding her head slowly, Hinata let her hands fall so they rested on her lap. "But, I'm not as good of a medic as you Sakura. It would take me a good hour. Plus, you know the recovery for you will take a while after I'm done."

"I'm aware," Sakura muttered, sighing. Once again letting her eyes fall to looking at the ground, away from everyone else.

Shikamaru took a few steps forward so he was standing beside Neji. "So it's fair to say the recovery is the most time consuming. And it would be better if you weren't moved during the recovery."

"Of course that's what's best!" Ino exclaimed, rolling her eyes at him.

Muttering something that sounded an awful lot like "troublesome woman" under his breath towards Ino, before looking back at Sakura. "There wouldn't really be a point in leaving this area considering you won't recover before it gets really dark."

Nodding her head once, Sakura then went to Neji. "So I guess we'll set up camp here?"

"It will be better," Neji agreed, but narrowed her eyes at her look. "And before you suggest we travel ahead of you again, you might as well give up that thought because it's not going to happen."

"I know that," Sakura said, before sighing heavily. "Alright, since we are staying. Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto need to go ahead and start setting up camp. I need Shikamaru and Hinata to stay here with me for a few minutes. Neji go ahead and give out assignments."

Neji turned around to face most of the group. "Ino is in charge of the fire, Tenten and I will go catch dinner, and Sasuke and Naruto will be searching the area." As soon as he gave out assignments everyone was off, Tenten being the only one who remained to wait for him.

Once Tenten and Neji left, Sakura looked between Shikamaru and Hinata. "So what exactly would be the best way to do this?"

Shikamaru looked to Hinata. "I know it will take you a while, which is fine. But, where are you planning on doing this?"

"We'll go somewhere nearby," Hinata replied right away. "She'll need her privacy, and it will be more stressful on her part if everyone were to be watching. It can make her feel like something will happen to her. I've seen it before when treating patients. One minute they are fine with someone watching them during a procedure the next they have an emotional breakdown thinking they were going to die."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in Hinata's direction. "Just what exactly are you planning on doing to me? Open heart surgery?"

Hinata only sent a glare in Sakura's direction. "Stop joking around Sakura. You know what I mean."

"That will be an issue," Shikamaru said, ignoring the two girls words. "It will be better if you are near someone, because if someone were to attack in the middle of it, you'll be weaker because of having to use your chakra during the healing. Sakura will be in pain, so she won't be able to defend as well." He sighed, knowing the girls would most likely start insisting upon privacy. "If you two want to do it privately, then we need to have at least two of us from the team nearby incase something happens. They don't have to be watching you, but behind some trees."

Hinata nodded immediately agreeing. "That's good. I think it should be Naruto and Sasuke."

"Why does it have to be them?" Sakura asked, her mind instantly thinking towards the earlier issues. Sasuke and her fighting and Naruto getting mixed up in the problem.

"Do you have a problem with them doing it?" Shikamaru asked, confused as to why she would react like that.

Sakura shrugged. "Depends on your definition of problem. Every time I look at either of them I want to punch a hole through something," she replied, her eyes looking into Shikamaru's, no emotion showing. "Do you consider that a "problem"?"

For the longest time Shikamaru stared at Sakura, not saying a thing, just watching her. Finally he looked away and at Hinata. "Maybe you should choose other people to stand watch."

Hinata only crossed her arms. She knew Sasuke and Sakura were fighting, and Naruto must have something to do with it. "No, Sasuke and Naruto are going to be the ones to do it."

Again with the silence, this time Sakura was glaring at Hinata. Shikamaru was looking at the sky, questioning why he was put in such strange situations like the one he was in. "Very well, I'll tell them when they come back here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Believe it or not my favorite scene to write was Sakura and Sasuke fighting. Over the past couple weeks their relationship has been going strong, and all of a sudden they come across an issue. Do you think this will be a long fight between them? Enough to break them up? **

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and share this story with others. Also be sure to check out my other stories.**

**Be sure to like my page (Ruby1235 Fanfiction) on Facebook and follow me on twitter ( Ruby1235Fanfic) for updates, sneak peeks, and hints for current and new stories :)**

**Also be sure to check out my blog: ruby1235fanfiction. blogspot .com (no spaces)**


End file.
